An Alternate Battle
by Nouva17
Summary: In a alternate universe, a new mamado tournament is starting with 100 different mamodo and 100 different human partners. Each mamodo has a chance, no matter how small, but what are the chances of the small mamodo Mars. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Battle

Author's note: Please read and review.

"You're telling me to do what? " A teenage boy with tidy black hair said. This boy's name was Rikuo Medoru; his nickname that everyone calls him was Rikky. Rikky had just

finished cleaning duty at school and was about to make his way to home until an elementary boy with messy black hair and a long sleeve shirt that was too big for him, had

stopped him. The boy had stopped him halfway there, gave him a yellow book, and told him an unbelievable story.

"I want you to help me become King of all Mamado in the Mamado Tournament. All you have to do is say the spells in the book." The small boy responded. He seemed really

eager for Rikky to read from the yellow book. One problem for the child though, Rikky had no interest in his fantasy. Rikky gave the child back his book and started walking

away. The kid didn't believe he didn't even try to read from the book. He ran after Rikky, who walked a good distance away.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why didn't you read from the book?" The boy said. His eyes said he really wanted Rikky to read from the book. Rikky, however, didn't have any

interest to. Rikky patted the child's messy hair and gave him a fake smile.

"Listen kid, I'm in high school and I don't have the time to play with you. So go and find someone else to play with you," Rikky said. Rikky turned around and walked away.

"Guess I have no choice then. I'm going to have to prove to you that I'm not from this world." The boy grabbed Rikky's shirt and, despite his small frame, lifted Rikky above

his head. Rikky stared in disbelief at the child. No child at the age of this kid could have enough strength could lift him so easily. The boy wasn't finished though, he started

running in a direction opposite of the way he was going. The boy was running so fast despite holding Rikky. Some people looked at the boy as he hurried past them. It was a

sight people don't see every day.

"Where are you taking me?" Rikky asked in a panicky voice. He now knew that kid wasn't normal. He thought that maybe what he said was true and that he was some

humanoid being from another world.

"I'm going to give you proof that I'm a mamado. We're going to have a fight against another mamado," He said. Rikky just wanted to get down from this uncomfortable ride.

He didn't need any more proof than this. The boy came to a complete stop and let Rikky go. Rikky got up with haste and look around to see where he was. The two were in a

business district in Tokyo. Rikky was worried that people might have saw him being carried by a child but their attention was focused on something more unnatural.

In front of a jewelry store, was a large demon-like, creature complete with bat wings, a fork tail, and a pitchfork. The demon had broke the glass of the store and was

scooping up the gems with its large claws and placed it inside a pouch on his side. Rather than running away, the people nearby stared at the demon with both fear and

curiosity. Next to the demon stood a small bald man wearing a business suit. His face showed his greed as he watched the demon pocket the jewels. In his hand was a

purple book that, other than its color, looked exactly like the boy's book.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rikky asked. His body felt weak after experiencing such unnatural things.

The boy smiled and held out the yellow book. "That is a mamado. If you don't hurry and burn that man's book, he'll probably injure the people around for fun. After he steals

all those pretty stones for his book owner first. "

_How am I going to get close to that thing though_, Rikky thought._ That pitchfork looks really sharp. It can most likely rip out my organs in one thrust. _

" So what are you going do?" the boy asked. He looked at Rikky, eager to him say what he was thinking.

" I'm thinking about running away…" he responded. Sweat fell from his forehead.

" But…" The boy interrupted.

" B-But I'm going to fight." Rikky seriously wanted to run away. The look in the kid's eyes annoyed him how they made him feel like he should fight. " But since I'm going to

fight, can you tell me your name. I still don't know it.

" It's Mars" the boy said. " Let's show that mamado who's stronger."

"Yeah," Rikky said weakly. Mars moved closer to the demon mamado and took in a large breath.

" Hey, Ugly, We're here to burn your book!" Mars yelled. The demon and his book owner moved their attention from the jewels to Mars and Rikky.

"Open the book," Mars whispered to Rikky. " And read the first line with some feeling."

Rikky opened the yellow book and tried to read it but the book was written in a different language. He could however, read the first three lines on the first page. These three

lines were in a different color and glowed slightly.

"The first spell," Rikky said. The book started to glow brightly. " STARUGA!"


	2. Chapter 2: You're My Partner

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars smiled, leaned forward, and opened his mouth. A five pointed star formed in the air. The star spun and kept spinning faster until it fired a sparkling beam. The beam had shot with such force, that the recoil sent Mars flying in the opposite direction into Rikky.

The mamado was surprised at the speed of the beam that he had barely any time to react. The beam hit right into his chest and spun farther in until the mamado went spiraling into the jewelry store. A cloud of dust hid what damage the mamado had sustained.

"Maji!" the small man holding the purple book said. He ran towards the cloud of dust to see if the mamado, Maji, was okay.

Rikky fell to his knees both due to shock and that the spell he used had taken a lot out of him. He looked at Mars for an explanation.

"That was one of my spells," Mars explained. "If you say a spell from the book with some feeling, something like that happens. And that spell seemed high level, so you must have had put a lot into it." The spell surely took a lot out of him. Rikky felt like he had run a mile. Mars pulled on Rikky's sleeve. "Come on, we have to burn the book or that mamado is just going to get back up."

Rikky sighed. _Cant this kid see I'm a little exhausted right now_, He thought. Mars looked at him with the same eyes that made him want to fight. Rikky sighed again and reluctantly stood up.

The cloud of dust cleared and Maji was standing up, his face lit with anger. He spoke in a deep voice. "You got a powerful spell but I can tell your partner just started using spells." Maji grinned and pointed at his partner. "I found my partner a month ago and he's already gotten used to my spells. In fact we already have three spells. That means…"

The Mamado's partner spoke. "You have no chance against us"

"And you have no gum,' Mars said back. Maji, his partner, and Rikky all looked at Mars confused.

Maji snapped, "Making fun of us now! Taro use a spell!"

His partners purple book glowed brightly, "Moro Foark!" A purple aura surrounded Maji's pitchfork. Maji jumped towards Rikky and Mars, his weapon ready to pierce either one of them.

"I'm gonna skewer you two!" Maji yelled.

_You're including me? _Rikky thought.

Maji lunged at Mars but he and Rikky moved out of the way. The pitchfork went into the cement as if it was made of butter. Rikky sweared under his breath and started running away.

"I'm outta here!" Rikky yelled. Mars went running after him.

"What are you doing? We still have to fight."

"I don't need a hole in my stomach, thank you." Rikky continued to run but Maji flew in front of him, holding his partner with his tail.

_Great, he can fly._ Rikky thought.

"You're not getting away," Maji said with a grin. He was surely feeling pleasure seeing Rikky's fear.

Rikky turned around and picked up Mars. He turned around again and made sure Mars was looking right at Maji.

"Staruga!" He yelled. Mars open his mouth and the five pointed star formed in the air. The star spun and the sparkling beam shot right towards Maji. Maji, however, was prepared this time.

"Deshirudo," his partner yelled. Maji put his hand out and a giant demonic shield formed in front of him. The shield blocked the beam completely. Rikky, however, smiled despite the attack being blocked. The mamado's vision was blocked. Rikky took Mars and ran down a nearby alley. He took a few turns here and there to make sure Maji and his partner wouldn't find them. That plan failed when Rikky turned and found the alley he was in led to a dead end. Maji and his partner blocked the way out. Rikky and Mars was trapped.

"Why are you running, Rikuo?" Mars said in a calm voice. Rikky couldn't believe he wasn't worried, not even by a bit.

"Why aren't you worried," Rikky said. "Those guys are too strong."

"But we can win, Rikuo," Mars said. "Those guys can't win."

"What makes you so sure? They have more experience and more spells."

Mars smiled and said, "You're my partner. That enough for me to believe we can win."

Rikky felt weird hearing what Mars said. All his fear had disappeared and an unknown feeling had taken its place. This feeling made Rikky feel like they could win. Rikky sighed and the opened the yellow book. The book gave off a blinding light.

"Well, I guess if I'm your partner," Rikky said, his mouth slightly curving upwards.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maji said worried about the light the book was giving off. "Taro, use that spell." His partner nodded and went to the next page in his book.

"Ori Garga!" He yelled. Maji pointed his pitchfork towards the two. A purple ball appeared in front of the pitchfork and grew until it looked like it couldn't hold whatever what inside. The ball burst and a large blast of purple energy came out. The blast was larger than the alley and destroyed the wall around it to fit.

Rikky looked at the attack and wasn't a bit afraid. He let out a small laugh. "I wonder why that that isn't bothering me. Maybe I've gone insane."

"You haven't gone insane," Mars answered. "We're just too strong."

"Sure that's why," Rikky said sarcastically. The book glowed even brighter. The blast was close and Rikky took a large breath. "Staruga!"

The spell was far larger than the last one. The sparkling beam easily went through the purple blast and straight at Maji. Maji tried to block the spiraling beam with his body but the beam was too strong. The beam rammed Maji into his partner and they both were sent spiraling into a wall. The power fueling the beam faded then. After the cloud of dust cleared, on the ground, laid an unconscious Maji and a burning book. Maji's body became transparent as the book burned.

"We won!" Mars yelled throwing his arms into the air. He looked Rikky to see his reaction. Rikky had fainted and fell. Mars caught him he hit the ground. Mars smiled and said, "Thanks Rikuo."

Above the two, on top of a roof, a man and a girl stood looking down. The man had spiky black hair, slightly tanned skin, and wore a blue tank top with black pants that ended at the thighs. The girl had long red hair and wore summer clothing; white t shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"They won?" the girl said surprised. "I thought for sure they were going to lose."

The man responded to her in an uncaring voice, "Well maybe they're stronger than you thought" he turned around and walked away.

"I wanted to help them. I was all ready to come at the last minute," She said disappointed. She shrugged and said," Oh well, maybe next time, we'll be the ones who fight them." With that said, she picked a silver book and followed the man.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Battle

Rikky opened his eyes to a very familiar sight, his room. The somewhat run-down apartment that he lived alone in; his father working overseas. The light blue curtains, white carpet with a stain here and there, and the second hand desk. All was familiar and not any different than the last time he saw it. Rikky thought for a moment that all that had happen was just a really vivid dream… until he saw Mars sitting on his rotating chair, spinning around laughing.

Rikky remembered how he regained conscious; Mars carrying him on his back, his legs dragging on the ground. He told him where he lived and how to get there before fainting again. Somehow, Mars had got him here and put him on his bed.

Mars had noticed Rikky waking and stopped spinning. He stood up on the chair and jumped off it, his arms spread out. "Your awake, Rikky!" He yelled in the air. Mars body fell right on Rikky's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Mars crawl up fast towards Rikky's face, his left knee hitting between Rikky's legs. Rikky let out a small sound of pain.

"Get offa me!" Rikky yelled, grabbing Mars' head and throwing him across the room. The small boy landed onto a small pile of clothes. Mars recovered quickly and hurried to the side of Rikky's bed.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, his face beaming with eagerness. What he wanted to do was unknown to Rikky.

"I guess," Rikky said. His body felt normal. "I still feel kinda tired."

That's good then," Mars said. He went over to the desk and opened the top drawer. He took out the cause of Rikky exhaustion; the yellow book. "Let's fight another mamodo today."

"No," Rikky said a split second later. Mars was surprised by the sudden reply.

"Why?" He said like a child who can't have a candy at the store. "We were such a good team yesterday."

"Two reasons," Rikky replied, holding up two fingers. "That last fight left me too exhausted to get up.

"What's the second reason?"

"We don't know where any mamodo are." Mars smiled when Rikky said that.

"But I do know where a mamodo is," He said. Mars pointed at his star shaped earrings. "My earrings tell what area a mamodo is in."

_Oh,_ Rikky thought, _that's how he found that mamodo yesterday. It was because of his earrings. I thought they were just tacky, bad taste, earrings._

"So where is the mamodo?" Rikky asked.

"That way," mars answered pointing at the wall to the right. "A few blocks that ways,"

Rikky thought about fighting again. He felt he should at least get used to the spells so he won't faint like last time. "Okay then, were going to fight again," Rikky said reluctantly. Mars' face brightened up again.

"Yay, were gonna fight again."

The two left the apartment; Rikky holding the yellow book and Mars leading the way. When they reached went outside, the two went where Mars' earrings told where. The walk took at least an hour and Rikky was surprised at where they ended up.

"A Dojo?"

Mars had led the two of them to a Dojo. The sign on the entrance said "Tadashi Archery." It was a dojo where they taught archery. The place had a traditional Japanese theme with a stone path and statues of warriors around it. Rikky could see one person sweeping the path with a wooden broom. It was a girl around his age. She had long black hair and wore what looked like the clothing archers wore. Rikky assumed she was a student here. The girl had noticed the two.

"Oh, hello," She said. "Are you here to enter our dojo?" She seemed very happy, thinking Rikky and Mars were here to join the dojo. She walked to Rikky and bowed.

"Um, were not here to enter," Rikky said weakly. She looked at him, crestfallen. Rikky felt really bad saying that. The girl looked very cute to him.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked. She saw the yellow book in Rikky's hand and instantly understood. She suddenly became protective of whatever was inside in her clothes. "I'm not going to let you have my book."

Rikky was surprised hearing that. This girl was the book owner of the mamado here. The book must be in her clothes but where was the mamodo? The girl took out a glowing green book out of her clothes. She opened the book and read the spell.

"Aniruon!" Suddenly, all the statues in the yard turned their heads at Rikky and Mars. The statues drew their weapons on their sides and walked slowly towards the two. The first statue that got close to them raised its weapon and brought it down. Rikky and Mars dodged it easily but more statues were getting closer. Rikky picked up Mars and tried running away but the girl had closed the gate.

"I'm going to burn your book before you can burn ours,' she said. She had a sad look in her eyes as if she had enough of whatever happened to her.

"Hey, wait, listen to what I have to say," Rikky said, dodging a statues sword.

"Be quiet, I already know what you're going to say," She said. "And I'm telling you that Marion's not going anywhere."

_Marion must the name of her mamodo_, Rikky thought.

"Use a spell," Mars said. He was having no problems dodging the statues weapons.

"No, I don't want to hurt her," Rikky said. He felt like the girl was only attacking them because she thought they were going to burn her book and send her mamado to the mamado world.

"Then just use one to get rid of these statues," Mars said. Rikky nodded and opened the yellow book. He looked at the first and was surprised about was the second page. He could read the first three lines on the second page.

"The second spell… Starinas Arga," He whispered. He looked at Mars. "I can read the second spell, Mars!"

"Use it!" Mars ran over to Rikky

"Starinas Arga!" Rikky yelled. Mars lifted his arms to the sky and five orbs shot out of his hands. The orbs fell down into the yard and where they fell, pillars erupted from underground. A yellow energy connected each pillar. If looked at from above, the pillars made a five pointed star and all the statues were inside it. The girl looked at the spell and wondered what it did. She got her answer a second later. The yellow energy connecting the pillars wrapped itself around each statue and restricted their movements. The statues struggled to get out of the spell but were unsuccessful. The girl fell to her knees.

"How?" She said. She looked at Rikky and Mars and protected her book with her body. "No! I'm not giving this to you."

"I'm telling you to listen. We don't want your book," Rikky said. Mars looked at him surprised. The girl was also surprised.

"You're not here… to burn my book?" She asked.

"It was the plan," Rikky explained scratching his head. "But seeing how you care so much about it, I don't want to burn it."

The girl looked at him and then tears came out of her eyes. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to try to burn my book like the others." She wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked over to Rikky and Mars and offered her hand. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Rikky took her hand and shook it. _Wow, her hand is so soft,_ He thought. "It's okay. We got some exercise."

She laughed and turned around. She looked behind her back at Rikky and said "Let me make it up to you. Come into my house and I'll give you some tea."

Rikky and Mars walked to into house but before she entered the house, she turned around again. "I forgot to ask your names."

"My names Rikuo Medoru but call me Rikky."

"And I'm Mars."

The girl smiled and said "My names Yumi Tadashi. It's nice to meet you Rikky and Mars." With that said the three entered the house.

The inside of the house was quite messy. Wood shavings and different kinds of trash were all over the place. Rikky and Mars took off their shoes and sat down at an empty space.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Yumi said. "Been some time since I cleaned it up"

"It's alright," Rikky said. Rikky was just happy being in a girl's house. Mars obviously saw it in his face and smirked.

"You like this girl," Mars said. "No wonder you didn't want to burn her book."

Rikky's face reddened and said "That's not why. I just didn't feel like burning her book."

After Rikky said that, something behind smacked him in the head with a chair. Mars looked at the o ne who hit Rikky, who was lying on the ground with blood coming out of his head. He recovered quickly though and grabbed his assailant.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at his assailant. He lost all his anger though when he saw who the one who hit was.

The one who hit him was a small blond girl wearing a white dress. She looked really shy and also looked like she was about to cry. Yumi came into the room with two cups of tea and saw the injured Rikky and the little girl he held.

"Marion," She said. Yumi puts down the tea on a table and quickly went over to the little girl. The girl ran into her arms and cried on her shoulder. "It's okay, Marion. They aren't here to burn our book."

The little girl stopped crying almost instantly. She spoke in an angel-like voice, "Really."

"Yes, really," Yumi said. Yumi sat down in front of Rikky and Mars with Marion sitting on her lap, sucking her thumb. "Rikky, Mars, This is my mamodo Marion. Say hello Marion."

"Hello," She whispered. Rikky was surprised that such a little girl was a mamodo.

Yumi told the two how Marion came to her on a rainy day all injured holding a green book. Yumi had helped the girl and how she found out she could read from the book she had. Ever since then, Yumi felt like she had to protect Marion from all the evil mamodo that came to her dojo. She told that Marion's spell animates and manipulates inanimate objects so she could hide and let her partner fight with the statues her grandfather carved. So far she has fought three mamodo, burning two with the last one running away.

"And that's why I thought you were going to burn Marion's book," Rikky said. It was surprising to both Rikky and Mars how the other mamodo cared so much about becoming king that they go after the weakest mamados first. Mars got an idea then.

"Hey, how about I give you one of my earrings," Mars said. Yumi and Marion looked at them confused. "My earring can tell you if a mamodo is close and then you can run away."

Yumi's and Marion's faces brightened up. "You'll do that?" Yumi asked.

"Sure, your one of my friends now," Mars said, taking off one of his earrings. He gave the earring to Marion who stared at it and put it in her left ear.

"It looks good on you," Yumi said. Marion smiled, causing both Rikky and Mars to smile as well.

Both the earrings Mars and Marion started to glow.

Outside the dojo, one man holding a red book looked at the statues in the dojo's yard. The man had flaming red hair and wore clothes that had flame designs. Next to him was a large flame that was in the shape of a boy. The flame smiled and spoke in what sounded like a cackling voice.

"It is time to exact our revenge on that girl," it said.

"Let's do it, Flam," the man said opening the red book which was giving off light.


	4. Chapter 4: The Princess Grows Up

"There's a mamodo nearby," Mars aid seeing the earrings glow.

Yumi reacted almost instantly, picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows in another room. She ran to the door that lead to the yard and slid it open, Marion following here until she reached the door where she hid. Outside there was a member of a nearby gang, The Hotheads, and what looked like a living flame in the shape of a child.

"You again?" Yumi said. "You lost last time."

The flame spoke in a cackling voice "We didn't lose. That was just a strategic retreat. We're a lot stronger now."

"It doesn't matter how much stronger you got," Yumi said readying her bow and arrow. "You still won't get our book."

The gang member guy shook his head and spoke "That trick you tried last time isn't going to work against us, ever"

"You sure?" Yumi asked. Marion walked closer to her and the green book started to glow. "Then let's see if it doesn't."

"Aniruon!" Marion shot what looked like balls of light from her fingers and each one hit a statue in the yard. The statues became animated and able to move. They drew their weapons and marched towards the flame and his book owner. They started attacking when they got close. When the book owner became preoccupied with dodging the statues weapons; Yumi shot her arrow at the book owner. The arrow flew through the air, aiming straight for the mamado's book. It would have hit the book directly if the flame mamodo didn't catch it in midair. In his hand, the arrow burned to ashes.

"Didn't Renji tell you it wasn't going to work," The flame cackled. Yumi smiled; the flames attention was diverted and the statue near him brought down its sword. The flame caught the sword as it came down. "This trick isn't going to work either."

"These statues are annoying me, Flam," Renji said. The red book glowed in his hands and Renji yelled "Em Amuruk!" Flam's hand grew until it was three times larger than his body. He then formed a fist and swung his arm, destroying three statues. He proceeded to attack Yumi and the book. Flam wanted to burn that girl's cute face.

"Staruga!" The sparking hit Flam's large fist and shot him back to his partner. Rikky and Mars appeared next to Yumi. They both looked a little sick.

"Why did you make me drink that tea, Rikky," Mars said holding his stomach.

"Because that is what you do when you're offered something in someone's house," He said. He looked as if he was fighting off the urge to vomit.

"Even if it kills you?" Mars asked.

"Maybe," Rikky answered.

Flam recovered from the sudden attack and stood up. "Hey, what's another mamodo doing here?"

Mars answered quickly "The mamodo that lives here is our friend. Rikky and I are making sure you don't burn her book."

"Why? You're another mamodo in the tournament to be king. We have to burn the other mamodo's book to win."

"That's what they said, sure, but I don't approve of your methods," Mars said. "Going after the weakest mamodos first just means you're too weak to fight the strong ones."

The flame cackled "That is just to lessen the competition. Who cares about the losers that lost their books? Renji, use a spell."

"Gadyuu Rin!" Renji yelled. Flam shot rings of fire toward Rikky and Mars.

Rikky thought about using a spell to counter theirs but decided against it. He needed to save his strength for later. They didn't need to use a spell though, as a statue moved in the way of the fire.

"You have two opponents," Yumi said shooting an arrow at Flam and Renji. Flam caught the arrow easily and burned it. The arrow exploded in his hand. The arrowhead of the arrow contained gunpowder. His book owner was too far away from his mamodo for a spark to his book.

"What the?!" He yelled, his hand was injured and bleeding but the injury didn't look serious.

"Ganzu Emmura!" Renji yelled. From his hand, Flam shot bullets of fire towards Yumi and Rikky. The two of them turned their backs on the attack and protected their books with their bodies. When the attack ended, both had burns on their backs.

"Time to die," Flam said jumping toward the book owners. Mars head butted him out of air. The two went into a bout with their fists. Mars was at a disadvantaged since every time he touched Flam, he got a burn.

"I got to help," Yumi said gripping harder on the book. The book however, stopped glowing completely. This surprised Yumi. "What's wrong? Is Marion too far away?" Yumi looked at the door of her house. Marion wasn't there. "Rikky, hold off that guy. I have to get Marion."

"I'll do my best," Rikky said. The light of the yellow book became brighter. Mars appeared next to him, covered in burns.

"Yeah, do you your best for Yumi," Mars mocked. Rikky hit him on the head with the book.

Yumi ran inside the house and looked around in the rooms in her house until she came to a closet where she heard crying. Yumi opened the closet and sitting on the flour, with her face buried in a stuffed bear, was Marion. Marion looked up at her book owner with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yumi!" She cried, hugging her book owner and continued to cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I left. It was too scary."

"I know but that's what the battle to become a mamodo king is."

"But it's too scary. All the mamodo were too scary," Marion said quietly.

"You want to become queen, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

Yumi pushed Marion off her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Then grow up, Marion," She said. "Grow up and become a queen who's not scared of anything. No more little girl Marion who cries all the time when she is scared. Be a big girl and scare the other mamodo."

"A big girl?" Marion asked, the tears no longer coming out.

"Yeah, a big girl." Yumi hugged her mamodo. Marion thought about being a big girl and smiled at the thought of her being the one scaring other mamodo. The green book Yumi held started to give off a blinding light. Yumi stared at the book with wide eyes. "Marion, the book." Yumi opened the book and looked through the pages and on a page near the middle of the book; Yumi could read the second spell.

Outside the house, Rikky and Mars were barely holding their own against the fire mamodo Flam. They both had burns all over their bodies and were really injured. Rikky felt like they had changed the difficulty on the game from normal to very hard. The last battle felt so different. At least Rikky and Mars had hurt Flam with their Staruga spell.

"Where is the girl?" Renji said scratching his head. "I'm getting bored, hurry and die."

"I'm sorry but your order isn't on the menu," Rikky said grinning "But you running away after you lost is."

"We're back, Rikky," Rikky heard Yumi yell. He looked behind his back and saw Yumi and Marion running towards them. Marion had a different look in her eyes since the last time Rikky saw her. She no longer looked like the scared little girl he saw before.

"It's good you're here. I can only use one more spell," Rikky said.

"I'm sure we can win now, Rikky," Yumi said smiling. "Marion got her second spell."

"Let's use it, Yumi," Marion said. Yumi nodded and opened the book to page where the second spells was.

'Anirosu Gorem!" Yumi yelled. Marion pointed her index finger and a large ball of light came out and fused with the ground. The earth shook and the spot where the spell hit started to swell. The earth swelled until a large crack appeared. To every one's surprise, a stone hand the size of a truck came out. It was soon followed with another hand the same size. Whatever was inside the crack pulled itself out. Marion jumped onto the thing that came out's head. The thing that came out of the crack was a giant, somewhat human shaped, stone golem. It towered over the book owners and mamodo. Flam and Renji stared at it, terrified with mouths wide open.

"You!" Marion yelled pointing at Flam. The golem copied her movements. "You hurt my friends. As a princess of the Mamodo world, I must punish you."

Marion lifted her hand and formed a fist. The golem did the same. She swung her fist and the golem swung its fist towards Flam and Renji. They screamed before being flattened by the large hand.

A few minutes later, after the two regained consciousness, they looked at the small girl Marion with fear in their eyes. Yumi had taken their book and Rikky used his second spell to tie the two up. Marion looked down at the two, not yet satisfied.

"BOW!" She yelled at them. The two bowed almost instantly. Marion smiled and went into her partners arms. Yumi burned their book later.

Author's note: Worked on this for some time. I'm a little tired. Hey, people reading this send in some fan mamodo in, I can't keep making cool mamodo forever.


	5. Chapter 5:Ice Mamodo and the Third Spell

It has been a week since Rikky and Mars had met Yumi and her mamodo Marion. A few days after the battle with the fire mamodo, Rikky noticed that a new spell had appeared in the yellow book. They decided to try out the new spell in the woods and were very surprised about what the third spell did. They talked about it on their way home. The sun was starting to go down.

"I never thought a spell could that," Rikky said looking at the page where the third spell was located.

"Spells can do almost anything depending on the mamodo that uses it. You saw how Marion controlled those statues," Mars said. He played with a long piece of string Rikky gave him to get Mars to do something else other than make noise.

"That's true but this spell was still surprising," Rikky said looking up. Nobody was on the street they were walking on.

Mars earring on his right ear began to glow and Mars saw it. "There's a mamodo nearby, Rikky."

Rikky looked around but all he saw were houses and trees. Nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything."

Mars lifted his arms and pointed to a house in front of them. The house was a small church with a big yard. The windows were made of stain glass and on the roof was a cross. Next to the church was a small garden, full of blooming flowers. "I feel a mamodo in there."

"In a church?" Rikky asked. Rikky shrugged and walked to the church's door. He pushed the doors open with little strength. Rikky saw six rows of wooden benches and a pedestal in front of them. The inside of the church had little light. The only light came from the rows of candles hanging from the ceiling. One of the candles weren't lit and standing on a ladder next to it, was a priest wearing a black robe and sunglasses, despite the little light. The priest noticed Rikky and Mars entering the church.

"Hello, children" The priest said in a kind voice. The priest climbed down from the ladder and fixed his messy white hair. Although he had white hair, the priest still looked young. Up close, Rikky saw through his sunglasses and saw he had his eyes closed. "What brings you here to this little church?"

"We're looking for something," Rikky replied. Rikky felt a little nervous for some reason.

"May I ask what it is you are looking for?" The priest asked. Something about him felt odd to Rikky.

"A mamodo," Mars replied. Rikky covered his mouth and told him to be quiet.

"Mamodo?" The priest said tilting his head to the side. "I am afraid there is nothing by that name here."

"That's okay," Rikky apologized. "We'll go look somewhere else." Rikky bowed and turned around. He made his way out of the church with Mars following behind him.

"I'm sure there was a mamodo in here, Rikky," Mars whined. Rikky told him to be quiet again.

Behind the two, the church's doors closed. The priest looked at the door for a second and went to a room in the back of the church. The room looked like his bedroom with the bed and wardrobe. In the corner, hanging from the ceiling by a chain, was a cage. A sleeping bat hung from a suspended bar inside the cage. The priest kneeled in front of the cage and the bat woke up. The priest removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes, revealing the red color of his eyes.

"Alucard, we had a little visitor," The priest said, the kindness in his voice all gone. "I'm still tired so go wake up our little slave and send him out."

The priest opened the bat's cage and the bat screeched as it flew out of the room.

Rikky and Mars had walked for about an hour and Mars was still talking to Rikky about the church. It was almost night time.

"There was a mamodo there, Rikky," Mars said. He wasn't going to give up.

"So what if there was, Mars?" Rikky said back. "We are not going back."

"But…" Mars' earring began to glow again.

"Aisunaru!" A voice yelled. Mars noticed large shards of ice flying towards them and Mars pushed Rikky out of the attacks way. Mars barely moved out of the way and the ice only scratched him. Rikky looked at the ice and then turned to where the ice had come from. Standing some distance away, were two men. One wore a black jacket with a blue t-shirt under it and black pants. The other wore a dark green t-shirt and black jeans. Both their faces were hidden because of a white mask both of them wore. The one wearing a green shirt held a glowing sky blue book.

"Get ready, Mars," Rikky said opening the yellow book. Mars looked straight the mamodo and the book owner. "Staruga!"

Mars opened his mouth and the five-pointed star formed in the air. The star spun and spun until if fired a sparkling beam. The beam went straight to their opponents.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" the book owner yelled. Out of the mamodo's hand, a big jet of water shot out. The two spells collided and Mars spell froze in midair and crumbled. Rikky was surprised that the spell could be frozen. The book owner didn't stop his attack.

"Mizutron!" He yelled. The mamodo shot a blast of water from his hands. The blast hit both Rikky and Mars and sent them moving with the water. The book the book owner held still shined.

"Giga Mizuasu!" The mamodo shot the same spell that froze Mars spell towards the two.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars shot the sparkling beam at the jet of water. The beam froze when it hit the water. "And… Starinas Arga!"

Over the week, Rikky had found out that the second spell could be used in two different ways. One if there were more than one opponent which was used against Yumi's statues, and one to trap one opponent.

Mars shot one sparkling orb at their opponents. The book owner jumped back and the mamodo moved in the spells way. Rikky smiled and let the spell takes its effect. Yellow ropes exploded out of the orb and wrapped itself around the mamodo, effectively immobilizing him. The mamodo struggled to get out of the ropes but the ropes were too strong.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" The mamodo used the freezing water spell on his own body. The mamodo didn't freeze, however, only the ropes did. The mamodo broke the frozen ropes easily.

"Staruga!" The sparkling beam hit the mamodo after he broke out of the second spell. The spell sent the mamodo spiraling, removing his mask. The book owner didn't flinch at all and simply walked over to his injured mamodo. Rikky and Mars gasped when they saw the mamodo's face.

It looked like a normal face except for two very big differences. The mamodo's eyes were red and he had his mouth open, exposing the sharp fangs he had. Drool came out of his mouth and slid down his face. The mamodo stood up and yelled with such anger that it scared Rikky and Mars. The mamodo ran towards the two with amazing speed. Mars fought with mamodo in a fist fight.

"Rikky, there's something wrong with that mamodo," Mars said between punches. "His mamodo species doesn't have red eyes and fangs."

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong with them. The book owner must be the same."

"I don't think we can win without the third spell Rikky"

Rikky didn't want to use the third spell mainly because it freaked him out a little but he resolved to use it. He turned the pages off the yellow book until he got to the page with the third spell. "All right… the third spell… Gemiruk!"

Mars pushed the mamodo down and jumped back. From the middle of his forehead to the bottom of his body, a yellow line split his body into two halves. The yellow line grew brighter until Mars body exploded in light and two bodies jumped out. The light went away and exposed what the spell did; it made two Mars, One wearing all black and the other wearing all white. A thin aura covered them both.

"Oh yeah!" The two Mars said slapping the others hand. The Mars wearing black grabbed the other Mars' wrist and began spinning. The Mars wearing white spun in the air until the Mars wearing black let go, sending The other Mars flying towards the mamodo. The Mars wearing white struck the mamodo in the face, crashing him into the ground.

The mamodo recovered quickly and aimed his hand at the white Mars. "Aisumaru!" the mamodo was about to shoot ice from his hand, however, the black Mars hit him from behind, causing his hand to move downward and the spell hit the ground in below him. The spell hit the mamodo instead and all the accumulated damage he took caused the mamodo to faint.

"Grab the book!" Rikky yelled at the white Mars. The white Mars reacted instantly and ran to the mamodo's book owner. The book owner resisted but in the end, Mars took the book and knocked the owner out. Mars gave Rikky the book a few seconds later.

"Let's wait until they wake up," Rikky said holding the sky blue book. "Maybe they will talk then."

After that, Both Rikky and Mars carried the mamodo and his partner to Rikky's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Threats at Night Time

It has been at least two hours since the priest released his bat Alucard. The priest went through a secret passage in the church to a very spacious cave. Inside the cave was two rows of five cages, each held a mamodo and its partner. The darkness in the cave made it hard to tell the shape of the mamodo but the priest was sure they were in there. One cage was empty and hanging from a bar above, was the bat the priest released. The priest walked over to that cage and looked up at the bat above it.

"Alucard," The priest said "I am feeling a little better now that it is night time."

The bat screeched and flew to the top of the cave where there was many other bats. The priest smiled to himself and removed his robe. Under the robe, the priest wore leather clothing with strange drawings all over it. The priest opened his leather jacket and pulled out a shining black book. He opened the book and went to a page near the middle.

"Let's get started, shall we Alucard," he said looking up at the ceiling of the cave. Many bats flew from the ceiling and flew around the priest. The priest smiled and yelled "Vamperuk!"

All the bats surrounding the priest started to converge on each other. When a bat collided with another, both the bats turned into a black liquid. When all the bats had turn into the black liquid, the liquid shaped itself into a giant bat. The priest grabbed unto the giant bat's leg; holding the black book with his other hand. The giant bat screeched and began flapping its huge wings and took flight. The giant bat flew towards the end of the cave where moonlight shone in.

On the ground at a large field, there laid a burning violet book and a humanoid mamodo vanishing next was vanishing, tears coming out of his eyes because of his book. Across from him was the mamodo who watched Mars first fight with the mamodo Maji. A few feet from him was his partner, holding a silver book.

"That was an easy battle, Kai," the mamodo's book owner said. "I didn't have to use more than two spells."

"This mamodo was weaker than the others," Kai said non-caring. "He couldn't keep up with my attacks."

"Well, yeah but I want a more challenging fight. You know like one where we use up all our power and win in the end."

"Maybe you'll get your wish, Haley," Kai said. He turned around and walked away. Haley followed behind him

"I hope I do," Haley said "All the mamodo we fought weren't a challenge. Not much point in me being in this fight if it's not challenging."

"If you don't want to continue, then burn my book," Kai said still with the non-caring voice. "It isn't much to me if I don't become king."

Haley pouted and stepped in front of Kai and said "I'm making you king and that's final. I don't care if the tournament isn't a challenge if you become king."

Kai sighed and his smiled curved upward a bit. "I thought so. Determination is a good thing, Haley. I might win if you keep that determination."

"Might?" Haley asked. She crossed her arms and said "You will become king."

Kai laughed and continued walking. The two would have walked all the way to Haley's apartment if Kai hadn't noticed an ominous presence in the air.

"Haley!" Kai yelled and pushed her. Where Haley was, a car fell and crashed into the ground. Kai looked up and saw a man with a black book holding unto a large bat's leg. Haley noticed the flying team and pointed her finger at them.

"That was cheap!" Haley yelled obviously angered at the mamodo and book owner. She opened the silver book and said. "Kai, I'm using a spell."

Kai readied himself and Haley yelled "Gigano Kazemon!" A burst of burst came out Kai's leg and he started flying toward the team in the air. Kai appeared next to the mamodo and the book owner was surprised at his speed.

"Kazetron!" Haley yelled. Kai aimed his hand at the mamodo and shot a blast of wind from his hand. The wind hit the mamodo and the book owner lost his grip on the mamodo's leg. The book owner fell to the ground. It wasn't high enough to kill him but enough to break his legs. However, the book owner landed on his feet with no problem at all. Haley looked at him surprised. No human could survive that fall without any injury.

"How did you do that?" Haley asked. The book owner only smiled and jumped toward Kai in the air. He jumped far higher than a human could and appeared next Kai. The book owner kicked him out of the sky and fell again on his feet with no injury. Kai hit the ground hard.

"Kai!" Haley yelled running over to him. Kai pulled himself out of the hole he's body created.

"There's something wrong with the book owner," Kai said. 'No human should have that much strength."

The mamodo came out sky and landed right next to its book owner. The book owner smiled and yelled a spell from the black book.

"Vamperuk!" The giant bat screeched and exploded into many smaller bats. All the bats flew towards Kai and Haley. One bat stayed with the book owner and held onto his shoulder.

"Chisokumera!" Haley yelled from the silver book. A thin silver aura covered Kai and when the bats were close, Kai's arms became a blur. All the bats exploded in the air and became a black liquid. Kai's hands had the black liquid on them when his arms became visible.

The mamodo's book owner only smiled when he saw Kai take down all the bats. The black book shined and the book owner yelled another spell. "Vamperuk!" The bat on his shoulder screeched and in the air, a lot more bats were created.

"Take the offensive, Kai!" Haley said. "Chisokumera!"

The silver aura covered Kai and in an instant, he appeared next to the swarm of bats. All the bats were taken out in less than the second. Kai proceeded to attack the book owner. His fist was only an inch from his face before the book owner's hand caught it.

"What!" Kai said surprised that the book owner caught his hand, which was powered by his spell. The book owner threw Kai in the air, grabbed his chin and smashed him into the ground. The attack produced a cloud of dirt and dust

"Kazetron!" Kai's hand appeared out of the cloud, his hand aiming right at the book owner's face. The spell sent the book owner flying. Kai recovered and went to his partner's side.

"Vamperuk!" A swarm of bats went flying to Kai and Haley. Haley reacted instantly and read a spell.

"Kazeshi-rudo!" Kai spread out his arms and a barrier of wind formed around the two. Bats smacked against the barrier, hoping to break but the barrier was too strong.

"The mamodo isn't the danger here, Haley," Kai said catching his breath. "The book owner's body is too strong. He might even be stronger than a mamodo's body."

"I noticed," Haley said. Haley smiled and continued "Looks like I got my challenge already, Kai.

Kai also smiled and said "I guess you did."

All of a sudden all the bat's went back to the book owner. The bats flew around the book owner until they all turned into a black liquid.

The book owner spoke "I'm starting to get tired again. Let's finish this game."

The book owner turned a page in the black book and yelled a spell "Vamprukur!" All the black liquid around Haley and Kai inside the barrier wrapped itself around them. The black liquid stopped the two from moving. Kai struggled to get out and the barrier around them vanished. The book owner appeared next to Haley and moved closer to her.

"Get away from her!" Kai yelled but the black liquid was too strong. The book owner moved closer to Haley. Haley was silent as he moved closer. She only stared right into the book owner's eyes. Up close the book owner look as handsome as a model. She was mesmerized by his red eyes.

"I said get away from her!" Kai's struggling was no use. The book owner moved even closer to Haley and turned her head, exposing her pale neck. The book owner opened his mouth, showing his pearly white fangs in the moonlight, and bit Haley's neck.


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire

"Haley!" Kai yelled. The book owner had bit Haley's neck. Haley stared at the sky, with a dazed look in her eyes. Kai struggled to get out of the black liquid but it was still too strong. In fact, the liquid binding him felt like it was getting even stronger. The book owner let go of Haley and jumped back. Haley's neck had no bite marks except for two glowing circles where the book owner's fangs were. The black liquid let go of the two and Kai ran to Haley side.

"Are you okay Haley?" Kai asked. Haley moaned and rubbed the place where she was bit.

"Man, I'm feeling so tired right now," Haley replied sluggishly.

Kai understood what the book owner had done to Haley. He sucked out her heart's energy. Now she was close to empty while he had a full tank. But the glowing circles on her neck worried Kai. They didn't go away.

"It has been some time since I took a females energy," the book owner said. He pushed his white hair out of his face. "I almost forgot how a female tasted. I only found males all the other times. I am certainly lucky this time. But I did think you were a boy since you wore male clothing."

Haley recovered and stood up.

"What the heck are you?" Haley said to the book owner of the black book.

The book owner laughed and said "I'm, what you would call, a vampire."

"A vampire?" Haley said confused "Vampires don't exist. Even if they did, how could one have a mamodo?"

He book owner laughed again "Oh vampires do exist, girly, and you seem to forget that vampires are still considered humans. It's perfectly plausible one would have something like a mamodo."

"Kai, we're using that spell," Haley said to Kai. Kai nodded his head.

"Maxchisoku!" Haley yelled from the silver book. Kai's body became covered with more silver aura. The book owner grabbed his mamodo on his shoulder.

"Gou Vamperuk!" He yelled from the black book. The bat screeched and far more bats were created from this spell. All the bats flew at Kai with amazing speed. Kai's arm become nothing more a blur of colors but only a few bats exploded into the black liquid. Kai was surprised that only a few bats were destroyed. The rest of the bats swarmed around Kai, biting him all over his body.

"Haley, the spells not working!" Kai yelled while being attack. He attacked some bats to lessen the damage done to him.

"I don't have much energy left," Haley said. The light coming from the silver book was only a dim candle amount. Haley couldn't think what to do.

"Do you need help, my sister?" Haley wished she didn't just hear that person's voice.

"Mizutron!" A man's voice yelled. A blast of water hit the swarm of bats. The bats wings became heavy with water and fell to the ground where they turned into the black liquid.

"What," the vampire said. He saw a man and mamodo who used to be his slaves. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be attacking that other mamodo group." The vampire noticed that the two no longer had red eyes or fangs.

"Staruga!" A sparkling beam hit the vampire on his side. The vampire however smacked the beam down with his arm before it sent him flying. Smoke came out of his side where the beam had hit. The vampire looked to where the beam had come from, and saw Rikky and Mars. Rikky held an open yellow book and Mars ready to fight.

"How?" The vampire didn't know how the two survived, much less how they found him. Mars knew what he meant.

"My earring," Mars pointed to the earring on his right ear. "It told me where the mass of mamodo energy was coming from."

"I guess you're the vampire Leon told us about," Rikky said. Rikky knew the vampire wanted to know how they got Leon and his mamodo out of his service. "One sniff of garlic and they were cured."

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. His mamodo shot a jet of water towards the vampire. The vampire blocked the attack with his left arm; however, his arm froze when the water hit it. He smashed the ice off by hitting his arm on his knee. Leon's mamodo took his chance and moved closer to the vampire.

"Vamprukur!' the vampire yelled. The black liquid around him turned into a large pillar with him on top. He was too far out of reach.

"Aisumeru!" Leon yelled. His mamodo placed his hands on the ground and the pillar the vampire stood on froze. It shattered and the vampire fell to the ground, where Leon's mamodo was.

"Gou Vamperuk!" The vampire said. A larger swarm of bats appeared in the air and some went under the vampire to act as his support. The rest attacked Leon's mamodo.

'Starinas Arga!" Rikky yelled. Five pillars formed a fived pointed star around the bats and Leon's mamodo. Yellow energy connected the pillars and in a second, the energy wrapped itself around all the bats. The bats couldn't fly inside the yellow energy and fell to the ground.

"Haley!" Leon said to his sister. "Use one of your spells."

Haley and Kai understood immediately what to do. Haley used the rest of her energy to read a spell "Chisokumera!" A silver aura surrounded Kai and he ran towards Leon's mamodo at a blinding speed. Kai jumped on his hand and Leon's mamodo catapulted him into the air where the vampire flew with all his bats. Kai used all his strength to eliminate the bats in the air. The vampire no longer had any foothold and fell to the earth. Kai used whatever he had left to kick the vampire towards Leon's mamodo. Leon's mamodo lifted his arms to the falling vampire.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. A blast of freezing water hit the vampire at point blank range. The vampire yelled as his body was being encased in a thick ice. The mamodo flew away before it was frozen with his book owner. In a minute, there stood a large chunk of ice with the vampire inside it.

"We won, sister!" Leon yelled to his sister. He ran over to her to hug her but she punched him straight in the face.

"Be quiet, brother," Haley said angrily "I don't need to be protected by you."

"But I'm your loving brother," Leon said his nose bleeding. "It's my duty to protect my little sister from all the dangers of the world."

"And how much boyfriends did I lose because of my loving brother?"

Leon checked his memory and came up "Um, 2?"

Haley kicked him in his stomach. Leon fell to his knees in pain. Haley put him into a head lock and yelled "I lost 4, you idiot. You chased them all away."

"Um, can we hurry up and get that guys book? It's got caught up in the ice with that vampire guy," Rikky said looking at the large piece of ice. The siblings didn't listen to him and Haley continued to beat up Leon.

Rikky heard the ice cracking and looked at the vampire. His eyes were wide open and the ice around was cracking. His body was far stronger than they thought. Rikky took cover as the vampire shattered the ice he was encased in.

"He's out, Leon!" Leon's mamodo said. Haley let go of Leon and he opened his blue book. He got ready to read a spell.

"Giga Mizua…," Leon had been hit from behind his head was knocked out. Haley stood behind him, her eyes closed. Everyone there saw that Haley had knocked her own brother out. Haley lifted her and laughed maniacally. When she stopped laughing, she grinned and opened her eyes. Haley had red eyes and fangs. She walked over to the vampire who took her into his arms.

"The curse took longer than I thought but now this girl under my control," the vampire said smelling Haley's hair. He turned around and his mamodo flew on his shoulder. "Vamperuk!" the black liquid on the liquid fused with the bat, turning back into a giant bat. The vampire grabbed unto the bat's leg and Haley held unto him. Rikky didn't have any strength left for a spell and Leon was knocked out. All they could do was watch the vampire fly away with Haley.


	8. Chapter 8: Help and the Prisoner

Author's note: Short chapter today.

"Haley!!!" Kai yelled into the night sky. He hit the ground with his fists until his hands were bloody. He kept yelling Haley until his throat could only handle whispering but he still said her name with tears falling down his face. Tears fell from Rikky and Mars eyes as well. Leon was trying his best not to cry. His mamodo watched and he too was trying not to cry.

"Kai," Leon said. "I'm sorry, I wished I could something."

"It's alright," Kai said depressed. "The one at fault is that freak human. He put some curse on Haley."

"I might be able to tell where Haley is, Kai," Mars said. Kai looked at him, his eyes gaining a flame.

"Tell me," Kai said.

"If the mamodo is somewhere in Tokyo then I might be able to find him with my earrings. But I only have one problem."

"What is that?"

"I only have one side of my earrings. I need both to find a mamodo's location but I do know where it is. My friend Marion has the other side. I'm sure she'll give it back if we tell her what happened. Then we'll be able to save Haley."

Kai stood up and walked up to Mars

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kai asked.

"It's Mars," Mars answered. Kai kneeled down in front of him and patted his head.

"Thank you, Mars."

"So the plans to attack that vampire when we get that earring?" Leon asked. "If that's the case, we are going to need some help."

"Help?" Rikky asked.

"Help as in ally mamodo's," Leon answered. "I remember some things while we were under that vampires curse. He had at least 9 other mamodo teams under his control. I don't know how strong they are but I'm sure we'll need help. I know one person who can help but what about you?"

"We know one too," Rikky said.

"That's good," Leon said "But we'll need at least one more team to fight."

"If you need help, I can find a powerful a mamodo," Kai said. "He was the only mamodo Haley and I chose not to fight yet. Me and him are on good terms. I don't know if he'll help but I'll try my best."

"Then that's it," Leon said "Now for a meeting place. How about here in about a week?"

"Sure," Rikky said. "Mars and I will get our friend to help before then.

In the priest vampire's cave, the vampire arrived riding on his mamodo's leg with Haley holding on him. Haley held the silver book in her hands. The vampire let go off his mamodo's leg and fell on his feet on the caves ground. The bat mamodo screeched and started to change shape. It became more human like and in ten seconds, the bat Alucard had become a humanoid mamodo. Alucard wore a long black cloak over his body. Alucard still had some bat-like qualities like his ears and black hair.

"Why didn't you use the stronger spells, Deyu?" Alucard asked. "We could have eliminated them easily."

"I want to play a more interesting game with those guys. Back in my days, the story of the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress was one of the more popular stories. I just wonder which one of them is that knight?"

"All you like to do is play games, Deyu," Alucard said. "We can get rid of a tenth of the combatants but you keep telling me to not to burn their books."

"Hey, these mamodo are to increase my troops," Deyu responded. "In my days, kings thought that the bigger army always won."  
"How are old are you anyway? You never told me," Alucard yelled.

"Maybe I'm old enough to have seen the last mamodo battle," Deyu said. "But who knows, I forgot my age three hundred years ago. I would have even forgotten my name too if something as interesting as this battle didn't happen."

"Freaking old man," Alucard said "Why did I get the freak for a partner."

Deyu looked at his prisoner Haley and studied her face. "Hmmm, she looks like a boy but certainly has female qualities. Such interesting beauty, as if she has a man's strength and a woman's beauty. Today, people care too much about such trivial things. I can see she doesn't have those kinds of worries."

Deyu looked into Haley's eyes and asked "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Haley," Haley answered obediently. Deyu looked at the silver book she held and smiled.

"Burn that book, Haley," Deyu commanded.

Haley took out a lighter and lit it. She placed the lighter's flame close to the book but before the flame touched it, Haley's eyes turned back to normal and she threw the lighter away before the book caught on fire. Haley's eyes turned back to red. Deyu laughed loudly and the cave echoed his laugh.

"She is interesting me more and more," Deyu laughed. "It has been a long time since something under my curse disobeyed me. Must be because you have some strong feeling for that book."

Deyu smiled deviously and whisper into Haley's ear "Or maybe it's to the one that book belong to."

Deyu laughed loudly and went up the stairs to the church with his mamodo Alucard.


	9. Chapter 9: Similar Teams

Author's note: Been given a shot of inspiration after reading my favorite books so I made the next chapter early. Still hope I keep up my chapter a day record.

"Aniru Papesu!" Yumi said from the green book. Marion next to her took out a piece of paper out of her white dress and the paper folded itself into an origami crane. The crane flew through the air by itself. Marion laughed innocently as she watched the paper crane fly. Yumi only sighed as Marion played with the crane.

"The first spell was useful with the statues and the second spell was powerful but this spell just seems useless," Yumi said. Yumi watched the paper crane fly into the wall of her house. The crane fell to the ground and stopped moving

"But it's fun," Marion said. She picked up the paper crane off the ground.

"All the spell does is manipulate paper, Marion. It doesn't make the paper any stronger and almost useless in battle." Yumi picked her bow and walked into her house. Marion followed behind her with another piece of paper in her hand.

"Yumi, use the spell again," Marion said.

"I don't want to," Yumi said. She looked at Marion and saw she was about to cry. Although she had grown up a little, she was still Yumi's little girl.

"Why won't you use the spell again, Yumi?" Marion asked closer to crying. Yumi kneeled in front of her and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry but the spell somehow uses a lot of energy, Marion," Yumi said. "If I use it again, I might not be able to use another spell in a while."

That seemed to have calmed her down somewhat. Marion still looked sad that she couldn't use her third spell again. She got over it and went to play with her dolls in her room. Yumi saw a stack of mail on her table. She looked at the mail and saw an advertisement mixed in. The ad was for a nearby amusement park. Yumi thought about Marion and found out since she was a mamodo; she couldn't have gone to an amusement park. Yumi went to the door where Marion's room was and opened the door.

Marion's room was a little one and all over the room, was her little collection of stuffed animals. Almost everything she had had came out of Yumi's pocket for sure but seeing the little girl smile was good enough for Yumi. Marion played with a stuffed bear on tiny bed. Marion looked at Yumi when she entered her room.

"Hey, Marion," Yumi said. "Would you like to go to an amusement park?"

"What's an amusement park?" Marion asked. Yumi had a little trouble coming up with an explanation.

"It's a place where you have fun riding on these rides that move by themselves."

"Without any spells?" Marion asked. She looked like she liked the amusement park already.

"Yeah, and there's all kinds of sweets there too," Yumi said. That had clinched it for Marion. She appeared right in front of Yumi and pulled on her shirt.

"I want to go! Can we go now, Yumi?" Marion said smiling. Yumi liked seeing her like this.

"Sure we can go now." Marion beamed and the two left for the amusement park.

A long line of people were at the entrance of the amusement park. Marion was moving around impatiently to enter after seeing the rides on the other side of the entrance. Yumi was happy seeing her so anxious to enter. Marion only got more anxious after had paid for their tickets.

"I want to ride the merry-go-round, Yumi," Marion said eagerly.

Yumi smiled and gave her a ticket to ride the merry-go-round. She watched Marion as she went in circles riding on a horse. Marion laughed as she went around. After she was done with the rides, Marion went to some games. She played many games and won a large stuffed elephant which she carried around with her across the place. Yumi bought her a caramel apple and Marion devoured it in a minute. Yumi bought other sweets which she devoured just as fast. Yumi was sure Marion was having a lot of fun. Yumi had let her play for a while in a park and soon she came up to her with a new friend.

"Yumi, I made a friend," Marion said. Next to her was a brown haired girl the same age as Marion and wore a frilly blue dress. "Her names Kate and she's a mamodo like me."

"What," Yumi was surprised that Marion's friend was a mamodo. Where was her book owner? Yumi saw a middle age woman running to her and Marion. The woman stopped in front of them and she looked out of breath.

She grabbed Marion's friend Kate's arm. "What are you doing, Kate. Don't go running with strangers." Yumi saw a pink book in the woman's purse.

"Are you this girl's book owner?" Yumi asked. The woman looked at her and saw Yumi take out her green book. "I have a book too but I just want to talk to you."

The woman understood and sat down with her and let go of Kate's arm. Both Yumi and the woman told Marion and Kate to play around while they talk.

"My names Yumi," Yumi said offering her hand. The woman shook her hand.

"I'm Rumiko," She told Yumi. She watched Kate play with Marion. "Fascinating children aren't they? They look just like human children and yet they have such a burden as becoming the king of their world. And they can still play as if they have no worry in the world."

"I understand your feelings," Yumi said. Yumi told her about how she met Marion and what happened to her so far.

"Seems you had your share of troubles, Yumi," Rumiko said. Her hands shook as she continued talking. "Kate and I had no help either and we still lived together for 3 months. She's been with me for so long that she is like my daughter now. I dread the thought she might be taken away from me."

Yumi felt glad that someone else was just like her and Marion.

'Did you fight any mamodo?" Yumi asked. Rumiko laughed at her question

"We fought but we ran away each time. Kate's spells aren't suited to battle."

"What spells does she use?"

"Kate's spells are like healing spells. They heal whatever injury caused on the body."

'That's amazing but it certainly doesn't seem good for battle if you can only heal."

Rumiko laughed again and continued talking "It isn't, we only got this far because one of Kate's spells gets rid of fatigue. Really useful one that is. Especially for a woman my age.

Yumi smiled 'Marion's spell animate stuff and control them."

"Looks like you got a better ability, Yumi," Rumiko laughed.

The two continued talking as their mamodo played together.

At the entrance of the amusement park, there stood a man with a monkey hanging on his neck. The monkey wasn't like other monkeys since it was able to talk.

"More destruction, Harry," the monkey said.

"Yes, more destruction, Satoshi," the man Harry said. He took out a brown book from the backpack on his back.

"As long as you keep using my book," the monkey said.

"Derudoruk!" Harry yelled. The monkey jumped off his back and grew until it was no longer a monkey. It became a giant gorilla with bigger arms. Satoshi howled and people noticed the large gorilla and chaos came. Satoshi went to crash the entrance and soon went after the rides. Harry stared with pleasure as Satoshi destroyed everything.

Yumi and Rumiko heard the howl and soon the crunching of metal. Both had assumed it was a mamodo and was proved right when they saw a giant gorilla tear up stands.

"Marion!"

"Kate!"

Both the little girls went to their book owners. Yumi opened the green book and pointed at the merry-go-round. Marion saw her point at the ride and looked at it.

"Aniruon!" Yumi yelled. Balls of light hit the horses on the merry-go-round and the horses came to life. The horses broke off their poles and galloped toward the gorilla. The gorilla continued its rampage and merely destroyed the horses when they came near.

"This mamodo is powerful," Yumi said. She thought about how they should fight the gorilla.


	10. Chapter 10: Amusment Park Battle

The gorilla continued to destroy whatever it could get its hands on. Yumi looked around for the book owner and saw a wild looking man holding a shining brown book. She knew he had to be that mamodo's book owner.

"Marion, we have to get closer to use the second spell," Yumi said. Marion knew what she meant. She ran towards the gorilla. The gorilla saw her and stopped rampaging.

"A mamodo?" The gorilla said. His mouth curved and made what looked like a smile. "Lucky day for me today. I can destroy stuff and get to send a mamodo back."

"Stop breaking the rides," Marion commanded putting as much intimidation as she into her small voice. The gorilla only laughed at her command.

"You're telling me to do what?" He laughed. His expression changed "Listen little girl, I'm the stronger mamodo so you have to listen to me. And I'm ordering you to give me your book."

Yumi smiled and yelled a spell from the green book. "Anirosu Gorem!" The ground around Marion shook and a giant stone golem pulled itself out of the ground. Marion stood on top of the stone golem and looked down on the gorilla. The gorilla was surprised at the sheer size of the golem which towered over him.

"Who's stronger?" Marion asked from atop of the stone golem. Marion pointed at herself and the golem copied her movements. "I am, so stop breaking the rides!"

The gorilla was about to follow her command if his book owner had not intervened.

"Satoshi," He said. The gorilla seemed more scared of his book owner than Marion's golem. "We have spells that take down something of this size."

The gorilla suddenly remembered the spells he had and no longer seemed scared of Marion's giant golem.

"Gigano Derukur!" the man yelled from the brown book. The gorilla Satoshi's arms glowed and Satoshi punched the bottom of the golem. The place where he hit glowed for a second before exploding. The huge golem shook and the golem almost fell to the ground. Marion, however, kept the golem together and attacked Satoshi with the golems fist. The gorilla blocked the golem' huge fist with little difficulty. The gorilla grabbed the golem's wrist and twisted the golem's arm off. He continued to completely destroy the golem. Marion jumped off the golem's head and ran to Yumi.

'Yumi, the second spells not working!" Marion said. She tugged on her book owner's shirt.

"I can see that, Marion," Yumi responded watching the gorilla destroy the remains of the golem.

"Maybe we should run," Rumiko said. Her mamodo Kate hid behind her legs.

Yumi didn't see that as an option. This gorilla was destroying the amusement park and might hurt innocent people.

"Wokeru!" The book owner yelled. Satoshi howled and his howl was many times louder. Everyone around had to cover their ears as the howl destroyed a ride. The amusement park was getting closer to being a scrap yard.

Yumi thought about using another spell but she could only use the first spell and there was nothing around to animate. Even if there was, the gorilla could easily destroy it.

"Use the third spell, Yumi. Maybe e it can help now," Marion said.

"That spell can't help now. I can't use it anyway since I don't have enough energy," Yumi said. Rumiko heard her say that.

"I got a spell that can restore your energy," Rumiko said opening the pink book. She turned the pages until she got to the page where the spell she wanted to use was located. "Kate, look at Yumi, please."

The little girl Kate looked at Yumi and lifted her arms.

"Saifogio!" Rumiko yelled. A pink sword with wings appeared in the air above Kate. Kate brought her hands down and the sword pierced Yumi's chest. It didn't make any wound though, instead it started to spin and emit pink sparks. The spell disappeared and Yumi was suddenly feeling a lot better.

'Hey, what did that spell do? I feel great right now," Yumi said.

"That spell heals your body and gives it some heart energy for spells," Rumiko answered. "That was the spell we used to get rid of fatigue when we ran away from battles."

The gorilla noticed the two and started to run towards them, the intent to burn their books was clear in his face. Yumi pushed Rumiko aside and both she and Marion stood against the charging gorilla. The green book shined brightly in Yumi's hand.

"Use the third spell," Marion told Yumi. Yumi didn't think the result of the spell would change but if Marion thought it did something, it must do something.

"Aniru Papesu!" Yumi yelled. The spell that manipulates paper had a very different effect since there was a lot of trash paper lying around on the ground. The gorilla was close and attacked Marion with his large fist. The attack never connected with Marion as a mass of papers blocked the attack. The gorilla was surprised that paper blocked his attack. The paper didn't stop at blocking the attack however. It continued to wrap the gorilla in paper. The gorilla looked at his paper covered arm and soon, crunching sounds came from his covered arm.

"My arm! My arms breaking!" He yelled falling on his back. He tried ripping off the paper on his arm but the paper was too strong to rip off.

_Why is the spell strong all of a sudden,_ Yumi thought_ it didn't do nothing but make cranes with one piece of paper. Maybe there needs to be more than one paper for the full effect._

"Derudoruk!' The gorilla's book owner yelled. The gorilla's body glowed and he became stronger. The paper covering his ripped easily now. The arm under, however, was broken and could no longer be used. The gorilla was furious at the damage the spell cause.

"Your book is gone, little girl!" The gorilla yelled.

"Gigano Derukur!" The gorilla's arm glowed and attacked Marion. Yumi didn't have enough energy for another spell and was terrified at Marion being hit. A small shadow, however, moved in front of the attack and took the whole force of it. The small shadow was the mamodo Kate. The spell exploded on her and in the air.

"Kate!!!" Rumiko yelled. She ran as fast as she could and caught Kate before she hit the ground. Kate's dress was burned and there were still small flames on her dress. Rumiko had caught her with the pink book in her hand. The pink book was set on fire by one of the little flames. Rumiko noticed Kate's body becoming transparent in her arms, she felt her burned by a flame. She dropped the flaming pink book on the ground.

"No, you can't go yet, Kate," Rumiko said with tears falling down her face. Kate's body became more transparent.

"I'm sorry, Rumiko," Kate said in a pained voice. Rumiko was surprised she talked.

"You talked, Kate. You didn't talk once after you met me and told me about your battle."

"I'm really sorry, Rumiko, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you. But you were so nice to me, so thanks Rumiko."

Kate turned and looked at Marion. Marion and Yumi both had tears coming out of their eyes.

"Thank you, Marion, for being my first friend." Kate disappeared completely and the pink book was a pile of ashes. Rumiko cried on the spot were Kate used to be.

"Hahaha, it's so fun to watch mamodo disappear!" The gorilla laughed.

Yumi and Marion both turned around, their eyes blazing with anger at the mamodo. The green book on Yumi's side exploded with blinding light.

"Marion, Let's beat him up so much he will be begging for mercy," Yumi said. Marion nodded and ran at the laughing gorilla.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Mess With the Princess

Author's note: I have a lot of time this week and I'm really bored so I'm working on another chapter. I feel like I'm getting better at writing. Thx for your reviews Winraider and Lazy Rain Dancer.

"You're going down!" Yumi yelled. Although the anger Yumi had could fuel their spells, she knew they could not win by recklessly using spells. The gorilla's body was too strong for the animating spell to work and he could rip apart the golem created by the second spell. Marion's third spell was the only one that hurt the huge mamodo and even crippled him a bit. Maybe she could use it again to get rid of the other arm. There was enough paper around.

"Aniru Papesu!" Yumi yelled. Marion used the third to manipulate the paper around to make a shield in case the gorilla attacked her. The gorilla only laughed at the attempt to hurt him again.

"I may be a monkey but I ain't an idiot," He said. The gorilla jumped back before Marion got close enough for the spell to work. He laughed loudly as Marion still attempted to get him in contact with paper. The book owner laughed as well.

"Look at the upset girl, Satoshi," He said. He sneered and continued talking "Give up girl, Satoshi and I are way out of your league."

Marion still tried to get the gorilla close enough for the paper to touch him. The gorilla was still avoiding her. She tried again and again and the gorilla only laughed at her. The third spell was cancelled though and Yumi yelled.

"Get back here, Marion!" Marion listened to Yumi and ran to her. Yumi turned around and ran toward the part of the amusement that hasn't been destroyed yet. The area not destroyed was still large and could prove to be a good hiding place. Marion followed behind Yumi.

"It's so easy to tell what their thinking Harry," the gorilla Satoshi said. The huge gorilla shrunk until he was back to looking like a normal brown monkey.

"She actually thought I would waste energy chasing her while keeping your spell in effect," Harry said. Satoshi hanged his shoulders with one arm and the two walked over the remaining area of the amusement park.

"What's the plan, Yumi?" Marion asked while running with Yumi. Yumi stopped and looked behind them. They could no longer see the gorilla and his book owner. She sighed and looked around the area. Yumi saw what she was looking for and showed Marion. She smiled when she saw it.

Harry and his mamodo walked around in the amusement park area that has not been destroyed. They both wondered what Yumi and Marion could have done in the small amount of time they had before the two got here. The two couldn't see anything a bit dangerous.

"Maybe they ran away Harry," Satoshi said to his partner.

Harry shook his head and said "No, they won't run. You saw how angry they got when we burned that mamodo's book. No, there somewhere around here."

Harry and Satoshi both stopped when they heard a little girl crying around the corner. They turned around and saw Marion crying with the green book on the ground next to her. The tow both smiled as they approached the little girl and kneeled in front of her. Harry looked at the green book on the ground in front of her.

"Hey, where's your book owner, little girl?" Harry asked.

"Y…Yumi ran away," Marion cried. "She said she didn't want to fight with me anymore."

"Ah poor girl, that's how humans think. Always about numero uno." Harry said. Harry had said that to make the girl feel worse. He loved seeing the girl cry.

"Please burn my book, I don't want to be in the human world anymore," Marion said between her crying. Harry smiled and took a lighter. He clicked it and the flame came out.

"Sure, little girl, I'll burn your book," Harry smiled as the flame went closer to the green book.

Marion stopped crying and smiled. She pulled out a can of hair spray from under her dress and spray the lighter's flame. The flame grew and burned Harry's face and hair. Harry dropped the brown book and Marion tried picking it up but the monkey picked it up with his feet. Marion grabbed the green book and ran off towards the Hall of Mirrors attraction.

"My face!!!" Harry yelled. His face was burned and his hair singed. His burned face twisted with anger. "She's not going to get away with burning my face!"

Harry ran into the Hall of Mirrors with Satoshi on his back. Inside the attraction were long rows of tall mirrors that reflected your image unto the other mirrors. The place made it seem like there were many Harry's and Satoshi's. Harry looked around the place for any sign of the girl mamodo or her partner.

"Over here," Harry and Satoshi looked over at where the voice had come from. Harry and Satoshi saw a little girl go into a room. Harry smiled and thought about where the exits were. The only exits were in this room, the fire escapes was in here as well. He opened the brown book.

"Derudoruk!" Satoshi jumped off Harry's back and grew into the giant gorilla. Harry smiled and walked towards the exit.

"Dioga Derudon!!!" Harry yelled. Satoshi's uninjured arm grew larger and glowed. Satoshi smashed his fist into the ground. A second later, the entire Hall of Mirrors exploded and almost nothing was left of it after the effects of the explosion. Harry laughed as he watched the remains of the Hall of Mirrors fell from the sky.

"I'm sure both the mamodo and her book were obliterated in that spell," Harry said while laughing. Satoshi, in his monkey form, went back to hanging on his back. Harry and Satoshi continued laughing as they turned around. A large shadow appeared over them. The two looked up and, towering over them, was the stone golem created by Marion's second spell with Marion on its head. The two couldn't believe the sight of the stone golem.

"This for my friend!" Marion screamed as she teaches the two a very painful lesson. Don't mess with the princess.

The brown book laid on the ground, burning to ashes, and a beaten and tied up Harry next to it. An exhausted Yumi and Marion stood over him. Harry still couldn't believe what had happened to him.

"How did you beat my strongest spell?" Harry asked.

"We didn't beat it. We weren't in the Hall of Mirrors." Yumi answered. Harry was still confused. "I used a variation of my third and first spell. The third made a clone of us and the first animated them. I had a different plan but when I saw the first spell made the paper clones look like real people, I used the paper clones to get you to focus on something else and waste energy."

Marion finished her explanation "And then Yumi used the second spell to create my golem to beat you two up."

Harry hang his head in despair over being beaten by Marion and Yumi. Later, the police came and arrested him. Yumi and Marion had left Harry to go talk with Rumiko. She was still in the same spot they left her.

"I'm sorry about Kate, Rumiko," Yumi said. Despite having won, both she and Marion were still depressed about Kate.

"It's alright," Rumiko said wiping her eyes. She stood up and looked at Marion. "What's your name, little girl?"

"My names Marion," She answered.

"Marion, huh, that's a good name" Rumiko said. "Can you do me a favor Marion? When you go back to the mamodo world, can you… can you continue to be Kate's friend."

"Sure, nice lady," Marion said. Rumiko smiled at her answer.

Meanwhile at Rikky's apartment. The two had plans to go to Yumi and Marion but having fought two battle all night, they both fell asleep as soon as they were back home.


	12. Chapter 12: Kitsune and the Oni

On the quest to save Haley from the vampire, Leon and his mamodo Toshiro took a train to the countryside of Japan. The team they were looking for lived in a dense forest in the area they were going to. They were sure that the team they were going to could help them. But they weren't sure if the book owner would choose to since he doesn't like going to the city for any reason. They will have to convince him when they get there.

On the train, in one of the compartments, sat Leon and the mamodo Toshiro. They sat on chairs opposite of each other and Toshiro looked outside at the passing scenery of trees. Leon, however, was bored out of his mind and sick of looking at trees. He looked at Toshiro and thought about striking a conversation. Only problem was that he didn't know what to talk about. Toshiro knew what he was trying to do.

"Don't try, Leon," He said in a cold voice. Everything about Toshiro made Leon's back shiver; mainly because of how he acts so cold.

Leon saw the train was slowing down and heard the intercom turn on. He soon saw a train station coming.

"We are arriving at our destination. Will all passengers gather your bags and exit the train."

Leon picked up his small backpack and checked its inside. The sky blue was still there. The two exited the train and walked on the streets until they got to the forest where the mamodo they were looking for lived. An old man that lived in the village nearby saw the two entering the forest and stopped them.

"What are you doing?" He said. "Haven't you heard about the rumors about this forest?"

"Rumors?" Leon questioned. Last time he came here there were no rumors.

"People say they saw the Oni in this forest," The old man explained. "There have even been reports of people being attacked by this Oni. It's too dangerous for kids to go into that forest."

"Me and this guy are really strong. I think we'll be okay," Leon said. He was worried though. The mamodo they were looking for didn't look like an Oni, not even close. But he was one of the demons of Japan.

The old man tried again to stop them from going into the forest but Leon and Toshiro was determined to get help from the mamodo that lived this forest. Leon walked over the large roots of the trees and sometimes saw an animal or two. They had walked into the forest for at least an hour until what they wanted had happened. Leon stepped into a net trap and was soon hanging from a tree. Toshiro heard snickering and ran at the source. He caught the one responsible setting the trap.

"Let go of me!" The child yelled as Toshiro held him. The child wore clothes that had checker patterns. He would have looked like a normal child if it wasn't for the four fox tails coming out of the back of his pants. He kicked around in Toshiro's hold but Toshiro wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"If it isn't the brat Leon," Leon heard an old man's voice say. In the net, Leon saw a muscular old man walk towards them. The old man wore camouflage clothing with the sleeves of his jacket up, showing his massive arms. Leon knew this man was around sixty years old but he also knew this man wasn't going to die anytime soon. In the waist of his pants, was an orange book.

"Get me out of this net, Kenzo," Leon said. The old man laughed at him, took out a knife, and he cut the net. Leon fell on the hard earth.

"Why are you here, Leon?" Kenzo asked.

"It's a long story," Leon said.

"I'm an old man, Leon. I'm retired, living in a forest, and I'm not dying anytime soon. I think I can listen to your story," Kenzo said. He sat down on a tree root and gestured Leon to sit across from him.

Leon sat down and took a deep breath. He told him everything about the vampire and how his sister was cursed by him. He told him they had a plan to save Haley but they needed help from other mamodo. Kenzo listened to his explanation and gave his answer.

"I would like to help you, Leon, but I can't right now," Kenzo said.

"Why can't you help us Kenzo?" Leon asked. Leon was sure the old man was kind enough to help him.

"Well, right now, there is another mamodo living here and it's a really violent one," Kenzo responded.

"The Oni?" Leon said. Kenzo was surprised when he heard Leon say that.

"Yes, the Oni. It's really an ogre mamodo but I can see why it's confused with the Oni," Kenzo said. "It's been killing off a lot of animals here for its food. At the rate he's been eating, he could bring most of the animals here to extinction. I can't leave this forest until I send that mamodo back to the mamodo world."

"Then, Toshiro and I will help you," Leon said. Kenzo shook his head though.

"It's too dangerous Leon," he said "I saw the Oni's spells. They are way too powerful for you."

"I met you 4 months ago Kenzo. I'm a lot stronger since then."

Kenzo shook his head and stood up. "If you want to help, then come to my cabin."

Kenzo started walking and Leon followed him. Toshiro soon followed the two, the struggling child still in his arms. The four reached Kenzo's cabin in less than half an hour. It was a small cabin right in the middle of the forest. Kenzo entered the cabin and soon came out with a photo.

"These are photos of the mamodo," Kenzo said, giving the photo to Leon.

The photo showed a giant ogre-like mamodo. It was about twenty feet tall, with red skin, and waist long dirty hair. It only wore a long piece of brown cloth around its waist. In its hand was a large wooden club. Next to the Oni was a hunter holding a glowing dark green book.

"He's quite big," Leon said giving back the photo.

"And his spells are bigger," Kenzo said. "I've seen him using two spells so far. One that increases the size of his club and one that increases his size."

"He can get bigger?" Leon asked. The Oni was already huge; he couldn't imagine it being bigger.

"I told you he was strong," Kenzo said. "Do you still think you can take him?"

"Of course," Leon answered. After he said that, he heard the child Toshiro yell.

"Help me will ya, Kenzo," The child said. He had somewhat of an accent. "This idiot won't let go of me."

"Let him go, Toshiro," Leon said. He didn't know why Toshiro had continued to hold him. Maybe it was because as soon as he let the child go, the child hit him right in the gut.

"Serve ya right," the child yelled as he ran away.

"Kyu!!!" Kenzo yelled at the mamodo. "Get back here!"

Kenzo sighed and ran after the mamodo Kyu. Leon and Toshiro followed him. They really had no chance of catching the child mainly because of Kyu's great agility and knowledge of the area. He jumped from tree to tree until he could no longer see the three people chasing him.

"That stupid mamodo," Kyu said hanging from a tree branch with one of his tails. He swung up, laid down on the branch, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep on the tree branch "He should have let me go."

Kyu felt weird a second later, as if there was something looking right at him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right. Standing right next the tree looking at Kyu, was the Oni mamodo. His ugly face looked straight at a frightened Kyu. The Oni tilted his head back and roared. His roar made Kyu fall out of the tree and hit the ground. Kyu ran the other way and the giant Oni ran after him. Soon, Kyu saw Kenzo, Leon, and Toshiro.

"Help me Kenzo!" Kyu yelled the Oni right behind him. Kenzo opened the orange book on his side yelled a spell.

"Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Two large orange fireballs appeared in Kyu's hands. He threw the first fire ball at the Oni's face. The fireball hit and burned the Oni's face; however, it did little damage and made it madder. Kyu threw the second fireball at its foot. The fireball hit the Oni's feet and actually hurt it. The Oni tripped and fell on its face. Leon opened the sky blue book.

"Our turn Toshiro… Giga Mizuaisu!" Toshiro shot a jet of water at the Oni. The water hit it and froze the Oni to the ground. The ice didn't hold it for long. The Oni broke out and roared with all its anger. The Oni charged at the four with its huge body.

"This is going to be difficult," Leon said.


	13. Chapter 13: Big is Bad

"The Oni's getting closer Kenzo!" Kyu yelled. His book owner felt little fear; only anger at the Oni. The Oni was only a few seconds away before he yelled a spell.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu conjured two larger orange fireballs in his palms. Instead of throwing one each, Kyu combined the fireballs to make a far larger one. Kyu threw the giant fireball right at the Oni's face. The fireball hit its face and caused some damage. The Oni held its face and staggered.

"Aizumeru!" Leon yelled. Toshiro placed his hand on the ground and the ground around him began to freeze. Kenzo and Kyu moved away from the freezing ground. Soon, the spell reached the Oni and froze its feet to the ground.

The Oni roared and broke the ice surrounding its feet with a little force. Its red feet had a dark blue hue.

"Again Toshiro! Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a jet of water at the Oni. The water hit its chest and froze. It broke easily again.

"We have to run away Leon!" Kenzo yelled. He and Kyu were already running away. Leon and Toshiro soon followed them. They all heard the Oni roar behind them.

"Where's his book owner?" Leon asked looking around. He thought it was strange that the mamodo would attack them without his book owner. No human other than Kenzo and Leon could be seen anywhere.

"He is probably somewhere in its den. The Oni only gets him when he really needs his spells. I saw it get him to use two spells to defeat another mamodo. It's most likely going to its den to get the book owner." Kenzo said.

Leon looked behind him and noticed that the Oni wasn't chasing them. Maybe what Kenzo had said was right and the Oni was getting his book owner. Leon thought that the Oni's body was too strong and maybe the only way to beat it is to burn its book. Right now, the Oni was getting his book owner to fight. This might be their chance to burn the book.

The four stopped running and waited for the Oni to appear. He did appear and he had his book owner with him. He was a hunter that looked like he hasn't' shaved for a while. On his back was a long barreled rifle.

"Are these the guy?" he asked the Oni. The Oni nodded its huge head. "Alright, let's get rid of them quickly."

The Oni yelled and shook its club in the air. The Oni charged at the four. He smacked the trees out of his way with his club.

"Bolorudo!" The hunter yells. The club in the Oni's hand grows in size. It raised the club into the air ready to smash the mamodo and their partners.

"Kitsulon!" Kenzo yelled. The four tails coming out of Kyu's pants grew in length and wrapped around the Oni's feet. The tails made the Oni lose balance and change the direction of the power of his spell to hit a tree instead. The tree exploded into a million little twigs.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" A blast of water froze the Oni's feet. Still the ice broke easily under the Oni's strength.

"It's pointless to keep trying," the Oni's book owner said. "His body is way too strong to be hurt."

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kyu threw the large fireballs at the book owner. He didn't seem one bit afraid because the Oni's large hand blocked the attack. His hand smoked cause of the fireballs.

"Your spells are too weak," the book owner said. The Oni stood next to him. His dark green book shined "Boloruk!"

The Oni whole body began to grow. Its muscles became many times larger and its height increase to 30 feet. Its whole appearance changed to be more monster-like. Leon stared at the huge Oni.

"Wow, it did get bigger," He said amazed at the Oni's size. He turned the sky blue books pages until he got to the spell he wanted. The book shined brighter in his hands. "Aizumeru!"

The Oni's feet froze to the ground and it was still no problem for it to break the ice. There was, however, a plan in Leon's head of how to defeat the Oni despite it being able to break the ice created by his spells.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" the jet of water froze the huge Oni's feet which had taken so many ice attacks that it was an even darker shade of blue. The Oni broke the ice and charged at The four with its bigger body.

"Got any spells left Kenzo?" Leon said.

"I can use about two more."

"That's good, I can use one more but that's all I need for my plan to work. When my plan works, I want you to use your spells," Leon said. Kenzo nodded and looked at the charging Oni.  
The Oni lifted it huge club and swung it down on the four. They ran to dodge the club and succeeded. The club smashed the ground. Toshiro turned around and looked at the Oni's dark blue feet.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. The Oni's feet froze again. The Oni broke the ice and thought nothing was different until he took a step. A sickening crack came from the Oni ankles. The Oni roared in pain and fell to the ground. The Oni hit the ground and still roared in pain because of its broken ankle.

"Leon," Kenzo said looking at the fallen Oni.

Leon smiled and explained "That Oni took too many of my freezing spells to the feet and thought the freezing was only on the outside. I was waiting till he used the size increasing spell. The added pressure of its bigger body on its weakened bones caused them to snap."

"Wow, Leon," Kenzo said smiling. He looked at the Oni's book owner and yelled a spell from the orange book. "Gigano Kitsuru!"

Kyu threw the large orange fireballs at the hunter and now there was no mamodo to block the attack. He ran away, throwing the dark green book behind him. The fireballs hit the book and set it on fire. The roaring Oni soon disappeared back to the mamodo world.

Kenzo looked around the forest and smiled at Leon.

"Thank you Leon," He said. "I couldn't have gotten rid of the Oni without your plan."

"It was nothing Kenzo," Leon said.

"It was nothing then," Kyu said going back to Kenzo's cabin. Kenzo stopped him however.

"If it wasn't for Leon, Kyu. I'm sure you would be the one going back to the mamodo world and me going to the hospital, so thank him" Kenzo said.

Kyu complained for a bit until finally said, while blushing, "Yeah, thank you Leon."

Toshiro, who was next to Leon, smiled. Leon laughed at Kyu. Kenzo smiled as well. Kyu saw them laughed and ran away by jumping from tree to tree.

"So, will you help me save my sister, Kenzo?" Leon asked, offering his hand.

Kenzo took Leon's hand and shook it "You can count on the team of Kenzo and his mamodo Kyu."


	14. Chapter 14: Love Problems

A classroom filled with students and a teacher in the front of the class was taking the class' attendance.

"Rikuo Medoru," the teacher said from the paper he held. He was expecting a "Here," but Rikky wasn't in the class. The teacher looked around the class "Where's Mr. Rikuo?"

One student raised her hand "Medoru isn't here today,"

"I can see that but has anyone seen him for the past 3 days?"

"I saw him outside playing with some kid," another student said.

The teacher thought for a moment and pointed at one of Rikky's friends in the back. Rikky's friend was a shy looking girl with long dark hair that hid her face. Rikky and this girl had been friends since they had been children. Her name was Aimi Shirugo.

"Ms. Aimi will you go check on Mr. Rikuo after school today?" The teacher asked.

Aimi was silent for a moment before answering "Okay."

After school, Aimi walked to the apartment where Rikky lived. She was very nervous going to see him. Ever since middle school, Aimi had feelings for Rikky. She wanted to confess to him ever since they entered high school but something always got in the way. One day when she got enough courage to do it, Rikky was gone on a vacation that week. She lost the courage during that time.

When one looks at Aimi, they see a shy girl hiding behind her dark hair but under that hair and shy exterior is a very determined opportunist. She smiled in her head when the teacher told her to check on Rikky. She thought of excuses to go see him all the time but none of them were good ones. The teacher had unknowingly given her an excuse to see him. She was in a good mood on her way to Rikky's apartment.

She reached the apartment building where Rikky's apartment was. She went inside and took the elevator to the floor Rikky's apartment was. She smiled in the elevator and thought of ways she could get closer to Rikky. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a brown hallway with many wooden doors. She walked out of the elevator and made her way to the door to Rikky's apartment. She played out what would happen in her mind. If Rikky was sick, she would do her best to take care of him until he was better. Imagining Rikky saying "thank you Aimi," made her blush and smile. She knocked on his door. She heard some yelling from behind the door and soon Rikky opened the door.

"Oh hello, Aimi," he said when he saw her. He didn't look sick at all. In fact he looked like he could run a marathon.

Aimi looked at him and was silent. She finally spoke after a few seconds "Um, the teacher sent me to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine. I just had a lot to do," Rikky said quickly looking behind him "Listen, Aimi, I have to do something right now so can you come back later?"

Aimi tried to look behind but Rikky moved in her way. She stood on her toes to see over him but Rikky again blocked her view. "Can I help you then?"

"I wouldn't want to ask my childhood friend to help me," Rikky said with a fake smile. Aimi was getting more and more suspicious of what was inside the apartment.

"I don't mind, Rikky," Aimi said. She wasn't letting her plans go and she wanted to know what Rikky was hiding from her.

"I really don't need any help though," Rikky said. Aimi stared at him through her hair. He got more nervous seeing like that.

"Move out the way!" Aimi said pushing Rikky aside. Her curiosity was at the level where she no longer cared how she satisfied it. She, however, would later wish she hadn't tried.

There, sitting on the floor, was a girl the same age as Rikky drinking tea. She saw Aimi and waved. She had black hair and wore a different school uniform than the school she and Rikky went to. On the floor next to her was a green book. Aimi stared at her with disbelief.

"Hello, are you Rikky's friend?" She asked casually.

Aimi turned around and left Rikky's apartment. Rikky watched her walk to the elevator. He saw her with tears in her eyes. Rikky tried to go after her but she would be too far away by the time the elevator came back. He went back inside his apartment and thought about calling her to clear the misunderstanding.

Aimi, however, didn't go home. Instead she went to a nearby park and sat on a wooden bench. She looked at the ground and tears fell. She cried for a minute before hearing a man speak.

"Why is such a beautiful woman crying?" A man said. Aimi looked at the man who spoke. He had flaming red hair and wore a white suit with a rose in the pocket. He took out the rose and gave it to Aimi. She threw the rose behind her when the man was bowing. He kneeled down in front of her and gazed into her eyes. Aimi saw an emerald colored book in his suit. "Tell Alfonso what is wrong and Alfonso will fix it. There is no problem I cannot fix and all you have to do is ask."

Aimi looked at the man and thought about telling him. She wanted to teach Rikky a lesson, a painful one. One that would remind him of his childhood friend. She wiped her eyes and gave the man her answer.

"Yeah, I got a problem," She said. "I want you to teach my friend a lesson."

The man Alfonso smiled when he heard that.

Meanwhile in Rikkys apartment, Rikky had told Yumi everything about the vampire and how he took a book owner named Haley. Yumi listened to the entire story.

"Wow, Rikky, I can't believe vampires exist," Yumi said after listening to the story.

"They do, and we need your help to save Kai's book owner Haley," Rikky said. He heard Mars and Marion yelling at each other in the other room for some childish reason.

"Well, it seems like the right thing to do, so Marion and I will help you Rikky," Yumi said smiling. She held her out and the two shook hands.

Just then, they heard someone banging on the door. Rikky stood up and went to the door. He opened it and saw a man in a white suit standing in the hallway.

"Are you Rikuo Medoru?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm him," Rikky said looking at the man.

He held out his hand "I'm Alfonso. I'm here at the request of a beautiful woman." Rikky shook his hand and the man continued talking "The beautiful woman told me to teach you a lesson."

Rikky looked at the man confused and tried to let go of the man's hand but something held their hands together. Rikky looked at their hands and saw a vine tied around his hand. A rose bud appeared on the vine and the rose started to move closer to Rikky's face. When the rose bud got close to his face, it opened up, showing an eyeball in the rose.

"Sorry, but I have to do this dude. No hard feelings," the rose said.

Rikky felt the vines tied to his hands tighten until he felt his hand breaking. The man Alfonso laughed as Rikky tried to rip the vines off. Yumi saw Rikky and ran to his side. With Yumi's help, Rikky managed to rip the vines off his hand. The vines then retreated into Alfonso's suit. He smiled and took out an emerald book from inside his suit. The emerald book glowed brightly as the man held it.


	15. Chapter 15: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

"Mars!!!" Rikky yelled. The child mamodo soon came out of the room he was in. Behind was Yumi's mamodo Marion.

"What's wrong, Rikky?" Mars asks before seeing the man in the hallway. He saw the glowing emerald book in his book. Mars instantly got ready to fight.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. He lifted his arm at the four and a mass of vines exploded from his suits sleeve.

Rikky moved out of the vines way and so did the other three. The vines continue to move and breaks the wall of Rikky's apartment. Rikky looked at the hole in his apartment. He picked up Mars and ran out of his apartment. Alfonso tried to push him back in but Rikky pushed him instead.

"Follow me Yumi, Marion!" Rikky yelled from the hallway. Yumi and Marion followed Rikky, stepping on Alfonso on their way out.

Rikky and Mars had taken the stairs and so did Yumi and Marion. Yumi and Marion looked down the stairs rails and see Rikky and Mars jumping to the lower level as fast as they could. Yumi and Marion took a slightly less dangerous way to get down the stairs; they ran down the stairs.

Soon, Rikky and Mars had gotten to the ground floor and went out the door to the lobby. The doorman watched Rikky and Mars run outside. Once they were outside, the two of them stopped to catch their breath before running again. The reason they had ran outside was so Rikky would not be kicked out because of the amount of possible destruction the fight might have caused.

"Took you long enough," a familiar man's voice said. Rikky looked up and standing on the other side of the road was Alfonso. Rikky looked at him and was confused at how he could have gotten down faster than them. Alfonso pointed at the building and Rikky saw various holes in the building leading all the way to his apartment. "I took the faster route."

Rikky opened the yellow book and Mars looked right at Alfonso. "Staruga!" Rikky yelled. The five pointed star formed in the air and spun until it shot a sparkling beam. The beam shot towards Alfonso and was close to hitting him before he jumped out of its way. With a closer look, Rikky saw a vine coming out of his pants that was attached to a pole.

"Such an easy attack to dodge," Alfonso looking at the gash in the earth caused by Mars spell. "But it has some power, that's for sure."

A rose bud came out of his collar and went up to his ear. The rose opened up and revealed the eyeball inside. "Alfonso dude, I don't think I can take an attack that strong. If you get hit by that, you will all the damage."

"What?!" Alfonso said surprised by what the rose said to him. It was obvious he didn't want to get hurt. "But I need to help the beautiful woman. So what if I lose a suit then, as long as she is happy, I'm happy."

The rose sounded annoyed at him "And what of you burn my book in the process huh. Maybe you could have done it without my help if he was a normal human but we didn't know the guy was a book owner."

"That is no problem, Dareld. We can burn another book now," He said.

"Are you guys ignoring me?!" Rikky yelled. Alfonso and the rose Dareld looked at a mad Rikky. The yellow book in his hand was glowing brightly. "Starinas Arga!"

Mars shot a yellow orb at Alfonso. As soon as the orb got close, it exploded and yellow ropes wrapped around Alfonso. He tried to get out of the ropes but had no success.

"How do you like that?" Rikky said. He laughed until he saw a light come out of the ropes wrapped around Alfonso.

"Go Vinoruk!" He yelled. The yellow ropes began to expand until it looked like the ropes couldn't hold what was inside. The yellow ropes that wasn't broken out of the last few times Rikky and Mars used it had exploded. A large mass of vines surrounded Alfonso and the suit he wore looked ruined. The vines retreated into Alfonso's ruined suit. Rikky saw through the holes of Alfonso's suit and saw the mamodo was a bunch of vines covering the book owner's body.

"Rikky, what should we do?" Mars asked looking at the vines on Alfonso's body. Rikky turned the yellow books page until he got to the spell he wanted.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled. Mars split into two Mars, one black and the other white. The two attacked Alfonso as soon as they came out.

"Is this all you can do?!" Alfonso laughed. Vines came out of his sleeves and wrapped around the two Mars necks. He hit the two together by hitting their heads together. Something unexpected happened and the two Mars changed back into one. Alfonso threw Mars back at Rikky, who caught him in mid-air. "I guess that is all you got."

"Aniruon!" Yumi yelled from behind them. Marion shot a ball of light hit the pole next to Alfonso and became animated. The pole turned and hit Alfonso right in the cheek. Alfonso fell to the ground.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. The sparkling beam shot at the grounded Alfonso. He managed to dodge it by attaching a vine to a nearby tree. The vine pulled him up to the top of the tree where he looked down on the four.

"Sorry it took us so long," Yumi apologized to Rikky.

Rikky waved his hand and spoke "That's alright; you came at the right time."

Yumi smiled and looked at Alfonso. She pointed at him and yelled "Now that I'm here, you have no chance of winning!"

Alfonso frowned and yelled a spell from his emerald book "Vinobion!" A mass of vines came out of his sleeve and attacked the four. They all moved out of the way but the vines changed direction before it hit the ground. Vines wrapped themselves around the four and threw them into the park behind Alfonso. They all hit the ground hard.

"I hate hurting girls but I'm already under the request of one. I can't grant the request of two beautiful women before finishing one woman's request first and that is to teach that guy a painful lesson."

Alfonso looked at Rikky who laid on the ground. "I think he still needs some teaching."

Aimi was still the park near Rikky's apartment and was imagining Rikky coming to her and apologizing on his knees. She imagined him begging for forgiveness and she would forgive him if he promised to never to see that girl again. She laughed at the thought of that girl being left. She didn't even think about of the possibility that she was misunderstanding the situation.

"I should see him right now," She said to herself. She got up from the bench and walked to the apartment building Rikky lived in. She stopped, however, when she heard an explosion coming from somewhere nearby. She looked to her right and saw Alfonso fighting Rikky, Mars, Yumi, and Marion. She wonder what was happening until she saw Rikky yell something. The black haired kid next to him shot a sparkling beam at Alfonso, who blocked it with a mass of vines coming out of his suit.. She stared at the scene with amazing disbelief at what she saw.

_What the heck is happening over there?_ She thought.


	16. Chapter 16: The Fourth Spell

Author's note: Early one today

Aimi watched the unbelievable battle from behind a tree. She watched as she saw the man she asked to teach Rikky a lesson fighting with him and the girl Aimi saw in Rikky's apartment. Except for the children next to them, each one of them held a different colored book with strange markings.

"Yumi, go behind him," Rikky told the girl next to him. The girl Yumi and the little blonde girl next to her ran behind Alfonso.

"Anirosu Gorem!" Yumi yelled. The green book she held glowed brighter and the girl next to her shot a ball of light into the ground. Aimi watched a giant stone golem rise out of the ground, her mouth wide open at the sight of it. The blonde girl was standing on the golems head.

"Juron!" Alfonso yelled. A vine came out of his sleeve and went into the stone golem. Larger vines erupted from the golem and broke it apart. The little girl jumped off before it fell.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. The boy next to him shot a sparkling beam right at Alfonso. Alfonso couldn't dodge the attack so he turned around protected his glowing emerald book. The beam hit his back and Alfonso used all his strength to not be thrown by the spell. A large hole in his suit and burn was left on his back when the spell ended. Alfonso laughed at the pain.

"That really hurt, boy!" He laughed. The rose mamodo once again went to his ear and spoke into it.

"Don't push it, dude," it said. "You only survived with a burn because of me. I can't protect you a second time dude."

Alfonso smiled at his mamodo and said "Dareld, you must learn that when a man is fighting for a woman, he doesn't care about what pains he may get."

"You only met that girl ten minutes ago, you idiot!" The rose yelled into his ear.

"Are you done talking?" Rikky asked. These two were annoying him quite a bit. Alfonso laughed and turned towards Rikky.

"You at least have good manners boy. Letting men talk in the middle of a battle," Alfonso said. He pushed his hair out of his face and continued talking "I guess I don't have to teach you manners yet but I still…"

Alfonso was interrupted when Marion had sneaked up on him and hit his precious area. Alfonso fell grabbing the area between his legs and Marion kept attacking. She punched his face and Alfonso was now on the ground. Marion jumped on his chest continued punching him. Rikky, Mars, Yumi, and Aimi watched at the pathetic sight of a grown man being beaten by a little girl.

"Please wait…" Alfonso said before being punched in the face.

"I'm trying to…" He got smacked in the face again.

"Enough!" He yelled throwing the little girl off him. Marion fell next to Rikky and Mars. Alfonso got up quickly and regained his balance. His face was all beaten up and blood came out of his face.

"I don't want to hurt a girl but you leave me no choice. I have to use our strongest spell," Alfonso said wiping his nose with his sleeve. The emerald book in his hand glowed brighter and Alfonso yelled his strongest spell "Dio Rosuruk!!!"

Alfonso removed his suit and the shirt under it, exposing the vine covering his chest. All the vines jumped off his body and landed on the ground. The vines dug into the ground. The ground shook and the earth cracked under him. A giant rose bud erupted under him and carried him into the air. The rose bud bloomed in the air and Rikky saw a bunch of smaller roses inside it.

"Wow," was all they could say as they saw the giant rose in the air.

"How do you like my strongest spell?" Alfonso said. He was in the middle of the roses on the bigger rose. "Stunning isn't it. Its power is even more beautiful."

As he said that, a few roses shot its petals at the four. The four got deep cuts when the petals touched them. The yellow book Rikky held glowed brighter.

"Staruga!" he yelled. The sparkling beam shot at the giant rose but one of the giant rose's petals blocked the attack. The beam didn't even make a mark on the petal. Rikky was sure none of their spells could beat something that powerful.

"Rikky," Mars said. "Can we beat that thing?"

"I'm not sure," Rikky said. "But I guess we can try."

Yumi next to him looked at Rikky with worry. "Rikky, that's spells too strong. We have to run away."

"Running away won't work," Rikky said. The yellow book in his hands glowed brighter. "We have to put our all into the next spell."

Yumi was still worried but she knew they couldn't run away.

Mars smiled and stepped forward "We can't run Yumi. Only fighting back will make us win."

Aimi was about to run in stop them but she saw the book Rikky held exploded with light. Alfonso laughed at them.

"You sure you guys want to fight back. I'm warning you now, if this spell hits you, you won't get off with just a few cuts."

Both Rikky and Mars responded together "Were sure!"

The emerald book Alfonso held glowed brighter and he laughed "That's the spirit all men should have." All the roses in the giant rose spun and shot its petals at the four. So many petals were shot that the attack looked like a large red blast was coming right at them. Rikky and Mars both smiled.

Rikky turned the page in the yellow book and yelled Mars new fourth spell.

"Daroa Starudon!!!" Rikky yelled. Instead of the normal five pointed star forming in the air, a much larger six pointed star formed instead. The six pointed star spun faster and faster and soon it glowed with a blinding light. The star exploded and out of the smoke, came out a Chinese dragon that looked like the starry sky at night. The dragon was much bigger than the mass of petals. It hit the attack head on and easily went through it. The dragon continued attacking and went towards the giant rose Alfonso stood on. The rose protected the book owner with all its petals but it wasn't enough to stop the dragon. It fell easily to the dragon's massive destructive power.

The spell faded then and Rikky collapsed with exhaustion. He didn't faint but he knew he would need help to get back to his apartment. He looked up at the smoke caused by the spell and saw Alfonso crawl out, the emerald book in his hands. The book wasn't on fire and Alfonso looked like he protected it with his body by the look of his blackened body and ruined clothes. His mamodo was back on his body.

Yumi stood above him and Alfonso tried to get away. Yumi grabbed his smoking collar and held unto it to make sure he doesn't run away.

"Please don't burn my book," he cried. He was still protecting his emerald book with his body. "I don't know what I'd do if Dareld went away."

The rose appeared and cried with him "Please don't burn the book."

Yumi looked at them and wondered if she shouldn't burn the emerald book.. She thought these guys were the same as the ones who used mamodo to do crimes but maybe they weren't those kinds of people.

"Yumi, don't burn their book," Rikky said weakly. He was standing with Mars help and they both walked closer to Alfonso. He looked down on the two and said "You guys are good right?"

"Were good guys!" Alfonso and Dareld said together.

"I was only fighting you because a beautiful woman asked me to," Alfonso said. "I would do anything for a woman in trouble."

Rikky smiled "Anything?"

"Yes, anything," Alfonso cried. He was on his knees in front of Rikky.

"We need some help saving a girl captured by another mamodo team. Will you help us."

"Is the woman beautiful?" Alfonso asked lifting his head.

Rikky tried remembering what Haley looked like but he just said what he wanted to hear "Yeah, she's really beautiful."

Alfonso, all of a sudden, had gained back his strength and stood up. He made a pose and said "I will be the Knight in shining armor for this beautiful woman. Just tell me when and I will help you with all I got."

The four smiled at him. Rikky, however, thought Kai fit the knight role better than him.

A question appeared in Rikky head "What about the other request you had?"

Alfonso looked at the injured Rikky and gave him his answer "The other beautiful woman asked me to teach you a painful lesson because you were going out with another woman but I see you were only with this beautiful lady because you wanted her help. And I think I gave you enough pain for today."

Rikky laughed weakly "That's for sure."

Rikky, with Mars help, walked back to his apartment.

Aimi, still hiding behind the tree, had heard them talk and found out the girl saw wasn't Rikky's girlfriend but now she was in shock because of the powerful dragon she had just seen.


	17. Chapter 17: The Vampire Games

The day of the meeting. Everyone had came with the mamodo they had said they would get. Rikky came with Yumi and Marion and an additional team, Alfonso and his vine mamodo Dareld. Leon came with the old man kenzo and his kitsune mamodo Kyu. Kai came with a mamodo that looked very scary looking mamodo named Levi and his equally scary partner Riot. They both wore a black rubber suit and the book owner wore a black mask that only had eye holes and no design. Riot also held a large bag on his side. They stayed a distance away from everyone else.

"So are we ready?" Rikky asked.

'I guess so," Leon answered. Leon took out a large map of Tokyo. "Okay Mars tell us where he is."

Mars looked at the map Leon had and shook his head. "The mamodo isn't in Tokyo or in japan."

'What?" everyone said.

Alfonso opened his white suit and took out his phone. He soon got a map of the earth on it. "Will this tell you where he is?"

"Yeah," Mars said. He pointed at a point in the middle of the pacific ocean. Everyone looked confused at where he pointed. The map showed no land in that area.

"There isnt anything there, Mars," Yumi said.

"the earrings are telling me this is where the bat mamodo is," Mars said. "I know the location of any mamodo i met before with both of my earrings."

"Maybe there's some undiscovered islands there," Leon said.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" Rikky said.

Alfonso laughed and took his phone back. Everyone except Riot and Levi looked at him confused. He punch in a number and soon he was talking with someone on the phone "Yeah, I'm in the middle of Tokyo, Steve. Trace my location and send one of my private jets here."

Everyone still looked at him confused. He laughed and explained "I'm a famous designer, people. woman love the clothes I make and I love seeing them wear them."

Everyone was still confused about them but they didn't care when they soon saw a large jet landed in front of them. Alfonso still laughed when everyone entered the jet.

The inside of the jet looked like everything in there was more expensive then everything everyone else had. The chairs were high quality and were extremely comfortable. Rikky, Yumi, and Kenzo sat on them and felt like they were in heaven. Mars, Marion, and Kyu went to look out the jet's windows. The jet soon started to take off and Alfonso went to the pilot to tell him where to go. Alfonso soon came out and sat down with Rikky.

"Surprised, arent you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. You must be really rich," Rikky said. Alfonso laughed and left to talk with Yumi.

After some time of sitting in the chairs, Rikky looked in the back where Riot and Levi sat. Those two creeped Rikky out. Rikky got up and walked to Kai, who was looking out a window.

"Where did you find those two, Kai?" Rikky asked.

Kai answered wothout taking his eyes off the window "Levi was one of the mamodo who thought they could beat me in the mamodo world. Although i could beat him there, i wasn't sure if i could beat him in the human world with a human partner. His poweres were the only ones that could catch me when i used my spells."

"What kind of spells does he have?" Rikky asked looking at Levi. Levi looked back and Rikky quickly turned his eyes to Kai.

"You'll find out soon," Kai said. Rikky felt he shouldn't try asking anymore and went back to his seat.

Everyone relaxed as the jet went to the location. The three children mamodo played around on the jet. Alfonso played a few card games with Yumi and lost every game to her, unknown if it was on purpose or if he just sucks at card games. Everything was quiet until the pilot yelled.

"Boss, there's an incoming message from nearby," the pilot said.

"Play it on the screen," Alfonso ordered. Soon a computer screen came down in the room everyone sat in. The screen turned on and the vampires face appeared.

"You!!!" Kai yelled. "Give Haley back!!!"

"Calm down," the vampire said "You can have her back if you play with me in a game."

Kai calmed down a little but was still angry "What kind of game?"

" A little fighting game with nine stages. Each stage has one mamodo opponent and you can only let one team fight," the vampire said. A picture of Haley appeared and the screen and Kai almost snapped but Alfonso and Dareld held him. "And to make sure you play with my rules, if one of you disobeys my rules, i will tell this girl to jump into ocean and make sure she drowns."

The vampire laughed and Kai yelled at him.

"The game starts..." the vampire said "Now!"

The jet shook violently and everyone looked out the window. Next to the jet, was a giant flying manta-ray. It had white skin with a yellow tint to it. On its back, was its book owner, a man that looked like he was in his late twentys. The book owner had red eyes and fangs and upon a closer look to the manta-ray, it too had red eyes. The book owner yelled something from his ochre book and the Manta-ray's tail swung up. A trail of lighting came out of the tail and hits the jet, making it shake violently again.

"Welcome to the Sky stage," the vampire said. The screen went black.

"How are we gonna fight that?" Yumi asked holding onto a bar.

She got her answer when she saw Riot and Levi moving up to the jet's door. Riot twisted the lock and opened the door. They both held on to a bar to make sure the vacuum didnt pull them out. Riot opened his bag and took out what looked like gun parts. He assembled them and soon he held a large sniper rifle. He also took out a amethyst colored book from the bag. He opened the book, took out a few big rifle bullets, yelled a spell.

"Dientio!"Riot yelled in a deep voice. Levi's hands glowed and he took the rifle bullets Riot held and after holding them for a second, he opended his hands. The rifle bullets had purple aura coming off of them. Levi gave them to Riot and he loaded one of the bullets into his rifle. He took aim at the manta-ray mamodo and and pulled the rifles trigger. A loud boom came out of the rifle and the manta-ray's wings were hit. It had trouble staying in the air but it soon recovered. Rikky looked out of the window and saw on the manta-rays wings, there was a purple circle.

The amethyst book Riot held glowed brighter and He gave Levi a grenade. Levi took the grenade, pulled out the pin, and covered it with his hands. The grenade disappeared and Rikky saw the grenade appear in the circle on the manta-rays wing. The grenade exploded and the manta-ray began to fall. The book owner lost his balance and began to fall. Levi jumped out and grabbed the falling book owner.

"Dienruk!" Riot yelled from his book. Levi's body glowed and he disappeared. Everyone wondered where he went and saw him inside the jet with the book owner. Riot pryed the ochre book from the crazy book owner and burned it with a lighter. The book owner fainted on the floor as the book burned. The manta-ray outside was becoming transparent and soon disappeared completly.

Kai walked up to Rikky and said "Levi could always catch me because his spells are dimensional based."


	18. Chapter 18: Grass Plains Stage

Author's note: Weekends are always boring for me. Shorter chapter today

After defeating the manta-ray mamodo, Levi and Riot went back to their seats in the back. Everyone was surprised at their strength. They only used two spells and won easliy. Nobody, however, would go talk to them since they both looked so creepy. They all went back to their seats for the remainder of the flight.

Mars spoke when he saw land. "Rikky, look, I can see land."

Rikky looked out his window and saw a large island. There was really a island in the middle of the ocean and it was a weird looking one. It had all kinds of terrain. A desert, forest, mountains, a flat plain of grass. Rikky was sure each of those terrains was a stage in the vampire's game. The jet was heading for the large plain as nothing except a mamodo could damage the plane there. The jet landed safely and everyone exited the jet and studied the area. No living thing could seen anywhere. Alfonso told the pilot to stay here and wait until they come back.

"Where's the mamodo?" Mars asked. Mars walked forward and a stopped when his earrings glowed. He was about to warn everyone but stopped when a loud voice came from a speaker nearby.

"Welcome to the Grass Plains stage!" The vampires voice yelled from a speaker. "You may wonder where the mamodo is but i assure you he will not attack until you chose a team to fight."

Everyone looked at each other and started to plan who should fight.

"Who should fight?" Yumi asked.

"There isn't much on the land to use for battle," Leon said "Maybe someone who doesn't need the environment to win."

"That leaves just you and Rikky, Leon," Toshiro said.

Leon looked at Rikky and sighed "I'll fight then. Come on, Toshiro."

Leon took out the sky blue book and walked forward. Somehow the vampire saw which team they chose and a large fence came out of the ground, separating the group from the battle. No one made a sound, however , as Leon and Toshiro continued walking into the battle. The two looked around and still didn't see the mamodo.

"The Grass Plains Stage starts... Now!"

After the vampire said that, Leon and Toshiro felt the ground under them moved. The ground moved as if it was made of water. Leon and Toshiro ran until the ground felt normal and saw the mamodo jump out of the ground as if it was water. The mamodo was a long dark blue serpent with a long spike coming out of its head. The african book owner held on the spike with one hand and in the other, he held a cyan colored book. They both had red eyes.

Leon wasn't surprised and opened the sky blue book "Aim at the book owner Toshiro!"

"Aisunaru!" Toshiro shot from his hands large chunks of ice. The ice shot at the serpents head, where the book owner was holding onto its spike. The serpent quickly moved out of the attacks way and went into the ground again as if it was water.

"What does his spells do?" Leon asked to himself. He assumed the abilty to move in the ground was a spell but he was sure it had attack spells.

"We have to watch the ground, Leon," Toshiro said.

The ground shook and the two moved out of the serpents way. Leon pointed at the serpents mid-section.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a jet of water at the serpent. Somehow, the serpent saw the attack and moved out of its way. It responded with a attack of it's own.

"Gayoruk!" The book owner yelled. The serpent opened its mouth, showing the large number of teeth it had. Its mouth glowed and the serpent attack Leon and Toshiro. They moved out of its way and the serpent took a large chunk out of the earth with its mouth. It spit the rock out of its mouth.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Toshiro shot another jet of water at the serpent. The water had hit its face and frozen tis mouth. It struggled for a bit but it broke the ice off its mouth. The large serpent turned around and went into the ground.

"I got an idea Toshiro," Leon said. He moved closer to Toshiro and spoke into his ear. Toshiro heard his plan and nodded.

The two waited for the serpent to appear to put their plan into action. The ground around them shook and This time only Leon moved out of the serpents way. The serpent came out of the ground with Toshiro on its mouth. The serpent opened its mouth and eat Toshiro with one gulp. The serpent didnt go back into the ground and looked at Leon with what looked like a smile on its mouth. Leon smiled back at the serpent.

"The first spell... Mizutron! Mizutron! Mizutron!!!" Leon yelled The sky blue book glowing each time he said it.

The serpent wondered what was happening. Leon saw its stomach expanding until it looked like the serpent couldnt hold it all in. The serpent vomited gallons of water and Toshiro soon came out. Toshiro grabbed onto one of the serpents teeth and held unto to. The serpent stopped vomiting and looked weakened. Toshiro let go of the tooth and jumped and the serpent's head. The book owner looked at Toshiro and tried to run away. Toshiro was too fast. however, and caught the book owner. He pryed the book the book from his hands and lit it on fire with a lighter in his pocket. The serpent under them began to become transparent and soon disappeared completly. Toshiro grabbed the fromer book owner and landed safely on the ground. Toshiro dropped the former book owner on the ground and went back to Leon.

"I wish all the battles will be this easy," Leon said.


	19. Chapter 19: Mountain Stage

The fence separating Leon and Toshiro from the group had went back into the ground and everyone except Levi and Riot went to Leon, staying away from Toshiro as he was covered in the serpents stomach fluids.

"That was impressive, Leon," Kenzo said slapping his back. "Always using that brain of yours to win."

"It was nothing," Leon said smiling. He looked behind him and looked at the possible paths the group could take. There were three paths; one to the desert, one to the forest, and one to the mountains.

Rikky knew what Leon was thinking "We have to split up, dont we?"

Leon answered without turning around "Haley might be in the last stage but we dont know which stage can get us closer to that stage."

"So we send one team to one stage, two to another, and three to the third stage," Kai said Looking at the number of teams they had. He didn't care what team he went with, as long as he got to Haley.

"We should plan which teams will fight beforehand," Leon said "I dont have much energy left for spells so I cant fight for a while. I will have to go with the three teams."

"I wanna go with Mars," Marion said holding onto Yumi's leg. Yumi just went with her request.

"I have to go the forest," Kyu said pointing at the forest. "I'm sure to win there."

"Rikky and I will go to the mountain," Mars said.

Leon looked at Riot and Levi. They looked like they didn't want to talk but Levi opened his mouth.

"Riot and I like to be alone so we'll go to the desert alone," Levi said in a emotionless voice. Levi and Riot didn't wait to listen Leon and walked toward the desert.

"I must go wherever the beautiful lady Yumi is going to protect her," Alfonso said. He took out a rose from his white suit and gave it to Yumi. Yumi threw the rose away when he wasn't looking.

"I'll be going with Kenzo and Kyu," Leon said. He looked at Kai "Kai, you will be going with us."

"Lets save Haley," Mars yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled except Kai and Toshiro. With that said, Everyone went to the stage they planned on. Rikky and Mars, Yumi and Marion, and the team of Alfonso and Dareld went to the Mountain. Kenzo and Kyu, Leon and Toshiro, and Kai went to the forest. By themselves, Riot and Levi went to the desert.

* * *

In the mountains, The three teams climbed up the the side of the mountain was a wide path leading up the mountain. Mars looked over the edge of the path and Felt a little scared at how high they were. Marion was also feeling scared and held unto Yumi's leg. Alfonso, however, wasn't scared at all and was talking during the climb up the mountain.

'I wonder what kind of mamodo we'll find here," Yumi said. She laughed and said "Maybe a dragon."

Rikky, however, didn't find the joke funny. "Don't joke about that, there might actually be a dragon then."

"There is a dragon clan in the mamodo world," Mars said. Rikky looked at him, his eyes telling Mars not to talk anymore.

Alfonso laughed "It doesnt matter if there is a dragon, Alfonso will protect the beautiful lady Yumi."

The rose mamodo Dareld appeared out of Alfonso's collar "You fail to realize that I'm a bunch of vines and dragon mamodo can use fire spells."

Yumi laughed at Alfonso's reaction when Dareld said that.

Mars earrings began to glow. "There's a mamodo nearby."

"Where?!" Rikky said looking around.

"The mamodo is farther up the path," Mars said. The six hurried up the path.

The path ended in a large,flat, circular area that went into the mountain. In the side of the mountain, there was a large hole that lead into it. It was blocked by a hard looking steel gate. Rikky looked to the left and saw a speaker installed into the side of the mountain.

The speaker turned on and the vampire's voice spoke "Welcome to the Mountain Stage!"

The vampire continued to talk through the speaker "Chose who will fight and the mamodo will appear."

"I wi..." Alfonso said before being kicked in the shin by Marion.

"We will," Mars said. He and Rikky walked forward. A large fence came out of the ground and separated Rikky and Mars from the others. The gate blocking the entrance into the mountain came down and a mamodo and his book owner walked out.

The mamodo was a child that looked around 12. He had straw-colored hair and wore tight black clothing. His partner was a gothic girl that wore a lot of piercings and other kind of jewelary. In her hand, she held a glowing slate grey book. As with all the other teams under the vampire's control, they both had red eyes and fangs.

Rikky looked at the book owner "First time we have to fight seriously againest a girl."

"No problems there. We just have to burn the book, okay," Mars said.

"Then let's go easy on the book owner," Rikky said.

"Now that the players are here, Let the Mountain stage start... NOW!"

"Garon!" The gothic girl yelled from the slate gray book. The mamodo shot a large metal bar with spikes at Rikky and Mars. They moved out of its way and the spell rammed into the ground. Rikky and Mars retiliated with their own spell.

"Staruga!" The five pointed star formed in the air and shot the sparkling at the mamodo. It hit and sent the mamodo spiraling into the mountain. The mamodo came out of the cloud of dust with a few injuries.

"Ei Garon!" The mamodo's book owner yelled. The mamodo Shot a spiked ball attached to a long chain into the ground. The spiked ball went in and out of the ground as it moved closer to Rikky and Mars.

"Gemiruk!" Mars spilt into two and the white Mars grabbed the spiked ball with his hands. The black Mars Jumped towards the mamodo.

"Heads up," the white Mars said throwing the spiked ball at the black Mars. The black Mars spun in the air and kicked the spiked ball at the mamodo. It hit the mamodo right in the face.

"With your own spell!" Both the Mars yelled slapping each other's hand

"I wonder why they didn't cancel the spell?" Rikky wondered.

The gothic girl and the mamodo looked like they were both getting madder. The slate gray book the gothic girl held glowed brighter.

"Rior Garon!" She yelled. Two metal bars with spikes shot out of the mamodo's hand. Rikky smiled at their attack. When the two metal bars were close the Mars, they both went inbetween the bars and pushed them aside. One went into the mountain wall and the other went over the cliff. Both the bars disappeared and the two were even madder.

"Gigano Garanzu!" A large iron circle appeared in front of the mamodo and soon a larger drill came out. Rikky still looked at the spell and smiled.

"It looks like were stronger, Mars," Rikky yelled.

"A lot stronger!" Both the Mars yelled. They both looked at the large drill.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Two five-pointed stars formed in front of the Mars and both shot a sparkling beam. The two beams hit each other and fused together into a larger beam. Mars spell and the mamodo's spell hit and the sparkiling beam broke through the drill. The beam continued to hit the mamodo and sending it spiraling into his partner. The mamodo became transparent as its book was burning next to it. He disappeared completly when the book became nothing but ashes.

"A easy win!" Rikky and the Mars said.


	20. Chapter 20:Forest Stage

"What are your reasons for this, Deyu?!" The bat mamodo Alucard said. He was in his humanoid form and was angry at the vampire Deyu. "None of the mamodo you control here are weak yet four mamodo have already been sent back to the mamodo world!"

Deyu sat and spun around on a rotating chair. In front of him were multiple screens showing all the mamodo on the island, both his minions and the group rescuing Haley. He occasionally stopped spinning and checked the screens.

"I sent my weakest minions to fight them," Deyu answered in a casual voice.

"Those mamodo were still strong enough to defeat every single one of them!" Alucard yelled. He was really mad at Deyu.

"Alucard, do you have no sense of fun? I'm am making the battles a little easier for these three," Deyu said throwing three pictures at Alucard.

Alucard caught the pictures and look at them. They were pictures of Rikky, Mars, Leon, Toshiro, and Kai.

"Why these three?" Alucard asked. He suddenly felt a heavy aura coming from Deyu.

Deyu spoke in a malicious voice "Those three are the ones i wanted to come. If only those three had come, then I would have went to fight them myself and yet they brought others. I wanted to fight only them! The rest could die for all i care!!!"

Alucard laid on the ground, full of fear. This was the first time he saw Deyu angry.

Deyu turned around and all the pressure on Alucard faded. Deyu was back to how Alucard had always seen him act. Alucard recovered and took a step back.

"But those two are interesting me," Deyu said looking at the screen where the desert stage was. A slightly injured Riot and Levi stood in front of a fading giant lizard and its burning book. "I let them win at first but this time I made the mamodo fight with all it's strength and they still won. They are also on the fastest route to the last stage. I might have to fight them first."

Deyu laughed loudly and Alucard left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Kyu jumped from tree to tree while his book owner Kenzo followed him. Leon, Toshiro, and Kai also followed behind. Kenzo watched Kyu jump trees with a smile.

"That kid has so much energy," Kenzo said.

"He's always doing something everytime I see him Kenzo," Leon said looking at Kyu. He was kind of amazed at the mamodo's energy.

"Ever since I meet Kyu, he has always been doing something," Kenzo said with a laugh. "I've never seen that kid sit still for more than a few minutes."

"How did you meet Kyu, Kenzo?" Leon asked.

"He just came to me one day and told me about the mamodo battle," Kenzo said. "He did add a little spice to a retired old man's life."

Leon smiled and looked at Kyu. He soon noticed a speaker close to where Kyu was heading. "Kyu, Stop!"

Kyu stopped and turned around. He jumped towards the three. "What's the matter, Leon?"

The speaker turned on and the vampire's voice spoke "Welcome to the Forest Stage! Please chose the team who will fight."

"We'll fight, Leon," Kenzo said moving forward. He took out the orange book out of his clothes. Kyu followed behind and soon a fence came in front of Leon, Toshiro, and Kai.

Kenzo looked forward and saw the mamodo they were going to fight. The mamodo had white hair that covered it's face and had three candles strapped around it's head. It wore a white priest garb. Its book owner looked like a Japanese priest with long black hair. The book owner held a grey book.

"Pretty creepy opponents," Kenzo said opening the orange book. Kyu jumped on top of a tree and looked down at their opponents.

"The Forest Stage starts... NOW!"

"Gigano Ryusu!" The mamodo's book owner yelled. The mamodo opened its mouth and and large ball formed in the air. The ball looked like it was made of ghosts. The mamodo shot the ball at the book owner. Kyu was surprised but ke knew he shouldn't have left Kenzo's side. Kyu jumped in front of the spell and took all the damage.

"Kyu!" Kenzo yelled checking on his mamodo. Kyu didnt receive any serious injurys and stood up easily.

"Gigano spell, Kenzo," Kyu said running at their opponents.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kyu conjured two large orange fireballs in his hands. He attacked the mamodo with one fireball and the book owner with the other.

"Ryusashield!" the book owner yelled. The mamodo opened its mouth again and a shield made of the same stuff as his other spell appeared in front of them. The shield blocked the fireballs.

"Kitsulon!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu's tails grew in length and attacked their opponents by making the tails go around the shield. Their opponents, however, didn't keep the shield and it disappeared. Kyu saw the mamodo smile at him.

"Gigano Ryusu!" Kyu got hit by the same spell again and went flying to Kenzo.

"What's wrong Kenzo?" Leon yelled from behind the fence. "You and Kyu are stronger than this."

"Nothings wrong, Leon," Kenzo yelled back. "We just got caught off guard a few times."

"And it's not going to happen again," Kyu yelled as he charged at the mamodo again. He tried to fight the mamodo with his fists but his opponent was slightly faster than him. The mamodo grabbed Kyu's wrist and threw him into the ground. He didn't let up his attack.

"Emuryusa!" The book owner yelled. The mamodo pointed his candles at Kyu. Flames shot out of the candles flames and burned Kyu. Kyu screamed as he was being burned alive by the mamodo's spell.

"Kyu!" Kenzo yelled. He flipped through the orange books pages until he got to the spell he wanted. "Kitsuruk!"

The mamodo got hit by one of Kyu's tails and a large shadow jumped out of the flames. The shadow appeared next to Kenzo.

"I know you dont like it, Kyu, but your gonna have to fight in your true form," Kenzo said to the large four-tailed Fox in front of him.

Author's note: Had a lot more inspiration today.


	21. Chapter 21: The Kitsune's Power

Deyu sat on his rotating chair watching the teams who have come to defeat him to save their friend Haley. His eyes were currently on the screen showing the forest stage where Kyu was fighting one of his minions. He was a little interested in Kyu's true form.

"That child is just like the Japanese Kitsune," Deyu said looking at the four-tailed fox. "Too bad he has only four tails. I would have liked to see how powerful a nine-tailed fox would be."

"Why do you want to see a nine-tailed fox?" Alucard next to him asked.

"All the tales I heard of the Kitsune said that the most powerful kitsune is the one that has nine tails. I would have liked to fight one," Deyu answered.

"You're just a battle junkie," Alucard said. He looked back at the screen and a question he should have asked long ago came into his head. "How do you have this kind of technology?"

Deyu just answered without taking his eyes off the screen "Being an immortal means you can amass a large fortune."

Alucard didn't feel like talking anymore and watched Kyu fight Deyu's minion.

Back at the Forest stage, Kyu stood in his fox form next to Kenzo. Kyu growled and bared his sharp fangs. Kenzo looked at Kyu and saw his anger.

"I'm really sorry Kyu but if we want to win, we have to use your true forms power," Kenzo said.

Kyu growled at Kenzo and turned his head. He knew he had to use this form to win. He looked at their opponents and growled at them.

"Go Kyu!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu charged at the mamodo with amazing speed. The mamodo, however, wasn't surprised and tried grabbing Kyu. Kyu moved out of the mamodo's way and smacked him with one of his tails. Kyu then went to attack the book owner.

"Gigano Ryusu!" The book owner yelled. Kyu was hit from behind by the ball made of ghosts. Kyu was rammed into a tree by the spell. The mamodo didn't let Kyu recover and ran at Kyu.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. The spells effect was doubled when Kyu was a fox. A large orange flame appeared on each of Kyu's tails. Kyu threw each flame at the mamodo. The mamodo dodged each fireball and got closer to Kyu. He got smacked in the face again by Kyu's tails.

"Ryasuruk!" The book owner yelled. The mamodo glowed and a ghostly aura surronded his body. He went to attack Kyu again. The mamodo rammed into each other and fought close range. The two mamodo were fighting each other equally.

Leon, Toshiro, and Kai watched the battle from behind the fence. Leon looked worried about Kenzo and Kyu. Kai noticed his worry.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Kai asked

"Kyu is going to lose," Leon answered.

"What!" Kai said surprised. "How?"

"They look like their fighting equally now but," Leon said "The other mamodo is slighty stronger than Kyu. If they continue fighting, Kyu will lose in the end."

"Now that I look at it," Kai said "The other mamodo looks like he has more stamina than Kyu."

"The only chance they'll have is if they use all their energy into one attack," Leon said. "But there is no way to tell Kenzo. If we try to help him, that vampire might take it as breaking his rules and make Haley drown herself."

"Then will we lose this stage?" Kai said afraid that if they lose, they won't be able to save Haley.

"We might not if Kenzo can somehow find out the only way to win," Leon said. "We can only hope that he finds out."

Kai nodded and he hoped Kenzo would find out how to win.

Kenzo, however, was only thinking how to conserve his spells instead of using it all in one big spell. He watched Kyu fight with the mamodo and knew what the book owner was doing. He was storing up his energy so he can use more spells. Kenzo made the mistake of doing the same thing as his opponent and watched Kyu fight the opponent. Kenzo saw Kyu looking at him while fighting, his eyes saying he needed a spell. Kenzo gave him what he wanted.

"Kitsulon!" Kyu's four tails grew in length and wrapped around his opponent. He lifted him into the air and smacked him into a tree. The mamodo only smiled at Kyu's attack.

"Emuryusa!" the book owner yelled. His mamodo pointed his candles at Kyu and flames shot out of the candles flame. Kyu threw the mamodo before his spell hit him. The mamodo spun in the air and landed on his feet. He ran to his book owner and they both turned around to attack Kenzo.

"Emuryusa!" the book owner yelled. The mamodo shot flames out of his candle at Kenzo who was near defenseless. Kyu ran as fast as he could and ran in front of the flames. He protected Kenzo and the orange book with his tails. The mamodo's spell burned Kyu greatly and he was running out of energy. Their opponents still looked like they had a few more spells left. Kenzo felt he could only use two more.

"Come on, Kenzo, use your strongest spell. It's your only chance to win," Leon said holding unto the fence with both hands.

"Are you okay, Kyu," Kenzo said to the burned Kyu. Kyu looked at him with determined eyes. Kenzo knew what he wanted. "Alright, Kyu, Lets use that spell."

Kenzo turned the orange books pages until he got to the spell he wanted. "Dioga Kitsudon!!!"

Kyu opened his mouth and flames collected in front of it. Flames also collected on the tips of his fourl tails as well. When the flames were gigantic, Kyu combined all the flames he had to and shot them out like a giant flamethrower.

The book owner smiled and yelled his strongest spell "Dioga Ryusu!!!" The mamodo opened his mouth and a far larger ball of ghosts shot out of his mouth. The two spells collided in midair and each spell was equal in power.

"There equal, Leon," Kai said looking at the ultimate spells trying to beat the other.

"No, the other mamodo's spell is slightly stronger," Leon said.

True to what Leon said, the giant ball of ghosts was slowly but surely beating Kyu's strongest spell. Kenzo saw this and the orange book he held glowed brighter.

"Get stronger!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu opened his mouth wider and the quantity of flames increased. Their spell became bigger than the ball of ghosts and now the ball was being pushed back. Their spell was getting stronger and the large flames pushed the ball of ghosts back at its user. The book owner and Mamodo tried running away but the explosion caused by both the spells burned the book the book owner held. The mamodo with candles strapped around his head began to disappear completly. Kenzo breathed heavily as he used all his strength in that attack. Kyu was back to his human form and he had burns all over his body. He was also exausted.

"We won, didn't we, Kenzo,?" Kyu said.

"I think so," Kenzo said.

Back in the control room where Deyu was, Deyu was laughing his head off.

"It might not have been such a bad idea for them to bring others. Who they brought are making this so much more fun!"


	22. Chapter 22: The Amazing Hidden Stage

"You are looking more beautiful the more I see you, Lady Yumi," Alfonso said while the six were walking into farther into the cave. The path was lit by lights on a line leading farther into the cave. "How would you like to be a model for me?"

Yumi just giggled at his offer and ignored him. Marion, holding on Yumi's legs, turned around and kicked Alfonso in the leg. Alfonso let a yelp of pain and held his leg where she kicked it. Yumi looked at Marion.

"You really don't like him do you, Marion?" Yumi asked. Marion answered by making an angry face. Yumi sighed and went to apologize to Alfonso. "I'm really sorry about Marion, Alfonso."

"It is alright, Lady Yumi. It isn't the first time a female had hurt me," Alfonso laughed depressingly. He leaned on the cave wall and the rock he leaned on went into the wall like a switch. The wall fell down and Alfonso fell into a chute leading to who knows where. The four stared down the chute and could Alfonso and Dareld screaming.

"Should we go down?" Yumi asked. She saw Rikky turn around and continued walking farther into the cave.

"I don't think that guy needs any help," Rikky said.

Yumi looked down the chute and came to the same conclusion as Rikky. Alfonso was strong and therefore he didn't need any help but Yumi was thinking about his personality. She thought he might be one of those people who do better when others are watching, especially females. She turned around and the four continued walking. Marion was the only one happy that Alfonso was gone. She didn't like him acting like that to Yumi.

Alfonso and Dareld was having a painful time going down the chute. Dareld made sure that Alfonso didn't get any serious injury but the trip down was a painful one. They kept hitting the side of the chute when they sped up. The chute also had large screws that dug into Alfonso's body when he landed on them. The whole painful trip was around 30 seconds long and Alfonso fell unto a dirty flat floor. He quickly got up and threw the dirt off his white suit that was now covered in dirt.

"Where are we?" Alfonso said wiping the dirt out of his eyes. He looked around and saw he was a large arena-like area. Pillars came out of the ground in the arena and all was a different size. Alfonso looked around confused. He heard a speaker turn on.

"Welcome to the Hidden Stage!" the vampires voice yelled. His loud voice echoed in the room and Alfonso had to cover his ears cause of how loud it was. "You are one lucky person to have discovered one of the seven switchs on this island that will bring you to this area!"

Alfonso didn't feel lucky today seeing all the pain he received.

"Now that you have found the Hidden Stage, you can fight for the prize of going to the last stage."

Alfonso felt a little better that he had to fight only once.

"But since you have no chance of climbing out of the chutes, if you lose, you die!" The vampire said in a amazingly cheerful voice.

"WHAT?!" Alfonso yelled right after he said that.

"And since I see that the fighter has already been chosen, lets get the Hidden Stage started."

"Wait! Do I have a chance to refuse?" Alfonso asked.

"Nope!" The vampire said cheerfully. "Hidden Stage starts.... NOW!"

Alfonso heard a gate above the arena open and saw something with wings fly down. It landed and its book owner jumped down on a lower pillar. The book owner was a bald monk that looked chinese and wore monk clothing. He held a glowing scarlet colored book. Alfonso looked at the mamodo and he shed a single tear.

_Why does these things happen to me?_ He asked in his head as looked at the mamodo.

Standing on the pillar above the monk was a grey dragon twice the size of his partner. It had wide wings that were each as long as its body and its skin looked as hard as steel. It also stood on two thick legs and had even thicker arms with just as sharp claws. It roared and Alfonso screamed and tried to look for a way out. Dareld appeared as the eyeball rose came out of Alfonso's and helped him look for a way out.

"You jinxed us, Alfonso!" Dareld yelled while looking. "You just had to say you'll fight a dragon for a girl you never met."

"I didn't expect there to really be a dragon, Dareld," Alfonso said back.

"Emusuru!" The monk yelled from the scarlet book. The dragon opened it mouth and breathed fire. The fire was heading for Alfonso and he saw it. He screamed and ran away from the fire. The dragon moved to make the fire follow Alfonso. He was really fast when he was scared and managed to to avoid the flames.

"Do you have a plan?" Dareld asked.

"I wished I did," Alfonso said. He saw the scarlet glow and knew the monk was going to use another spell.

"Emusuru!" The monk yelled. He had used the same spell so Alfonso reacted almost the same way. This time he used Dareld's vines to increase his speed by pulling on a pillar. He made sure to get closer to the dragon as he ran. Alfonso had somewhat of a plan.

Alfonso opened his suit and took out his emerald book. It glowed and he used a spell. "Vinobion!"

Vines shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around the dragon. Alfonso smiled and both him and Dareld tried to throw the dragon. The dragon was too strong and easily ripped through the vines with its claws. Alfonso sweared under his breath and yelled another spell.

"Go Vinoruk!" Alfonso took off his suit and the mass of vines around his body increased drastically. He yelled another spell. "Vinobion!"

This time the spell shot with a lot more vines that wrapped around the dragon again. The vines were a lot thicker and couldn't be cut by the dragon's claws. Alfonso smiled when he saw that and both him and dareld lifted the dragon into the air. They both threw the dragon across the room into the ground. Alfonso was sure that had hurt the dragon but it came out with little damage.

"Emusuru!" The dragon breathed fire and had set the vines wrapped around him on fire. The flames traveled across the vines towards Alfonso. Alfonso cut the vines before the flames got close. The dragon was now free from the vines and it spreaded its wings. It began to flap the wings and soon it took flight and Flew straight at Alfonso.

"How are we going to beat a dragon?" Alfonso asked himself.


	23. Chapter 23: Not a Knight But Who Cares

Alfonso was having trouble coming up with a plan to attack the dragon mamodo. His vines could be cut through with its claws and in the case he used even more, the dragon used a fire spell on them. The dragon also only used one spell so Alfonso didn't know any other attacks it had. The only advantage Alfonso was sure he had was that the pillars in the room could be used with his vines so he could dodge attacks.

"Any idea, Alfonso?" Dareld said coming out of Alfonso's collar as his eyeball rose form.

Alfonso looked at the dragon and swore it was smiling at him. Like it knew Alfonso had no chance against him. Alfonso felt a little angry at the dragon. "I got one more plan, Dareld. Will you help me?"

"Sure, sure," The rose said. "Kind of hard not to refuse since if you lose, I lose my chance at becoming king."

"Have faith in me, my partner. With the great Alfonso by your side, you will become the king."

"Yeah, I'll have faith in the skirt-chasing idiot Alfonso," Dareld said. Alfonso laughed at him.

"Enough talking, let's fight, Dareld," Alfonso said opening his emerald book.

"Emusuru!" The monk yelled. The dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire. The fire went towards Alfonso in a straight line. Alfonso moved out of the way and the dragon followed him. The spell was blocked by a pillar Alfonso hid behind.

"Juron!" Alfonso yelled behind the pillar. A vine shot into the ground and burrowed farther into it. Many larger vines erupted out of the ground around the monk holding the scarlet book. The monk held the book close to his body when the vines attacked him. He made sure the vines didn't smack the book out of his hands.

Alfonso looked at the book owner from behind the pillar. "Darn, he's not letting go of the book."

The dragon saw his book owner being attacked and slashed the vines apart with its claws. The book owner turned a page in the scarlet book.

"Pick Dorugaruk!" The claws on the dragons arms fused together to make one large white drill. The drill spun fast and the dragon flew at the pillar Alfonso was behind. Alfonso ran away and the dragon's spell hit the pillar, completely destroying it. The drill didn't stop and made a huge hole in the ground. Alfonso was scared of that spell mainly because he would have died if he got hit by that. Alfonso recovered his calm and yelled a spell

"Rosuruk!" Some vines on Alfonso's body fused together into one point and became a large rose. The sore bloomed, showing the vast number of petals inside it. The rose spun and the petals inside it shot at the dragon. Each petal was sharper than a steel knife and managed to pierce the dragon's scales. The dragon roared in pain and decided to attack Alfonso again.

"Emurigaru Claw!" Flames enveloped the dragon's claws and it charged at Alfonso. Alfonso ran away when he saw the flaming claws coming after him. He wasn't running in fear though, his plan needed him to anger the dragon. The dragon followed behind him as he ran.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso turned around and Vines shot out at the dragon and wrapped around its feet. He pulled on the vines, causing the dragon to trip. It landed on it face and when it got up, it roared even louder. It continued to chase after Alfonso.

Alfonso ran behind a pillar and the dragon followed. The dragon saw Alfonso had tripped and was now on the ground. He looked weird to the dragon. It noticed that he didn't have the book with him.

"Look, I don't have the book," Alfonso said holding his hands up.

The dragon looked around confused and then looked back at Alfonso. The dragon then shrugged

"Emusuru!" The book owner yelled.

"You're still attacking me!?" Alfonso yelled as he ran away from the flame. He was slightly burned by the flames around his bottom. The dragon ran after Alfonso.

A rose with an eyeball appeared out of the ground and watched Alfonso run away from the dragon. "Good job, Alfonso. That talent of yours to make anything angry is the best." Dareld went back under ground and moved towards the dragon.

Alfonso had ran away from the dragon for a few minutes but he was in a corner now and the dragon was in front of him. He heard the dragon chickle because it knew Alfonso couldn't escape. Despite being unable to escape, Alfonso smiled at the dragon.

"Now, Dareld!" Alfonso yelled. The ground next to him cracked and the emerald book was thrown into Alfonso's hand. He quickly used a spell.

"Dio Rosuruk!!!" The ground under the dragon cracked and a giant rose came out from under it. The rose held the dragon inside it with the vast quantity of sharp petals.

"Pick Dorugaruk!" the book owner yelled. The dragon made the drill and tried piercing the petals that he was trapped in. He had no success. The book owner then did what Alfonso wanted.

"Teoemusuru!" The flames the dragon shot out were a lot stronger but the spell was used against him. The outside of the rose didn't burn but the roses inside did, burning the dragon inside it. It roared in pain as it was being burned alive.

"And now," Alfonso said, the emerald book glowing brighter. "Throw him!"

The rose opened up and threw the dragon along with a mass of burning rose petals towards the book owner. The book owner turned to run away but was hit from behind by the burning dragon. He dropped the scarlet book and it was set aflame by a few burning petals. The dragon disappeared before the book owner was seriously burned. Dareld got rid of the giant rose form before he burned with it and went back to covering Alfonso's body. Alfonso was really exausted and could only move because of Dareld's help. He heard a gate opening from the other side of the arena. He picked up the unconcious monk and walked out of the hidden stage.


	24. Chapter 24: RightHand Man

Having beaten the dragon mamodo, Alfonso and Dareld both walked down the path the gate had opened to. The trip was a short one. They soon reached two large white doors that had the sentence 'Last Stage,' written across it. Alfonso wanted to rest before he entered the last. He placed the unconscious monk on the ground and sat down on the ground. He closed his eyes and soon sleep came upon him. Sleep was feeling great for him and he would have kept sleeping had someone not came and woke him.

"What do you want?" Alfonso said sluggishly. He looked up and saw Riot standing in front of him. His appearance made Alfonso wake up almost instantly. He stood up and looked at the team of Levi and Riot. "What are you doing here?"

Levi spoke while looking for the other teams "We just got here. How did you get here before us?"

"Dareld and I found a hidden stage," Alfonso said pointing at the tunnel they went though. "We beat the stage and now were here."

After Alfonso said that, the four heard a kid shouting.

"Hey, Alfonso, what happened to you?" Mars yelled as he ran toward Alfonso. He stopped right in front of the white doors and looked at it curiosly. Alfonso saw the everyone else coming from the tunnel. The forest group had met up with the mountain group somewhere in the tunnels.

"Weird how the last stage we went to, we didn't have to fight," Leon said. "The gate was open and there was no mamodo around."

"That happened to us too," Yumi said. "And I was ready to fight too."

"Be glad we didn't have to fight again," Rikky said, tired of all the walking they did. Yumi and Rikky both looked up and saw the injured Alfonso.

"What happened, Alfonso," Yumi said running to him. Alfonso felt a little happy she was worried about him.

"I had to fight a dragon in a hidden stage," Alfonso said in a depressing voice.

Rikky looked at Yumi. "A dragon?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know there really was one."

"It's alright, Dareld and I won," Alfonso said.

Leon looked at the large white doors "Looks like we already at the last stage."

"I wonder if the vampire is behind it?" Rikky said.

"We just have to find out," Leon said putting his hands on the doors. He pushed and couldn't open it. Kai helped and soon they both opened the doors. A white mist came out when the doors opened and everyone saw two figures inside the room. The mist cleared and they saw the team they were up against.

the mamodo in the room looked like a serious child with spiky blond hair. He wore a sleeveless jacket and black jeans. His partner next to him wore a long black cloak over form fitting clothes of the same color. His hair was black but was starting to grey despite the partner being young. In his hands, he held a glowing beige-colored book. One thing was different about this team. Only the partner had red eyes and fangs.

"The mamodo doesn't look like he's under the vampire's control," Mars said.

"That's cause I ain't under that freak Deyu's control!" The mamodo yelled. The mamodo had really good hearing.

An even more surprising thing happened after the mamodo spoke, his partner spoke "Now, now, Alex, that's no way to talk about Master Deyu."

Everyone other Riot and Levi were surprised that both the book owner and mamodo weren't under the vampire's control.

"Why aren't you under that vampire's control!?" Leon yelled.

The book owner looked at Leon confused. "Why would I be under Master Deyu's control when I'm his right hand man."

"Right hand man?" Leon asked

"Oh that's right, you fought the minions that couldn't talk because of the curse," the book owner said. He gave a smile and continued talking "Well, I'm nothing like them."

"Me and Samuel here are far stronger than those brain dead minions," the mamodo Alex said arrogantly.

Everyone was still confused about them. Samuel started looking annoyed

"Well, who's going to fight?" He said.

Levi and Riot took a step forward before everyone else talked about it. No one thought about stopping them since they didn't look exhausted.

"So your going to fight me?' Samuel said. He was talking really arrogantly.

Riot opened his amethyst book. He shouted a spell before the other team could react. "Ranzu Dientio!"

Levi clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, a lance being formed between his hands. Soon, Levi held a large lance with a stragne design over his head. Levi jumped at Samuel and Alex and threw the lance at the book owner Samuel. The lance went through his left arm and had cut it off completly. Everyone gasped at the damage Levi gave his opponent. No blood came out of his wound though. Samuel creeped everyone out by laughing and smacking Levi across the room with his one arm. Levi landed on his feet and stared at Samuel with confusion.

"I told you I'm Master Deyu's right man man," Samuel laughed and picked up his severed arm on the floor. He placed his arm near his shoulder and everyone gasped when blood connected the arm back to Samuel's body. The blood turned into skin and made it seem like he wasn't even attacked.

"Are you a vampire too?" Leon asked. Samuel laughed again.

"If only Master Deyu was so generous," He said "I am but a lowly Half-Vampire."

"You're still a freak," Alex said.

"You're just mad that Deyu can't turn mamodo into vampires."

Riot interupted them "I don't care if you're a half or full, Levi and I just want to fight your master."

"Fight me and beat me and you'll fight Master Deyu," Samuel said opening his beige book.

"We'll do just that," Riot said his amethyst book glowing brighter.

"Amu Garonza!" Samuel yelled. Large steel fists conjured on Alex's hands.

"Ranzu Dientio!" Riot yelled. Levi conjured the lance.

The two mamodo jumped at each other and started the battle.


	25. Chapter 25: The Real Last Stage

Levi charged at Alex with his lance spell and thrusts the lance forward when Alex was close enough. Alex dodged the lance with little movement and got up close to Levi. He made a movement to punch Levi's face but it was just a feint. Alex smashed Levi into the ground with his other arm's steel glove. Levi made a last ditch attack and threw the lance in his hand at his opponent. Alex pushed the lance aside and saw the part of his glove that touched the lance was gone.

"So that's your power," Alex said looking at his steel glove "You send whatever touchs your spells to another dimension. That's a really powerful ability."

"Garonza Sworudo!" Samuel yelled. A large iron sword appeared in Alex's hand. Alex Brought the large sword down on Levi who caught it with his two hands, keeping the blade from slicing him in half.

"Your still no match for us," Alex said as Samuel appeared above him. Samuel kicked the sword down, causing it to go through Levi's hands. The sword hit the ground and made a big cloud of dust. They were both surprised when they saw Levi had moved out of the swords way before it had hit him.

"Gigano Diensu!" Riot yelled. A large ball shot out of Levi's hand. Alex and Samuel moved out of the balls way and saw it make a gash in the floor. They turned around and saw Riot holding a pistol, Riot aiming right at them. Samuel got shot in the leg and a purple circle appeared where the bullet had hit. Soon a grenade popped out of the purple circle and exploded. After the smoke had cleared, everyone saw Samuel had lost his leg but his book was on fire.

"Like a attack like that is going to beat a Half like me," Samuel said. His blood formed the shape of a leg and soon it was like he hadn't been injured.

"We are too strong," Alex yelled. He charged at Levi and his partner followed him. Levi had trouble fighting the two and was soon being beaten up.

"Why doesn't Riot use a spell to help him?" Leon said looking at the battle.

"It's because they both know when to use spells better than you Leon," Kai said calmly. "Rather than use a lot to overwhelm their opponents, they use as little spells as possible to win."

"But I'm sure they need to use a spell," Leon said.

"They will win, Leon," Kai said back.

"What makes you so sure? Their fighting a half-vampire and a powerful mamodo."

"Levi will win because... he owes me for saving his life in the mamodo world."

Leon stopped talking and looked back at the battle. Levi was greatly injured and his two opponents were laughing as they continued to beat him up.

"Shouldn't we attack the book owner, Samuel?" Alex asked while throwing Levi at his book owner.

"It's alright," Samuel said smacking Levi into the ground. "A book owner can't use his spells if his mamodo is unconcious."

"Gigano Diensu!" Riot yelled. Samuel looked down and saw the giant ball coming at him. He moved out of the way but his arm holding the beige book got blast off. Samuel quickly picked up his arm and his blood reconnected it to his body. Samuel looked down and saw Levi was gone. He looked around and saw Levi standing next to Riot. Levi was moving his arms in a strange ritual like movement. He was also chanting in a unknown language.

"Dientio Duraza!" Riot yelled. A large white door appeared under their opponents and opened under them as well. They both fell into the blinding light that was inside the door.

"Garonza Charudo!" Samuel yelled. A large chain with a hook on the end came out of the door and the hook held unto the edge of the door. Levi and Riot walked over to the door and look over the edge. Holding onto the chain was both Alex and Samuel. Riot kicked the hook off the edge and they both fell, the door closing as they fell. The same door appeared above the two and opened. Samuel and Alex fell out of the door.

"Dioga Diensudon!" Riot yelled, Levi aiming at the falling team. A far larger ball than their other spell came out of Levi's hand and shot towards the falling team. They both reacted quickly and used one of their own spells.

"Dioga Garonza Ou!" Samuel yelled. Alex Shot out what looked like a giant pile of metal junk in the form of a large beast. The teams spells both hit and cancelled each other out.

"Was that your strongest spell?" Samuel yelled while falling. "We still got some power left! Garonza Sworudo!"

Alex threw the large sword created by his spell at the team below them.

"Dioga Ranzu Dientio!" Riot yelled, his amethyst book glowing even brighter than before. Levi shot a giant lance with wings at the team above them Alex's sword was destroyed easily under their spell. The spell went on to attack the falling team and the giant lance exploded when it had hit them. Only Samuel fell from the smoke caused by the spell. His burning book soon fell as well. Samuel hit the ground and everyone saw the serious injuries Levi's spell had done to him. He crawled to the large gate and stood up, using all his strength to turn a microphone on.

"You lost, Samuel," the vampires voice said through a speaker. Samuel started looking more scared. "And that was a pathetic battle too."

"Please Master Deyu!" Samuel yelled into the microphone "Give me a second chance. Turn me into a full vampire and I will defeat every one of them."

"Why should I let a former book owner fight in the mamodo battle?" The vampire Deyu said.

"Please, Master Deyu!" Samuel yelled more in desperation.

"Don't worry, they will fight a full vampire. It just won't be you." After Deyu said that, the gate next to Samuel opened. Samuel bowed down as it opened but it was not his master Deyu that walked out. Instead a beautiful woman with long shining white hair came out. She wore a long Gothic dress and black shoes. She opened her eyes and smiled, showing she had red eyes and fangs. The most surprising thing about her though, was that she looked familiar.

Samuel looked up at the woman "Who are you?"

The woman looked down at Samuel and smiled again. In an instant, Samuel was thrown across the room. Everyone looked at Samuel, who was now unconscious and somehow chained in strong looking chains.

"Who's going to fight me?" the woman said with a beautiful voice.

Kai stepped forward "I'm fighting.... Haley!"


	26. Chapter 26: Start

Deyu was in adifferent now and he was changing his clothes into a darker pair. Alucard sat on a chair in the room while Deyu changed.

"Was it really that smart to change that girl?" Alucard asked.

"It adds a little more spice to the game," Deyu replied.

"Is all the fun you get out of this all you care about?" Alucard said angrily "I want to be the Mamodo King and yet you only want to play games!"

Deyu turned around and threw a cloak over his body. He then looked at a small painting on the wall. "You would understand if you lived for so long you begin to no longer care."

Deyu looked closer at the painting. It was a painting of a white haired man dancing with a woman at a night time ball. A sad look was on Deyu's face as he looked at the painting "Especially when you outlived everyone you care about."

Alucard looked at the painting and felt a little pity for the vampire. Deyu turned around and he had his usual face. "Let's go and see how they are doing."

Deyu picked up the black book and left the room, Alucard turning into a bat and flew to his shoulder.

Kai was not having having a good time fighting his book owner Haley. Haley was now a full vampire and was far stronger than Kai. Adding to his problems, Kai would not hit Haley for personal reasons. It was certainly a one-sided fight.

"Fight back, Kai!" Haley yelled as she cut Kai's face with her long nails.

"Snap out of it, Haley," Kai said dodging Haley's punch. Her attack hit the ground, crushing it under her fist.

"Oh, I am loving this," She said as she attacked Kai "You were always stronger and now I'm the one beating you up!"

Kai hit a wall and Haley charged at him. Haley thrusts her hand at Kai, intent to pierce through him with her sharp nails. Kai dodged it baerly and Haley's hand went into the wall. Haley used her other arm to grab Kai's shirt. She threw him into the ground, Kai's head hitting the ground first.

Leon swore under his breath as he watched his sister beat up her mamodo. "It's like your a different person, sis."

"What's wrong with her?" Mars asked.

"It looks like she is still under that vampire's curse," Leon said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Yumi asked looking at the beaten up Kai.

"No," Leon replied "Kai has to fight. I think it's the only way to help Haley."

Despite saying that, Leon's fist shook mainly because of how he couldn't help his sister.

Haley laughed maniacally as she kept beating Kai. Kai would have been seriouly injured if he had not been using all his strength to lessen the damage Haley given him. He was still injured greatly.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Haley laughed "It would be a lot more fun if you fought back!"

"i'm going to help you, Haley!" Kai yelled as he dodged another one of Haley's attacks.

"Help me? What do I need help for?" Haley grabs kai again and throws him across the room. She appeared next to Kai and looked down on him "I am loving the power I have now."

Haley grabbed Kai again lifted him in the air. She got ready to pierce his head with her sharp nails. Her hand looked like a blade seeing how sharpher nails were. "Time to finsih you off."

She would have killed Kai had her hands not stopped a inch away from her face. Kai looked at her and saw tears fall down her face. Haley dropped Kai and grabbed her head.

"Stop telling me to hurt Kai,"She kept repeating as she backed away from Kai. Kai watched as she fell to her knees, still repeating the same sentence over and over. Kai stood up, threw something small into his mouth, and walked to Haley. Kai kneeled down in front and grabbed her shoulders. haley looked up at Kai and saw the determination in his eyes. Kai moved closer to Haley... and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone in the room watched with silent interest as Kai kissed Haley. Haley's hair started to turn back to it's normal red color. Her eyes turned hazel and color came back to her skin. Haley closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment... until she tasted what was in her mouth. She pushed Kai away and kept coughing for a minute.

"What the hell did you make me drink?!" She yelled.

"Garlic extract," Kai said.

"You made me drink garlic juice," she yelled, then she looked at what she was wearing "And why am I wearing a dress!?"

"Do you remember anything?" Kai asked.

"Remember what?" She said back "All I remember is fighting some freak and his bat mamodo before I blacked out."

"Uhh," Kai didn't know how to explain what had happened to her.

"Let me Kai," Leon said appearing before the two. Leon explained the whole situation to Haley.

"So your saying I was under a vampire's curse this whole time and you all came to save me?"

"Yep," Leon said. He got hit in the stomach hard by Haley.

"I don't need your help though," Haley said. "But thanks for helping us everyone."

"It was nothing," Rikky said and Mars said.

After a few thanks here and ther, Haley and Kai both walked to the gate where the last room was. The speaker next to the gate turned on.

"Good for you that you were saved by your knight," Deyu said. "Do you want to fight me now?"

Haley grabbed the microphone and screamed "I'm going to kill you for making me wear a dress!!!"

"Then come and get me, little girl," the vampire said before turning the speaker off. The gate opened and now the whole group was at the last part of there mission; to defeat the vampire.

The room the group went into was like a big circular throne room with the vampire sitting on the throne. Deyu looked at the group with interest. He smiled and threw a silver book at Haley. Haley caught the book and as soon as the book touched her hands, it exploded with light.

"I'm going all out on you," Haley said "Maxchisoku!"

A large silver aura covered Kai and he appeared next to Deyu. His body was ready to kick the vampire.

"This is for Haley!" He yelled as he kicked the vampire out of his chair. Kai grabbed him as he flew in the air and began running up the walls, dragging Deyu's face on the walls. He soon reached the top of the room and jumped off the wall, still holding Deyu.

"And this is for making me wear a dress! Gigano Kazemon!" Kai kicked Deyu towards the floor and out of his foot came a powerful gust of wind that sent Deyu flying faster to the ground.


	27. Chapter 27: The Vampire's Power

"How do you like that!" Haley yelled at the vampire. Deyu laid in a crater caused by Kai's spell. His bones were broken in a few places and the skin on his face was almost ripped off. Despite all his injuries, the vampire stood up and looked at Haley. His body started jerking and the skin on his face was healing. In a few seconds, the vampire looked as if he had never been injured. Deyu smiled and took out the black book. It glowed while it was in his hand.

"Alucard!" Deyu shouted at the ceiling. "Dio Nigor Vamperuk!!!"

A piercing screeching sound came from the ceiling and the loud sounds of wings flying down. Everyone looked up at the ceiling and a unbelievable amount of bats were swooping down on the group. Each bat had a dark aura coming off it and with the amount of bats there were, it looked like they were being attacked by one giant dark bat.

"Such a big spell already!?" Leon said. He opened the sky blue and shouted a spell. "Gigano Mizuryu!"

Toshiro shot a giant dragon made of both ice and water from his hands. Toshiro's spell and the bat mamodo Alucard's spell hit eachother and the bat's spell was stronger. The dragon was destroyed but a lot of bats were frozen by the spell so the spell was weaker.

"We have to help Kyu!" Kenzo yelled "Kitsuruk!"

Kyu transformed in his true form of a four tailed fox.

"Dioga Kitsudon!" Kyu opened his mouth and blew a powerful jet of flames at the vampire's spell. The two were equal and so cancelled each other out. Kenzo fell to the ground after he used the spell. Kyu looked at him.

"I used up the rest of what I had with that spell," Kenzo said. Kyu picked him up on his back and stayed a good distance from the battle "I'm going to rest for a bit."

" We have to help Marion," Yumi said opening the green book. "Aniru Papesu!"

Yumi opened her bag and threw a stack of papers in the air. Each paper was covered in light and they all shot towards the vampire. Deyu hit the papers with his hand and the papers covered his arm. Deyu looked at his arm while it was being crushed by the papers.

"What a cute spell," Deyu said. He easily ripped the papers apart with his other hand.

"Anirosu Gorem!" Deyu, still ripping the papers off his arm, looked in front of him to see a giant stone golem towering over him. The golem swung its huge arm at the vampire. The vampire was crushed under its big fist. Deyu was in another crater when it lifted its fist off of him. The golem soon disppeared and Marion ran back to Yumi

"Dientio!" Riot yelled holding a large rifle. Levi gave him a couple of rounds that Riot loaded into the Rifle. Riot pulled the rifles trigger and a loud boom came out of the rifles barrel. The bullet he shot had hit a rock next the crushed Deyu. Soon, a grenade appeared out of the purple circle next to him. Everyone saw the grenade explode and watched the cloud of smoke.

""I'm getting thirsty," Deyu said from the other side of the room. everyone looked at him surprised. He had somehow escaped the explosion. Deyu took out a bottle with some red liquid inside it from his clothes. He pulled the top off and drank the red liquid quickly. As he drank it, his skin started to glow a bit. After he drank the bottle dry, he smacked his lips "Ahhh, nothing tastes as good as a rare type of blood."

Deyu outstretched his arm and the bat Alucard flew down to hang from it. "Let's use that spell."

The bat screeched and Alucard turned into his human form. "Do it."

"Zioru Vamperuk!" Deyu yelled. Alucard got on his knees and vomited a large quantity of black liquid. The black liquid he vomited turned around and wrapped around Alucard's body. the black liquid changed shape and density until it looked like armor on the mamodo. Alucard stood up and his yellow eyes shined from inside the helmet of his black armor. A dark aura was coming off the armor.

"We haven't used this spell for some time," Alucard said from inside the armor.

"I want to use all our power in this battle," Deyu said.

Alucard jumped at the group and appeared next to kai in a second. Everyone jumped back except Kai.

"Maxchisoku!" A large silver aura surrounded Kai. Kai's arms became a blur and loud sounds of metal being struck echoed throughout the room. Kai's arm's became visible and his opponent wasn't damaged at all.

"This spell is our strongest body enhancement," Alucard said glaring at Kai. Alucard struck Kai in the side and he was sent flying.

"And you still got me to worry about," Deyu said as he appeared next to Kai in the air. With one swift kick, Kai was sent back to the ground.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled from his emerald book. Vines wrapped around Alucard and he looked at them. Alucard was soon thrown in the air by the vines.

"Staruga!" Mars shot the sparkling beam at Alucard in the air. Alucard looked behind him as the beam got closer.

"Too weak!" Alucard yelled as he smacked the beam aside.

"And... Starinas Arga!" Alucard looked to his side and saw a yellow orb next to him. The orb exploded and yellow ropes tied around the mamodo. Alucard fell to the ground and struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Falling for such a easy trick," Deyu laughed.

"Shut up and help me get out!" Alucard yelled.

"That's not going to be a easy task," Deyu said looking at the group. None of them were going to let him help his mamodo.

"Dioga Diensu!" Riot yelled. Levi next to him shot a giant ball at Deyu. The ground that touched the ball disappeared.

Deyu placed the black book into the back of his pants and backed away from the incoming attack. The ball went in a straight line so it was easy to dodge. He didn't expect for Toshiro to appear next to him.

"Take this," he said as he grabbed Deyu and threw him at Levi's spell. Deyu turned around and the spell rammed into him. Deyu yelled as the front of his body was being burned off by the spell. The spell exploded when it had hit the wall. Everyone looked at the smoke and expected that attack to have finished the vampire. The vampire, however, had survived the attack and the black book wasn't burned. The spell did in fact done something to the vampire as he looked exhausted.

"How strong is this guy?" Rikky said.

The vampire took out another bottle from inside his clothing and drank the red contents quickly. When he finished drinking, he took out another bottle that had a clear liquid inside it. He smashed the bottle on his fist and kneeled down in front of a torch. The torch's flame made the liquid on Deyu's catch on fire.

"Your spells are too dangerous!" He yelled as he appeared next to Riot. Deyu smacked Riot's amethyst book with his flaming fist, setting it aflame.


	28. Chapter 28: Too Strong

_mamodo world, in a dense forest._

_"What should I do with this kid," a lizard man said pointing at a small child in a cage. The child was a skinnier and smaller Levi and he had a collar around his neck. a purple aura surrounded him and The collar shocked him. the lizard looked at Levi and kicked the cage. "Still trying to get out, eh."_

_The lizard turned around and looked at the cloaked man in front of him. The cloaked man opened his cloak and a claw holding a piece paper came out. the lizard man took the letter and read it._

_"Okay," the lizard said after crumpling the paper into his pocket. He looked at the Levi and smiled "Looks like your going to another master kid."_

_Levi's face twisted in terror and the lizard man laughed._

_"What's going on here?" Both the lizard man and the cloaked man turned around at where the voice came from. Kai stood a distance away from them. He was breathing hard and sweat fell down his forehead. Kai looked at the cage where Levi was held. "A slave? Don't you know slavery is a bad thing?"_

_"Mind your own business!" The lizard man yelled at Kai. However, Kai was where he yelled at. Kai was in front of the lizard. The lizard man jumped back when he saw Kai._

_"I really don't the idea of living things doing back breaking work for bits of food," Kai said glaring at the lizard. The lizard man stepped back and looked at the cloaked man. A claw came out of his cloak and attacked Kai. Kai caught the claw before it had hit him. Kai glared at the cloaked man and his hand glowed. A powerful gust of wind rammed the cloaked man into a tree. The lizard looked at the cloaked man and ran away._

_Kai walked to the cage and opened it. Levi stood in the back of the cage, staring at Kai._

_"Hey, you're free," Kai said gesturing Levi to come out._

_"Why are you doing this," Levi said in a quiet voice._

_"I just don't like slavery, that's all," Kai said. He gestured Levi to come out again. "Hurry up and get out. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me and my brother."_

_Levi crawled out of the cage and while he was walking with Kai to town, tears fell down his face._

Back in the human world.

"Maxchisoku!" Kai appeared to Deyu and kicked away from the group. Kai looked down at the burning amethsy book and turned to see Levi becoming transparent.

Deyu picked up his mamodo and jumped away. He ripped the ropes restraining Alucard. "Now the numbers are a little more even."

Kai jumped at Deyu with a tear coming down his cheek. Kai was fast and seemed even while fighting Deyu but the vampire was still faster than him. Deyu grabbed Kai's wrist and threw into the ground.

"Kazedron!" haley yelled. Kai grabbed deyu's face with his hand and a powerful gust of wind sent Deyu jumping back. Kai jumped back and looked at the disappearing Levi. Riot was kneeling down in front of him and tears came out of the bottom of his mask.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you king Levi," Riot said.

"That's alright, Riot," Levi said. Levi turned to look at Kai. "If you become king Kai, will you please do what I wanted."

"Sure," Kai said with another tear falling down his cheek.

"That's another thing I owe you." Levi smiled before completly disappearing.

Kai turned around and looked at Deyu. "You are going down, vampire!"

"Can you beat me? I never been beaten once in battle since I became a vampire," Deyu said smiling.

"Maxchisoku!" Haley yelled. Kai moved at a lightning speed and attack Deyu. Deyu tried to catch Kai's hand but it accelerated at the last second. Deyu got punch right in the face and was thrown into the ground. Kai, however, was hit in the side by Alucard.

"I'm still here you idiot!"

"Anirosu Gorem!" A giant stone golem came out of the ground and attack Alucard. Alucard grabbed the golem's fist and ripped it off. Alucard threw the golem's fist at Marion, who was standing on top of the golem. Marion jumped off the golem before the fist could hit hurt.

"Giga mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a jet of water at Alucard. Alucard blocked the jet with his hand. The water froze as it his hand and soon his entire arm was encased in ice.

"Dio Kazeron!" Haley yelled. wind swirled in Kai's hands and soon turned into two swords made of winds. Kai jumped at Alucard and struck his arm encased in Ice. The ice shattered and so did the armor with it. Alucard screamed in pain because some parts of the armor had froze into into his skin without him noticing.

"Vamperuk!" Deyu yelled. Alucard got rid of the armor and turned into a bat. He screeched and manys bats appeared in the air. All the bats shot towards Kai. Kai swatted them all down with his wind swords. Each exploded into black liquid that covered Kai's arms.

"Vamprukur!" Deyu yelled. Kai got ready for something to come out of the black liquid on the ground but nothing happened. Kai looked around and soon felt a prick on his arms. Kai yelled as tiny spikes erupted out of the black liquid on his arms. Blood mixed with the black liquid on Kai's arms. The black liquid on Kai's arms fused with the liquid on the ground and soon Kai was covered in the black liquid. He yelled louder as crunching sounds came from his body.

"Another one down," Deyu said. He looked at the rest of the group. He pointed at them with the black book. "Dio Nigor Vamperuk!"

Alucard screeched and the giant dark bat made out of a unbelievable amount of bats appeared.

"We have to dodge it!" Rikky yelled. the whole group ran as fast as they could away from the giant bat. The giant bat exploded when it had hit the ground. The group was sent into the air by the explosion. A veil of smoke covered them and it went away, the group was on the ground injured.

"I hope you give me a better challenge," Deyu said before drinking another bottle of blood.


	29. Chapter 29: Stars vs Bats

"Is he invincible?" Marssaid struggling to get up. Everyone had a large amount of injuries from Deyu's last spell.

"No he isn't," Rikky said looking at Deyu. Deyu looked like he was breathing harder after fighting. Sweat also fell from his forehead. "It looks like our attacks are having an effect on him."

Rikky looked around and saw everyone else was unconcious. Only him and Mars were awake.

"The odds aren't in our favor," Rikky said. He was at least relieved that none of the books had been burned especially his yellow book. He got up slowly and mars soon got up as well. "But we are still in the game."

"Giving up after we came this far is unforgivable," Mars added.

"That's right," Rikky said, the yellow book in his hand glowing bright.

"Looks like you guys still want to fight," Deyu said with a smile. The light coming from his black book was dim. 'But I'm running out of energy so I'll get rid of you fast."

"Vamperuk!" Alucard screeched and many bats shot towards Rikky and Mars.

'Gemiruk!' Rikky yelled. Mars split into the black Mars and white Mars. They both looked at Rikky.

"Why this spell?" The white Mars asked.

"Just attack the vampire," Rikky said. "I'll be fine."

They both looked like they were going to say something but Rikky's eyes told them to attack the vampire. They both ran past the mass of bats and headed towards Deyu. Rikky didn't move while the bats were attacking him. He only made sure the bats didn't get the book.

"Abandoning your partner," Deyu said interested. Alucard screeched and flew away. Deyu got ready to fight the two Mars. "Show me what you got then."

The black Mars swung his fist at Deyu who only caught it. Deyu threw the black Mars into the ground and grabbed the white Mars when he was close.

"Look at his waist!" Rikky yelled. Both the Mars did what he said. "Staruga!"

Deyu looked at the black mars below him and saw a five pointed star form in front of his open mouth. He dodged the sparkling beam that shot out of the star. What he failed to realize was the white Mars he held had also casted a spell. Deyu got shot in the waist by white Mars he held. The beam made Deyu move back to where the Black Mars had shot his spell. Deyu's arm was ripped off by the spell. Deyu yelled and threw the white Mars at Rikky.

"My arm," Deyu laughed and walked to where his severed arm was. He picked it up and looked at its damage. It was slightly burnt and most of the bones was shattered. Deyu smiled and placed the arm back on his body. His face twisted as blood reattached the arm back to his body. The arms skin healed and all the bones fixed themselves. Deyu breathed a lot harder after the arm was fixed. The bats surrounding Rikky disappeared.

"The attacks are having an effect," Rikky said looking at the exhausted Deyu.

"It takes a lot out of me to heal my body," Deyu said after hearing Rikky with his enhanced hearing. "Obviously, vampires have limits. I reached my limit two spells ago but my blood bottles restored some of my energy. I don't have anymore though."

"So if we keep hurting him, he'll fall?" the white Mars said.

"If you can keep hurting me," Deyu said. He disappeared and appeared next to Yumi. His mouth got close to her neck and he opened his mouth, exposing his two long fangs. "There is still a supply of blood here."

"Attack him Mars!" Rikky yelled. Both the Mars jumped at Deyu but Deyu smacked them both aside. He pierced Yumi's neck with his fangs. Loud sucking sounds came from Deyu. Deyu's skin glowed and the black book in his pants gave a brighter glow.

"He's restoring his heart energy," Rikky said. He thought about using a spell but he was sure Yumi would get hit.

Deyu lifted his head and blood dripped from his mouth. His face was full of pleasure.

"This girls blood is so much better than that other one," Deyu said reveling in the pleasure. He slowly got up and took the black book out of his pants. Deyu looked at the ceiling and yelled "Alucard!"

Alucard flew down and landed on Deyu's outstreched arm. "I'm still tired so how about we finish this in one attack."

"Are we going to use that spell?" The white Mars said.

"Yes," Rikky said "But stay like that Mars."

They both looked at him confused.

"I'm sure if we use the fourth spell now, it will a lot stronger."

"But the cost will be doubled," The black Mars said.

"I think its the only way to win," Rikky said his eyes showing the determination. Both the Mars looked into his eyes and turned around.

"We're ready!"

"The fourth spell... Daroa Starudon!!!" Rikky yelled with the yellow book giving off a blinding light. two six pointed stars formed in front of both of the Mars. The stars glowed until it exploded and two chinese dragons that looked like the night sky came out. The dragons twisted around each other and attacked the vampire. Deyu smiled in the face of the dragons.

"So much power!" Deyu yelled. Alucard turned into his human form and lifted his arms towards the dragons. "Dio Nigor Vamperuk!!!"

The giant bat that came out was larger than the other times the spell was used. The giant bat screeched as It and the dragons collided. They both bit each other and energy exploded all around the spells.

"Gugh!" Rikky held his chest as the spells tried to beat the other. His whole body felt like it was being teared apart. Despite having that much pain, he put even more into the attack.

Deyu was laughing the whole time the spells fought.

The spells were equal but Deyu's spell exploded and one dragon came out of the explosion. Deyu laughed louder when the dragon attacked him. The dragon opened its large mouth and swallowed Deyu. The dragon exploded and black book Deyu held bursted into flames. Alucard disappeared almost instantly. The smoke caused by the explosion lifted and Rikky saw Deyu and the ground, his whole body covered in injuries. The two Mars were back into one. Mars held Rikky up as they both walked to the beaten vampire. Rikky looked down at the vampire in the crater caused by their spell. Deyu smiled when he saw them.


	30. Chapter 30: Sunlight

Deyu laughed after he saw stared at him confused. He wondered why Deyu was laughing even though he was beaten. Deyu stopped laughing in a few seconds but he was still smiling.

"Do you know what you have done?" Deyu asked. Rikky and Mars still looked at him confused. Deyu laughed again "You beaten me! That's what you done!"

"Why's that so important?" Rikky asked sitting down on the edge of the crater. Mars sat down next to him.

"I have never once been beaten in battle since I became a vampire," Deyu said. "I was desperate to have a hero defeat me."

"That's all? You just wanted that?" Deyu laughed at Rikky question.

"It gets really tiring to always win. I really wanted a opponent who can make me use all my power. The mamodo battle seemed perfect to find that opponent." Deyu laughed louder "And I have finally found a team that is able to defeat me. I have absolutely no regrets now!"

Rikky looked at Yumi and saw her bleeding neck. "Is Yumi going to be a vampire?"

"That girl? No, you can only be a vampire if a vampire injects his blood into you."

Rikky let out a breath of relief and slowly got up.

"Wait!" Deyu yelled. He was also trying to get up but kept falling. "Can you help me? I won't hurt you."

Rikky sighed and went down to the weakened Deyu. He took Deyu's arm and helped him up. The two both helped each other to get out of the crater. Deyu let out a small laugh when the two were out. Deyu looked at Rikky and in one swift movement of his head, he bit Rikky's neck. Both Rikky and Mars yelled as Deyu was biting Rikky's neck. Deyu sucked Rikky's blood and for some reason reason stopped. Rikky then felt something enter his body through Deyu's fangs. Deyu lets go of Rikky and walks away. Mars runs to Rikky and looks at the two bleeding holes in Rikky's neck.

"What the hell!" Rikky yelled. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't," Deyu said looking away. "I'm helping you, not hurting you."

"Helping?" Rikky said holding his neck.

"I injected vampire blood into your system. Not enough to turn you into a half-vampire but enough to give some vampire strength and healing. And you get no vampire weaknesses except you will find sunlight a little comfortable and you will crave tomato products."

Rikky tried to look at his neck but he no longer felt the bite mark on his neck. A touch told him that it was still there as a scar. "Why?"

Deyu smiled and jumped on top of the throne that had somehow survived the battle. He spreads his arms and yells "Because you are the one who has defeated the great vampire Deyu. No hero should leave such a great battle with no reward!" Deyu turned around and looked at the ceiling, his arms still spreaded out.

"What is your name, boy and his mamodo?' Deyu asked.

"Rikky," Rikky answered

"Mars!" Mars yelled.

Deyu laughed and yelled "Become the winners of this battle, Rikky and Mars. You must win this battle and become a great king!"

"Yeah!" Rikky and Mars both said.

Deyu smiled and took out a another bottle from his burned clothes. The contents of the bottle was some clear liquid. Deyu smiled as he threw the bottle at the ceiling. The bottle flew in the air and smashed againest the ceiling. The liquid inside the botlle ignited when it touched the air and exploded. The ceiling, weaken by the spells casted under it, fell apart. Deyu closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, where there was only a blue sky and the sun. The sunlight soon filled the room.

"Thank you, Rikky," Deyu said "I'm coming, Celina."

The sunlight touched Deyu's body and his body turned into stone as more of his body was being exposed to the sunlight. Soon, Deyu was no more than a statue. Deyu fell back and his petrified body smashed againest the floor. Mist came out of the vampire smashed body. Rikky and Mars looked at the pieces of rock that used to be Deyu's body.

"He wasn't that bad of a guy, was he Rikky?" Mars said.

"I guess he wasn't," Rikky said looking up at the sun before fainting. Mars fainted as well.

* * *

Samuel broke the chains that was restraing him and quickly stood up. He let out a loud yell.

"I'm going to kill them all!" Samuel yelled. He looked at the gate where the last room was. "I can feel all your energy'. Your entire group is weak."

Samuel walked to the gate and placed his fingers inbetween the doors. His muscles flexed and the gate was soon opening. Samuel smiled as the gate was opening.

"What are you doing?" A deep and elegant voice said on the other side of the gate. Samuel saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the small opening. A powerful force threw Samuel into a wall. Samuel was stuck on the wall. He looked at the opened gate and saw someone familier to him.

"You?" He said "But you were one of Master Deyu's minions."

He looked at the man and his mamodo that walked into the room. The tall man had long black hair and wore a purple suit. His blue eyes looked like they could pierce anything. The mamodo next to him looked like a wild man with long messy black hair he had. The mamodo wore only a old looking jacket and faded jeans. He wore no shirt under the sleeveless jacket and that showed his chests muscles. His eyes were black with the pupil pure white. A long smile was on his face, showing the sharp teeth he had.

"That was a fun battle," the mamodo said. His voice sounded a little insane.

"I wish I could have seen it," The book owner said. He pulled out the mamodo's grey book from inside his suit. He crossed his arms behind his back.

"Why didn't you undo that vampire's curse sooner? I'm sure you could have done it in a day."

"If I did it faster," the book owner said "That vampire would've noticed and he would just put me back under the curse."

"I'm stronger than that freak, Emery," the mamodo said.

"He was strong, Kuro. I'm not sure we could have won." The book owner Emery said.

"Why are you guys here!" Samuel interupted. Emery looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. Samuel, for some reason, flinched.

"You are that Deyu's right hand man, right?" Emery asked.

Samuel tried moving his arms, but somehow, he couldn't. "What the hell are you!?

Emery didn't answer him, instead he closed his eyes. "So that's what you are going to do. Sorry but I have interest with that group."

"What?" Samuel said. He saw the grey book Emery was holding glow.

"Nyuboretsu Ma Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro lifted a arm and a small black sphere appeared in front of Samuel. Samuel looked at it and wondered what it did. He found out a second a second later. A powerful force was pulling Samuel and his surronding into the small black sphere. Samuel screamed as his body was being crushed by an enormous pressure to fit his body in the small sphere. In a matter of seconds, Samuel's whole body disappeared into the sphere. Emery smiled at the destruction caused by his spell. He turned around and looked at the group laying unconsious.

"You will soon have to fight me, Rikky," Emery said with a small smile. Kuro laughed as they walked away from the scene.


	31. Chapter 31: Aimi Meets an Angel

"Is Rikuo absent again today?" The teacher asked looking at Rikky's empty seat. His eyes moved over to Aimi who sat next to the seat. Aimi was silent and kept looking at the ground. "Ms. Aimi, do you know wher Rikuo is today?"

_How can I explain it to him? _Aimi thought. She remembered the battle Rikky had with that Alfonso guy. It had took her at least a day to get over the shock. Even though she was no longer in shock, she had no way of explaining why Rikky was absent.

"No, sir," Aimi said in a quiet voice.

"Fine, then," The teahcer said back. He opened his textbook in his hand. "Please go to page 200 in your textbooks.

Aimi spent the rest of the period doing the work the teacher told the class to do. Fortunely that class was the last period and when it ended, Aimi walked out of the school as fast as she could. People would soon ask her why Rikky was absent so much. Unless Rikky came back, she would have to come up some excuse and she was bad at making excuses. She sighed as she leaned againest a tree in the school yard. She looked around and saw no one nearby. She sat down and looked up at the sky through the tree's leaves. That was when a blue feather fell on her face.

"What's this?" Aimi said grabbing the feather on her face. She looked at the feather and noticed it wasn't really a feather. It was really a bunch of small crystals in the form of a feather. Despite being made of a mineral, the feather was really light and felt like a feather. Aimi got up and walked away from the tree. She looked at the branch she was sitting under and laying on it, was a 12 year boy. The boy wore a blue sleeveless jacket and jeans. Aimi saw the boy was sleeping in the tree. Aimi stared at the child sleeping in the tree.

"Why are you staring at me?" Aimi jumped when she heard the child spoke. His voice sounded somewhat high pitched. "It's rude to stare at someone."

"I wasn't staring," Aimi said back.

"I can feel it, you know," The boy said without opening his eyes. He turned around and fell of the tree. Aimi reacted instantly but the boy landed on his feet. The boy lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to rest," Aimi said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for my book owner," The boy said looking at the school.

"Book owner?"

The boy looked at the girl with a puzzled look. He sighed after looking at her. "I forgot, normal humans wouldn't know about the mamodo."

Aimi instantly knew this boy might know something about that kid who was Rikky. "Can you tell me about mamodo?"

The boy looked at her and sighed again "I really shouldn't tell anyone other than the book owner."

"I won't tell anyone," Aimi said. She was smiling in her head. She might find out what was happening to Rikky.

"Alright," the boy said. "Mamodo are from another world and about 100 children mamodo came here to battle to see who becomes the next Mamodo king. The only catch is that if we want to use our spells, we have to have a human partner use the spell from the book the mamodo gave him. If the book gets burned, then the mamodo that book belongs to gets sent back to the mamodo world. Last mamodo standing is the king."

"So your a mamodo and your fighting to become King," Aimi said. She now knew that the kid with Rikky must be a mamodo.

"That's right," the boy said "And just so you know, I'm defiantly going to be king."

"Why's that?" Aimi asked. This time she was curious about the boy.

"Nobody will win against the great mamodo Trance and his partner Yamamoto," The boy said smiling. Aimi assumed his name must be Trance. "Together we are as strong as any mamodo!"

Aimi smiled at the boy's confidence. She then remembered who Yamamoto was. Yamamoto was the captain of the kendo club at her school. "Yamamoto is your partner?"

"Yep," Trance said still smiling. "And he's really strong!"

"Still telling everyone that, Trance?" A boy said. Aimi turned around and saw the kendo team captain Yamomoto. He stood at least a foot taller than Aimi and still wore his school uniform. "He looked at Aimi. "Did you make a new friend today, Trance?"

Trance ran to his book owner "No, this girl just wanted to know about the mamodo battle."

Yamamoto looked surprised when he heard that. He smiled though "Is that right?"

Yamamoto moved closer to Aimi and looked into her eyes, past her thick hair covering it. Aimi blushed under her hair.

"Looks like you know a mamodo," Yamamoto said. He smiled and said "Take me to him."

"Huh!" Aimi said stepping back. Yamamoto was smiling but she could see what he wanted. Aimi couldn't bring them to Rikky. Not after the trouble she gave him last time. Only problem was that she couldn't think of a excuse to not bring him. She cursed her inability to make excuses. She turned around and began waliking away. Yamamoto and Trance followed behind her. Yamamoto and Trance was silent as Aimi walked. Aimi sweated and pushed her hair out of her face.

_What am I going to do!?_ She thought She looked at Yamamoto, who was still smiling.

"So what's this mamodo like?" Yamamoto asked.

Aimi tried thinking of a excuse but still couldn't think of one. She gother excuse when The three saw a nearby explosion.

The explosion came from a large building and walking out of the smoke, was a man wearing tropical clothings. He held a azure book in his arm. Following behind was a child wearing clothes with a ice theme. His hair looked like icicles. The child looked like he was freezing although it was summer. mist came out of the boy's mouth when he breathed.

"Another evil business destroyed, Regil," the tropical man said.

"Didn't this guy just take money you owed him, Saburou?" the mamodo Regil said. His teeth chattered when he spoke.

"That is what makes it evil," the book owner Saburou said.

Aimi stared at them until a good excuse came into her head. "That's the mamodo!"

Aimi ran behind Yamamoto and expected them to do something. They did, in fact, do something. Yamamoto took out a white book from his bag and opened it. Trance moved in front of him. Trance pointed at the mamodo Regil.

'Hey, you!" Trance yelled. "Do you ever meet a mamodo named Altheria!?"

Saburou and Regil stared at him confused.

"We never met a mamodo named Altheria," Regil answered.

Trance looked a little depressed when he heard that. Yamamoto placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Trance. We'll find her." Yamamoto looked at Aimi. "Thanks for bringing us to a mamodo."

"Sure," Aimi said feeling a little guilty.

"Your going to burn our book, aren't you?" Saburou yelled. The azure book in his hand glowed.

"Gikor!" He yelled. Regil opened his mouth and large chunks of ice flew out.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled from the white book. Trance moved his finger in the air and soon the shape of a sword appeared. The shape glowed and a real sword appeared. Trance grabbed the sword.

"Let's go!" Trance yelled. He threw his jacket off and wings bursted out of his back. The wings were made out of the feather Aimi had. The wings extended and Trance charged at the large chunks of ice with the sword.

_An angel? _Aimi thought.


	32. Chapter 32: Advent Of

Author's note: Sorry, it's a bit late. But it has been a month since i started writng this.

Trance slashed each chunk of ice into smaller pieces that were ear harmless. Trance batted the ice away with his wings and lifted his sword into the air. Regil and his partner jumped back when Trance threw the sword at them. The sword went into the ground and disappeared a second later.

"Raja Freezudo!" Saburou yelled. Regil opened his mouth and a blue mist came out. Everything the blue mist touched froze. The blue mist drifted through the air towards Trance, who jumped away from the mist. Regil ran after him and grabbed his arms. Regil's hands were cold on Trance's skin.

"Raja Freezudo!" Saburou yelled again. Regil opened his mouth and spewed the freezing mist.

"Giltario!" Yamamoto yelled from the white book. Trance's body became transparent and the mist went right through him. Trance's body became normal in a second. Regil was surprised and Yamamoto saw his chance. He threw his bag after taking out a long object. Trance lowered his head and Yamamoto smacked Regil in the face with his shinai. Regil lets go of Trance and holds his face. The white book Yamamoto held glowed brighter.

"Iganarias Tempestas!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance spreads out his wings and pulls his arms back. He swung both his arms and wings forward and a large pillar made out of a white energy appeared in the air. The pillar fell down upon Regil and smashed him into the ground.

"Regil!" Saburou yelled. The large pillar disappeared and Regil laid on the ground. Regil was hurt greatly by the spell and had trouble getting up. Saburou helped him up and the two made some distance between Trance and Yamamoto.

"These two are strong," Regil said in between breaths.

Saburou whispered into Regil's ear "Maybe we should run away."

"Good idea," Regil said. Before the two could run away, the four of them were interupted by several police cars that arrived at the scene.

"Crap." Yamamoto said. He and Trance both stepped back. Aimi tried to look for a way out.

Policemen came out of the cars and took out their guns. One policeman held a microphone and spoke into it. "You are under arrest. Put down your weapons and come quietly."

Saburou smiled and turned a page in the azure book. It glowed bright and he yelled a spell "Gikor!"

Regil opened his mouth and shot large chunks of ice at the policemen. They shot the ice but it still flew at them. Yamamoto reacted instantly.

"Ars Arcania!" He yelled from the white book. Trance jumped in front of regil's spell. A huge phantom of Trance appeared and guarded the policeman with its huge wings. The phantom followed Trance's movements and tried to grab Regil and his partner. They ran away though.

The policeman looked at the giant phantom of Trance with mouths open.

"What is that?" One of them said.

"Trance follow them," Yamamoto yelled following after Regil and his partner. Trance spreads his wings and takes flight. The huge phantom did the same and was flying above Trance.

Regil and Saburou ran into a cramped alley and Trance had to cancel his spell to follow them. Yamamoto soon ran into the alley. Aimi wanted to see the rest of the battle and watched from a distance.

"Freezudo!" Saburou yelled. Ice formed around Yamamoto's feet and made him stop running. Regil ran at yamamoto with a sharp piece of ice in his hand. Yamamoto smiled and smacked Regil across his head with his shinai.

"Gikor!" Saburou yelled. Regil shot large chunks of ice from his mouth.

"Ein Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. Arrows shot past yamamoto and broke the ice into harmless pieces. One more arrow shot out and pierced Regil's arm. Regil frowned and ran back to his partner.

Yamamoto turned his head and looked at Trance flying down. "Can you break this ice Trance?"

"Sure," Trance answered. Trance smashed the ice with his fist. Yamamoto shook the remaining ice off of his shoes.

"Can't you guys let us go?" Saburou asked.

"Never," Yamamoto said back "I can see your using the mamodo for your own personal needs. Mamodo are here only for a chance to become king, not to fatten your pocket."

Saburou was speechless. He and Regil ran away and the two followed behind. Aimi also followed but still stayed a distance. The two ran into a building. They ran up the stairs and soon came up to the roof. They ran out and tried to jumped to the other building but the distance was too great. Yamamoto and Trance soon appeared on the roof. Aimi watched from behind the door to the roof. Regil turned around and his azure book glowed brighter, signaling the use of a spell.

"Lagikor Fang!" Saburou yelled. Regil opened his mouth and a large wolf made of ice jumped out. The wolve ran at Yamamoto and Trance.

"Antrais!" Yamamoto yelled. A feather- like sword appeared in Trance's hand. Trance then turned around and stabbed Yamamoto with the sword. Aimi almost screamed but then she saw Yamamoto wasn't hurt. Instead his body glowed and the white book glowed brighter.

"Las Taria Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled while the sword was being absorbed into his body. Tance turned around again. From his hand, formed a giant feather-like sword that swung down at the wolf. It shattered under the sword and exploded when it had hit the ground. Regil and Saburou got injured by the spell but their book wasn't burned.

"i don't have any energy left," Saburou said.

"My book is going to be burned," Regil said.

"You shouldn't have used the mamodo for personal reasons," Yamamoto said moving closer to them.

All of a sudden, something had happened. The five of them glowed and disappeared. They were no longer on the roof but now were on top of something flying in the sky. Everyone looked around confused but didn't know what was happening. A loud voice yelled from behind them.

"Welcome to my flying fortress Ra, child mamodo and their book owners," The voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw who had spoken. Sitting on a huge throne was an equally huge person. He looked like he was a mummy with huge muscles. He wore gold armor over his bandages and a huge gold mask on his face. Trance and Regil looked terrified when they saw him.

"Why?" Trance said. "Why is a adult mamodo in the human world!?"


	33. Chapter 33: A New Enemy?

"What's happening!?" Saburou yelled. He looked around and saw the flat, gold surface they were on. Regil kneeled down and touched the ground. It felt like both feathers and metal. He thought they must be on a huge bird of some kind.

Aimi fell down and looked like she was about to snap with all that was happening. She even wondered what was with her with all that had happened.

Yamamoto didn't look at his surroundings, instead he looked at the huge mummy mamodo in front of them. The mummy was a mamodo but he didn't look like a child. Trance and Regil seemed to think he was an adult mamodo.

"Adult mamodo?" Yamamoto asked Trance. Trance looked terrified looking at the mummy.

"Adult mamodo aren't supposed to be in the human world," Trance said. "Their bodies and spells are more powerful than a child's and this guy must be a soldier mamodo with the power I'm feeling."

Trance stepped back and continued explaining "Soldier mamodo are the most powerful type of mamodo. Some of the mamodo in the King's tournament were trained by them."

"So this guy is a adult mamodo and a soldier mamodo too," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah," Trance said back. "But there aren't supposed to be any other mamodo in the human world other than the 100 chosen to fight."

"That is a easy question," The mummy said, hearing Trance. "It is unfair that we must be ruled by a child so we placed the system that transports mamodo into the human world into our personal creatures. I placed mine inside my flying fortess bird Ra."

The mummy stood up from his throne and he towered over the five. The bandages on his hands began to unwrap themselves.

"We have come to the human world to take the right of king away from you children," He yelled. "Feel grateful you fall to the hands of me, Ausar."

The bandages from his hands shot out and wrapped themselves around the mamodo. Regil and Trance struggled to get out of the bandages. The mummy Ausar threw the two into the ground.

"Use a spell," Trance yelled.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A sword appeared in Trance's hand. He slashed the bandages on him. Ausar only wrapped him with more bandages. He also threw Trance's sword with one bandage.

"Pointless," he said. "Such weak spells aren't going to help."

Ausar threw them into the ground again. Regil was now unconcious but Trance was still awake.

"I do not understand why we must let children fight to become king," Ausar said. "King's must be experienced and strong. Children are weak and make unwise decisions."

The bandages wrapped around Regil unwrapped. Regil fell to the ground. Ausar had also let Trance go. Trance ran to Yamamoto's side.

"How spells are we able to use?" Trance asked.

"Three smalls or two bigs," Yamamoto said. "But I don't think any spell is going to work."

"We just have to try it," Trance said. "Give me a weapon."

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A smaller but sharper sword appeared in Trance's hand. Trance spreads his wings and charged at the mummy.

"Another reason this battle is pointless," Ausar said "You need weak humans to use spells."

Ausar's body glowed and he lifted his fist. He swung it down at Trance. Trance dodged his fist and slashed it. A large gash appeared on his arm but no blood came out. Instead, a bunch of beetles came crawling out. Trance's arm became a blur as he sliced the beetles crawling towards him. Ausar took his chance and smacked Trance with his large fist. Trance bounced across the golden floor and land a good distance away.

"So weak," Ausar laughed. "You mustn't be one of the stronger combatents."

Trance gritted his teeth and stood up. His spreads his wings and took flight. Trance flew at the mummy at an amazing speed.

"Eletarais!" Yamamoto yelled. Flames covered Trance's sword. Trance strucked the mummy with his flaming sword. The bandages on his body bursted into flames. Ausar screamed in pain his arm was being covered in flames.

"Just kidding," He laughed. Bandage appeared and covered the flames, getting rid of it. Ausar grabbed trance with his huge hand and threw into the ground. Trance was wrapped by his bandages again. Ausar lifted Trance into the air and threw him into the ground again.

"Weak, weak, weak," Ausar repeated throwing Trance into the ground. Yamamoto looked at Trance and and ran at Ausar with his shinai. Ausar only kicked Yamamoto away. He kept calling Trance weak.

'Gikor!" Saburou yelled. Regil had regained conciousness and shot chunks of ice at Ausar. Ausar lost his balance when he was hit and fell to the ground. The bandages wrapped around Trance came undone and Trance flew away. Trance landed in front of Yamamoto and held on his short for support.

"Use the phantom spell," he said. "I'll fly away."

Yamamoto looked at Ausar and knew what to do. He turned the white books pages and yelled the spell.

"Ars Arcania!" The huge phantom of Trance appeared and grabbed everyone. It then extended its wings and took flight. They then tried to fly away.

"I finally got a mamodo transported here," Ausar yelled "I'm not letting you go!"

Bandages wrapped the Trance phantom and pulled him down. The huge phantom crashed into the ground and was being pulled by the bandages wrapped around it. Everyone was feeling despair as Ausar seemed unbeatable.

"Why is this happening to me?" Saburou yelled with Regil in his arms.

"I can't use any more spells," Yamamoto said to Trance.

Trance was silent as the bandages pulled them closer to the laughing Ausar All hope was gone from them.

"Ganreizu Staru!" Rikky's voice yelled. Hundreds of stars fell from the sky and slashed Ausar and his bandages. Everyone looked up and falling from the sky, was Rikky and Mars. Rikky held onto Mars and fell right in front of the group.

"I'm the last one coming home and already something happens," Rikky said with a hint of depression. The yellow book he held glowed brightly.

"Just think of it as something fun," Mars said cheerfully.

"Hard to think that," Rikky said. Rikky looked at the huge mummy. "He look's different from the other mamodo. Where's the book owner?"

"I'm a soldier mamodo," Ausar yelled. "I don't need a weak partner to use my spells!"

"A soldier mamodo?" Mars asked not surprised.

"Are you not scared of me!?" Ausar yelled running at them. "I'm way stronger than any child mamodo in the human world!"

Ausar swung his huge fist at Rikky. Rikky's eyes turned red and he caught Ausar's huge fist with no problem. Rikky looked at Mars.

"Are adult mamodo that much stronger than children?" Rikky asked.

"Not much," MArs answered.

"Okay then," Rikky said the yellow book glowing brighter.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled. A X-shaped bow appeared in front of Mars. Mars grabbed it and pulled back a string. Mars lets go of the string and a huge sparkling x-shaped beam shot out. The beam rammed into Ausar's gut and sent him flying across the golden floor.

"Rikky," Aimi said, her eyes sparkling.


	34. Chapter 34: Their New Power

Rikky looked behind him and saw Aimi staring at him "What are you doing here Aimi?"

Aimi jumped into Rikky and held him as tears fell down her cheek. "I'm so glad your here Rikky."

Yamamoto looked at Aimi and said "So you lied to us."

Aimi stopped crying on rikky and looked at Yamamoto. She had a guilty look on her face. "I'm really sorry but I couldn't cause anymore trouble for Rikky."

"That's alright," Yamamoto said with a smile. "I can see he's a good guy. I wouldn't try to burn to burn his book."

Aimi let out a breath of relief but soon that was gone when she looked back at the large mummy. Ausar had gotten up and a aura of anger emanated from him.

"That hurt, you weak human!" He yelled.

Rikky ignored him and looked up at the sky. A black jet was flying around in circles. "Good, at least I don't have to worry about getting back home."

"Are you ignoring me!" Ausar yelled. "Ignoring the great Ausar is a great offense!"

Rikky looked at Ausar and let out a breath. He was obviously mocking the mummy. The mummy saw this and charged at them.

"Can you guys fight?" Rikky asked the two mamodo behind him.

"I can but Yamamoto doesn't have much energy left," Trance said.

"Give me some time and I can restore my energy," Yamamoto said, his white book starting to give off a dim light.

Rikky looked at Saburou and his mamodo Regil.

"No way were fighting!" They both yelled. Rikky turned around and opened his yellow book.

"Then i guess i'll give Yamamoto some time to recover," Rikky said.

"More fighting," Mars cheered.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. The five pointed star formed in the air and shot out a sparkling beam. Ausar smacked the beam aside and saw Rikky below. Rikky's eyes turned red as he grabbed the mummy's leg. His fingers dug into the mummy's leg as Rikky lifted him into the air. Rikky threw the huge mummy at Mars. Rikky lets go of Ausar at the last second and takes out the yellow book.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled. Mars grabbed the X-shaped bow and shot a huge blast of energy at the falling mummy. Ausar was shot far into the air and landed hard on the ground. He got up fast and yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ausar yelled. "Your not going back to the mamodo world. Your going to the afterlife!"

Ausar's body glowed and he removed his gold mask. Under it his face was exposed. It looked kinda like how a mummy's face would looked like if it had life in it. Ausar opened his mouth and locusts flew out of his mouth.

"Ganreizu Staru!" Rikky yelled. Mars' arms became a blur as he threw sharp stars from behind his back. The locusts were ripped apart by Mars' spell. Ausar yelled again and his body glowed.

"Stronger spell then," He yelled smacking the ground with his arms. A large mass of snakes jumped out of the ground.

"Ars Arcania!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance's phantom crushed the snakes under it's huge fist. Rikky looked at Yamamoto and saw he was smiling.

"I'm back in the game," He said smiling. Rikky smiled as well and turned a page in the yellow book.

"Guess it's time to find out how to send this guy back," Rikky said.

"There has to some kind of medium keeping him here," Mars said. "Like the mamodo's book."

"I have an idea where it is," Rikky said. "Look down Mars."

Mars looked at the floor and Rikky yelled a spell.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled. Mars shot the X-shaped blast into the ground, causing it to crumble under it's power. Rikky and Mars both fell to the room under it.

"No, don't go down there!" Ausar yelled jumping into the hole Rikky and Mars made. Trance and Yamamoto followed after them by the phantom holding Yamamoto as the flew down. Aimi stood over the hole and looked down.

RIkky Held onto Mars as they fell down into a vast room with the only light coming from a ball on the floor and the hole they had made. Rikky eyes turned red before he had hit the ground. He landed with no damage to his body. Mars jumped on the ground and they both look at the glowing ball in the vast room. The ball was big and had the same markings on the book inside it. Ausar soon fell down behind Rikky and Mars. They both turned around to look at the huge mamodo.

"Get away from here!" He yelled.

Rikky smiled and pointed at the glowing ball. "That must be what keeps you here."

Ausar yelled and his bandages shot out. They wrapped around Rikky and Mars. One bandage wrapped around Rikky's yellow book. Rikky's eyes turned red as he was fighting Ausar in a test of strength. They both tried to take the book.

"To the rescue," Yamamoto yelled as Trance flew down with his phantom above him.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A large sword appeared in the phantom's hand. All the bandages wrapped around Rikky and Mars were cut apart. The phantom then proceded to slash Ausar's arms. Ausar yelled in pain as blood came out of his arm.

"I'm taking the finishing blow," Yamamoto yelled. "Antrais!"

Trance pierced yamamoto with his feather-like blade and yamamoto's body began to glow. Ausar took a step back.

"Las Taria Oritia!" yamamoto yelled. This time the spell was far larger as the Trance phantom used it. Trance's phantom swung the huge feather-like sword down at Ausar who tried guarding the attack with his bandages. The sword easily went through it and exploded as it made contact. a cloud of smoke appeared and Ausar was still standing. He was smoking and his eyes were unfocused. His was also swaying until Trance pushed him. He fell down on the floor hard.

"And now to send him back," Rikky said turning around.

"Daroa Starudon!" Rikky yelled. Mars opened his mouth and a six pointed star appeared in the air. A chinese dragon that looked like night sky came out of the star. The dragon opened its mouth and desztroyed the glowing ball. It exploded and all the pieces started to disappear. Light came out of the ground and soon everyone noticed that the fortress was going back to the mamodo world as well.

'I'm not the only one," Ausar yelled as his body was becoming transparent.

"Get over here," Yamamoto yelled. Trance's phantom was still there. Rikky and Mars ran to the phantom and it held them in its arms. Trance spreads his wings and flys out of the hole. He then picks up Aimi and the other mamodo team before flying away. Everyone looked down and saw what they were fighting on.

A large golden bird made out of a gold material was flying in the sky over Tokyo. Its body was becoming transparent and soon the whole thing disappeared.

"Can we go down," Yamamoto said sweating. "I can't hold the spell for much longer.'

"Just fly to that jet," Rikky said pointing at the jet he had jumped from. "we can rest there and talk."


	35. Chapter 35: Mamodo Needs Help

Author's note: Weekends, still quite boring.

"Are you crazy Rikky!' Yumi yelled at Rikky. "What would you have done if you got injured!?"

Rikky sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Aimi followed him and held onto his arm as she sat down next to him. Mars and Trance went to look outside the windows with Marion. Saburou and Regil stayed a distance away from the others. Other than the pilot and Alfonso with him, they were the only ones on the jet.

Rikky held the seats arm rest and his eyes turned red. The arm rest was crushed in his hand. His eyes then turned back to normal. "This vampire thing is really useful."

"Don't change the subject," Yumi said. She sighed and continued "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

Yumi went to sit down in a seat close to the children mamodo. Rikky looked over at Yamamoto who was seating in the seat behind him.

"Anyway," Rikky said. "I didn't know you were in the battle."

Yamamoto smiled and said "Well, i'm not the only one in the school with a mamodo."

"That's right," Rikky laughed.

"I'm not talking about you," Yamamoto said looking out the window. Rikky look confused at that statement. Rikky then looked at Aimi, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. As slow as he could, Rikky moved his arm out of Aimi's grip. He then made sure she didn't wake up. Rikky walked to the mamodo's playing in the corner.

"Mars," Rikky said. Mars turned around and stared at Rikky.

'Is this about that soldier mamodo?" Mars said.

"Yeah, tell me more about the soldier mamodo."

"They're part of the mamodo army,' Mars explained "Some of them were in the last mamodo battle and chosen a place in the goverment. Ranks are mostly made upon the strength. The mamodo we fought was only at the lowest rank."

"And that guy said they're were more in the human world," Rikky said. "There's no way the others are as weak as him."

"i say we don't give much care about it until we meet another soldier," Mars said going back to looking out the window.

"Maybe we just shouldn't care about it," Rikky said going back to his seat next to the sleeping Aimi. Somehow the sleeping Aimi sensed Rikky and she grabbed Rikky's arm when he sat down. Rikky sighed and fell asleep on Aimi's head. Yumi smiled when she looked at them.

* * *

"Haley," Leon yelled at his sister Haley. She was currently running away from him. Kai followed behind her.

'I'm not telling you where i live," Haley yelled back at him.

"But its not safe for you to live alone," Leon said. People watched as he ran after his sister and her mamodo.

"I'm safe as long as I'm with Kai, I'm fine," Haley yelled back. She took out the silver book. "Help me out, Kai."

"Chisokumera!" she yelled. A sliver aura covered Kai as he grabbed Haley's waist. Kai disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"haley," leon cried.

Kai ran with the spell until he thought they were far enough away. He let Haley go and she looked around. They were at the park. haley walked over to the swings and sat down. Kai sat down on the swing next to her.

"I can't believe my brother is always trying to protect me," haley said moving her legs back and forth, creating momentum.

"He just really cares about you," Kai said. He gazed at the sky. "The older sibling usually feel that way about their younger sibling."

Haley looked down and she closed her eyes. She sighed and said "I know."

Haley looked up and saw a child playing with some toys by himself. Haley stands up and walks to the child. She kneeled down next to him and watched him play with action figures.

The child looked like he was around 8. He wore a blue yukata and geta sandals. The child looked a little sad to Haley. Playing all by himself in the park.

"What are you doing, playing all by yourself," Haley said in a kind voice. The child stopped playing with his toys and looked at Haley.

"Uh," The kid tried to speak.

"Its okay," Haley said. She picked up one of the kids toys "I'll play with you if you want."

The kid looked at the ground and his face reddened. "Hiro."

"Huh?" Haley said looking at the child.

"My names Hiro," He said lifting his head. "What's yours?"

"Haley." Haley smiled and they were about to play together had someone not appeared.

"Hiro!" Someone yelled. Haley and Hiro looked at who had spoken.

A man wearing Haley's school and silver glasses came. He had an aura of intelligence about him with his silver glasses and arrogant look. He held a suitcase on his back with one arm. He also had silver hair and icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "I told you to wait in the apartment."

Hiro looked a little scared as he spoke to him. "I'm sorry, Ryo. It was just so boring in the apartment."

'I don't care," the man Ryo said. "Just go back to the apartment."

Ryo walked past Hiro and Haley, walking to his apartment. Hiro turned around and looked at Haley.

"i'm sorry but I have to go," Hiro said.

"Its alright but what's your relationship with that guy," Haley asked.

"He's the reason I'm still here," Hiro said picking up his toys. Haley looked at him and knew.

"Your a mamodo?" Haley said.

Hiro was surprised at Haley. "You know about the mamodo?"

"Of course." Haley took out the silver book. "I'm a book owner."

Hiro grabbed haley and he looked desperate. "Please you got to help me. Help my book owner."


	36. Chapter 36: Good Deeds

Ryo walked up the stairs to his apartment. His apartment was on the other side of the small apartment building. He reached his apartment door and took out the keys. He placed the key inside the lock and unlocked the door. He entered his apartment and threw his suitcase on the stand next the door.

Ryo's apartment was a very tidy place. There was no mess anywhere in the small two-room apartment. Bookcases were standing on the walls, making little room for anything else other than a small television set and chairs. A big black bok laid in the corner in the room. Ryo sat down in front of the black box and opened it. Inside it was a picture of a man with silver hair and a woman wearing glasses. Flowers surrounded the picture. Ryo clapped his hands together and prayed in front of the picture.

"I got another A on my test, Mom and Dad" Ryo said. He looked at the picture and bowed. "Keep watching me, I'll make you two proud of your son."

Ryo heared the door opened and he turned around. Hiro walked into the apartment with his toys in his arms. Ryo stood up and took out the teal book.

"Why didn't you listen to me and stay in the apartment?" Ryo questioned. Hiro looked down at the floor.

"I told you it was so boring inside," Hiro said. "I wanted to play outside for a bit."

"You only play with those toys. Why does it matter if you play inside or out?" Ryo yelled. Hiro looked like he was about to cry.

"I just wanted to play outside."

"I don't care," Ryo said "If you disobey me again, I'm going to burn this book and send you back to the mamodo world."

"But," Hiro said.

"I told you I don't care," Ryo interupted. "I don't care if I can't burn this book. If you don't listen to me, I'll get someone else to burn it!"

Tears fell on the floor as Hiro walked to a room. "I'll listen."

Ryo went to one of the bookcases and pulled a book of the shelve."That's good, as long as you listen to me, you won't go back to the mamodo world."

Hiro cried in his room for a while. This was, however, an act as he quickly looked out the window. In the alley outside the apartment, Haley and Kai were leaning againest a stone wall.

"Are you ready?" Hiro whispered. Haley gave a thumbs up. Hiro smiled and turned around.

Hiro ran out the door and ran to Ryo, who was reading a book on his desk.

"Ryo," Hiro yelled "There's a mamodo outside!"

Ryo looked at Hiro and then went back to his book. Hiro was surprised about his reaction.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryo asked.

"We have to fight," Hiro said. He went to look for his teal book. Ryo sighed and puts his book down.

"Maybe it's just another weak one," Ryo said. "I'll help for a bit then."

Hiro smiled to himself and gave Ryo his teal book. Ryo took and walked outside with Hiro. Haley and Kai were now in the parking lot outside of the apartment building. Haley had a smug smile on her face as she looked at Ryo and Hiro climbing down the stairs. She held the opened silver book.

"Fight!" Haley said pointing at ryo as well as grinning. Ryo yawned and looked uninterested.

"Gekitama!" Ryo yelled from the teal book. Hiro took out a plastic ball from his sleeve and threw at the ground. The ball bounced towards Haley and Kai. When the ball got close, both haley and Kai were surprised when the ball became huge and almost crushed them. Haley and kai moved out of the way before the ball had hit them. They both watched the huge plastic ball bounce and turn back into its original size. Hiro shrugged when they looked at them.

"Uhh," Haley said. "You can't win againest me with such weak spells!"

Kai looked at her and sighed.

"Gekimarblo!" Ryo yelled grabbing Hiro's arm. Ryo threw Hiro into the air. Hiro went through his sleeves and pulled aout a bunch of marbles. He threw all the marbles at Haley and Kai. The marbles grew until they were each as big as a bowling ball.

"Chisokumera!" Haley yelled. Kai grabbed her and the silver aura covered him. They both disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. hiro soon fell on his feet next to the small craters caused by his spells. They both looked around for the two.

They were both on the roof of the apartment building, both were breathing a little harder.

"Hiro tricked us," Haley said.

Kai looked at Ryo "No, that guy can change gears really fast. He's ready the moment he needs to be."

"He did surprise me," Haley said. She noticed Hiro looking at her. Hiro was making a apologetic gesture to them. "Looks like Hiro didn't expect this either."

Kai heard a large crack in the air and looked at the street behind him. "Looks like there's something else we didn't expect."

Haley looked behind her back and instantly turned around when she saw the street. 'What is that?"

In the middle of the street, in the air, was a large crack. They both heard more cracks and saw the crack in the air was getting bigger. The crack was soon as big as a house before it expanded forward. Haley and Kai heard a loud engine sound coming from the crack. The crack exploded and the wind pushed Haley and Kai back. A tall and lanky man riding a huge motorcycle and wearing leather clothing rode out of the dark space where the crack was.

"Watch out all you kid mamodo's!" the man's loud voice yelled. "Colonel Skidrow is in the neighborhood!"


	37. Chapter 37: Kids are Punished

"Watch out all you child mamodo," Skidrow yelled. "Colonel Skidrow is here!"

Skidrow got off his bike and stood up. He was unnaturally tall and even weirder looking since his body was almost as thin as a stick. He wore leather clothing, the kind that bikers wore. Spikes came out of his shoulder pads. He also wore sunglasses and had long blond hair.

"Is he a book owner?" Haley asked Kai. Kai looked surprised when he saw Skidrow.

"Why is an soldier mamodo here?" Kai said, his voice shaking.

"Soldier mamodo?" Haley asked. She was confused about why Kai looked scared of this Skidrow guy.

"An adult mamodo," Kai whispered.

Haley now looked just as surprised as Kai. "Adult mamodo?! I thought only mamodo children were allowed in the battle."

"They are," Kai answered. "Except it seems that an adult got here somehow."

Haley turned around and looked at Hiro.

"Hiro," Haley yelled. "There's another mamodo here!"

Ryo turned around and saw Haley. He then turned to Hiro, who looked surprised.

"You knew these guys?" Ryo asked. Hiro was speechless. "You were planning something behind my back, weren't you?"

Hiro looked at the ground and still didn't say anything.

"I'll punish you later," Ryo said. Ryo turned around and walked to the street, Hiro following behind him.

Haley and Kai continued to look at the tall mamodo and thought about whether or not to attack him. Haley and Kai hid when Skidrow looked their way. Soon Ryo an Hiro appeared in the street.

"What is Hiro doing?" Haley wondered.

"It looks like his partner is the one bringing him," Kai said back.

"Gekikami!" Ryo yelled. Hiro spun tops from out of his sleeves. The tops grew until they were as big as a average sized man. Skidrow turned his head and saw the huge spinning tops coming at him. He smacked them aside with his long arm. The tops changed back to their normal size as they fell to the ground.

"You must be the mamodo in this area," Skidrow said looking at the glowing ball in the middle of the bars on his motorcycle. The ball had the same design inside it as the design on the mamodo's books. Skidrow smiled as he turned around to look at Hiro and Ryo. "i must be lucky today. I finally got this transporter working and I already found a mamodo to send back."

Skidrow disappeared and the two looked around for him.

"I am really lucky," Skidrow said appearing behind Kai and haley. "More than two mamodo in one day."

Haley and Kai both jumped away from Skidrow when they heard him.

"Kazedron!' Haley yelled. Kai shot a powerful gust of wind at Skidrow. Skidrow stood in the wind, having no difficulty withstanding the spell. Kai and Haley were both surprised by his Skidrow ability to withstand the spell.

"What a nice breeze," Skidrow said fixing his hair. "Although nowhere near as nice when I'm riding my bike."

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Wind swirled around kai's hand until it formed a huge sword. Kai jumped at Skidrow, swinging the huge sword made of wind. Skidrow's body glowed and he caught Kai's spell with ease. The outer ring of wind surrounding the sword ripped Skidrow's skin.

"A lot more power in this one," Skidrow said looking at his hand, which was still being ripped apart. Kai put more force into the spell and Skidrow jumped away. Skidrow jumped to the top of the building next to the one Haley and Kai were on.

"Jioruk," Skidrow whispered to his ripped hand. The hand glowed and the skin repaired itself. Skidrow smiled when looked back at Kai and Haley. Skidrow placed his hands in the pockets of his pants and skipped forward. He appeared in front of Kai and Haley again.

"Time to go flying, little chick," Skidrow said. His leg became a blur and Kai was sent flying. Haley turned around and saw Kai falling from the sky.

"Gigano Kazemon!" Haley yelled. Kai recovered in mid air and used his spell. Wind shot out of the bottom of his feet and he began to fly back to Haley.

"Nice spell," Skidrow complimented. "But it is still too weak for the great Colonel Skidrow."

Skidrow's body glowed and he disappeared. Haley looked around and saw him standing on top of Kai. Skidrow smiled as he smacked Kai to the ground. Kai had hit the ground hard and suffered some injury.

"Kai!" Haley yelled. Kai was fine, however, and he shook off the debris.

"This is fun," Skidrow said falling to the ground. He looked down at Kai. "Beating up you children is so much fun."

"Gekimalle!" Ryo yelled. Hiro appeared and he held a small toy mallet with both hands. Hiro swung the toy mallet down and it grew to an enormous size. Hiro struck Skidrow in the head with the giant mallet. Skidrow's smile was gone and he was now frowning as blood trickled down his head.

"Not nice," Skidrow said. He twisted his waist and struck Hiro in the side with his fist. Hiro coughed out blood as he was sent flying into a wall. Skidrow turned around and saw the non-caring Ryo with the open teal book. "You must be the book owner of that kid."

"Gekiacti!"Ryo took out anaction figure from inside his clothes and placed it on the ground. An aura coered the figure and it soon grew to a gigantic size. The figure held a cannon and aimed it at Skidrow. The cannon exploded and a large iron ball shot out. It rammed into Skidrow. skidrow coughed a little blood when it hit.

"You have a little more power," Skidrow said pulling the cannonball off his body. He bounced the ball on his hand as his body glowed. "But not as much as I do!"

Skidrow threw the cannonball back at the huge action figure that shot it. He threw it with such force that when the cannonball hit the action figure, the cannonball completly destroyed it. Ryo still looked uninterested when he saw the soldier mamodo's power.

"So what," Ryo said. "Your just all muscle."

A vein popped out in skidrow's head. A large aura exploded from him and his muscles began to expand. He was still tall and skinny but he now had a muscular feature under his clothes.

"Don't insult the great Colonel Skidrow's power," Skidrow angrily said.

"Bring it on then," Ryo said. Skidrow got more angry at him.


	38. Chapter 38: Wind and Toys

"Gekimalle!" Ryo yelled. Hiro pulled out his toy mallet and swung it at the bigger Skidrow.

"Same attack?" Skidrow said. He caught the huge mallet with his hand. "You really think I'm an idiot?"

"Get bigger!" Ryo yelled. Hiro twisted his body and swung the mallet at Skidrow's side. The mallet grew larger as it struck him.

"Ghh!" Skidrow let out as he was struck. A trickle of blood came out of his mouth. Skidrow scowled and punched the mallet out of Hiro's hands.

"Toys aren't going to beat me," Skidrow said to the noncaring Ryo.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai appeared above Skidrow, swinging down his huge sword made of wind. Skidrow had no time to react and was struck by the huge sword. He did not, however, move from his spot. He stood there and took the full brunt of Kai's spell. The sword exploded and the wind coming out sliced apart the street. Kai looked down at Skidrow and saw he was injured but not seriously.

"Your spells are getting stronger," Skidrow said through his bloody mouth. "I'm starting to see why you were chosen for the Battle."

Kai breathed heavily and jumped away from Skidrow. Kai stayed in a reay stance, ready for any attack Skidrow might do. He only stared at Kai. It took Kai a moment to see the aura around his body gradually get larger.

"Haley!" Kai yelled looking behind him.

"Maxchisoku!" Haley yelled. Silver aura surrounded Kai.

"Hah!" Skidrow screamed swinging his fist forward. Kai used his enhanced speed to dodge the attack and gain some distance between them. Skidrow's fist connected with the building behind Kai and it was completly obliterated.

"Wow," Haley said in awe of Skidrow's power. She also noticed something about Skidrow.

"Haley, we have to run," Kai said appearing next to her.

"Wait," Haley said looking at Skidrow. "There's something different about that guy. It's like he's not fast anymore."

"So what," Kai said back. "We have no chance againest a soldier mamodo."

"But it's like he can't heal his injuries now. He must have an ability where he must lower other aspects of his body to enhance another."

Kai picked up Haley "We still can't win."

Kai ran at his amazing speed away from Skidrow.

Skidrow noticed Kai had ran away and smiled. "Running away from me? We can't have that, now can we?"

Skidrow looked Ryo and Hiro behind him. "You two better stay here, I'm going to go after the bigger fish."

"We won't run away," Ryo said. Hiro looked at him surprised.

Skidrow laughed and walked to his bike. He sat down and revved the bike. "Good, I won't kill you then."

Skidrow laughed as his bike started to give off loud engine sounds. Skidrow's bike began to glow and a clear surface came out from under the wheels. Skidrow laughed as he drove his bike into the air on the clear surface coming from under the wheel. The bike drove with more speed than Kai and soon Skidrow appeared next to the running Kai.

"Can't run away from my bike!" Skidrow laughed at Kai and moved closer to him.

"Gigano Kazemon!" Haley yelled. Kai jumped at Skidrow and tried kicking him. Skidrow caught Kai's foot but Kai's spell activated. A powerful blast of wind came out of Kai's foot and pushed Skidrow away. Skidrow had let go of Kai and Kai continued to run away.

"I'm not letting you get away," Skidrow yelled. He drove in closer to Kai.

"Get the hell away!" Kai yelled. Kai ran faster. Haley strengthened her grip on Kai and the book.

They were in a large plain now with almost no buildings or trees. Skidrow laughed as he was driving closer and closer to Kai.

"I'm running out of energy, Kai!" Haley yelled. Kai was breathing a lot harder now and his body felt heavy.

"Your slowing down!" Skidrow yelled. He was now only a few feet away from Kai. Skidrow lets go of the bar and reach out to grab Kai. Kai ran faster and looked behind him at Skidrow. His eyes widened when he saw what was coming from behind. Kai stopped immediatly and jumped on the ground.

"Get down!" He yelled, pushing Haley on the ground with him.

"What are you doing?" Skidrow laughed turning his bike around. Suddenly, A huge metal surface rammed into Skidrow and his bike. Skidrow was carried into the air by a fast moving and huge airplane.

"What the!?" Skidrow said, his body planted to the front of the airplane. He looked up and saw Ryo in the cockpit of the plane.

"I never said I wasn't going to attack," Ryo said to Hiro who was sitting in the seat next to him. The teal book Ryo was holding gave off a bright light. Outside, the airplane turned around and it was now on a course to the ground. Skidrow yelled and tried to move but the gravity of the plane falling to the ground was too much. Ryo and Hiro jumped out with parachutes before the plane crashed into the ground with Skidrow.

The glowing ball on Skidrow's bike shattered

The four stood above the huge crater and looked down at the defeated Skidrow and the remains of his bike. His body was becoming transparent and so was the remains of his bike.

"Why did you fight us? I know it's not because you hate the mamodo who are fighting to become king," Ryo said to the disappearing Skidrow.

"I guess I can tell you," Skidrow said. "We soldier mamodo had no chance of coming here unless we had two things."

"What are those two things?"

"One, we needed a medium to keep us here," Skidrow said looking at his shattered ball. "And two, we needed the help of a mamodo in the human world."

'Who is this mamodo?" Ryo asked.

"I can't tell you her name but I'm sure the mamodo know her as oldest daughter of the current Mamodo King," Skidrow answered.

"The oldest daughter? You mean Sera!?" Kai said surprised.

"Can't tell you," Skidrow laughed. His body was almost gone. "But I can tell you she's looking for her younger sisters who are also in the battle."

Skidrow laughed until he left the mamodo world. Ryo turned around and began walking away.

"Hey," Haley said grabbing Ryo. "We still have to talk to you."

"Forget it," Ryo said. "Whatever Hiro told you to do, don't. What he wants for me is too hard for me to obtain."

"But,"

"I said don't, " Ryo said pushing Haley away. "I got enough problems trying to make this kid king."

Ryo walked away and Hiro followed behind. Haley smiled as they walked away.

'He says it's too hard," Haley said. "But he doesn't know he already has a friend."


	39. Chapter 39: Appearance

In the dense forest of a distant country, there laid on the ground a burnin book. A bleeding dinosaur like lizard was disappearing next to it. Towerin above the mamodo was a very tall knight-like man. He held a long spear and stood on top of a mechanical horse with a glowing ball welded in the center of its forehead. The knight got off his horse and slowly walked to a carriage nearby. The knight bowed in front of the carriage and the carriage's door opened. A tall and beautiful girl that looked in her mid-teens stepped out of the carriage. The knight stood up and held her hand as she descended. The girl had flowing silver blonde hair and a slim body that went perfectly with her white dress.

"You have done well, Odine," She said as she looked at the disappearing mamodo. She smiled when the mamodo's book was gone and its mamodo with it.

"It is my duty to serve royalty, my lady Sera," The knight Odine said bowing.

"You are the only one I can rely on to do that," The girl Sera complemented Odine. "Ausar and Skidrow have already failed and went back to the mamodo world."

Odine seemed a little surprised about the news. "Ausar and Skidrow are gone?"

"Yes, it seems," Sera said lookin around. Her eyes followed a fox that ran across a root. "I brought over 40 soldier mamodo to the human world and most of them were weaker than the combatents. I only have five soldiers left."

'I will not disappoint you, my lady," Odine said bowing yet again.

"You better not," Sera said climbing back into the carriage. "I do not want to fight. Royalty should not fight for the right to rule. Only 40 mamodo are left in the human world, I do not wish to fight until there is only ten."

Odine looked up and looked around. "Where is the young master?"

"My book owner?" Sera said annoyed. Sera sat down inside the carriage and closed the door. She opened a little window on the side and answered Odine "Tobey is somewhere around here."

'Would you like me to search for the young master?"

"Go find him, then," Sera answered closing the window. Odine bowed and turned around. He walked quite a distance before seeing the one he was looking for.

A small boy in a wheelchair gazed at the moving butterflys around him. The boy had brown hair and wore patient clothing. In the pouch on the back of his wheelchair, there was a straw colored book. The boy had a dreamy look to him.

"Young master," Odine said walking over to the child. The kid Tobey looked at Odine as he hurried to him.

"Odine," he said. His voice was weak and had a lifting touch to it. "These insects are beautiful."

"Yes, yes they are," Odine said grabbing the handles on Tobey's wheelchair. Odine lifted Tobey into the air and carried him back to the carriage. Tobey looked at the scenary as he was being carried. Odine was about to open the carriage to place Tobey inside but Tobey spoke.

"Emery and Kuro are here," Tobey said.

"Who?" Odine sensed someone nearby and dropped Tobey gently on the ground. He took out his spear and took his stance. "Who's there!?"

"Ion Gravirei!" Someone yelled. Odine fell to the ground hard and felt as if a large weight was pushing him down. Tobey would have been in the area's attack had he not moved a little back. He was out of the attacks way by nearly an inch. Tobey took out the straw colored book from behind him.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. A beam shot out from inside the carriage and shot into the forest. A loud yell soon echoed from the words.

"Yow, that hurt!" A wild voice yelled.

"Quit your yelling," Another voice said. "We aren't here to attack!"

Soon a man with waist long black hair in a purple suit came out with his hands up. A grey book was in his hands. A wild man with a insane smile followed behind him. He poked at a smoking hole in his shoulder.

"But you attacked first," Kuro laughed. He was still poking the hole in his shoulder. "Haha, I can't feel my arm!"

'They were ready to attack," Emery said back to Kuro. emery looked at Tobey and Odine. "Anyway, I want to tell one of the favorites of this battle a little bit of information."

"You want to tell us about Rikky and Mars," Tobey said. Emery was surprised about what Tobey said.

"You know?" Emery said. His blue eyes glowed. Emery laughed and turned around. "Your ability is as interesting as ever, Tobey. A whole lot more than my ESP."

"But it's so annoying," Sera said coming out of the carriage. "He never does what I want with his ability."

"And you must be the mamodo Sera," Emery said walking to Sera. Emery took Sera's hand and kissed it. "Such beauty could only be from another world."

"What are you going to tell me?" Sera asked. Emery smiled at her question.

"I'm only here to tell you about a team who might be a danger to your plans," Emery answered Sera.

"And?" Sera looked uncaring.

"Rikky and Mars are showing amazing potential. With a little training, they might be stronger than your favorite pawn," Emery said looking at Odine.

"Rikky is a high school student with some vampire powers and Mars, the mamodo, uses star based spells," Tobey said looking off into the distance. "They currently have 6 spells and are close to gaining a seventh. Their strongest attack is the fourth spell Daroa Starudon combined with the third spell Gemiruk."

"Even more amazing," Emery said looking at Tobey.

"Still annoying," Sera whispered. Sera looked at emery and arrogantly said "Is that all?"

"Yes, actually," Emery said. He turned around and looked at Kuro, who was giggling as he poked at his wounds. "Let's go, Kuro. I done what I wanted."

Kuro laughed hysterically and left with Emery. Sera sighed and picked up Tobey. She entered the carriage with Tobey and Odine got up. Odine placed a leash around his horse that was tied to the carriage. Odine jumped on the driver's seat and told his horse to move. The carriage rode on a flat and grassy road. Sera looked at the daydreaming Tobey in the carriage.

"Where are my sisters?" Sera asked him. Tobey was silent. Sera sighed and looked out the window. "My sisters are the only ones that may be Queen, so why can't you tell me."

"We won't lose," Tobey said still looking off into space. Sera complained in whispers as the carriage rode out of the forest.


	40. Chapter 40: Personality

"Engi is in this town," Sera said looking out the window of her carriage. The town they were in had brick roads and buildings that looked like they were from the 18th century. Sera liked the fact that the carriage was no longer bouncing. Sera looked out the window on the other side of the carriage. "Stop right here."

The carriage stopped in front of a building that was literally falling apart. Boards covered the windows and the door. The material making up the building was worn out and cracked. The paint was also peeling off. Sera scowled, got out of the carriage, and walked up to the door of the falling apart building. She knocked on the boarded door. Although the place was falling apart, Sera knew someone lived here because of the smoke coming out of the chimney.

"It's Sera, Engi," Sera said knocking on the boarded door. Sera heard metal falling to the ground but heard no steps to the door. Sera knocked on the door again and yelled "Open the door, Engi!"

"Engi always hated listening to the higher ups," Odine said on the driver's seat of the carriage. Sera frowned and sighed as she walked away from the door.

"Hahhh!!!" Sera screamed as she turned around and kicked the door down. The door fell on the dust covered ground. Sera walked in the building with a angry look on her face.

The room she walked into was full of all kinds of mechanical things. Everywhere on the floor was wires, gears, and other mechanical things. Many unfinished machines laid in the corner of the room. Sera looked around until she saw Engi. Engi was stuffing tools into a suitcase.

It didn't matter how much times Sera saw Engi, he always looked the most human of the soldier mamodo. Engi wore overalls over his ash covered clothes. He looked dirty from head to toes in ash. The ash even made his graying hair look like ash. Engi chewed on a lollipop as he stared at Sera.

"Why, hello princess," Engi said acting surprised. He threw his suitcase full of tools into a closet.

"Don't try to act innocent, Engi," Sera said, her anger obvious in her voice. "I know you haven't even tried to fight mamodo."

"Well, I'm too busy working on my things," Engi said going over to a pile of gears. He looked through the pile and came out with a big and small gear. He walked over to a big clock and placed the gears inside it. "Fighting mamodo is too much for my schedule."

Sera grinded her teeth and walked to Engi. Engi looked up at her and Sera grabbed his throat. Sera lifted him into the air and Engi struggled to get out of her grip.

"I'm not here for that," Sera said through her teeth. "I'm here because my transporter broke."

Engi laughed weakly and Sera released her grip on his throat. Engi fell to the ground and coughed until he said "If that's all, then I can fix it."

"Hurry," Sera said turning around. Sera walked out of the building but stopped when she reached the door. Sera looked around and was puzzled. "Where's your train?"

"It somewhere," Engi answered coming out of a room with weird looking tools.

"That train is whats keeping you in the human world," Sera said. "A mamodo could find it and destroy the medium."

"That's alright," Engi said walking out of the building with his tools. He waved at Odine on the driver's seat. Sera sighed and walked to the carriage. She was planning to wait in the carriage until Engi fixed her transporter.

"Maybe you should take the young master for a walk," Odine suggested. "I'll stay here and make sure Engi doesn't run away."

"Fine," Sera said. She opened the carriage door and took out the daydreaming Tobey and his wheelchair. Tobey stopped daydreaming and looked at the town they were in.

"I like this place," Tobey said. Sera complained in whispers as she pushed Tobey's wheelchair into the town. She and Tobey for about a hour before they stopped. Sera sat down on a bench and looked at the amazed Tobey. Tobey looked at the buildings.

"Give me back my doll!" A little girl yelled. Sera looked at where the girl's voice came from. A group of boys surrounded a little girl and tossed her doll to each other. The girl was shorter than them and tried to catch her doll with no success. Sera got up from the bench and walked to the group of boys. Sera was far taller than them and caught the doll while it was in the air. They all looked at Sera.

"What are you doing?" One boy asked Sera.

"Stop bothering the girl," Sera commanded. A boy was about to say something back but stopped when he felt Sera's intimidating glare. all the boys ran away when Sera looked at them. Sera kneeled down and gave the little girl her doll.

"Thank you," she said hugging the doll. Sera smiled and patted the girl's head.

"We girls have to be stronger than the boys," Sera told the girl. She smiled and continued talking "You remind me a lot of my little sister. My youngest sister loves dolls and was such a little crybaby but I knew she was strong inside."

"Was she as pretty as you?" The little asked Sera. Sera laughed a little when she heard that.

"I don't know but give her a few more years and she will be a lot more beautiful than me," Sera told the girl. "And since you look like my sister, you're going to be pretty too."

The girl smiled at Sera and said goodbye to Sera. She ran to into the building behind her. Sera smiled and walked back to Tobey but saw he was close by. He was sure to have heard Sera.

"Sera," he said "the oldest of 3 sisters. even though she was spoiled and thinks that only royalty should be given the chance for the right to rule, she has a kind heart and wishes to be a kind and caring Queen. She also wants to show that woman are stronger than men."

Sera grinded her teeth and pushed Tobey's wheelchair. "Why is your ability so random? You never use it when I want to but when it's to annoy me, you seem to always use it."

Tobey was silent and continued to stare at the buildings. Sera sighed and continued to push Tobey along the sidewalk.

"Incoming attack," Tobey said. Sera pushed Tobey's wheelchair forward as large pieces of junk fell from the sky. Above them, on top of a building, was a mamodo and his partner.

"We got her!" A mamodo that looked like a broken machine said. Next to him was a man that looked like a engineer. He held a dark brown book.

"Think again," Sera said in the middle of the junk. The mamodo and the book owner was surprised as she climbed out of the junk with no apparent damage.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled with the straw colored book. Sera pointed at the team and a beam shot out of her finger. The two dodged the beam.

"I'm going to kill you two for ruining my dress," Sera said pointing at the tiny rip on the bottom of her dress.


	41. Chapter 41: Location

Sera looked around and saw that there were normal people around. She jumped down from the pile of junk and grabbed the handles of Tobey's wheelchair. She ran with Tobey as fast as she could.

"Sera," Tobey said "Does not wish to danger anyone that has no connections with the mamodo."

"Shut it," Sera said running. She dodged the people on the sidewalk as she ran. They stared at her as she ran.

"Move to the left," Tobey told Sera. Sera turned left and had barely dodged a falling pipe. Sera continued running while pushing Tobey.

"Stop running!" The machine mamodo yelled. He and his partner jumped onto the road below and was running after Sera and Tobey. "Your the favorite Sera, oldest daughter of King Tyran, arent you? Stop and fight me!"

Sera complained in whispers as she ran. She stopped and turned around, she still held unto Tobey's wheelchair. The straw colored book glowed in Tobey's lap.

"Run away!" Sera yelled at the nearby people. They were confused until they saw Sera's hair beginning to glow. They began to run when her hair glowed even brighter.

"Hairu Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera twisted her head, making her hair fly in the air. Needle-like lasers shot out of her hair and shot at the team following them. The engineer protected his book with his body and his back got burned as the needles shot into it. The mamodo lifted his arms to act as a shield. The needles bounced off his metal skin.

"Weak spells," The machine mamodo said. His partner's book began to glow.

"Airu Jukur!" He yelled. Pipes shot out of the machine mamodo's back and fell towards Sera and Tobey. Sera smiled at the incoming attack and pushed Tobey out of the way. The pipes fell down one at a time with less than a second between each one hitting the ground. Sera spun and dodged each falling pipe with amazing grace and smiled as she spun to dodge. The team was amazed at Sera's gracefulness as she dodged their attack.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera pointed at the team and a beam shot out of her finger. The beam shot at the mamodo with such speed that he could not dodge it. His shoulder was pierced by the beam.

"I'm different than those power mamado," Sera said blowing the smoke off her finger. "I use more concentrated spells."

The machine mamodo didn't look pained by his injury instead he looked like he was ready to attack again. His partner stepped away from the mamodo.

"Gigano Jukur!" He yelled. The machine mamodo made loud engine sounds and soon, a large gear shot towards Sera and Tobey.

"Biratsurudo!" Tobey yelled. Sera's hands glowed and shot made an upward motion with her hands. A thin shield appeared out of her hands as she made the upward motion. Sera did it five times until the shield was complete. The gear smashed againest the shield she created and broke againest it. Sera smiled as she looked at the falling apart gear.

"Calling me weak?" Sera said to the machine mamodo. They looked like they were beginning to be scared of Sera.

"Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled. Sera's hands and feet began to emit a white energy until the energy covered half of her arms and legs. Sera jumped at the team and grabbed the machine mamodo.

"Let go of me!" The machine mamodo yelled. He heard a whistling sound come from Sera's fist. He soon felt her fist come into contact with his face. A large beam shot out of Sera's fist when it came into contact with the machine mamodo's face. He was shot into the ground and bounced acroos the ground until he was a few yards away.

"Dio Majukur!" The engineer yelled from his book. Sera watched as various junk rolled on the ground and combined with larger junk on the mamodo until it was a giant made of junk.

"I'm going to show you!" The machine mamodo yelled lifting its huge fist made of junk.

"Aim at its right chest," Tobey said to Sera. Sera whispered a complaint but she lifted her fist which was still covered in the white energy. A larger beam shot out of her fist and pierced the giant's right chest. It stopped for a moment and the junk making uo its body began to fall apart. The engineer watched in despair as the giant fell apart.

"I'll be having your book now," Sera said. The white energy on her body was still there. The engineer yelled and threw his book away.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera shot a beam out of her finger that hits the brown book, setting it ablaze. Sera was about to walk away from the disappearing machine mamodo had she not heard even louder engine sounds.

"I'm here, princess," Sera heard Engi yell. Sera turned around and saw a huge train coming right towards them. Although there were no rails for the train to ride on, rails appeared under the train as it shot towards Sera and Tobey. Sera saw a laughing Engi sitting on top of the front car. The train stopped next to Sera.

"I'm sorry, princess, but your carriage has gotten into a unfortunate accident. But your loyal subject engi will drive you anywhere you want to go."

"What happened to my carriage?" Sera asked.

"It exploded and burned my house down," Engi whispered.

'What!?"

"Nothing," Engi quickly said. Sera sighed and both her and Tobey boarded the train. She went through the train until she was in the living compartments. She found Odine in one of the rooms.

"My lady," he said bowing. "I am truly sorry for the carriage."

"It's alright," Sera said sitting down on a chair. She looked at Tobey who was staring outside." Are you still not going to tell me where my sisters are?"

"The youngest is with Rikky and Mars," Tobey answered. Sera almost fell out of her chair.

"What? My sister is with that Rikky and Mars," Sera said remembering Emery's warning. She smiled and yelled at engi, sure he was going to hear. "Engi, we are going for a mamodo named Mars. Set the course for his mamodo energy!"

Sera laughed and looked at Tobey. He leaned towards Odine and said "Sera's three sizes are..."

"I'm going to kill you!" Sera yelled trying to attack Tobey had Odine not held her back.


	42. Chapter 42: Daycare Mamodo

"Two new spells," Yumi said cheerfully. She was walking home from school. She was about to pick Marion up at the new daycare in her neighborhood. Although the man working at the daycare was so tall and young, Yumi felt that he was great with children. Yumi felt even better about the daycare since it was so close to her house. Yumi walked to the daycare and saw the tall man she left Marion with play with a horde of children, including Marion.

The tall man wore a long apron over his clothes that had strange designs. He had messy brown hair and looked like he didn't shave for a while. He had amazing strength since 6 children were hanging on his arms. He was laughing the whole time as smiling children tried to bring him down. Yumi walked to him and Marion saw her.

"Yumi," Marion said smiling as she ran into Yumi. The tall daycare worker saw her and walked over her after he got the children off of him.

"Is this your sister?" the man asked Yumi. He was at least two feet taller than Yumi and had to look down on Yumi. He had a kind look in his eyes.

" Uh, yeah," Yumi said picking up Marion. Marion held onto her neck with her little arms.

"Marion is a nice girl," the man said. "She helped me in the kitchen when i was preparing snacks."

"Mr. Reel is so fun to play with," Marion told Yumi.

"Haha, all the kids think that," the man Reel said laughing. He felt someone tug on his apron and looked down to see a little girl with blonde hair holding on his apron. Reel kneeled down and placed the girl on his shoulders. The girl laughed as she looked down on everyone.

"You must be really good with kids," Yumi said to Reel.

"Children are the most innocent things there are in this world," Reel told Yumi. "And I feel that I must protect them from all the bad things in life until they are ready to face it."

"You really are amazing," Yumi complimented him. Reel shook his head.

"No, no, I am only doing what I feel I should," Reel said. "It is not amazing at all."

'Well, they think your amazing," Yumi said pointing at the children. They look impatient waiting for Reel to come back. Reel laughed and turned around.

"Come back and play, Marion," Reel said to Marion. Yumi turned around and left to go back home. Marion waved at Reel as she left. Yumi was walking back home until she saw that the earring Mars gave Marion was glowing.

"There's a mamodo nearby," Yumi said letting Marion down and taking out the green book. Marion looked at the battle ready Yumi and laughed. Yumi saw her and said "what's so funny."

"No one's going to attack, Yumi," Marion said.

"Why?"

"The mamodo nearby is Reel," Marion told Yumi. Yumi looked surprised about what Marion said.

"Reel is the mamodo!?"

"Yeah, I noticed when I saw him. His partner is the girl on his shoulders, Amy."

"But that means,"

"He will have to leave those children when his book is burned," Marion said with a sad look on his face. Yumi also felt sad when she thought about how much those children loved Reel. Yumi was about to say something but a high pitched scream echoed in the air. The scream came from the direction where the daycare was. Yumi and Marion ran to the daycare and soon saw what had happened.

Reel laid on the ground, blood coming out of his head. The children were all scared and were clinging to the daycare building. Some of the other workers in the daycare came out and let out a small sound when they saw the injured Reel. Standing a distance away from Reel was a mamodo and his partner. The mamodo was a huge beast that was even taller than Reel and his partner was a dirty man in a torn up suit. He held a cerulean colored book in his hand.

"Get up and fight," the dirty man said . The book glowed in his hands.

Reel tried to get up but fell a few times before standing up. He soon recovered from his injury and stood straight, looking at the team that attacked him.

"I will not fight with children nearby," Reel said, his voice showed the determination he had.

"Is that so? Than I guess we will keep hurting you until you fight back," the man said, his book glowing even brighter.

"Glisu!" He yelled from his book. The beast mamodo behind him opened his mouth and glass formed into a ball in front of it. The glass grew bigger until the mamodo shot it at Reel. Reel stood there and took the full force of the spell, making him cough out blood. Reel was still standing even though he had more damage. The children were even more scared now. Yumi and Marion watched nearby from behind a wall, ready to come in as soon as the situation got worse.

"I will not fight!" Reel yelled at them. "Children will not see such violence."

"Have it your way," the man said back. the beast roared behind him and made the children scream. Reel looked behind him and looked worried.

"Ganzu Glisu!" he yelled. Many spikes made of glass shot out of the beast mouth and shot towards Reel. Reel could not dodge because if he did, the spikes would hurt the children.

"Aniru Papisu!" Yumi yelled throwing paper in front of the spikes. The paper made a makeshift shield and blocked the spikes. Reel stared at the paper shield with a surprised look on his face. Yumi and Marion soon appeared in front of Reel.

"No more!" Yumi yelled. Both her and Marion showed fierce determination in their eyes. They looked behind them to see Reel in front of the scared children.

"Go inside," Reel told them. "And no matter what, do not look outside."

"Are you going to be okay?" one of the children asked Reel. Reel smiled and stood up.

"I'll be okay if you listen to me," Reel said. All the children went inside the daycare building and the other workers went in with them. Only one girl stayed out. It was Reel's partner Amy and she had a glowing purple book in her small hands.

"Were going to help, Reel," Yumi said to Reel.

"No!" Reel yelled. Yumi and Marion were surprised about his sudden yell. "Only I'm going to fight."

"Going to fight now?" The dirty man said. The beast behind him roared and jumped at Reel. Reel stared at the charging beast.

In a split second, the beast was flew past the dirty man and crashed into the pole on the other side of the street. He looked surprised as he looked at his mamodo and then back to Reel. He stepped back when he saw Reel's face twisted with anger. The very aura Reel gave off scared him

"The children will be terrified of me if they saw me like this," Reel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.


	43. Chapter 43: Children's Strength

"Stay back, Amy," Reel told his partner. Amy nodded and stayed a good distance away from Reel.

The beast stood up and crawled back to his partner who looked worried.

"I'm not giving you a chance!" Reel yelled jumping at the team. He slammed the beast into the ground with his fist and kicked the book owner into the street. The book owner held onto his book tightly.

"Rekur!" Amy yelled. Reel pressed his palm on the beast's head and a blast of purple energy slammed the beast into the ground again. A large burn was where the spell had hit. Reel kicked the beast to his partner on the other side of street.

"Glisu!" The man yelled desperately. The beast shot the huge ball of glass at Reel.

"Reruga!" Amy yelled. Reel shot a concentrated version of his first spell at the glass ball. Spells collided and the glass ball shattered as Reel's spell went right through it and towards the team across the street. They barely dodged the spell and saw what it did to the wall behind them. The spell drilled a perfect hole into the hole.

"My spells are too destructive," Reel complained walking towards the team they were fighting. They got up quickly and looked ready to fight. "Still fighting? I thought that if I showed some of my strength, you would be too scared to fight."

"Ganzu Glizu!" The dirty man yelled from his book. The beast mamodo next to him shot many spikes made of glass out of his mouth.

"Rerashi!" Amy yelled. A small purple shield appeared in Reel's hand. Reel's hand holding the shield moved fast to block each incoming spike. After each spike had been blocked, Reel threw the shield like a disc at the attackers. The shield embedded itself a few inchs into the wall above them. Their bodies shivered looking at the shield in the wall.

"More power! Raja Glisu!" he yelled. The beast lifted its head and opened its mouth. Glass came out of his mouth and fused together until it made one huge spike made of glass. The beast threw the spike at Reel. "Let's see what your precious daycare looks like after this!"

The aura Reel gave off became stronger and made Yumi and Marion step further away. Reel was gritting his teeth and his hands were shaking until he clenched them into fists.

"Dur Rebao!" Amy yelled. Purple energy circled around in Reel's hand until it became a purple ball that emitted electricity. Reel moved his feet farther apart and twisted his whole body. Reel threw the purple ball at the spike. When the ball came into contact with the spike, it exploded. the spike shattered and small glass rained down on Reel below.

"Now you'll be shredded!" The book owner laughed.

"Redou Spreid!" Amy yelled. Reel swung his arm in the air and a thin purple shockwave pushed the glass away. The man's smile slowly turned around as he saw Reel walking even closer to them. He cracked his knuckles when he was only on the other side of the street.

"Still going to fight?" Reel asked, his anger even apparent in his voice.

"Gigano Glisuruk!" he yelled. the beast mamodo next to him roared and glass began to form on his body, creating armor. The beast charged at Reel with his head down, planning to impale him with the glass spike coming out of its helmet. Reel grabbed the spike and used all his mamodo strength to keep the spike away from his body. Reel crushed the spike and the beast jumped back. Glass was in Reel's hands and blood dripped on the street.

"Let's take this somewhere else!" Reel yelled. Amy's spellbook glowed brighter.

"Redou Spreid!" She yelled. Reel pushed the two into the air with his purple shockwave. Amy yelled the same spell and Reel jumped to push the team even farther away. Amy ran to Reel and climbed on his back. Reel jumped to the rooftop of the house and kept jumping to the house in front of it. They could still hear Amy yelling the same spell over and over.

Yumi and Marion had both watched the amazing strength that Reel had and were speechless. After Reel had jumped away, both Yumi and Marion wanted to see more of the fight but they had no way of chasing them.

"The fourth spell, Yumi!" Marion said. She opened Yumi's bag and took out a canister. It was the colored clay that was sold for children.

'Yeah!" Yumi said turning the green books pages. Marion took out the green clay and molded it into a bird.

"Aniru Marieku!" Yumi yelled from the green book. Marion covered the bird with her hands and light shined out of her hands. Marion threw the bird into the air and the light covering it made it grow and become alive. The bird didn't look safe, though. One wing was larger than the other and there were lumps all over it. The weird sounds it made from what looked like a mouth didn't ease Yumi.

"Next time, I make it," Yumi told Marion. Her art skills certainly wasn't good.

"Yeah," Marion said back. The bird she made fell to the ground and got back up. Yumi and Marion sighed and climbed on the ugly birds back. despite the fact it didn't look like it could fly, it was still able to fly enough to bring where Reel and Amy was fighting.

It looked like the team they were fighting used a strong spell since now Reel was having trouble fighting a 30-foot tall glass monster. Reel had cuts all over his body and looked like blood loss was finally taking its toll. Yumi and Marion flew down to a spot that was close enough to enter the battle if anything goes bad.

'Not so tough now!" the book owner laughed. His mamodo smashed a car with its giant fist made of glass. Reel had barely dodged the attack and was now running at the Book owner. The mamodo stopped him though with a huge glass tail.

"Reruga!" Amy yelled. Reel shot a concentrated blast of purple energy at the glass mamodo. The spell didn't do much damage. The mamodo laughed and smashed Reel under his huge glass hand. Amy looked like she was about to cry. Reel used all his strength to lift the hand on him.

"Use the stronger spells, Amy," Reel told her.

"You've been using too much spells! You can't have much energy left," the book owner said to Reel.

"Children are special," Reel said throwing the mamodo's hand off him. "The younger they are, the more heart energy they have."

"Dioga Rekur!" Amy yelled. Reel shot an enormous blast of purple energy at the huge glass mamodo. The force of the spell shattered the glass surrounding the mamodo.


	44. Chapter 44: One Who Loves Kids

The beast's glass body shattered and the beast fell to the ground, hurting itself on the remains of its spell. The dirty book owner looked at Reel. Reel was breathing more heavily and blood continued to flow out of his wounds. Yumi saw Reel and knew what was happening.

"Reel!" Yumi yelled. Reel turned his head. "If you don't get treatment soon, there's a chance you'll die!"

Amy heard her and pulled on Reel's pants. Reel patted her head and smiled, the fact that his face had dried blood all over it didn't scare Amy.

"I'll finish this fast, Amy. Don't worry about me," Reel said turning his head back at their opponents. He began to walk foward. "Just keep using spells."

"Reuruk!" Amy yelled from the purple book. Purple aura covered Reel's body. Reel began running at their opponents.

"Amu Glisuruk!" The book owner yelled. Glass formed around the beast mamodo's arms, making claws. The mamodo charged at Reel and the two began to fight each other at close range. The aura covering Reel burned the mamodo when it came in contact with it. The two were even but Reel's injuries were more serious.

"This is not good," Yumi said looking at the bleeding Reel. Although he was winning, he took too many attacks in the process. "His wounds are just getting worse."

Marion was just as worried as Yumi but the two of them knew the answer. They weren't sure if Reel would like it though.

"The fifth spell Yumi," Marion told Yumi. Yumi nodded and turned a page in the green book. The green book shined brighter as Yumi yelled the fifth spell.

"Animosu Saifo!" Yumi yelled. Marion shot out a ball of light out of her hands and grabbed it. She looked at Reel and threw the ball at him. The ball struck Reel and light surrounded his body. Reel jumped away from the mamodo and looked at the light covering him. Reel saw the deep cuts on his hands close up until the only proof that he had been injured was the blood on his hands. The other wounds on his body had also closed up. Reel, Amy, and their opponents were surprised about Reel's sudden recovery.

"You can't die, Reel," Yumi yelled. "But don't push it or the spell will reverse itself and your injuries will come back."

"I told you not to help," Reel said. The beast mamodo tried hitting him with his glass claws but Reel dodged it.

"You needed the help," Yumi said. Reel looked into her eyes and knew what she meant.

"Glisu!" The book owner yelled. His mamodo shot a glassball at Reel. Reel smacked the ball out of the air with his fist.

"Rekur!" May yelled. Reel grabbed the mamodo and shot him across the street with a blast of purple energy.

"Give it up," Reel told the book owner but there was one problem. He wasn't there.

"REEL!" Amy screamed.

"Let go of the book!" Reel heard the dirty man yell. He quickly turned around to see that the book owner took advantage of his concentration on the mamodo and moved closer to his book. Even Yumi and Marion didn't notice his movement. The dirty man held Amy and was trying to take the book out of her small hands. Reel pressed his foot againest the ground and was ready to jump at him.

"Don't move!" the book owner yelled at Reel. He pulled out a knife and pressed it againest Amy's cheek. Both Reel and Amy stopped moving. "If you move one bit, this girl will have a nice scar to show her friends."

"You," Reel said through his teeth. His clenched his hands into fists.

"That's low," Yumi said. Both her and Marion were angry but they were sure if they moved, the man would hurt Amy.

"Now, your going to give the book," the man said to Amy, waving the knife in front of her face. Amy looked at Reel, who nodded.

"Give him the book, Amy," Reel said. Amy reluctantly gave the man her purple book. The man smiled and threw Amy on the ground. He turned around to a charging Reel, fist in the air. Reel fist came into contact with his face and sent the man flying across the street. He landed on his back a distance away but he held on tightly to his book and Reel's.

"I win," He said through his bloody mouth. Reel jumped at him again but the beast mamodo jumped on his back. It smiled as Reel didn't have enough time to stop the man from lighting a match. Reel threw the beast off of him and ran at the man holding his book.

"Good bye," he said lighting the book on fire. He threw the burning book on the ground and his mamodo ran over to his side. He laughed and walked away.

"No!!!" Amy screamed running to Reel's book. She tried to put out the flames but only got burns on her small hands. A transparent Reel kneeled down and held her back from burning herself.

"That's enough, Amy. I have to go now," Reel said, his voice and eyes showed his sadness. He went through his pockets and came out with a necklace. Amy stopped crying when he threw the necklace over her neck. "That's a present for your birthday next week. I'm sorry I won't be able to go."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Reel walked away. Amy touched the book and flinched as the fire burned her hand. She took a deep breath and yelled "Baber Rerusudon!"

The man and his mamodo turned around to see a almost gone Reel holding a purple ball as big as a house. Reel threw the ball at them, exploding as it came into contact with the ground. Their book was obiterated completely and the mamodo was sent back to the mamodo world in an instant.

"I'm really sorry, kids," Reel whispered with tears coming out of his eyes. he then disappeared back to the mamodo world.

After the smoke cleared, Yumi and Marion walked to Amy and both hugged her. Yumi was crying as well and hugging Amy made them both feel better. "We should've helped him when we could. He might still be here if we helped."

"It's okay," Amy said wiping her eyes. "You know Reel had a dream but couldn't do it because he was a mamodo and he didn't have the money."

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Reel wanted to make a orphanage," Amy answered. "He said that too many kids here don't have a home. He wanted to give those kids a home."

Yumi looked at Amy and wondered what she was thinking.

"Reel's dream is my dream now," Amy said no longer crying.

Yumi smiled and said "It's a nice dream."


	45. Chapter 45: Meet the Father

I can never stay and relax," Rikky said looking at a letter he got. He threw the other letters he had on his table. Rikky pulled out a letter opener and sliced open the letter in his hand. He took out a sheet of paper and read it.

"Who sent that letter?" Mars asked going to sit down in front of the TV. He turned the TV on to some anime.

"It's from my dad in New York," Rikky said reading the leader. "He always wants the same thing."

"And whant's that?" Mars asked not moving his eyes from the anime.

Rikky sighed and said "He wants me to visit him. I can't refuse too."

Mars was noncaring and silent as he continued to watch the anime.

"If I refuse, he'll refuse giving me money," Rikky complained laying his head in his hand. "I'll have to get a job."

"Just go," Mars told Rikky. "I would like to go to New York. It looks like a nice place in all the anime I watched."

Rikky sighed and checked what else was inside the letter. He pulled out a wad of money. "He already gave me enough money for a ticket but I can't just leave Mars here."

Just then, Rikky had a great idea and gave off a wicked smile.

"I know just the person."

* * *

"It is so nice of you to call me," Alfonso said when Rikky and Mars entered his plane. Aimi was right behind them and sat next to Rikky.

"Thanks for the help, Alfonso," Rikky said.

"Anything for a comrade," Alfonso said. He saw Aimi and smiled. He kneels down in front of her and gave her a rose. "And anything for the beautiful lady."

"Hello again," Aimi said taking the rose.

"Why is she here again?" Mars asked Rikky.

"Alfonso wouldn't help us if I didn't say a girl needed it," Rikky whispered in Mars' ear. "And Yumi was unavailable, so Aimi was the other choice."

Alfonso looked at Rikky, laughed, and looked back at Aimi "Does he need more teaching?"

Aimi became nervous and waved her hands "No, no, Rikky doesn't need it anymore."

"Teaching?" Rikky asked. He had forgotten what Alfonso tried to do to him some time ago.

"It's nothing," Aimi said quickly.

"Just ask and I'll help you with anything," Alfonso said. He laughed and entered the cockpit. Aimi was playing with her hands and Rikky was watching her do it.

"So we're visiting your father?" Aimi asked Rikky with unusual eagerness. She never met his dad, only Rikky's mom who was in a different country.

"Yeah, but it's just for the weekend," Rikky answered turning his head to look out the window. He refused to talk anymore until they got to New York.

Aimi was smiling a wicked smile in her head as she played with her fingers.

_This is a great chance for me,_ Aimi thought._ I have to make a good impression on his dad._

Aimi giggled and circled her finger on the arm rest. Mars looked at her and saw her smile through her long hair covering her face.

* * *

"So this is New York," Aimi said looking out the glass in the airport. Rikky was carrying her luggage plus his and Mars. The weight was enough that he had to use his vampire strength. Rikky wore sunglasses so no one saw his red eyes.

"Where's your dad?" Mars asked looking at the huge crowd. They all looked busy in their own way.

"That's him," Rikky said pointing his finger into the crowd. Both Aimi and Mars looked in that direction and saw a man holding up a sign with Rikky's name on it. The man looked like an older, little shorter, and more muscular Rikky. He had a few scars on his face. This man noticed Rikky and went over to Rikky.

"My son, Rikuo," he cheerfully said. The man outstreched his arms and hugged his son. Rikky struggled to get out of his hug. He was still holding the luggage.

"Help me," Rikky begged. His father lets go of Rikky.

"Let take some of that," he said taking a suitcase from Rikky. He thought something was weird and noticed Aimi and Mars.

"Hello, Mr. Medoru," Aimi said shaking his hand. Rikky's dad looked at her confused and then to Mars.

"What have you been doing, Rikuo?" His dad whispered in Rikky's ear.

"Dad!" Rikky yelled. His face reddened.

"It's alright, Rikuo," Rikky's dad said. "I understand what your feeling."

Rikky sighed and walked away. Mars followed behind. Aimi stayed with Rikky's dad.

"It's so nice to meet you," Aimi said. Rikky's dad looked at her and was about to talk but a large man wearing a black suit and sungallses grabbed his shoulder.

Rikky got outside and dropped the luggage on the floor. He and Mars waited for Rikky's father to come out and show him where his car is.

"Do you hate your dad?" Mars asked Rikky.

Rikky sighed and said "No, I don't really hate him, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"He always think he has to spend so much time with me," Rikky answered. "He never leaves me alone when I see him."

"Well, your his son that he didn't see for a while, of course he would like to spend some time with you," Mars said sounding mature.

"When did you start being a parent expert?"

"When I saw your dad," Mars answered looking at the parking lot.

"Rikky! Mars!" They both turned around to see an out of breath Aimi.

"What's wrong, Aimi?" Rikky asked her as he ran over.

"It's your dad," Aimi said between breaths. "Some guy came over and took him away."

"What!?" Rikky yelled. He ran back to the luggage and looked through it.

"They can't be far," Mars said. "We can use the second spell to catch them."

"Uh oh," Rikky said standing up. sweat fell from his forehead.

"What?" Mars asked.

"Dad took the suitcase that had the book inside."


	46. Chapter 46: Get the Book!

"Trouble, trouble, trouble," Rikky complained as he and Mars ran through the crowd of people. They stared at the hurrying Rikky and Mars. "No matter where I go, something happens."

"We have to get the book back!" Mars yelled at Rikky.

"I know," Rikky yelled back. Rikky jumps on top of a counter and his eyes turned red. Rikky looked at the crowd from above with his enhanced vision.

"Hey, get off!" The one behind the counter said. Rikky jumped off and grabbed Mars.

"Did you see him?" he asked.

"Dads on the other side of the airport. He's near the exit." Rikky ran with Mars to the other side of the airport and flew open the doors outside. Rikky quickly looked around for any sign of his father. Rikky saw him enter a black car.

Rikky grabbed Mars' collar and twisted his waist. "Go get the book!!!" Rikky's eyes turned red and his arm holding Mars' collar flung forward with all its strength.

"Wait!" Mars screamed as he flew through the air like a bullet. Mars stretched his arms out but due to the speed he was going, he only banged his head on the black car Mr. Medoru was in. This did succeed in making the men get out of the car to see what had hit them.

"What is a kid doing here?" One of them said in english while looking at the injured Mars. Fortunely, Rikky knew english and switched languages. Mars as well knew what they were saying somehow.

"Give me my suitcase!" Rikky yelled running at full speed towards them. His unbelievable speed made the men pull out their guns. One pulled his trigger and a bullet shot towards Rikky. Rikky used reflex to move his head, causing the bullet to make a cut across his face. The cut healed in less than a second.

"Oh no, you don't," Mars said. Mars slammed his fist into one of the mens knee, causing it to break. He screamed in pain and dropped his gun. The man next to him turned around and pointed his gun at Mars.

"No guns!" Rikky yelled as he kicked the man in the head. Rikky jumped off his face and landed on top of the black car.

"Drive away!" The man who was kicked by Rikky yelled. The man in the car pushed down on the pedal. Leaving black tire marks, the car sped up and drove away. Rikky pierced the roof of the car with his fingers and held onto it. Inside the car, Mr. Medoru looked at the top of the car and wondered who had came. His hands were tied behind his back.

"Nobody is taking this chance away from us," the driver said pulling out a pistol. He aimed at the roof of the car and was about to pull the trigger. Mr. Medoru, however, rammed his head into the driver's hand holding the gun, causing him to miss.

"Holy crap!" Rikky said as a bullet barely missed his head.

The driver turned the wheel and the car turned into an alley. The car stopped in the middle of the alley and the driver came out. He saw Rikky and pointed his gun at him. Rikky pulled his fingers out of the car and held his hands up.

"Get down," He ordered. Rikky did what he ordered and jumped down. The man kept the gun on him as Rikky walked around the car. He saw the holes on the roof of the car and looked at Rikky curiously.

"Damn," Rikky said. He was sure he couldn't heal from a headshot so he had to listen to him.

"Get in the car," He ordered. "I'm going to bring you to the boss."

Rikky did as he was ordered and enter the car. Mr. Medoru saw his son enter and was very surprised.

"Rikuo?" he said.

"I'll explain later," Rikky said to his father.

The driver reentered the car and drove out of the alley. He looked around the streets for any signs of the police. He let out a breath of relief and drove away. The drive was short as he went to an abandoned warehouse. He actually drove to a building nearby but told Rikky and his father to walk to the warehouse, him holding a gun at their backs. The three entered the warehouse. It was filled to the top with old looking cardboard boxes but somewhere in the middle of it, there sat a man looking at a computer. He looked like he was in deep thought. He wore a fancy looking suit and had brown hair sleeked with some gel.

"Boss, I brought Mr. Medoru," The man said pushing Rikky and his father. "And a weird boy that has an unusual ability."

The boss of this man looked up from the computer and studyed Rikky. "What kind of ability."

"He seemed to have pierced the bullet proof roof of the car with his bare hands, sir."

"That is interesting strength," He said looking at Rikky more with curiosity. "Might have a need for brute strength soon."

He noticed Mr. Medoru and gave a devilish smile. "Mr. Medoru, you are here to think about our offers, I hope?"

"You're never getting my Family to help with your kind of work!" Rikky's dad yelled at him. "And kidnapping me only made me not to even more."

"I'm a little sorry that you had to go through that," He said not sounding sorry at all. "But you have so many bodyguards that forcing you to do something would be hard." He laughed and said "But we don't have to worry. Your Family will help my drug line since you now have a reason to help."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Help us or your son dies," the man said pointing at Rikky. Rikky and his father were both surprised. "Don't tell me you thought I couldn't tell, you both look the same."

Mr. Medoru gritted his teeth and was about to say something. He was interrupted when a underling came running into the warehouse.

"Boss! We're under attack."

"Which Family?" He asked quickly.

"No Family, it's just a guy with a child and girl."

"What?!" He heard the window above the doors of the warehouse shatter as one of his underlings flew in through it. He landed safely on a pile of cardboard boxes. The man holding a gun to Rikky and his father's back turned around and ran out of the warehouse, and so did his boss. They were both surprised about what they saw.

"Rikky! Are you in there!? The beautiful lady asked me to find you!" Alfonso yelled with vines coming out of his white suit. A group of men holding guns stood in front of Alfonso.

Dareld came out of Alfonso's collar and spoke into his ear "Still helping girls you barely know. And you know this girl is taken or at least has her eyes on someone else."

"Dareld, Dareld, you must learn the ways of the gentleman if you are to become Mamodo King," Alfonso said throwing a lock of his hair out of his face. "Rule number one is to help any woman in need of it."

"Last week you told me it was to always brush your teeth."

"All rules of being a gentleman is number one," Alfonso said quickly.

"You're annoying! Shoot him!" One of the men yelled. All the men lifted their guns at Alfonso. He pulled out his emerald book in response to their action. Some of them laughed at Alfonso.

"Gigano Vinoruk!" He yelled the emerald book giving off light. Vines exploded out of his suit and wrapped themselves around their guns. The vines twisted the guns together to make a large ball of metal. Alfonso laughed quietly as the vines threw the ball of metal at the ground in front of the men. They looked at the ball with terror in their eyes.

"Want to see me do it on a human?" Dareld asked the men.

* * *

Author's note: Thank to the inspiration I got from watching Whisper from the Heart by Hayao Miyazaki, I have finally made the resolve to work on original work. I will still write for this story but updates might be a little slower. Well nothing like watching or reading zatch bell can't fix. Just wish me luck on my original work.


	47. Chapter 47: Lightning and the Mafia

Alfonso looked at the men run away from him and turned his gaze upon the two men who hadn't ran away.

"Did you see a Japanese guy around here?" Alfonso asked them. They ran away without answering his question. Alfonso sighed and walked to the warehouse. He placed his hand on the large door and pushed it gently. Instead of opening the way he pushed it, the door smacked him in the face and sent him flying across the yard.

"Now to get the book," Rikky said running. He left the injured Alfonso on the ground.

"Is that how you treat me?" Alfonso with a tear falling on his cheek. "And I came so far to help you."

Aimi and Mars ran after Rikky and soon the three of them found the car where the book was. Rikky tried to open the car's door to open the trunk.

"Locked," he said kicking the car. He walked to the trunk of the car and his eyes turned red. He dug his hand into the trunk and ripped the cover off, revealing the suitcase that held the book inside the car. Rikky grabbed the book and let out a deep breath of relief. "It's safe."

"Not for long," Rikky heard someone say. He turned around to see man about the same age as him. He wore casual clothing with a few metal jewelry around his body. On his shoulder, was a unusually large lizard that had three black lines on its stomach, the middle stripe circled his whole body. The teenager pulled out a red book from his pants. He opened it and the book gave off light.

"Dino!" the boss man yelled, appearing far away. "Beat them and I'll give you whatever you want."

With that said, the boss man ran away and left the teen Dino to fight Rikky.

"Cool," Dino said. "I beat you, get rid of a mamodo and I get to drink all the soda I want. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars next to him shot out a sparkling beam that went right towards Dino and his Mamodo.

"Your up, Zeke," Dino said to the lizard on his shoulder.

"Zepapa," it said jumping in the air.

"Go Zudoruku!" Dino yelled from the red book. His mamodo Zeke grew in the air until it looked more like a dragon with yellow armor covering its body. Zeke roared and smacked Mars' spell aside. The mamodo charged at Mars with amazing speed. Mars had no time react and was bite by the dragon. The dragon jumped onto a building, Mars still in its mouth. It jumped off the top of the building and threw Mars at the ground.

"Look at the ground!" Rikky yelled. Mars did as Rikky ordered. "Staruga!"

The sparkling beam shot towards the ground, breaking Mars fall. Mars fell to the ground on his feet, with no injury. Mars turned around to see that the mamodo was already in front of them in the air.

"Attack, Zeke," Dino said, his book glowing brighter. Rikky and Mars jumped away from the mamodo that slashed at the ground. Slash marks appeared in the ground.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled. The X-shaped bow appeared in the air and Mars took hold of it. He pulled the string back and lets go, shooting a huge X-shape beam of sparkling energy. The mamodo was sent into the street after being hit by the spell.

"Zeke!" Dino yelled running to his mamodo.

"Burn the book, Mars," Rikky told Mars. Mars ran to the team in the street.

"Zakeru Zudoruku!" Dino yelled. Lightning fell from the sky and struck Mars. Mars screamed in pain as his body was being cooked alive.

"Mars!" Rikky yelled moving forward. He stopped when he saw Mars running back to his side. He was seriously injured and smoke came off his body. They both looked at the cloud of smoke in the street and saw the mamodo walk out. The mamodo was bigger and larger with its armor having a lighting theme. Dino stood smiling next to the dragon.

"How do like the taste of lightning, baby!" Dino laughed. His book gave off a blinding light as the mamodo ran at Rikky and Mars, electricity emitting off the lightning shaped spikes on its back.

"Ganzu Staru!" Rikky yelled. Mars threw a vast number of small stars at the charging mamodo. The mamodo, however, moved out of the way of each star and was getting closer to the two.

"Rikky!" Mars grabbed Rikky's arm and threw him as far as he could away. The dragon mamodo swung its lightning shaped horn down at Mars.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled as he was falling. Mars split into two, one black and the other white, successfully dodging the mamodo's horn. Rikky fell on the ground and yelled "Staruga!"

The mamodo jumped in the air to dodge the two Mars' spell. They each hit each other and the spells cancelled each other. The tow Mars turned back into one and ran to Rikky's side.

"Darn, I can't use my strength," Rikky said. "The book will burn if I get to close."

Rikky looked through the pages of the yellow book until he stopped on one page.

"Mars," Rikky said. Mars didn't turn his head. Rikky grinned and said "We got a new spell."

"Use it," Mars ordered.

"Maazu Stajupii!" Rikky yelled. Mars jumped in the air and became suspended in mid-air. Mars lifted his arms and a huge jupitar-like ball appeared above him. Dino and Zeke looked at the ball, both amazed at its size. Mars threw the planet ball at the mamodo.

"Shoot it down," Dino yelled, the red book glowing brighter. Lightning struck the ball but nothing happened. The lightning just disappeared went it came into contact with the ball. Soon, the mamodo felt his body tugged at by an invisible force.

"Zepapa!" it yelled as its body flew at the planet. It became stuck to the planet and tried to pull its body off but its was always pushed back onto the ball by some force. In a second, the planet exploded. The explosion was huge, wiping out everything above the ground around the mamodo. Fortunely for them, the book owner was far enough to protect the book. His mamodo fell on the ground in front of him, its armor falling off.

"Run away!" Dino yelled cancelling the spell and grabbing the lizard to run away. Rikky and Mars both let out a breath of relief when they could no longer be seen.

"That was impressive, Rikuo." Rikky turned around to see his father clapping. Rikky's father was soon lifted in the air by his son.

"Tell me everything," Rikky ordered.

* * *

"You're a Mafia Boss!" Rikky yelled.

"Yep, complete with a family of about over 5000 minions," his father said with a smile. He was struck in the head by his son.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Rikky asked.

"It was your mom's idea not to tell you," his father told him. "And believe me, she a lot worse than me."

"What's mom?" Rikky asked.

"She's a Mafia boss too," he answered. "But she's in Italy, home of the mafia, and she currently in a war with the top family. I heard the Head is a real man. He's from Japan, too."

He was struck in the head again by his son "I don't care about that!"

His father smiled and pulled out a knife from his jacket "Son, your due for a punishment."

"What kind of father punishes with a knife," Rikky said his eyes turning red. He cracked his knuckles and jumped at his father "But I can take being cut."

Mars sat down on the floor and watched the father and son fight. He held a pitiful face as he watched.

* * *

Author's note: School may be starting, but I will still write at the same pace unless I get really sick.


	48. Chapter 48: A Cruise around the City

"So pretty!" Aimi yelled in amazement of the sight at the top of the Empire State Building. Aimi and Mars pressed their faces againest the metal fence prenting anyone from falling. Rikky' however, was not amazed at the sight, instead he was quite uncomfortable with all the sunlight coming from the sun above. Rikky stood in what little shade the area had.

"I want to go back home," Rikky said. He sneezed and said "In Japan."

"Come on, Rikky" Aimi said going after him. She pulled on his arm and said "Have a little fun. We're in New York."

"That's why I can't have fun," Rikky said thinking of his father. He had left them for some 'work' and gave Rikky a wad of money to use for the day. He wasn't complaining or else his dad would demand his money back. Rikky turned around and went back into the building. As soon as he entered, he stepped on something slippery and fell on his head.

"I got you!" Rikky heard laughter and turned his head. A girl about a meter tall, with crystal blue hair and wearing a blue dress with a vest over it was pointing at Rikky and was laughing really hard. "You fell right on your head!"

She stopped laughing when Rikky's shadow covered her. She looked up and smiled weakly as Rikky looked down at her with a frown. A teenage girl came and pulled on the girl's ear.

"What are you doing, Althy?" she asked. She was average sized, with golden blonde hair and wore a simple blue dress that matched the dress the little girl was wearing. She looked at Rikky and knew what the little girl did. She shook his hand and said "I'm sorry but Altheria always does this. Please forgive her."

"It's alright," Rikky said turning around, moving to the elevators. Aimi and Mars saw Rikky and followed him down the stairs.

"I wanted to stay a little longer," Mars complained putting his arms behind his head.

"Rikky just likes to ruin others fun," Aimi said sticking her tongue at Rikky.

"I saw that view a million times already," Rikky told them. "It was great the first time but it got dull after a few more."

The three reached the bottom floor and walked out the doors. Immediatly, a cheerful woman ran up to them and blew a whistle in a cheerful way. she shoved some papers into Rikky's hand.

"Congratulations!" She said raising her arms into the air. "You won a trip for three on a three day-long cruise!"

"Awhat?" Rikky said looking at the papers. They looked like big tickets.

"For the three days, you can go on a cruise and play," she told them.

"Let's go, Rikky," Aimi said grabbing Rikky's arm. She had an eager smile on her face. Mars was the same.

"Alright," Rikky said frowning. Aimi and Mars jumped in the air as the three walked away. The woman behind them gave them a wicked grin.

* * *

The boat they were going on was one of those cruise ships they sometimes saw in commercial. The three looked at the ship and their mouths dropped. Thosands of people were already boarding the cruise ship.

"Let's get on," Aimi and Mars both said running to the group boarding. Rikky sighed and went after them.

"A little fun can't hurt," He whispered to himself. The three boarded the ship in less than an hour. Aboard the ship, a cheerful man wearing a captain navy uniform shook their hands.

"Welcome to the S.S Maria!" He said cheerfully. "I hope you have a great time."

The three walked farther onto the boat. The captain looked at them and gave them same grin the woman did.

On the boat, there was a huge pool that covered most of the floor. Many kids and couples played around in the pool but not Rikky. Rikky wore shorts and watched Mars splash around, playing with other children. Rikky couldn't see Aimi anywhere.

"Oh, Rikky!" Aimi yelled in a weird tone. Rikky turned his head and saw Aimi in a two piece bikini. She was in a pose that showed off her chest.

_Got to show Rikky how sexy I can be_, Aimi thought in her head with a grin._ He will surely fall for me!_

"What are you doing?" Rikky asked her.

"Nothing," Aimi said depressed. She jumped into the pool to play with Mars. Rikky watched them play for a while before hearing someone familer talk.

"Hey, you're that guy." Rikky turned his head and saw the girls he saw on top of the Empire State Building. The girl who was taking care of the Altheria girl was talking. "What are you doing here?"

"Won something," Rikky told them.

"Did you get it as soon as you left the building? Did some lady give it to you?" She asked. Rikky got up and looked at her.

"What?" Rikky said. "That's exactly how I got it."

"Really? We won the same thing," She told Rikky.

_Wait, how did we win the same thing?_ Rikky thought._ Something is wrong here!_

Rikky looked up at the Boat's cockpit and saw a pair of eyes that told him something was going to happen.

"AIMI! MARS! GET OUT OF THE WATER!!!" Rikky yelled running to the pool. The person he saw smiled and the pool's water rose to the sky. Somehow all the people in the water disappeared and only Aimi and Mars was in the water. Rikky quickly got the yellow book.

The person Rikky saw grinned and said "Welcome to my ship children! The ship of Admiral Maria!!!"


	49. Chapter 49: Ocean Unit's Admiral

"Welcome to my ship, Mamodo and their book owners," a woman's voice said from a speaker. "Now that your on my ship, you can't leave!"

Rikky looked at the water from the pool form a huge ball. Aimi and Mars swam with all their strength but they couldn't move from inside the ball of water. Aimi held her throat and struggled to get out of the water. Rikky gritted his teeth and the light coming from the yellow book became stronger.

"Maazu Stajupii!" Rikky yelled. Mars thrusts his hands up and the Jupiter-like orb appears inside the water. The water swirled around until it was tightly around the surface of the spell. Mars stayed in the air but Aimi fell towards the hard marble of the pool. Rikky's eyes turned red and he jumped off the edge of the pool. Aimi landed safely in his arms.

"Rikky," Aimi whispered before fainting. Rikky laid her down gently on the pool's cold floor.

"I'm mad now," Rikky whispered, the light coming from the book becoming brighter. Rikky turned around and pointed where he saw the person. He yelled "Throw it there, Mars!"

Mars listened to Rikky and threw the spell to where he pointed. The spell collided with the ship and blew up, sending fragments of metal in all directions. Rikky covered Aimi and felt metal stab into his back. Rikky flinched but didn't stop covering Aimi. Mars soon fell to the ground next to them.

'Mars," Rikky said. Mars looked at Rikky and saw he was pointing at the fragments of metal that was in his back. "Pull them out, will ya?"

Mars listened to Rikky and pulled each and every piece of metal out of Rikky's back. The wounds caused by the metal healed as soon as the metal was out of his back.

"Thanks, Mars," Rikky said. He picked up Aimi and jumped out of the pool. He laid her gently on one of the foldable chairs around the pool.

"Magita Ariano!" Rikky and Mars both looked to their right to see the girls Rikky met useing a spell. 8 arrows made of a white energy shot out of Altheria's hands and pierced the group of people in front of them. Rikky and Mars were about to run at them but saw the spell went right through them. They turned into puddles of water as the spell pierced them. The two turned around and ran towards Rikky and Mars.

"Everyone on this ship is made of water," the book owner yelled running past Rikky and Mars. They looked forward to see that the group chasing the two girls were now after them.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars opened up his mouth and a five pointed star forms in the air. A sparkling beam shoots out and goes right through the group in front of them, the people becoming puddles of water.

"Wow," Mars said looking at the puddles.

"Enough looking, Mars," Rikky said grabbing Mars' arm. "Go find the mamodo!"

Rikky twisted his body and threw Mars as hard as he could to the top of the ship. Mars shot through the air to the top. He grabbed into the ledge and jumped to the window of the cockpit. He was greeted with shattering glass and a torrent of water.

"Mars!" Rikky yelled running to catch him. Rikky managed to catch him but he too was greeted with a swift kick to the face. Rikky and Mars flew across the deck. They both landed in the pool below, making a small crater. A heavy lady jumped onto Rikky's stomach.

"What were you thinking?" She asked Rikky. Rikky looked up at her. She had shoulder length black hair and wore what looked like a navy uniform with a skirt. She had a very slender body that would have made a lot of men turned their eyes. She looked down at Rikky and Mars with arrogant eyes. "I'm one of the four strongest soldier mamodo. Leader of the Ocean Unit, Admiral Maria!"

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled grabbing the yellow book. Maria smacked the sparkling beam aside with the back of her hand. the spell exploded when it fell to down onto the ship.

"And as one of the mamodo capable of using Shin spells, I have a fairly powerful body," Maria told them.

"Shin!?" Mars sounded very surprised by what she said.

"I don't care what spells you can use!" Rikky yelled his eyes turning red. He lifted Maria into the air and threw her to the other side of the pool. The yellow book glowed brighter "Starinas Arga!"

Mars shot out the yellow orb from his mouth at Maria, who was still in the air. The orb came into contact with her and yellow ropes shot out, wrapping around her. Maria fell on the floor, tied by the yellow ropes.

"Haha! What weak ropes," Maria said ripping the ropes apart with no problems. She stood up and swirled the air with her hand. Water formed in the air and swirled with her hand. Water kept swirling around her hand until the water began to look like a whirlpool in the air. "Take this!"

Maria threw the whirlpool swirling around her hand at Rikky and Mars. It moved through the air like a drill towards Rikky and Mars.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled. Mars shot out the X-shaped beam but somehow Maria's spell went right through it.

"Calarias Mirano!" A girl yelled. Altheria appeared in front of Mars and a large mirror appeared in front of her hands. the whirlpool collided with the mirror. Cracks appeared on the mirror and Altheria had sweat fall from her forehead. After a second, Maria's spell was reflected and Altheria flew back into Rikky. The whirlpool turned into a puddle before hitting Maria.

"We can help," Altheria's book owner said appearing next to Rikky. "It's a little late but my name is Alicia."

"Nice to meet you," Rikky said.

"Use a spell," Alicia whispered. Rikky looked at her confused. "Believe me, I have a plan."

Rikky nodded and yelled "Excelles Stagita!"

"Exis Enis!" Alicia yelled. Altheria seemed to use the same spell as Mars and two X-shaped beams shot at Maria. Altheria's spell was faster than Mars and was closer to Maria.

"Weak," Maria said slapping Altheria's spell but her hand only went through it. "What!?"

Her instant surprise caused Maria to be hit by Mars spell. The spell rammed Maria into the wall of the pool, creating an X shaped hole into the wall. Maria seemed to recover quickly as bullets of water shot out of the smoke she was in.

"Calarias Mirano!" Alicia yelled. Each bullet was reflected when it had hit Altheria's mirror.

"Shin spells aren't that strong," Altheria arrogantly said.

"You idiot, I've haven't been using any Shin spells," Maria told them coming out of the smoke, her clothes slightly burnt.


	50. Chapter 50: Shin spells

"Fight you cowards!" Maria yelled as she chased the two book owners and their mamodos. Rikky held both mamodos on his back as he and Alicia ran away from Maria. Maria shot out laser-like jets of water at them that barely missed, piercing the floor below them. They we're running all over the ship, dodging anything that would be an obstacle.

"Her body's too strong, Rikky!" Mars yelled.

"None of our spells are working," Altheria said.

"As if I didn't know that!" Rikky yelled at them.

"Altheria!" Alicia yelled pointing at Maria. "We have to lose her."

"Exis Enus!" Alicia yelled. Altheria pointed at Maria. Suddenly Maria stopped and looked around, as if she could no longer see the four.

"What did you do?" Rikky asked her.

"Made it seem like we disappeared into thin air," Altheria answered. "But we have to hurry, the spell will wear off shortly."

Rikky nodded and the four ran inside the ship. They ran through the halls of pipes to a room deep in the ship. They ran into this room and checked around, seeing that it was an empty room. the four sat on the floor and regaining their strength.

"She's too strong," Rikky said. Rikky looked at Mars. "Mars, tell what you know about these Shin spells."

"I don't know much, Rikky," Mars answered. "But I do know that they're the strongest spells a mamodo can have and that the number who can use them are very little."

"Shin spells put a lot of strain on the mamodo's body so that's why her body is so strong," Altheria said.

"Is there any way to defeat her?" Alicia said looking at the floor.

"There is one," Mars told her.

"We have to find the medium keeping her here on Earth... and destroy it," Rikky said.

Just then, they heard the speaker in the room turn on and they all looked at the ceiling instantly. Maria coughing came out of the speaker.

"Mamodo," she said. "I have your cute friend here and I want you to come out. Refusal to come out means I will have to scar this girl's pretty face."

Maria laughed and Both Rikky's and Mars' face filed with anger. Rikky, however, also felt horrible that he left her out there.

"We have to help Aimi," Rikky said running out of the room. Mars followed behind him.

"Wait for us," Alicia said running after them. The four ran out of the inside of the ship to the outside. Rikky and mars ran faster than the two and as soon as they reached the outside, they ran around the deck. They looked for any sign of the soldier mamodo.

"Up here, boys!" they heard Maria yell from above. Maria was standing on top of a pole above them, holding the unconcious Aimi by her neck. Her hand released its grip and she fell to the deck below.

"Aimi!" Rikky yelled, his eyes turning red. He jumped forward and barely caught Aimi before she fell on her head.

"You're open!" Maria yelled jumping down, water forming into a sword on her hand.

"Teruya Nomina!" Alicia yelled from the white book. In an instant, Altheria and Maria switched places. Maria struck the florr, making a large gash into it. During her surprise, Alicia ran to Rikky's side.

"Thanks," Rikky said.

"Don't mention it," Alicia said back.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled, pointing at Maria. Mars shot the X-shaped beam right at her.

"Naive!" Maria yelled slashing the beam in two with her sword. Maria jumped above the four and landed on the deck above them. She continued jumping until she stood on the very top of the ship, standing on top of a very thin pole.

"This is for angering me, children!" She yelled as she thrusts her arms in the air. Unbelievable amounts of water swirled around her and formed into a mouth full of fangs above her. It continued to shape itself until the four were looking at a huge dragon that was the size of a skyscraper looking down at them.

"That's a shin spell," Mars whispered, in awe of the sheer size of the spell. Alicia and Altheria were speechless looking at the huge dragon.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled. Mars splits into two and Rikky yelled another spell. "Daroa Starudon!"

The two mars shot out their dragons at the bigger dragon above them.

"Still naive," Maria said, throwing her arms down. Te dragon above her reacted immediatly and began to fly down at the ship. Mars' spell hits the dragon but the spell is instantly wiped out. Both Rikky and Mars expected their spell to have at least some fight againest it.

"Get ready to go back, children!" Maria laughed.

"Enough hiding, Zhou," a girl said from behind the four. they looked behind their backs to see a tomboyish girl with shoulder length silver blonde hair walking out from behind the corner.

"Shin Ki Tonneruk!" An old chinese man, holding a green book, yelled from behind the girl. Her body glowed and armor appeared on her body. The armor had a demonic them to it and her grey eyes could be seen glaring out of the demonic helmet. 100 T was written all over her armor in white letters. The girl jumped in the air and grabbed the dragon's mouth. She screamed as the dragon moved into the sky.

A bright light came out of her armor and the girl fell right through the dragon, causing it to rain.

"What?" Maria said, surprised that her spell was defeated.

"A weak Shin spell," The girl said dropping to the spot in front of Rikky and the others. "Should've made more of a fight. i guess that means she doesn't know how to use the power of Shin."

Maria appeared next to the girl, her hand a sword of water. "Die!"

The girl grabbed Maria's body and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for making this easy."

Her body glowed again and she fell right through the ships floor, with Maria below her. Maria's screams could be heard echoing from withen the ship. The five of them fell the bottom of the ship being pierced by the falling girl.

"That Nilly sure likes to do that," the Zhou guy said. Rikky looked at him "Don't worry, we're the good guys."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the late update, I was writing another story and i couldn't think about what to do in this chapter.


	51. Chapter 51: Going Back To Tokyo

"Damn it," The girl Nilly said crawling out of the hole she made. Her armor was no longer on her. "She ran away."

"What happened, Nilly?" Zhou asked her.

"She made a screen of steam and I lost her," Nilly told him. "And she took a small ball with her."

"That had to be her medium," Rikky said, coming out of his surprise. Nilly and Zhou looked at him.

"We knew that, boy," Nilly said walking up to Rikky and looking up at his face. Her serious face made Rikky feel a little small even though he was taller than her. "I tried to destroy it but she was too fast in the water."

"Um, who are you two?" Alicia asked.

"Nilliana Tyran," Nilly said with pride. "Second Princess of the current mamodo king, Sirius Tyran."

"Your the princess Nilliana!?" Altheria and Mars yelled.

"Yup," Nilly answered, placing her hands on her hips and laughing. Her laugh sounded like she was full of herself.

"What about you?" Rikky said to the old chinese man.

"I'm Zhou," he answered. "I'm a chinese kempo teacher. Me and Nilly traveled around the world, fighting all kinds of strong opponents. And during our travels, we obtained the power of Shin."

"You mean that spell you and that Maria used?"

"Maria's Shin spell had only one-tenth the power of a Shin spell," Nilly said. "Her body was strong enough to use it but her mind wasn't. She had to use less power to lessen the strain on her mind."

"That means you know how to obtain that power?" Rikky asked her. His thoughts were obvious.

"I do know how to obtain the power of Shin," Nilly answered. "But only Mars could learn how and he needs to learn the true nature of his element."

"His true element?"

"Like my spells," Nilly told him." I control my weight but that wasn't the only thing about it. I needed to understand how weight was used in my spells."

"And how did you do it?"

"It's pointless to tell you," Nilly said. "Only I would understand the true element of weight. But there is a simple nature to that mamodo's spells."

"Then can you tell Mars what to do?"

Nilly scratched her head. "I was going to do that anyway. But we have a little problem here."

Rikky and the others looked around and noticed that the deck was filling with water.

"The boat is sinking," Nilly said.

* * *

Back in Rikky's father's house, the seven of them sat down at his table in the large kitchen. Rikky made them all coffee and placed down a cup of it in front of everyone. Aimi, Mars, and Altheria were silent as the other four talked.

"Shin spells aren't easy to learn," Nilly said pouring massive amounts of sugar in her coffee. "It took me at least 5 months of rigorous training to perfect my only one."

"We need to learn the Shin spell for our future battles," Rikky said.

"You can wait," Zhou told Rikky. "Just learning the true nature of your spells will greatly increase all your spells power to new levels."

"I am going to teach Mars about his true element," Nilly said drinking the coffee mixed with the large amounts of sugar. Rikky and Alicia wondered how she could take that much sugar.

"We would like it if you taught Altheria too," Alicia said.

"We were going to do that as well," Zhou said. Nilly looked at him surprised.

"I was going to leave to go back to Tokyo," Rikky said. "Could you guys come with us?"

"We are going to follow you anyway," Zhou said. "We've been following you ever since we met you at the airport and saw your strength."

"Well, that's good," rikky said, thinking about how weird it was that these two had follwed him and Mars for two days. "i'm going to call Alfonso for a ride back to Tokyo."

* * *

After saying good-byes, Rikky and friends left New York. They were getting close to Japan and everyone except the pilot, Mars, Nilly, and Zhou were awake. Zhou looked at the close Rikky and Aimi and smiled as he continued looking at them. Nilly sat next to Mars, who was looking out at the night sky.

"The stars are pretty, are they not?" Nilly asked Mars.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mars said looking at the stars and the moon.

"Did you know that universe is vast?" Nilly said. Mars looked at her confused. "You could move at the speed of light and you'll never get to any of the stars."

Mars looked a little interested now. Nilly pointed out at the stars.

"Your spells are star related right?"

"Yeah, all my spells had something to do with stars."

"Mars," Nilly said. "Can you tell me what do you feel when you look at the stars."

Mars looked out the window. "I feel like so small when I look at it. Like I'm smaller than dust in front of it."

"Mars, you must feel your nature when you look at the sky," Nilly said.

"My nature?"

"Mars, I'm sure you are feeling it right now," Nilly said. "Tell me, what is the true nature of your spells?"

Mars looked out at the night sky and the clouds parted. He looked as if he had just realized something as he stared at the vast universe. Unknown to them all, the yellow book in rikky's bag glowed brightly.

"Guys, you have to look at this!" Alfonso yelled, running into the room. Everyone woke up and Alfonso showed them to a large window. Outside, everyone saw the city of Tokyo but there was two things different about it. They couldn't see anybody on the streets. The other, a long train ran on tracks in the air over the city. rikky looked closer and saw a man wearing engineer clothing dancing on top of the train, throwing large balls of liquid hot metal into the pipes around the train. Seconds later, a mechanical human-shaped thing fell out from the bottom of the train. They wondered what was happening.

"Hey, there's a mamodo," Alfonso said pointing to the left. they all looked over there and saw the huge phantom of trance's spell flying through the sky, Trance and Yamamoto on top of it. It was flying away from more than twenty of the things that fell out of train, each having mechanical wings. They held rifle-like weapons in their hands. A few shot out large bursts of energy out of the rifles, hitting Trance's wing and making his spell fall down to the ground.

"Trance!" Altheria yelled.

"What's happening to Tokyo!?" Rikky said.


	52. Chapter 52: What Happened

"Trance!" Althria ran to the planes door and grabbed the handle. Alicia stopped her, however, and pulled her away from the door.

"Althy, we can't fight in the air," Alicia told her mamodo.

"Try landing on the ground!" Alfonso yelled at the pilot. They felt the plane turn and saw it flying down to the ground. The plane landed safely and Altheria, almost instantly, ran out of the plane when the door opened. Everyone saw her run to where Trance fell. She kept yelling "Trance" as she ran.

"Wait, Altheria!" Alicia yelled running after her. Everyone else left the plane and heard a group marching towards them. they turned around and saw a group of the things that fell out of the train marching towards them. Some had rifles while others had a sword that let out a small hum from its blade.

"Mamodo," Some of them said. "Burn the book!"

A burst of energy shot out of their rifles and others charged at them, their swords held high.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled from her book, running out of a corner. Kai jumped out in front of the rifle's beams and shot out a burst of wind from his hands. The wind blasted the beams away and the ones with swords were sent rolling back to the others.

"Aisumon!" Toshiro jumped from above and slammed the ground with his fists. Large spikes of ice shot out of the ground, skewering everyone of the mechanical things. Leon soon appeared next to Toshiro, holding the sky blue book.

"Hey, guys!" Mars yelled running to them. Rikky followed from behind.

"Mars, Rikky, good thing you two are here," Haley said, relief spreading across her face.

"What's happening, Haley?" Rikky asked her. He heard more sounds of metal clanking towards them.

"We can talk later," Haley said turning around. "We have to leave this place."

Haley and the others ran away. Rikky looked at everyone near the plane and they all followed her. They ran through the empty streets of Tokyo.

"Where is everyone?" Aimi asked, worry on her face.

"I don't know," Rikky said running faster. "But I want to find out."

Everyone followed Haley and Leon to a large building. Haley moved to a door in the back and opened it.

"Every mamodo in Tokyo hides here," Haley said. "As well as some others." She walked into the building an everyone followed her. She went deeper into the building and went to a parking lot underground. Rikky saw lights around and saw a few people laying down on futons. He noticed Trance in the corner, his wing injured and bleeding. He was hugging the close Altheria on him. Rikky also noticed a tired Marion and Yumi behind him, a soft light coming out of Marion's hands and covering Trance's wing.

"What's happening, Haley?" Rikky demanded answers but Haley was quiet. He followed her to the group in the corner. Marion looked up and saw Nilly behind them.

"Nilly!?" Marion yelled in surprise.

"Marion!?" Nilly ran to her and kneels down to hug her. Marion hugged her back.

"Oh, Marion, I was looking for you everywhere!" Nilly said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you two know each other?" Mars asked. Marion looked at Mars and then the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mars," Marion said. "I should have told you but I'm surprised no one noticed. I'm the third daughter of the current mamodo king, Marion Tyran."

"You're a princess!?" Mars asked.

"Yes," Marion answered. "And I'm the reason for all of this."

"Big sister Sera is doing this?" Nilly asked her sister.

"Yes," Marion answered.

"Then tell me what's happening here," Rikky demanded.

"Sera is using these things she calls "Mech Dolls" to attack all the mamodo in Tokyo," Marion told Rikky. "They aren't strong by themselves but there's so much of them and the guy on the train keeps making more."

"Where's everyone?" Aimi asked.

"There in another dimension," Marion told her.

"Another dimension?"

"Sera doesn't want to hurt anyone that has nothing to do with the battle so she got another mamodo to place everyone under a sleeping spell and placed them in another dimension."

"We've been fighting that guy on the train for hours," Yumi told them. "Only Kyu, Marion, and Trance have the ability to fight in the air but that guy on the train has some birdman protecting him. If we can't defeat him, he'll keep making those Mech Dolls."

"Kyu and Marion can fight in the air?" Rikky asked.

"Both Kyu and Marion got a new spell," Yumi told Rikky. "Marion's spell can create anything out of clay so she could make a large bird and Kyu has a spell that makes wheels covered in fire around his feet, allowing him to fly."

"But I'm the only one who's strong enough in an air battle," Trance said getting up. He fell due to the pain in his wing and Altheria caught him.

"Trance has too much injuries to fight," Altheria said.

"I can fight," Trance said getting back up. "I'm not going to wait for her to burn my book."

"Be quiet, kid," a silver haired guy said. A small mamodo, wearing a kimono, sat next to him playing with a action figure. "You won't even last one more hour fighting, you need to rest for now."

"Who's he?" Rikky asked Haley.

"Ryo and his mamodo Hiro," Haley answered. "They use toy-based spells."

"And I just want to go back home to study," Ryo said coldly. "I have a test tomorrow."

"I need to go back, Yamamoto's waiting for me outside," Trance said. "Just heal me up and I'll be ready."

"Animosu Saifo!" Yumi yelled from her green book. Marion covered Trance in her light and his wounds healed.

"Thanks," Trance said running out. Altheria followed him with Alicia following her. Nilly, however, stopped Trance at the door.

"Boy," she said, looking down at him. "Let me give you a little advice."

"Move," Trance said pushing her aside.

"Let go of your imagination," Nilly whispered in his ear. "Don't limit your imagination anymore."

"Huh?" Trance looked at her for a second but ran out of the parking lot.

"You should go watch him fight," Nilly told Rikky and Mars. "He'll surprise everyone, I can feel it."


	53. Chapter 53: Air Unit's General

Trance ran out of the building and spreads his wings. He ran faster as his wings flapped and soon he jumped to take flight. Trance flew higher in the air until he saw the train in the air. He stayed in the same spot, looking around for his partner Yamamoto. He saw him in top of a building with Kenzo and Kyu. Trance flew towards them.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled from his orange book. Kyu, in his fox form, threw four giant fireballs at the train in the air. They were cut down by a sharp gust of wind. A man with wings for arms flew down from high above. At the end of his wings, he had very long claws.

"Ignorant children!" He yelled. "Icaru, General of the Air Unit, isn't a weak soldier. He will not fall to these weak spells!"

"Yamamoto," Trance said flying to Yamamoto's side. "He's still here?"

"We can't get past him," Yamamoto told Trance. "But now that you're here, we might have a chance of beating that bird."

"Just use the spells and I'll beat him," Trance said flying back into the air. He flew towards Icaru.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. Light formed into a sword in Trance's hand. Trance lifts the sword in the air and flies faster towards the soldier mamodo.

"Still ignorant!" Icaru yelled swinging his left wing. A huge blast of wind shot out and threw Trance back. Trance flapped his wings faster until he stopped.

"Ignarias Tempestas!" Trance threw his arms and wings forward, conjuring a huge pillar above Icaru. It fell down upon him. Icaru lifting his wing and stopped the pillar. Trance and Yamamoto was surprised that his spell was stopped.

"Rio Kitsuruk!" Kenzo yelled. Wheels of fire appeared on the side of his feet and Kyu began to run into the air. Kyu ran towards Icaru and tried to bite him. Icaru threw the pillar he was holding at Kyu.

"Kitsulon!" Kyu's four tails stretched and wrapped around the pillar. Kyu lifted the pillar and threw it back at Icaru. Icaru's claws glowed and he slashed the pillar into small pieces.

"Behind you!" Trance yelled from behind Icaru, swinging his sword down. His sword shattered when it came into contact with Icaru's bare back. Trance looked at the handle of his shattered sword and was struck by Icaru's wing.

"Icaru's body is far too strong to be cut by a mere child's blade," Icaru said. Kyu came up to his side but Icaru smacked him with his wing as well. "Surprise attacks made by children won't hit him either."

Both Trance and Kyu flew back to their partner's side and took some time to rest and think. It looked like Icaru was only going to attack if they were attacking so he flew in the same spot as they talked.

"How many spells can you use?" Trance asked Kenzo.

"Not much, only three more at most," he told him. "And if the spells are strong ones, about two."

"I got a near full tank," Yamamoto said. "I can still use a lot of spells."

"Then I got an idea as to how we can hurt him," Trance said to them. They leaned closer and Trance told them about his plan. Kenzo and Kyu nodded their heads after hearing it.

"That can work," he said.

"It's the only way we can injure him and if we're lucky, we might get rid of his ability to fly," Yamamoto said. He looked at the still flying Icaru. His eagle-like eyes looking down at them.

"Let's do it," Trance said taking flight. Kyu also ran into the air with the use of the wheels on his feet.

"Dioga Kitsudon!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu opened his mouth and his four tails moved until the tips were right in front of his face. Fire gathered until it became a huge fireball.

"A strong spell for a child," Icaru said, his wings glowing brighter. "But Icaru has spells far stronger!"

Icaru slashed at the air with his wings and a hurricane of blades made of wind shot out. The ball of fire in front of Kyu shot out as a huge blast of fire.

"Eletarais!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance pointed his finger at the huge blast of fire and a light shot out of his finger. The light came into contact with the spell and a veil of wind covered it. The two spells collided and both tried to beat the other.

"Antrais!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance threw the sword conjured at one of the humans on the building. Icaru couldn't see who it hit because the two spells blocked his vision. Just then, the two spells exploded and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Icaru's spell wins!" Icaru yelled proudly.

"Not yet!" Trance yelled appearing out of the cloud of smoke. He was only a few feet away from Icaru.

"Exclia Trais Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled, his white book glowing brighter. Two huge blades made of crystal feathers appeared in front of Trance's hands. Trance threw his right hands blade down at Icaru. The blade hits Icaru's chest and sends him shooting down to the ground. Trance lifts his other sword and it begins to spin. It spun faster and faster until it let out a high-pitched hum.

"It's over!" Trance yells throwing his arm down towards Icaru.

"I don't think so," Trance hears from a liquid-like voice coming from below him. Something burned his feet as it grabbed them and changed his body's position, forcing him to throw his spell at the clouds. The blade shot out as a huge blast of energy that shot right through the clouds. Trance looked at the parted clouds, speechless at what just happened. He looked down and saw a human-like body of liquid hot metal. It was connected to the man on the train's arm.

"Icaru never needs your help, General of the Land Unit Engi," Icaru said flying back to the air. His chest had a small bleeding hole right in the middle of it. "His armor of muscle would have protected him."

The man on the train, Engi, laughed at him.

"Armor of muscle? If I didn't help," Engi yelled. "Then that hole on your chest would be whole lot bigger. One more piece of advice, that kid is one of the remaining 25 mamodo on Earth so of course he's going to be a problem."

"And another thing, stop talking in the third person, it's annoying," Engi yelled before going back to creating Mech dolls.

Icaru looked at the surprised Trance. "Child, Icaru has never been beaten in an air battle. He will not start today."

Icaru snapped his fingers and hundreds of Mech Dolls with wings flew up into the air and flew in the same spot behind Icaru. They all had rifles in their arms, all aiming at Trance.

"You do remember what happened last time when Icaru summoned his type of Mech Doll?"

Trance's wing remembered.

Icaru's expression darkened. "This time, he will not let your book escape."


	54. Chapter 54: Trance's Fight

"Fire!!!" Icaru yelled pointing at Trance. Every Mech Doll pulled the trigger on its rifle and shot out a beam. The beams collided together and combined into a enormous beam. Icaru flew higher into the air to make sure he wasn't caught in the blast.

"Our strongest defense! Rio Aries!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance thrusts his hands forward and conjures a huge shield in front of him. The shield had angelic designs and was shaped like an eight-petal flower. The beam collided with Trance's shield and it held its place.

"Go the other way!" Trance yelled moving his hands to the right. The shield did the same and the beam followed. Trance cancelled his spell and the beam shot towards the clouds. Trance and Yamamoto smiled at Icaru.

"Surprising," Icaru whispered to himself. "The human should be out of energy by now yet he is still using powerful spells."

"Boy," Kenzo said. Yamamoto turned his head to him. "You just used a strong spell; shouldn't you be out of heart energy?"

"Well," Yamamoto said looking up. "About a month ago, me and Trance met a team that kept on using spell after spell. We defeated them and I asked the partner how he was able to use so many spells. He told me that he trained his heart to drastically increase his heart energy."

"So he taught you that?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Well, he was reluctant at first but a little talk with my little buddy changed his mind."

"Then, how much spells do you think you can use?" Kenzo looked at Trance in the air.

"About twenty-six more," Yamamoto answered with a smile. Kenzo's eyes widened. "But if I use our strongest spells, about ten."

"I need a spell!" Trance yelled staring at the hundreds of Mech Dolls. They threw away their rifles, for an unknown reason, and switched to the swords that gave a small hum from its blade. They began to fly towards Trance, their swords held high above their heads.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. Light formed into a sword in Trance's hand. Trance flew towards the flying army, his sword also held high.

A second later, Trance came close to the army. Trance swung his blade at the first Mech Doll he saw and the blade slashed it in half. Trance grabbed another Mech Doll, throwing it at another. Trance's sword was a blur as he slashed apart the Mech Dolls. Even though he was destroying Mech Dolls left and right, Trance's stamina did have a limit. Soon, The Mech Doll's swords managed to cut Trance's shoulder.

"Damn dolls!" Trance yelled throwing his sword at the Mech Doll that cut him. The sword pierced its head and the Mech Doll fell to the ground.

"Ars Arcania!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance spun around and his huge phantom appeared behind him, also spinning. The phantom's wings smacked the Mech Dolls aside.

"And… Las Tarias Oritia!" A Huge blade of crystal feathers appeared above Trance's phantom's hands. Trance swung the sword around, slashing apart more than 50 Mech Dolls. Trance breathed heavily as he looked around. Although he destroyed a lot, there were still hundreds of Mech Dolls flying around.

"Icaru is still fighting," Trance heard coming from below. He looked down and was punched in the chin by the flying Icaru. Trance's brain was shaken by the attack. It took all he had to keep flying and so his phantom began to disappear.

"Trance!" Yamamoto yelled running to the edge of the building. Through the mass of Mech Dolls, he could see Trance in the middle of it. More and more Mech Dolls entered the group around him.

Some noticed Yamamoto and flew at him. Yamamoto grabbed his shinai and was ready to attack them. He didn't have to, however, as he heard the door behind him open.

"Go Tonnesu!" The old Chinese yelled. A tomboy girl ran out and pointed her long fingers at the Mech Dolls flying at them. One-Ton weights fell upon them, sending them to the ground in a flash. Yamamoto turned around and saw Rikky and Mars behind the Chinese man and tomboy girl.

"That mamodo is still fighting?" The tomboy girl asked Yamamoto. His expression told her the answer.

"That boy needs to notice it before it's too late," the old Chinese man said looking at the army of Mech Dolls.

"What are you two talking about?" Yamamoto asked the two.

"I'm Nilliana Tyran, second daughter of the current Mamodo King, but call me Nilly," the tomboy girl told Yamamoto. "And this is my partner, Zhou."

"Nice to meet you, young man," the Chinese man, Zhou, said grabbing Yamamoto's hand and shaking it.

"You still didn't answer my question," Yamamoto said.

"Should you be talking to me while your mamodo is being beaten to death," Nilly said. Yamamoto looked at the army of Mech Dolls until he saw Trance. Trance's body was full of cuts and his flying was clumsy, almost running into his opponent's blades.

"Exclia Trais Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled from the white book. Trance conjured the two large swords made of crystal feathers and both began to spin. The Mech Dolls were pulled in by the spinning blades and were slashed apart, gears and other metal falling to the ground.

"Icaru will not let you!" Icaru yelled grabbing Trance's arms. Trance's blades were an inch away from slicing Icaru's head but he kept them away. Icaru opened his mouth and Trance felt energy building up inside it. A second later, Icaru screeched. The noise was so loud and high-pitched that everyone around had to cover their ears. Trance, however, couldn't cover his ears and was right in front of the noise. Blood slid out of Trance's ear as his spell began to fade. Icaru's grip on his arms lessened and Trance fell to the ground.

"Trance!" Everyone, except Nilly and her partner Zhou, yelled. Mars jumped off the edge of the building and caught Trance before he had hit the ground far below them. Kyu also jumped out, grabbing Mars' collar with his mouth and landing on a nearby building.

"Attack them!" Icaru yelled, pointing at the ones holding the books. The Mech Dolls listened and flew down.

"Giga Chatonnesu!" Zhou yelled. Nilly slapped her hands together and opening them as she thrusts her hands forward. Light shot out and wrapped around the army of Mech Dolls. Chains appeared on them and each Mech Doll looked as if it was having trouble just staying in the air. Some even fell to the ground.

"That spell," Icaru said looking at his Mech Dolls. "Could it be?"

He looked closer and saw Nilly and her piercing glare. "Princess Nilliana!?"

"That's right, you birdbrain," Nilly said smiling. "Been looking for me and my little sister for a while now, haven't you?"

Icaru bowed in the air. "My highness, Icaru has searched everywhere for any sign of you and your sister."

"I know all about it, Icaru," Nilly said. "I also know what my big sister is thinking. She told you to take me or Marion to her the instant you find us."

"Miss Nilliana has amazing understanding of her sisters," Icaru said bowing again. "You are right, Icaru has been ordered to bring you to Miss Sera."

"Figured," Nilly whispered turning her head to the floor. "Big Sis always preferred others to do what she wants."

"You better watch your back, Icaru!" Nilly yelled pointing at him. Icaru turned his head and saw Trance was back in the air, recovered from the attacks. He was breathing heavily but otherwise, he was ready to fight again.

"Child, Icaru is impressed by your resolve to win," Icaru said, his voice full of respect. "You would be a great addition to Icaru's Air Unit."

"Keep your Air Unit to yourselves, you ugly bird," Trance said, his mouth barely making a smile. "I'm becoming Mamodo King."

Icaru smiled and his wings glowed.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance held the sword created by the spell in front of him, ready for whatever Icaru attacked with. Icaru flew at Trance, his claws becoming larger and having a blue aura covering them.

"Remember my advice if you want to win!" Nilly yelled at Trance. Trance looked at her as he was dodging Icaru's attacks. "Release your imagination!"

"Release my imagination?" Trance whispered to himself. He swung his sword forward, causing Icaru to make some distance between them. They looked at each other, ready to counter any move the other made. Trance thought more about what Nilly said as he watched Icaru. He kept repeating what Nilly said as a whisper, hoping that saying it will make it easier to understand.

"What is he doing?" Rikky asked Nilly. He watched as Trance and Icaru circled each other in the air.

"Trance is beginning to understand," Nilly said smiling. Rikky looked at her puzzled. He looked back and noticed Trance stopped moving and that his eyes were closed. He flew in the same spot as they watched him. Icaru was also surprised but he also watched him curiously.

"Release my imagination," Trance whispered. Icaru felt the aura coming from him lessen until it was barely there. Trance felt something in his heart as he kept his eyes closed. Something growing and growing until it felt like he could no longer keep it in. His eyes flew open and the white book in Yamamoto's hand exploded with blinding light.

"He got it," Nilly said grinning. Zhou also grinned with her.

Yamamoto flipped through the pages until he reached a page he couldn't read before, with the whole page's letters suddenly becoming a different color. Yamamoto could now read the new spell.

"Yamamoto!" Trance yelled. "I can feel so much power now!"

"We got a new spell, Trance!" Yamamoto yelled grinning. Trance's nodded at him, telling Yamamoto what to do.

"Shin…" Trance slapped his hands together.

"Yanato…" Trance pulls his hands apart, blinding light forming as he pulls them apart.

"Noriata!!!" Trance grabs the light and pulls it out, revealing the long katana formed by the light.

Everyone stared at the brilliant light the katana's blade reflected. Trance looked at the blade in his hand and could feel the massive power coming out of the katana.

Icaru could feel it as well and was grinning as he looked at the blade. "Impressive! Such power! Coming from a child too!"

Icaru began to spin and spin until he created a tornado, with his spinning claws at the tip. Icaru's tornado rose into the air and fell down towards Trance.

"Let's see whose spells wins, child! Icaru's or yours!?" Icaru yelled as his tornado headed towards Trance like a huge drill.

Trance grabs the katana with both hands and lifts it into the air. Icaru's tornado got closer and closer but it wasn't until he was a foot away that he swung the katana down. The tornado and the katana collided… and Icaru's spell was no match for Trance's katana. The katana slashed through the tornado, its shockwave shooting towards Icaru behind it. The shockwave it created sliced off Icaru's left arm. Icaru grinned as he fell to earth.

"Child, no, the mamodo Trance, Icaru is defeated by you!" Icaru yelled as he fell.

"I win," Trance whispered, letting go of the katana. The katana fell apart as Trance's eyes closed.

* * *

Author's note: And to think I had writer's block when I didn't update for a week. It seems my writing has evolved after experiencing writer's block.


	55. Chapter 55: The Plan

"This is bad! Bad! Bad!" Engi repeated as he ran to the front of his train, liquid metal extending from his arms. Engi caught the falling Icaru and his arm and pulled both onto the train. "I'm sure the princess is going to punish us. I was having so much fun too, making the Mech Dolls."

Engi jumped into the front car and pulled a few levers. The train whistled and stopped riding in a circle, instead going riding down to the ground. Rikky looked over the edge of the building and lost sight of the train as it rode into a street far away. But Rikky also saw the long line Trance's spell made in the city of Tokyo. He was silent with Yamamoto but the two were interrupted.

"We need to help that kid," Nilly said pointing at Trance. Although unconscious, Trance was still flying but was slowly falling. Kyu, on the opposite building, jumped up and grabbed Trance with his mouth. Kyu landed on the building where they were. Kyu dropped Trance on the ground next to Yamamoto and his body exploded in a puff of smoke. The human form Kyu appeared in the fox's place.

"Let's go rest," Kyu said walking to the door. He lazily opened it and left the group to descend the stairs.

"What about them?" Rikky said pointing at the Mech Dolls, Nilly's spell still affecting them. Rikky got his answer a second later. Every wing on the Mech Dolls began to disintegrate, causing the Mech Dolls to fall to the ground far below.

"The one powering their wings is now using it to heal," Nilly told Rikky. She and Zhou walked to the stairs. "We do not need to worry about those types of Mech Dolls for a while."

"Hmm, I see," Rikky said also turning around, walking to the stairs.

"What about me!?" Mars yelled from the other building.

"Use the stairs on that building!" Rikky yelled at him, running to the edge of the building and pointing at the door behind Mars.

"Oh," Mars said opening the door.

* * *

Back at the hiding place, everyone sat down in the dim parking lot to talk about their future plans against Sera. Trance was awake now but his arms had so much damage from his spell that he couldn't use them for a while. Altheria stood next to him, treating his wounds.

"We need to find our sister," Nilly said, Marion sitting on her lap. Nilly hugged her she talked. "Sera wouldn't be in a place she thinks is dirty or unfit for royalty. This is a guess but I think Sera is in a fortress made by one of her soldiers."

"A fortress?" Yumi asked

"So you're saying, that this Sera is in a large palace," Alfonso said, him leaning on the wall. "That she thinks is fit for her?"

"Sera always liked being flashy," Marion said. "I remember on her birthday, she wore a dress that was made of crystals so she would seem more beautiful. But that day was really sunny and looking at her in that dress made my eyes hurt."

"We got to look for something huge then?" Rikky asked.

"More like a castle the size of a small city," Nilly said. They were all surprised.

"But we'll defiantly see something that big, even if we're in Tokyo," Yumi told Nilly.

"I know," Nilly said back. "That's why I think I know where it might be."

"Where?" Marion asked her sister.

Nilly pointed at the ceiling. Everyone looked up at the ceiling. "The only place she could hide a castle that big is in the sky."

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Then our plan is to attack her on this castle?" Ryo asked her.

"You guys won't be attacking though," Zhou said with a laugh.

"The offensive will be up to me and Zhou," Nilly told them. "We are the strongest here and the only ones with a chance against Sera."

"Is she really that strong?" Alfonso asked.

"Sera and I received training from the best while we were in the mamodo world," Nilly told them. "Sera always bested me at everything and I'm sure she has the ability to use the full powers of Shin."

"The plan for you guys to make sure the generals don't help Sera," Zhou said. "While we defeat her and burn her book."

"And right now we need to rest to recover the heart energy you two used up," Nilly said looking at Trance and Kyu. "We attack when we are all rested."

* * *

The next day, everyone stood on top of a building looking up at the sky. Nilly was right about her sister, she did hide a floating castle in the sky. Some were surprised that they couldn't see it but Nilly and Zhou weren't surprised.

"You," Nilly said pointing at Kyu. "Turn into that fox and fly us there."

"Huh!?" Kyu looked at Kenzo and then back to Nilly.

"Well, hurry up," Nilly ordered.

"Kitsuruk!" Kenzo yelled from the orange book.

"Wait!" Kyu said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kyu, in his fox form, came out of the smoke. He gave out a low growl as he turned to the castle in the sky.

Nilly pointed at Rikky and Mars. "Okay, you two go to the castle first."

"Us first?" Rikky said surprised. He and Mars looked at each other.

"Don't worry," Nilly said smiling. "I'm sure Sera won't be up there, she's too proud to fight in the front lines. She most likely put all her soldiers inside the castle so the entrance should be fine."

"And even if there is a soldier at the entrance, I'm sure you two can handle it," Nilly said grinning.

"If you say so," Rikky said, him and Mars jumping on Kyu's back.

"Rio Kitsuruk!" Kenzo yelled. Wheels of fire appeared on Kyu's feet and he began to run into the air towards the castle. The three moved to the castle in the sky.

"Nilly believes in us," Mars said smiling.

"We can't let them down then," Rikky said back. He smiled and said "If that's the case, we have to win whatever fight we get."

"Yeah!" Mars gladly yelled, throwing a fist into the air. "I feel a lot more powerful now."

"We'll beat whatever General Mamodo she has," Rikky said grinning. Kyu growled and they saw they were really close to the castle. Rikky looked up and saw where they were going up to land.

Rikky laughed and jumped on Kyu's head. His eyes turned red as he jumped off Kyu's head. "I'll be the first one there!"

"Not fair!" Mars yelled as Rikky grabbed the edge of the cliff and pulled himself up. Rikky smiled at Mars and turned around. He was soon out of sight.

"Go faster Kyu!" Mars yelled grabbing Kyu's fur. Kyu growled and ran faster to the cliff. They both then saw the yellow book fall from the cliff. Mars grabbed his yellow book before it was out of reach and looked at it puzzled. "Why did Rikky throw this?"

"Biratsu!" Mars looked up and saw a laser shoot out from above it. Kyu ran faster and they both reached the above the cliff. Mars looked to his side…

And Rikky looked back before falling backwards off the cliff, a smoking hole on the left side of his chest.

"Rikky!!!" Mars yelled as Rikky fell down to Earth.

"A Queen can be ruthless when she wants to be," Sera said coldly.


	56. Chapter 56: Sera vs Nilly

"Kyu, turn around!" Mars yelled, looking at the falling Rikky. Kyu turned around and ran as fast as he could down towards Rikky. Kyu was about to grab Rikky when they both heard something coming out of the rock in below the castle. A knight on a horse ran through the wall as if it was even there and grabbed Rikky with an extending spear.

"Come with me if you want your partner, child!" the knight yelled, the horse running on the air down to the city below.

"Odine!" they heard Nilly yell. The knight Odine looked down and saw Nilly coming to him on a large clay bird, Marion right next to her. Zhou hung onto his mamodo's back as they flew toward Odine. Yumi as well kept a tight grip on the bird.

"Sisters!" Nilly looked up and saw her sister Sera falling towards them. A boy with straw colored hair and wearing patients clothing was holding onto her back.

"Marion," Nilly whispered. Marion looked at her. "Move to the right."

"Biratsu Redan!" Sera's partner yelled. Sera clasped her hands together and lifted them above her head. As she threw her hands down, a laser shot out. Marion moved her bird out of the lasers way. The thin laser sliced through the buildings below them. The places cut by the laser exploded and some buildings crumpled.

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Sera's partner yelled from their book. Energy shot out of Sera's feet, giving her the ability to fly. Marion stopped her bird in front of their sister and the group stared at each other.

"Odine," Sera said without looking away from Nilly.

"Yes, my lady?" Odine said bowing on his horse. Mars and Kyu looked at him as he kept Rikky out of reach on his long spear.

"Go back to your plans," Sera said. "I'm the only one here who can beat my sisters."

Odine bowed and rode down to earth on his horse, Mars and Kyu following him.

"Royalty can only be beaten by royalty, was it?" Nilly asked. She smiled as she looked into her sisters grey eyes. "You still believe that crap?"

"You two are the only ones that are a threat to my ascension to Queen," Sera told them. "I won't except defeat from a peasant and have that peasant become King."

"There are a lot of good mamodos that would make great Kings or Queens, Sera," Nilly told her sister.

"Most of the ones I met only want to be selfish Kings," Sera explained. "Their reasons are greed, to have everyone be their servant, get rid of everyone they hate, all kinds of selfish reasons. And I only want what is good for the Mamodo World. Something only I, the first-born daughter of the King, can give."

"There you go again, with all your reasons about how there shouldn't be a battle to decide the king and that the first-born has to the king." Nilly stood up on the clay bird and pointed at her sister. Marion stood with her.

"You say the others don't have the right but at least they fight for that right! You just sit in your fancy castle or carriage, drinking tea and whatever you think is fit for royalty while the soldier mamodos you brought into this world do your work! You are just as selfish as the other mamodo in the battle!"

"Yeah!" Marion agreed with her sister.

Sera's expression darkened as she looked at her sisters. She covered her face with her hand and shook her head, sighing. The group on the clay bird saw a tear fall through her hand. "I thought my sisters would understand. Nilly even went through the same training I did."

Sera wiped her eyes and snapped her hand away from her face. "But you two are royalty! Father must have known we would have to fight!"

Zhou took out their book and it began to glow. Nilly jumped off the bird and grabbed her sister's legs, climbing up her body to her until they were face to face. "Then let's fight, Big Sis!"

"Tonneruk!" Zhou yelled. Weights appeared on Nilly's arms and legs. They both fell to the Earth, with Marion following them with her clay bird. As they fell, Nilly dodged Sera's hand as she tried to push her off.

"Biratsu!" Sera's partner yelled many times. Nilly pushed her sister's hands away as lasers shot out of her index and middle fingers. Sera grabbed her partner and protected him when they finally reached the ground. The three made a huge crater into the park they fell into. Nilly jumped off her sister and looked at Marion flying down with her partner Zhou.

"She uses weights for her spells, Sera," Nilly heard Sera's partner say. She looked at the crater and saw that her partner wasn't injured as Sera climbed out of the crater, her back cracking as she climbed.

"I know that, Tobey," Sera said in an annoyed voice. She helped Tobey walk out of the crater. Nilly wasn't surprised that she was only barely injured.

Zhou jumped down next to Nilly when the bird was close to the ground. "I should have used a stronger spell."

"She would have used a stronger one too," Nilly said. She took a stance as Sera brushed off the dirt on her ruined dress.

"Should I use the Shin spell, Sera?" Tobey asked.

"Don't you know the answer?" Sera asked him. Tobey looked up and a second later, looked as if he figured something out.

Sera walked forward. "Just keep using stronger spells."

"Dowra Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera spun and kicked the air, sending out a shockwave toward Nilly.

"Gou Tonneruk!" Zhou yelled. The armor on Nilly grew until her head was the only part not covered. The shockwave barely touched Nilly before falling to the ground. Nilly charged at her sister and lifted her hands. She tried grabbing Sera but she gracefully spun out of her way. Sera grabbed Nilly neck and threw her on the ground in front of her.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Sera poked her sister's chest but her bigger laser bounced off her armor, shooting towards a building.

Nilly grinned. "Got to use something stronger to get through this."

Sera lifted her arms. "Then how about this?"

"Dioga Biratsudon!" Tobey yelled. Above Sera, a huge laser shot down towards them.


	57. Chapter 57: Part 2

"Zhou!" Zhou flipped a few pages through their book.

"Dera Flitsu!" Zhou yelled. Nilly's body glowed and so did Sera's. Nilly pushed Sera and even though it was a light push, Sera flew through the air. Nilly rolled on the ground, dodging the huge laser shooting down at her. Nilly looked at the black crater the laser made.

"I didn't know my sister could make things lighter as well," Sera said holding onto a tree branch as her body tried to fly away. Her body was still glowing too.

"There's a lot you don't know!" Nilly yelled as she charged towards her sister.

"Hairu Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera spun her head and needle-like lasers shot out of the tips of her hair. Nilly lifted her arms above her face. The needles bounced off her armor as she ran faster to her sister.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Sera pointed at her sister and a slightly bigger laser shot out of her fingers. Nilly smacked the laser aside and jumped to the top of the tree Sera was holding on. Sera spun on the tree, her legs aiming to kick her sister. Nilly grabbed her legs and her armor glowed. They both fell to the ground, a cloud of dust appearing where they fell.

"Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled. A thick laser shot out of the hole the two were in, Nilly on top of the laser. Nilly fell on the ground with a loud thud. Sera climbed out of the hole and brushed the dust off her hair. Her arms and legs emitted a white energy that covered them up to the elbows and knees.

"Big sister," Nilly whispered as she stood up. Blood came out of her mouth. She wiped the blood and straighten her back. "Don't act like I didn't hurt you."

"Nilly," Sera whispered looking at her hands. They were shaking and Sera felt a cracking pain in her back. She also saw that two of her fingers were broken. She flinched as she realigned the bones.

"Sera get back over here," Tobey said in a demanding tone. Sera ran to his side but kept her eyes on her sister. Nilly also ran back to her partner's side.

"Can you beat her, Nilly?" Zhou asked. "I feel something coming from her partner. Some kind of power."

"No matter what they do," Nilly said. "I'll make sure it doesn't work."

Sera smiled and pointed at her sister. "Nilly, let's go to the next level!"

Sera jumped at her, the energy her arms and legs emitting gathering into her right hand. The energy became smaller and smaller until it was barely a ball on the tip of Sera's finger. Sera laughed and the ball on her hand shot at her sister. Nilly's armor was pierced by the laser and it pierced her left arm. Nilly screamed and grabbed her injured arm. Sera grabbed Nilly hair and threw her into the ground. She then pointed at Zhou.

"Biratsu!" Sera shot a laser at Zhou's book but he dodged it. Nilly grabbed Sera's leg and her armor glowed. Sera, however, didn't fall to the ground. Sera laughed at her sister.

"Biratsu Redan!" Tobey yelled. Sera clasped her hands and lifted her arms into the air. As she brought her hands down, a thin laser shot out. The laser cut through everything it went through. Nilly and Tobey moved out of the laser's way.

"Stay in one spot!" Sera laughed as she continued to kick her sister. Nilly was using her spell but somehow, it wasn't working. "Your spell doesn't work if I can take the weight!"

"De Tonnesu!" Zhou yelled. One-ton weights fell from the sky but Sera gracefully spun out of their way. Nilly jumped up as Sera was busy dodging her spell.

"Use the spell, Zhou!" Nilly yelled.

"Shin Tonneruk!" Zhou yelled. Nilly's armor glowed and grew larger, covering her head in a demonic helmet. A powerful aura came out of Nilly, blowing away everything around her. Sera looked at her sister, a long smile on her face.

"Getting serious?" She asked. Sera stood firm against Nilly's aura.

"I'm not wasting any more time!" Nilly yelled jumping at her sister. She tried grabbing her sister but Sera pushed her arm aside every time she tried to. Nilly couldn't get a grip on her sister.

"This is your weakness, Nilly," Sera told her sister as she pushed her arms aside. "If you can't get a grip on your opponent, then your spells are only wasting heart energy."

"Sera!" Nilly screamed as she kept trying over and over to grab her sister. Her body was starting to creak, telling Nilly that her body was finally feeling the strain of Shin spells. Nilly became slower and slower until she finally stopped trying. Nilly breathed heavily in her armor.

Sera laughed loudly at her sister. "This is all you got?"

Sera looked at Tobey and he nodded.

"This is the right way to use Shin," Sera said, showing her sister her palm.

"Shin Kiru Biratsudon!" Tobey yelled. Sera's palm glowed brightly as she smiled. A second later, the ground began to shake as Sera's hand glowed brighter. Nilly stood still, her body unable to move because of the strain of her spell. Sera smiled and her spell shot out of her hand. A huge beam as big as a skyscraper shot out of her palm, the force throwing Sera back. Nilly lifted her arms and blocked the huge beam with her body.

"Nilly!" Zhou yelled standing behind her. The book in his hand gave out a blinding light as Nilly blocked the beam. Her feet dug deeper and deeper into the floor, the beam didn't get any less powerful. Nilly screamed and her armor glowed. Nilly threw the huge beam into the air, the beam disappearing before it fell back down.

"That wasn't easy," Nilly whispered. Her armor was falling apart but it was still there. Parts of Nilly's skin was exposed, those parts were burned badly.

"Good you blocked it," Sera said. "If you didn't, then a lot of those human building would have been destroyed plus your book would have been burned."

"I'm not giving up," Nilly whispered. "You can't be queen, Sera. I will burn your book."

"Not giving up?" Sera sighed and grabbed her hair. "I guess I have to put real fear into your heart to make you give up."

Sera lifted her hair and removed a black jewel from the back of her neck. Sera threw the jewel on the floor and closed her eyes.

"This is my inheritance from father," Sera whispered. A gentle wind blew around them and Sera's body lifted into the air. Nilly watched her sister as she floated higher into the air. Sera's silver blonde hair slowly turned into a dark black. Her nails grew until they looked like claws. A black aura covered Sera as her pearl-white skin became a darker color. Sera fell to the ground and opened her eyes, their grey color now a bright yellow.

"It can't be," Nilly said, fear in her voice. "That beautiful but demon-like power, only Father had that power."

"Sera, you're too scary when you're using that power," Tobey said in a scared voice. He was shaking as he stood next to Sera.

"Father's power of Maoh!" Sera laughed.


	58. Chapter 58: Maoh

In the sky above them, Marion and Yumi flew around in circle, watching the battle below them. For a while the two were surprised the power Marion's sister's were showing. Marion was speechless before her two sisters' spells. Marion didn't make a sound until they saw Sera's body change.

"Please Sera, don't," Marion whispered holding her head.

"Marion, what's wrong?" Yumi asked holding Marion's back.

"No, Sera," Marion whispered holding her head tighter. Yumi's hand backed away a little when she saw Marion's blonde hair start becoming black. She felt something wrong about the book and looked at it. The book was giving off a lot of black energy, the color of the book becoming a darker green.

"What's happening?" Yumi asked, fear spreading across her face.

* * *

"Father's power of Maoh!?" Nilly canceled her spell and stood up.

"Maoh is the power Father used to win the last battle," Sera explained. She grinned and said "And I've inherited that power!"

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera lifted her hand and instead of the spell shooting out of her fingers, it shot out of her palm. The beam was bigger and its color was purple now.

"Zhou!" Nilly jumped back.

"Diode Tonneruk!" Zhou yelled. A new armor appeared on Nilly's body, smaller than her last armor but still strong armor.

"And... Dioga Oru Tonnesu!" A large iron ball and chain appeared in Nilly's hands. Nilly spun the ball with the chain and smacked the laser aside. Nilly spun the ball again and threw it at Sera. Sera caught the ball and the ball glowed.

"One hundred Tons!" Nilly yelled. The ball fell straight to the ground, Sera's hands underneath it. Sera's hands were crushed underneath the ball.

"That hurt," Sera laughed pulling her hands out. They were crushed but a few seconds later, her hands were normal. Nilly noticed that her hands looked more like claws now.

"So that's the price of using Maoh," Nilly said spinning the ball and chain. "I can see that your body is changing the more you use it."

"Maoh's price is that it changes your body into that of a beast," Sera explained walking closer to her sister.

"Biratsu Redan!" Sera clasped her hands and brought a purple laser across the park, slicing the trees it went through. Nilly dodged the spell and threw her ball and chain. Sera smacked the ball aside but the chain on the ball wrapped around her body.

"Get over here!" Nilly yelled pulling the chain. Sera was thrown into the air, going to Nilly's side. Nilly pulled back the chain until Sera was right next to her. Nilly grabbed Sera and her armor glowed. They both fell into the ground, Sera underneath her.

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Sera's feet shot out white energy and she got out from under Nilly. Sera kicked Nilly in the head and flew higher into the air. Nilly got up and spun her ball and chain. Nilly threw the ball at Sera.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Sera shot a huge purple laser at the ball and it collided. The ball shot back to Nilly. Sera's feet glowed brighter and the energy in her feet built up. Sera turned to Nilly and lasers shot out of her feet, sending flying straight to Nilly. Sera grabbed Nilly's head and threw to the ground.

"Shin…" Nilly threw a rock at Tobey but Tobey moved to the side.

"Tobey, use your power," Sera told him.

"Her right foot, Biratsu!" Sera shot the purple laser at Nilly's right foot. The laser pierced her armor around her foot and Nilly screamed in pain.

"Nilly!" Zhou yelled.

"Now it's time to finish this," Sera said lifting her arms.

"Shin Kiru Biratsudon!"

"Shin Ki Tonneruk!"

Nilly once again blocked the huge beam with her body but this time the beam was a lot bigger. Zhou's book glowed brighter and brighter but Nilly was soon being defeated by the spell. Nilly's armor glowed brighter but the beam wasn't getting easier to block.

"This time, it's too powerful," Sera said above her. Nilly screamed and her spell was defeated. The beam exploded and her armor was shattered. After the cloud of smoke disappeared, Nilly laid on the ground. Most of her body was burned. Zhou was unconscious as well, the book next to him.

"And now one of the threats is gone," Sera said, her body turning back to its original form. She walked to Nilly's book and picked it up.

"Do we burn it?" Tobey asked walking to Nilly's side.

"Yes but you don't have any more heart energy," Sera said walking away, the book under her arm. Sera picked up the black jewel and placed it back on the back of her neck. She still had some black in her hair but when she placed the jewel back on her neck, the black vanished.

"Nilly is defeated, now Marion is next," Sera said smiling. "After Marion, no one will be able to stop my ascension to the position of Mamodo Queen!"

Sera laughed loudly and Tobey walked with her.

"Sera!!!" Sera looked up and was greeted with a fist to her face. Sera was smashed into the ground by her attacker but she recovered in an instant. Sera grabbed her attacker and threw the attacker away from her.

"Now who thinks they can defeat me?" Sera asked looking at her attacker. Who her attacker was surprised Sera. "What!?"

Although she had black hair and looked like a demon, it was Marion that attacked her. A scared Yumi hung to her back, the green book in her hand letting out a black energy.

"Marion can use Maoh!?" Sera looked at her sister, a look both of surprise and fear.

Marion screamed and jumped at her sister, her claw-like hand held above her head. Marion slashed Sera's face and she screamed in pain. Marion kept attacking Sera and laughing an evil laugh. Sera grabbed her hands and threw Marion off of her.

"I thought only one child inherits a special trait from their parents," Sera whispered. "Why does Marion have Maoh!?"


	59. Chapter 59: Maoh's Control

_"This is for you Marion," a giant man said giving a black jewel to a smaller Marion. Marion looked at the black jewel with curious eyes. A younger Sera stared at her little sister, jealously filled her eyes. _

_"Now remember Marion, that has to stay on the back of your neck," the giant man told Marion._

_"Okay, daddy," Marion said placing the black jewel on the back of her neck. Marion's dad smiled and walked away. Marion felt the jewel on the back of her neck, a smile on her face._

_"That's a nice gift Father gave you," Sera said walking to her little sister._

_"I love it," Marion said touching the jewel. Sera frowned and walked away._

_At night, Marion slept in her big bed next to a window. The moonlight shined on her small body. The door's handle turned and the door slowly opened. Sera walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Sera tip toed to Marion's bedside and looked around for the black jewel. Sera found it under Marion's pillow. Sera lifted Marion's head up and took the jewel from under her pillow. Sera smiled and placed the jewel on the back of her neck. She then proceeded to walk out of the room._

* * *

"Now that I remember," Sera said touching the black jewel on the back of her neck. "Father gave this to Marion and I took it."

Marion growled and jumped at Sera. Sera grabbed her arms and flung her away from her. Marion landed on her feet and screamed, jumping at Sera again. Sera spun away from each of Marion's attacks, sera studying her every time she missed.

"It was a week later from that day when I got the power of Maoh," Sera whispered. Sera jumped away from Marion and it then that she realized it. "The jewel wasn't meant for sealing my power, it was meant to seal Marion's power! I must've gotten some of the power from Marion when I put on the jewel."

Marion screamed and grabbed Sera instead of Sera grabbing her. Marion grinned, showing her fangs, and slammed Sera into the ground.

"Can't you help!?" Sera yelled at Tobey.

"Throw her back to her book owner," Tobey quickly said. Sera listened and threw Marion off of her and towards her book owner. Yumi grabbed Marion but Marion was too strong. She pushed Yumi away and continued to attack Sera.

"Use a spell!" Marion yelled at Yumi, her voice sounding more demonic. Yumi looked at the dark green book that was emitting a black energy.

"No!" Yumi yelled at her, tears falling down her cheeks. "Give me back Marion!"

"Use a spell!!!" Marion screamed.

"Don't do it," Sera yelled at Yumi.

"Use it!" Yumi closed her eyes and opened the dark green book. She flipped through the pages and she noticed something different. She could read five more of the pages now.

"Five new spells!?" Yumi was both surprised and terrified. She looked at one and closed her eyes, the dark energy emitted from the book becoming larger. She felt the dark energy enter her arm and forced her to yell the spell.

"Maoh Terio Aniriruk!" Yumi yelled, more tears flowing out of her eyes.

"A Maoh spell!?" Sera looked at Marion and noticed the dark energy coming out of her body. The dark energy came out of Marion like a hose shooting out water. The dark energy jerked and twisted, some of it lifting Marion into the air. The dark energy began to take shape as it rose higher into the air. Muscles appeared and soon, purple skin appeared as well. Iron covered the skin, making armor. What the spell made towered over Tokyo and everyone around saw it.

"Maooooooooooooooooh!!!" The huge demon roared, stretching out its arms.

On top of the building, where the rest of the group fighting Sera was, everyone stared at the monstrous demon towering over Tokyo.

"What is that!?" Haley yelled looking at the huge demon. "Whose spell did that!?"

"It's Marion's," Leon said pointing at the demon's forehead. Marion's arms and legs were fused with the Demon's forehead.

"Marion's!?" Haley looked closer at the demon's forehead.

Back down on the ground, Yumi stared at the demon her spell created. More tears flowed out of her eyes as the demon lifted its fist.

"Tobey!" Sera yelled grabbing Tobey. The demon's fist soon came crashing upon the three. The street was smashed to pieces under the demon's fist.

"No!" Sera looked at Yumi and saw she was being pulled into the demon's leg by a dark energy around her feet.

"Sera!!!" Marion screamed. The demon roared and lifted its foot. It brought down upon Sera and Tobey.

"Damn it," sera said pulling the jewel off the back of her neck. Her body changed back into the demonic form she used against Nilly. Sera jumped on the demon's foot and ran up. Sera dodged the dark energy shooting out of its leg as she ran up the demon's body.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera pointed at an incoming attack and the laser she shot out defended them both. Sera ran faster up the giant demon's body.

"Skilu Animuruk!" Yumi yelled, her eyes unfocused and her arm holding the book looking like a demon's. Spike shot out of every part of the demon's body, many piercing Sera. Sera protected Tobey and got a few more spikes in her back. The spikes went back into the demon's body. Sera fell through the air, blood coming out of the many wounds she received.

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled. Purple energy shot out of Sera's legs and she shot towards the demon's forehead. The injuries she received healed. Sera flew in the air, dodging the demon's arms as it tried to swat Sera down. Soon, Sera reached the demon's forehead and saw Marion.

"Marion," Sera whispered as she flew towards Marion, dodging the attacks the dark energy shot at her. "I shouldn't have taken your gift from Father."

Marion screamed and pulled her arms out of the demon's head. Black blood covering her arms shot at Sera.

"Ganzu Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera shot out many lasers that hit Marion's attacks. Sera was now right next to Marion. Marion screamed at her, her body becoming more and more demonic as she screamed.

"Have it back!" Sera yelled slapping the black jewel on the back of Marion's neck. Marion's screaming stopped instantly and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. In an instant, the demon became transparent and disappeared. Marion's demonic form shattered like glass, leaving the real Marion falling through the air. Sera breathed heavily as she fell and was soon caught by a mamodo using wind spells.


	60. Chapter 60: New Threats

"Get back here with Rikky!" Mars yelled as Kyu ran towards Odine. They were on the ground now and both ran in the streets of Tokyo. Kyu was faster running on the ground but Odine's horse was faster. Odine's metal horse crushed the cars it ran over while Kyu dodged the cars.

"The princess's orders are absolute!" Odine yelled back. Rikky barely hung on the tip of his spear. He turned his head and saw the distance between the two getting farther.

"Kyu!"Mars pointed at the building and Kyu knew what he meant. Kyu ran up the wall of the building. He kept running across the walls of the building, jumping to the next when the wall ended. Kyu was getting closer to Odine and he saw it.

"Now!" Kyu jumped from the building and he was only a few feet from Odine. Mars jumped off Kyu's back and was about to punch Odine off his horse.

"Foolish child," Odine said grabbing Mars' head. Odine's palm glowed a second later. "Unlike you, I can use my spells without a human."

Odine's hand glowed brighter and a second later, Mars shot through the air into the streets behind them. Kyu ran to catch Mars and did catch him on his back but Odine was too far away now to chase. Kyu watched as he disappeared into the distance with Rikky.

* * *

Soon, Odine entered the castle in the sky with Rikky on his spear and saw Sera leaning on the wall, Tobey next to her. She was breathing heavily and was holding her arms. Odine saw her hair was darker and her nails a bit longer. Sweat fell from her head as she looked at the stone floor. She kept whispering that she lost Nilly's book in an irritated voice.

"Princess, I have returned," Odine said bowing in front of Sera. Sera looked down at him but her expression didn't change. Sera looked at Rikky.

"Why did you bring him?" Sera asked.

"You ordered me to," Odine answered.

"I said that?" Sera asked.

"Yes, you did Princess Sera," Odine said looking up at her. Sera looked back at Rikky.

"No point though," Sera whispered. "He's dead; I shot him through the heart."

"Uh, princess," Odine said. "Did your battle with your sisters injure your head?"

"No, why?" Sera said checking her head.

"This boy is most surely alive, Princess Sera," Odine said lifting his spear and placing Rikky in front of her.

"Impossible, I'm sure I shot his heart." Sera leaned down and looked at the hole in Rikky's shirt. She saw the hole but there was only skin covered in dried blood. "Where's the wound?"

"Maybe you should lay down, my lady," Odine said. "You must be exhausted from the fight with your sisters."

"I guess you're right," Sera said walking to the stairs. Odine and Tobey helped her walk up the stairs. They walked through the stone hallways to a door lined with gold and bright colors. Tobey opened the door and Odine helped Sera inside. Odine laid Sera on the huge bed inside the room filled with brightly colored jewelry and clothing. Sera fell asleep almost instantly. Odine bowed and left Sera and Tobey.

"It is time for me to lead while Lady Sera rests," Odine said to himself as he walked through the halls. Odine's nose twitched and he stopped walking. The air smelled like a mixture of different strong flower smells. Odine closed his eyes and his arm shot out, grabbing the wall where there was nothing. His hand, however, did grab something.

"Ouch, Odine!" A boy wearing tight, white clothing appeared out of thin air, one of his butterfly-like wings held by Odine's hand. A tall man with red hair and wearing red and black clothing also appeared out of thin air. In his hand, he held a turquoise colored book.

"Moste," Odine said to the boy. "I will not tolerate spying or you using your spells on allies."

"Okay, just let go!" The boy Moste yelled. Odine lets go of his wing and the boy falls on the ground. He stood up and massaged his wing.

"We were just worried about the princess," Moste's partner said with a fake smile.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't our plan, Simon," Moste said looking at his partner Simon. "Didn't you say we were going to bur…?"

"Be quiet, Moste!" Simon interrupted looking at his mamodo, his fake smile still on his face.

"I do not care why you are here," Odine said walking away. "But Moste, if you or the other four Sera promised high positions in society try to burn Sera's book, I will not hesitate to burn yours."

"Easy, Odine," Simon said looking straight into Odine's eyes.

"We only want permission," Moste added.

"Permission to do what?"

"I want to see these mamodo that gave you generals trouble," Moste told Odine.

"You want permission to attack them?"

Moste laughed. "Of course!"

Odine walked away from the two. "Do as you wish."

Moste laughed and turned to his partner. "Let's do this Simon!"

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Marion," Haley said looking at Marion and Yumi, both were held Kai and Toshiro.

"Whatever it was," Leon said. "It looks like it's gone."

"I hope it doesn't happen again," Haley said, her voice full of worry.

Leon turned his head and looked at the two in the back of the group, Altheria and Trance plus their partners. Leon looked at Trance's shaking bandaged arms "Trance, are you okay? Your arms were really injured after that battle."

"I'm okay," Trance answered. Altheria stared at his bandaged arms.

"Are you sure? They really were hurt," Altheria said worried.

"They're okay," Trance said back. "You don't have to worry, Altheria."

"Alright," Altheria whispered. Her nose twitched and she smelled the air. "Does anyone smell that?"

Everyone else smelled the air and noticed the flowery smell. Above them on top of a building, Moste and his partner Simon stood. Moste's insect wings were flapping, releasing pollen that fell down on the group.

"Divide and conquer! One of the only human sayings I like!" Moste laughed.


	61. Chapter 61: Moste's Dangers

"What happened to Aimi and Kenzo?" Trance asked ignoring the flowery smell.

"Both of them as well as Alfonso and Ryo went after Kyu and Mars," Leon answered. A second later, he pinch his nose closed as the flowery smell was getting too strong. "What the hell is with this smell?"

Haley was doing the same as him. She looked at Kai. "Kai, do you know anything about a mamodo with spells that have to do with smell?"

"Hmmm." Kai looked at the sky, trying to remember. But as he looked at the sky, he noticed Moste looking down on them from a building.

"A mamodo!" Kai yelled pointing at Moste. Moste grinned when he saw this.

"Gigano Kazemon!" Haley yelled from her book. Kai's feet glowed and a blast of air sent him flying… into the fruit shop across the street. Kai shot right through the window, crashing into one of the shelves. Kai looked around, confused, as the remains of fruit slid down his body.

"What happened, Kai?" Haley yelled running to Kai. She was running into the street but… she ran into a pole on the side of the street they were on, rather than the shop on the other side of the street. Haley fell on the hard ground with a thud. She looked up at the pole, confused as to why she ran into it.

"So much cute things!" Haley heard Alicia yell. She turned her head and saw Alicia hugging bags of trash. Haley stared at her until she heard something else.

"I don't want to go to school, Mom!" Leon cried. He was lying in the fetus position on the ground, sucking his thumb. "I want to stay home and play with Haley!"

"What's wrong with them?" Haley asked herself, looking at both Alicia and Leon. The others seemed to also be in some kind of dream. Yamamoto was raising his arms into the air, looking like he just won something huge. Trance and Altheria sat together next to a pole, the same dazed look on their faces. Toshiro was the only one that seemed to actually be dreaming because he was asleep.

"What the hell is wrong!?" Kai yelled. Haley looked at him and saw he was constantly running into walls, fruit, and other things in the shop.

"Kai, tell me what's happening to you!" Haley yelled.

"I keep running into everything!" He yelled. "It's like I don't know what's in front of me!"

Haley was feeling the same but she wondered why she and Kai weren't having the same effects that the others were feeling. The others seemed to be in a dream-like state. She wondered what the effects they were having. It was then that she had an idea.

"Run backwards, Kai," Haley yelled to him. "Run backwards out of the store."

Kai looked at her and did as she said. He ran out of the store by running backwards. Kai looked around, confused as to why that worked.

"I was right," Haley said. "The effects we are having make our senses messed up and we end up running into things because we go one way, not knowing we are actually going the other way."

"What?" Kai was a little more confused.

"Good job," A boy with insect wing said flying down, a red head man holding onto his arm.

"You the mamodo attacking us?" Kai asked.

"And a little smart too," the mamodo mocked clapping his hands.

"Kai!" Haley yelled pointing away from the boy. Kai turned around.

"What are you doing?" the mamodo asked.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai's arms became a blur as he shot out gales of sharp wind into the street behind them. They were both surprised, however, that the spell didn't do what they thought it would. It barely missed the group and slashed cars, buildings, and whatever else was in the street.

"Didn't think I could cancel my spell?" The mamodo said. "Although they do have some limits which you aren't in a dream."

"Emu Mothru!" The mamodo's book owner yelled from their turquoise book. The mamodo's wings glowed and began flapping. Red spores floated in the air towards Haley and Kai.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai shot out a blast of wind out of his hand. The wind pushed away the spores and hit the mamodo. The mamodo was an illusion though and the spell went right through him.

"Try to find me, Moste and his partner Simon!" The mamodo Moste's voice yelled from all directions.

"An illusion?" Haley said. She looked around but a second later, she grabbed her throat. She fell to her knees, gagging and tears coming out of her eyes. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She had breathed in some of the red spores.

"Haley!?" Kai looked down at her.

"Water," Haley whispered. Kai frantically looked around for water in any bottle. He found a jug of water in the shop he crashed. He ran to Haley and gave her the jug. Haley drank the jug's contents in a minute. She let out a breath of relief as she dropped the jug.

Haley stood up, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Vio Mothru!" Moste's partner Simon yelled, his voice coming from all directions.

"Kazeshi-rudo!" Haley yelled getting under Kai's arm. Kai spreads his arm and began swinging them around them, creating a shield made out of wind. Haley looked out from under the shield to see yellow spores fall down upon the shield, only to be pushed away.

"He's above," Haley said looking up.

"Kazeshiarm!" Haley yelled. Wind surrounded Kai like an armor.

"Cover your mouth," Kai whispered. Haley covered her mouth with her shirt and the two ran out of the wind shield. Kai looked at up and jumped to the building in front of them, jumping higher as soon as his foot touched the building. Soon, they were both on top of the building's roof. Moste and his partner were there.

"Gou Mothruk!" Simon yelled. Moste sprays yellow spores over himself and his clothes tighten as he gets bigger with muscle. Moste jumped at Kai and slammed him into the floor. Kai stopped his fist, however, with his.

"Get ready," Moste whispered. Kai's spell cancelled the next second and he was now exposed. Kai was surprised that his spell got cancelled. He looked at Haley and noticed her eyes were unfocused.

"My spores can past clothing!" Moste yelled as he punched Kai across the roof.

"Drera Mothru!" Simon yelled. Moste's wings sprayed green spores all over the unprotected Kai.

"Now, let's see how you like the nightmares I'll give you," Moste said with a smile.

The whole world warped and twisted around Kai the next second.


	62. Chapter 62: Warped World

The world warped and twisted around Kai. He watched the world change into a warped version of itself. Haley disappeared from Kai's arms and he was alone in this nightmarish world. Kai stood up and found it hard to stand on the wave-like floor.

"Where am I?" Kai yelled at the nothingness. The floor under him slid away from him and Kai was no longer on the building. Kai fell down to the ground and crashed, making a small crater. Kai shook off the pain and stood up.

"Up here." Kai looked at the building he fell off and saw the wall of the building was in the shape of Moste's face.

"Where's Haley!?" Kai demanded.

"She's currently somewhere in this dream world," Moste answered.

"Tell me where!"

"Cool off!" Moste yelled, freezing winds came out of his mouth. Kai froze into a large icicle but a second later, he unfroze. Kai fell to his knees, shivering.

"This spell of mine throws you into a world where what I want goes," Moste explained. "But there are limits. I can't burn your book and you are still able to attack me, which is if you can."

Kai felt his right arm being tugged. He turned around to see Moste's partner, Simon, holding his arm.

"But we can still do things like this!" Simon grinned and ripped off Kai's arm. Kai yelled in pain but his arm reappeared a second later. Kai stared at his arm, confused.

"And any injuries given here are restored the next second," Moste said. He grinned. "But be careful, if you weaken, even for a bit, you're going to die."

Moste and Simon laughed, both disappearing. Kai looked at the warped world, looking for any sign of the others.

"Haley!" Kai yelled walking the warped streets.

"GO!" Kai saw huge swords fall down from the sky. Kai ran out of the swords way but the swords were only a distraction. They made Kai run into huge black abyss in the middle of the street. Kai fell into the abyss, yelling as he fell. He fell for a minute before landing on hard ground. Kai got up and looked around, seeing only black nothing. A light shined on him the next second. Kai shielded his eyes from the light.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the wind mamodo Kai!" Moste yelled on top of a stand. He held a baton in his hand. Kai lifted his hand to see who he was talking to. Kai saw the audience and… they weren't human. Monsters only found in nightmares pushed each other aside to see Kai. A fence kept them from running to Kai. Kai saw Moste's partner Simon, wearing a black suit, walk to the lock on the fence. He took out a key and placed it inside the lock.

"Have a nice meal," Simon said with a grin, turning the lock and throwing it off the fence. The monsters yelled with pleasure as they ran to Kai. Kai smacked away the first monsters that got near but there were too many. They grabbed parts of Kai's body and sunk their large teeth into it. Kai screamed in pain as he was being ripped apart.

The next second, Kai appeared in an empty room. Sweat fell from his forehead as he looked at the empty room. Kai turned around again. Even though nothing was there before, he saw an electric chair in front of him. Kai stared at the electric chair.

"Get on," Moste said pushing Kai into the chair. The chair's straps wrapped around Kai's arms and legs and fastened him into the chair. The chair's helmet fell on his head next. Moste laughed as Kai tried to get out of the chair.

"We are both quite the sadists," Simon laughed placing his hand on a lever. Kai saw the lever's wires were connected to the chair. Simon and Moste laughed maniacally as the lever fell down. Millions of volts shot through Kai's body, causing to scream. The electricity stopped a few seconds later and Kai was sent somewhere else.

Kai fell through water and flapped his arms and legs as he tried to the surface. Something stopped Kai from resurfacing. Kai looked up and saw the surface of the water had a glass wall, preventing Kai from getting out of the water.

"Kai!" Kai heard Haley's voice coming from the other side of the wall. Kai looked closer and saw Haley, without the silver book, beating on the wall, trying to break it. Kai pounded the wall as well but it wasn't breaking.

"Weaken your mind, Kai," Moste said, swimming behind Kai. He had the form of a fish with his insect wings and his face. "It'll all be over if you weaken."

Kai saw Simon on the other side of the wall and was sure he was saying the same to Haley. Kai mouthed the words "No," to Moste.

"Have it your way," Moste said swimming away. The next second, Kai was thrown out of the water, back into the warped streets of Tokyo. Kai coughed out the water in his lungs and looked around. Nothing seemed different, or t least nothing that could give him unbelievable amounts of pain.

"Kai!" Kai ran to where he heard Haley's voice and saw she was on the other side of a window. Kai ran up to the window and noticed something weird. Haley seemed to be in the window's reflection.

"Haley, are you okay!?" Kai yelled. Haley seemed to hear him but the next second; Simon appeared and pulled Haley by her hair away from the window. Kai yelled and punched the window but he felt a hand grabbed his head as well. The hand slammed Kai's face into the window.

"It seems you need some more punishment," Moste said pulling Kai away from the window. Moste's body was coming out of the building and he pulled Kai up to his face. Moste laughed as spikes shot out of the building and into Kai.

"Weaken your mind," Moste ordered. Spikes shot out of the wall and pierced Kai. Kai looked at the window next to Moste and saw Simon was doing the same to Haley.

"Weaken your mind!" Simon and Moste yelled at them. Haley and Kai both laughed at them.

"Kai…"

"Haley…"

"Won't ever lose to you freaks!" Both Haley and Kai yelled at Moste and Simon. The spikes piercing the two shattered. They fell to the ground and the world around them cracked like glass.

"Hey," Moste yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"We're getting out of this place," both Haley and Kai said. The silver book appeared in Haley's hand and she turned the pages. She got to the page she wanted and the silver book began to give off a blinding light.

"Even though I wasn't able to cast it before," Haley whispered. "I'm sure I can cast it now!"

"Shin Kazeranshi!" Haley yelled. Kai's body glowed and then exploded in a very large explosion of wind. The world around them shattered and they were back in the real world. Moste and Simon cowered on the edge of the building.

"How did they get out!?" Simon asked his partner. "I thought you could take anything there!"

"They surprised me, I couldn't hold back their power," Moste explained. "But use the spell again and I'll make sure it works!"

"Not going to happen," a wind in the shape of Kai said, appearing in front of the two. Kai's whole body was now made out of wind. Moste and Simon stared at his new form, terror in their eyes.

"I got to thank you two," Haley said with a smile. "I wanted to know what this spell did but I couldn't cast it. So, thanks."

Haley grinned maliciously "Kai, pay them back ten-fold."

"With pleasure!" Kai swings his arm forward, creating a blast of wind that sent the two into the air. A ball of wind surrounds them. A second later, they were being barraged by powerful blasts of wind. They both slammed against the walls of the ball and were hit again by another blast of wind. The book soon shot out of the ball, flames covering it.

"The final blow!" Kai yelled smacking the book. It exploded in a cloud of ash.

"Damn it," Moste whispered as his cut up body disappeared.


	63. Chapter 63: His Turn

"Mars! Rikky!" Aimi yelled looking around the empty streets of Tokyo. Alfonso and Kenzo walked behind her as they walked around looking for Kyu, Mars, and hopefully Rikky. Ryo and Hiro had left them to go check on the hideout. Despite their searching for more than an hour, they have not found anyone.

"Weird," Alfonso said scratching his head. "I haven't been seeing any of those Mech Dolls since yesterday."

"You know, you're right," Kenzo said looking around. "Those things were a pain because they're so much of them but now, it's like there's none."

"Stop worrying about that" Aimi told them. "Look for Rikky and Mars."

Just after she said that, the three saw Mars and Kyu appear from the corner. Kyu was back in his human form, slouching as if he was really exhausted. Mars was rubbing his forehead, where there was a large bruise. Mars held the yellow book in his hand. The two looked up and saw the three that were searching for them.

"Mars!" Aimi ran to Mars and hugged him. She then noticed something. "Where's Rikky?"

Mars looked at the yellow book in his hand. "That guy got away with him."

"Oh," Aimi looked depressed for a second but recovered. "That's alright, Mars."

Mars looked up at her "Huh?"

"You just have to get him next time, okay?" Aimi smiled at Mars.

Mars' face brightens. "Yeah!"

"Does anyone hear that?" Alfonso said looking around. Everyone was quiet and tried to hear what Alfonso heard. They heard, in fact hear something.

"What's that?" Aimi asked. She closed her eyes to focus more on hearing.

"It sounds like," Kenzo whispered. Mars' earrings glowed. "A train's whistle!"

That very second, they heard the building next to them explode, a huge train's front car riding towards them. They heard the laughter of the owner of the train, Engi, as his train was about to crush the group under its wheels. Kenzo was quick to act, though.

"Kitsuruk!" Kenzo yelled, his orange book glowing.

"Not again," Kyu whispered as he transformed into his fox form. Kyu quickly grabbed everyone with his tails and jumped over the train. Kyu landed on top of the train. Alfonso pointed at the roof of the train.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled, pulling out his emerald book. Vines shot out of his sleeve and ripped open the roof of the train. The five jumped down into the car. They all looked at their surroundings. Aimi was surprised by how fancy the inside was but the other were surprised by something else.

"So this is where they all are," Alfonso whispered.

Three to each seat, the whole car was full of Mech Dolls. They all held either rifles or swords but one thing was certain, they were going to attack the intruders. Each stood up from its seat and lifted its weapons. They all walked slowly towards the five.

"Gou Vinoruk!" Alfonso quickly yelled. Vines exploded out of his suit and pierced the Mech Dolls surrounding them but there were still a lot.

"Move out of the way!" A commanding voice yelled. Each and every Mech Doll moved to the sides of the car, leaving an opening for two people to walk forward. The taller man looked like a homeless man, with his old clothing and fingerless gloves as well as his unshaven face. The smaller one was equally homeless looking, wearing a torn cloak and a rusty helmet over his head. In the taller man hand, he held a rust-colored book.

The book owner picked up a phone on the side of the wall and turned it on. "Engi, change the first three cars into battle mode."

"Sure thing, Kendrick!" Engi yelled through the phone.

A second later, the roofs of the train seemed to split in half and were moving down. The seats in the cars were flattened and covered with a sheet of metal. Soon, the car turned into a wide, flat surface. Aimi looked over the edge of the floor and saw that the train was in the air. tracks appeared under the train as it rose into the air.

"You," Kendrick said pointing at Alfonso. "I'm fighting you first."

"Huh?" Alfonso pointed at himself and looked at the others. Dareld appeared out of Alfonso's collar.

"Alfonso," Dareld said. "I don't think it's very smart to fight one on one when we got another mamodo on our side."

"Dareld," Alfonso said. "One on one is the most honorable way to fight."

"Cause women like a strong man, right?"

Alfonso smiled "No, because that is the way of the gentleman." Alfonso flipped a page in the emerald book.

"Rosuruk!" He yelled. Dareld made a large rose appear on his vines. The rose bloomed and shot out many sharp petals.

"Ba Decarifo!" Kendrick yelled from his rust-colored book. The mamodo next to him released a brown gas. The petals came into contact with the gas and instantly rotted. The petals crumbled when they touched the mamodo.

"What?" Alfonso and Dareld stared at the rotten remains of his spell.

"Decasu!" Kendrick yelled. The mamodo next to him shot out a rust-colored blast of energy at Alfonso. Alfonso dodged the blast and it came into contact with the metal floor. The metal floor became covered in rust and fell apart. Alfonso and Dareld stared at the rusted hole, fear in their eyes.

"Rekre's spells are the most dangerous," Kendrick told Alfonso. "All life and material are powerless in the face of decay."


	64. Chapter 64: His Specialty

"Decasu!" Kendrick yelled. Rekre, at his side, shot out a blast of brown energy at Alfonso. Alfonso jumped out of the blasts way and it hit a Mech Doll. Rust covered the Mech Doll and it fell apart. Alfonso grabbed its sword and Dareld wrapped his vines around it.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. The vines covering the sword shot out towards Kendrick and his mamodo Rekre.

"Ba Decarifo!" Rekre released the rust-colored gas from his body and the vines, as well as the sword, rotted and crumbled before it came into contact with them. Rekre then placed his hands on the mouth of his helmet.

"Decareido!" Kendrick yelled. Rekre opened his helmet, showing rotting teeth and a dark mouth. Rust-colored gas shot out of his mouth and towards Alfonso. Alfonso grabbed a Mech Doll with his vines and threw it in front of the gas. The Mech Doll rusted and fell apart when the gas touched it but didn't stop the gas. It continued to move towards Alfonso.

"What do we do!?" Dareld yelled at Alfonso as they ran away from the gas. Alfonso kept throwing Mech Dolls at the gas but it only slowed it down.

"Raja Decasu!" Kendrick yelled. Alfonso looked in the air to see Rekre right above them. He threw his arm down at them and a blast of brown energy came down upon them.

"Gou Vinoruk!" Vines shot out of his suit and Alfonso jumped off the edge of the train, dodging the spell that shot right through the floor.

"What!?" Kendrick ran to the edge of the floor and looked down. He saw vines wrapped around the train's wheels. Alfonso held unto vines that were wrapped around the wheels underneath the floor.

"That was close," Alfonso and Dareld said together. Dareld pulled the two back onto the floor above them.

"Hey! Stop wrecking my train!" Engi yelled from the front car.

"Don't worry, Engi," Kendrick said. "It'll be done soon."

"Gigano Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. The vines shot out of his suit like bullets. Kendrick protected his book while Rekre smacked away some vines.

"Teodecasu!" Kendrick yelled. A far larger blast of brown energy shot out of Rekre's hands. Alfonso used vines to increase the height of his jump but the tip of his shoe was hit. The shoe began to rot and Alfonso felt his foot burning and quickly threw his shoe off his foot. The shoe crumbled as it fell through the air. The skin on his foot looked old for a second but it soon turned back to normal.

"We can't even afford one hit," Alfonso said looking at his foot.

"That's right," Kendrick assured him. "Decasu!"

Alfonso threw a Mech Doll at the incoming spell and ran away from the team, to the end of the flat floor and to the other cars on the train. Alfonso used the vines as springs to jump on top of the car. Alfonso then ran across the long train.

"Don't let him get away," Kendrick said pointing at the running Alfonso. Rekre jumped to the car and ran after him.

"Rioru Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. Vines twisted around each other as they shot toward Rekre, creating a spike-like vine.

"Decasu!" Rekre's spell caused Alfonso's to crumble before it touched him.

"Nothing's working, Alfonso!" Dareld yelled in Alfonso's ear.

"I know!" Alfonso yelled back. Vines shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around the underside of the train. Alfonso jumped off the train and swung under the train. Alfonso swung under the train as Rekre tried to find out where he was under the train.

"Hope this works," Alfonso whispered the light the emerald giving off increasing.

"I do too," Dareld said coming out of his suit. Dareld threw Alfonso to the top of the train. Alfonso landed safely on top of the car. Rekre noticed him immediately and began running to him. Alfonso turned around to run but he ran into Kendrick. Kendrick smacked Alfonso across the face and threw him across the train. Alfonso fell back on the flat floor near the front of the train. Kendrick jumped down and fell on Alfonso's side. Alfonso coughed and was soon jumped on again by his mamodo Rekre.

Kendrick kicked Alfonso in the side. "Out of all the mamodo we faced, you're the weakest."

"Really?" Alfonso sounded a little depressed.

"It may be that you use plants that you lost but your spells are so weak," Kendrick said. "If they had at least some power, they wouldn't have decayed as fast when my spells touched them."

"So if our spells had more power, they would hit you?"

"They would only decay a little slower but I am sure we would still win."

Alfonso chuckled. "If that's what you think, would you like to know our specialty?"

Kendrick raised an eyebrow. "Specialty?"

Alfonso stood up, his knees shaking, and grabbed the door handle of the train car behind Alfonso.

"Our specialty is…"

Kendrick noticed that the vines on his body were different, almost like they were… lifeless.

"Surprise attacks!!!" Alfonso threw the cars door open and a small mamodo with green hair and large roses on his shoulders lifted its arms at Kendrick and Rekre. The mamodo wore only a big leaf around its waist like a loincloth.

"Gigano Treru!" Alfonso yelled. A huge tree shot out of the mamodo's hands and slammed into Kendrick and his mamodo. The two were sent flying off the train by the tree. Alfonso and his mamodo Dareld smiled, looking at the falling team.

"Dareld only stays on my body as vines and roses because he's shy of his beautiful appearance," Alfonso said, although Kendrick couldn't hear it. "Dareld's stronger spells could only be used when he's in his real form but I respect Dareld's wishes and only use the vine ones. We couldn't avoid using it this time though."


	65. Chapter 65: Entering the Castle

Author's note: research, research, I've been researching for my novel, haha.

"We are reaching our destination, children mamodo!" Engi yelled through his speaker, his train having turned back to normal. Alfonso, Dareld having turned back into vines, rejoined the group and each was ready to attack the Mech Dolls but each stood without moving a inch. The group turned to the front of the train and saw where they were heading. They were heading to the castle in the sky.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Kenzo said. "We are being brought right into the enemy base."

"Dangerous? I find the term possible death to be more accurate," Dareld whispered to Alfonso.

Aimi looked straight at the castle, her eyes full of determination. "Rikky is there."

"Huh?" everyone looked at her.

"I can feel it," Aimi whispered holding her chest. The train's whistle turned everyone back to the castle. In the side of the castle, a latch unlocked and a platform fell down. The train rode onto the platform and came to a stop in the middle of the train station-like room. The train whistled and the doors flew open. Mech Dolls marched out of the train, pushing aside the group. Engi also jumped out and took out a ball from the front of the train. he then ran away with the Mech Dolls.

"I wonder where there going?" Aimi said looking at the marching Mech Dolls. She looked at them march out of the train station through a pair of steel doors.

"I don't know," Mars said jumping out of the train. Mars ran to the steel doors. "But I'm following them."

"Wait for me!" Aimi yelled at Mars, running after him. Alfonso and Kenzo looked at each other and then followed the two. Aimi and Mars ran to the steel doors the Mech Dolls were exiting. They were about to exit the train station when a long arm appeared and threw them back. Aimi and Mars fell at Kyu's feet.

"What the hell?" Mars said getting up and looking at who threw him.. He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the stone floor.

The one who threw them was a very tall but stick-like figure wearing what looked like clothes a train conducter would wear. It had a face of pure black like darkness with two glowing beads as eyes. Its arms and legs were so long that its head touched the bar 13 feet above them. The group stared at it while it tipped its hat to them.

"A mamodo!" Mars said looking at his glowing earrings. Alfonso and Kenzo took out their books in an instant. They were ready for whatever spell it shot at them. But it didn't come, the mamodo only stood there staring at them with his glowing eyes.

It held out its hand. Its hand was pure black and had long fingers. "Ti... tickets?"

Everyone stared at its hand, confused at it.

"It wants... tickets?" Kenzo asked looking at it.

"Tickets?" It repeated in its distant-like voice.

"We don't have any tickets," Kyu said.

It tilted its head and scratched it with a finger. "N..no tickets?"

"That's right," Kyu said, his voice sounding annoyed. "No tickets so get your book owner out here so we can burn the book."

It just stood there, not answering Kyu. A muscle twitched in Kyu's face.

"Use a spell Kenzo!" Kyu yelled.

"Rioru Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled opening the orange book. Kyu lifted his hand and a spiral of fire shot out of his palm. The spiral of flames collided with the mamodo. Kyu smiled for a second but saw that his spell was having no effect on the mamodo. It still stood there scratching its head. The clothes it wore didn't have a burn mark.

"What?" Kyu said staring at the mamodo.

"You idiot! You know what it means if they don't have tickets!" a commanding voice yelled. It was then that the mamodo stopped scratching its head.

"No tickets!" It screamed punching Kyu in the face. The length of its arm added more force and sent Kyu flying into the net of steel bars above the train station.

"What are you doing!" Mars yelled jumping at it, holding his fist up. He was greeted with the same treatment as Kyu, a powerful punch to the face. Mars shot towards the train and crashed through a window. Mars crashed into one of the seats in the train.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. Vines shot out of his suit and towards the mamodo. The vines collided with its chest and shot off in different directions. The mamodo looked at the vines and grabbed them.

"Oh crap," Alfonso whispered as he felt a tug on the vines. He was soon thrown into the air, landing on a bar sticking out of the wall.

"Kitsuruk!" Kenzo yelled.

"I don't even get a say in it," Kyu whispered. He exploded in a cloud of smoke and out of it, came his fox form. Kyu jumped down at the mamodo, his claws ready to slash at him. The mamodo swung its long arm at him but Kyu bit his arm. The mamodo flung its arm around, hoping to get Kyu off. The mamodo tried harder to get him off but Kyu wasn't letting go.

"Se... Sendou!" it cried turning around and pointing at Kyu.

"Stupid Yell!" the commanding voice from before yelled. Kenzo felt a familer aura coming out of the shadows. He knew this aura from his younger days.

"Get out of there, Kyu!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu jumped off of the mamodo Yell and made distance between them.

"Amulon!" the voice yelled. Yell's arm streched shot out at Kyu, grabbing his tails. Yell then threw Kyu higher into the air and slammed him into the stone floor, causing Kyu to cough a little blood.

"Kyu!" Kenzo ran to Kyu. He checked his body as Yell's arm retracted.

"Don't you have a brain, Yell?" the voice said, the owner coming out of the ticket booth next to the steel doors. The man that came out wore a military uniform and cap. He looked in his fiftys and had scars all over his face. In his hand, he held a auburn colored book.

"So...sorry," Yell apologized.

"I don't care about your sorrys!" His partner Sendou yelled at him. Yell flinched when Sendou lifted his arm. Sendou pointed at Kenzo and Aimi. "defeat them or I'll take your toys away"

This seemed to scare Yell as he instantly jumped at the group.

"Gigano Amuruk!" Sendou yelled. Yell's right fist grew to a enormous size as Yell brought it down upon Kenzo and Aimi. Kyu's tails grabbed them and threw them out of the way. Yell's fist came down upon Kyu.

"Kyu!" Kenzo

_What is this ominous feeling?_ Aimi thought holding her chest.


	66. Chapter 66: Yell

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. Mars ran as fast as he could and ran under Yell's huge fist. Vines helped Mars stop Yell's fist but it took all the strength they had to keep hold it back. Yell's fist reverted back to its normal size and Yell looked at Mars. Mars looked into his glowing bead eyes.

"Huh?" Mars felt something in Yell's eyes.

"Stop standing there! Attack!" Sendou yelled. Yell smacked Mars aside.

"Kitsulon!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu's tails wrapped around Yell and threw him into the air. Yell screamed as he fell through the air and landed on one of the benches in the train station.

"Hu…hurt," Yell whispered getting up. He looked at his train conductor clothing and shook off the dirt off them.

Alfonso ran back to the group. Kenzo looked at Kyu and saw a little blood coming out of his side. Mars stood looking at Yell for any sign of an attack.

"I don't have much heart energy," Alfonso said. The glow coming from his emerald book was dim.

"Then it's up to us to fight," Kenzo said. Kyu nodded in agreement and jumped in front of the group, staring at Yell.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu shot four giant fireballs at Yell.

"Amuruk!" Sendou yelled. Yell's fists become big but smaller than his last spell. Yell smacked the fireballs aside and jumped at Kyu. Kyu slashed at Yell with his claws but they barely gave him a scratch. Yell punched Kyu in the face and Kyu bit him back. Yell cried and threw Kyu across the station. Kyu jumped back at him when he landed.

"Amur…" Sendou got hit in the face by an empty trashcan. He kicked the trashcan aside and turned to the way it came. Aimi stood a distance away from him, holding small objects she found in the station.

"I'm going to help in whatever way I can!" Aimi yelled at him.

"Idiot girl," Sendou whispered through his teeth. Sendou pointed at her. "Yell, attack that stupid girl!"

Yell ignored Kyu, who was biting his arm, and ran at Aimi. Aimi was about to run away when Mars slammed Yell into the wall. Yell's body broke the glass covering parts of the wall. Yell grabbed Mars and flung him away from him. He then walked to Aimi.

"Gigano Amuruk!" Sendou yelled. Yell brought his fist down upon Aimi. Aimi screamed as the fist came closer. Vines wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way of the fist. Yell's fist made a huge hole in the floor where Aimi used to be.

"Thanks Alfonso and Dareld," Aimi said as the vines unwrapped around her waist.

"No problem," Alfonso said back.

""Rioru Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu, next to Yell, shot a spiral of flames out of his mouth. Yell shot through the air, being lifted higher and higher into the air by the spiral of flames. Yell was slammed into the ceiling of steel bars.

"Bring up to him, Kyu!" Mars yelled jumping on Kyu's back. Kyu nodded and ran across the wall to the net of steel bars above them. Yell stood on a steel bar, looking up farther up at the ceiling.

"Yell!" Mars yelled. Yell turned his head to Mars and Kyu who were standing a distance away from him.

"Why are you listening to that partner of yours?" Mars asked. "He looks like he's always mean to you."

"Se…Sendou is Yell's book owner," Yell answered with his distant voice. "Yell… Yell can't use spells without Sendou."

"But he's not like a partner at all!" Mars told Yell. "I can't feel any connection between you two. A team like that isn't a team at all."

"Not… a team?" Yell scratched his head.

"What are you doing, Yell!?" Yell's body shook when Sendou yelled. Yell jumped at Mars and Kyu, swinging his fists forward.

"Tairudo Kitsuruk!" Kyu's tail's shot out and grew to block Yell's fist like a shield.

"Ganzu Amuru!" Yell's fists punched Kyu's tails like a machine gun and soon his fists broke through Kyu's shield. Kyu and Mars were then hit by a barrage of fists. Yell stopped punching the two and looked at his bloody opponents.

"Stop, Yell," Mars whispered, spitting out blood. "I can feel you don't want to fight."

"Keep attacking!" Yell listened to Sendou and punched the two off the steel beam they were on. The two fell through the air but Kyu landed on his feet. Yell jumped down and fell next to his book owner.

Yell looked at Sendou. "What… is a team?"

Sendou looked at Yell. "What's a team? You don't need to know such things."

"But…"

"Yell!" Sendou interrupted. "You are a weapon and weapons only need to listen to their owners!"

Mars heard Sendou and gritted his teeth as anger filled his heart. Mars tightened his grip on Kyu's fur.

"Kyu," Mars whispered. "Bring me closer to him."

Kyu nodded and ran to Sendou and Yell.

"Attack Yell!" Sendou yelled pointing at the two. Yell swung his fists at them as they got closer. Kyu let yell hit him as Mars jump forward. Mars landed right in front of Yell and the two stared at each other.

"Sendou is a jerk," Mars told Yell. "Stop listening to him."

Yell was silent as he stared at Mars. He knew Sendou wanted him to hit Mars but he couldn't.

"Attack him, Yell!" Sendou yelled. Sendou grabbed Mars head and threw him across the station. He did the same with Kyu. Yell then walked back to Sendou's side.

"Yell, you didn't listen to me," Sendou said angrily. "You know what that means."

Yell fell backwards as Sendou pulled out a stun gun from his uniform. Sendou pressed the switch to turn it on and Yell cried as Sendou walked closer to him. Sendou thrusts the stun gun forward and it came into contact with Yell's arm. Yell cried louder as electricity went through his body.

Sendou smiled as he pulled the stun gun away. "I know how much your body hates electricity, Yell. Weapons that don't listen to their owners need to be fixed and this is how I fix you."

Mars' fists clenched tighter as he heard Sendou. Kyu was starting to feel the same as Mars. The others were feeling the same.

"That guy is so evil," Aimi said.

"He doesn't deserve to be a book owner," Dareld said coming out as a rose.

"But how do we get him to stop attacking?" Kenzo said.

"Get ready for that attack," Sendou said to Yell. Yell stood up and twisted his right arm like a towel. Sendou's book began to give off a blinding light.

"He's getting ready to use his strongest!" Kenzo flipped the pages of the book until he got to the page he was looking for.

"Dioga Amuruk!"

"Dioga Kitsudon!"

Yell's fist became larger than his other spells and spun like a drill. Kyu's giant spiral of flames collided with Yell's fist and the two tried to best the other. Kyu's spell was strong but Yell's fist blasted right through it.

"Not enough!" Mars yelled jumping in front of Kyu.

"Gigano Vinoruk!" Vines covered the fist while Mars used all his strength to stop the fist. Kyu pushed as well.

"Mars!" Aimi yelled. Mars' body was being injured by the friction caused by the vines but the damage would have been worse if not for them. Mars used all his strength and the fist finally stopped.

"Damn," Sendou whispered as Yell's fist came back. Sendou looked at Yell and he knew what he wanted. Yell charged at the group, fist held high. Yell punched Mars in the face but Mars didn't move. He only looked back at Yell.

"Are you going to keep being this way?" Mars asked him. Yell's fist shook as he looked closer at Mars.

"Yell, keep attacking!" Sendou yelled. "Do I have to keep telling you to attack!?"

"How stupid are you!?"

"Yell isn't stupid!" Mars yelled at Sendou. Sendou was surprised and speechless. "Yell may be a little dense but he has a good heart! Anyone with a good heart isn't stupid!!!"

What Mars said had an enormous effect on Yell as it made him remember very traumatic memories.

_"Stupid Yell, why are you always breaking everything?" a kid asked Yell, who held a broken toy in his hands. The kid as well as some others left Yell, who had a tear fall down his black face._

_The scene changed to a farm, where Yell, holding a hoe, looked at his ruined part of the field. The farmer in charge looked at Yell's work and gritted his teeth._

_"Stupid Yell! Do you know how much work was put in this field? And you come to ruin it!" The farmer struck Yell and tears fell down his cheeks._

_"Stupid Yell!!!"_

Tears fell down Yell's glowing eyes as he looked at Mars. His fists fell to his side and Yell cried silently. Yell's clothes started to fall apart, showing his black body underneath.

"Yell," Sendou said, ignoring Mars. "Beat this kid up."

Yell was silent, not doing what Sendou told him.

"What are you doing? Attack him!" Sendou ordered. Yell still listen to Sendou and this made him mad. "Attack, you stupid…"

"Yell isn't stupid!!!" Yell's fist came into contact with Sendou's face, sending him flying into the steel doors behind him. The steel doors fell down as Sendou crashed into them. The auburn book fell on the ground and Yell picked it up.

"Yell," Mars whispered as Yell walked to Mars. Yell stood in front of Mars and gave him his auburn book.

"Bu… burn Yell's book," Yell said. "Yell doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Okay," Mars said. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit the auburn book on fire. Soon, Yell's body became transparent as his book burned.

"Can… can Yell be," Yell said. "Your friend?"

Mars grinned. "You don't even have to ask, we'll all be your friends! Kyu, Dareld, and my other friends will play with you!"

Yell looked at the others and even though he didn't have a mouth, Mars knew he was smiling.

"Yell… is so happy," Yell said, tears flowing down his cheeks as his body completely disappeared. Mars cried as he looked at the place where Yell stood. But he wiped his eyes.

Although they won, Aimi couldn't shake off the ominous feeling she felt.


	67. Chapter 67: They Enter And One Fights

"Wake up!" Haley yelled shaking her brother. Leon mumbled but his eyes flew wide open when he awoke. Leon jumped up and looked at his surroundings. They were in the room with many staircases twisting around each other, with a deep blackness above and below them. Leon tried to see what was in the blackness but couldn't.

"Where are we?" Leon asked his sister.

"i don't know," Haley answered. "Me and Kai defeated a mamodo but after that some light covered us and we were transported here."

Leon looked around and saw the rest of the group on different staircases, all sleeping.

"We have to wake them up," Leon said climbing on top of the stairs rails. Each staircase was so close that it was possible to jump to each one. Leon's legs tensed up and he jumped off the rail to the staircase in front of him, where Toshiro was sleeping. Leon landed where Toshiro but when he touched Toshiro, a door appeared under them.

"What!?" Leon yelled as he and Toshiro fell through the door.

"Leon!" Haley yelled getting a closer look at the door Leon fell through.

Leon and Toshiro fell through a space of lights. They fell for a few seconds before landing on the hard floor. Leon fell on his arm but was quick to stand and protect his book. He looked aorund to see they were in a very large but empty room wtih many paintings on the walls.

"Finally," a man said. "Your here."

Leon looked in front of him and saw a guy with horns and another wearing a large coat. The guy with horns had sharp teeth, dark skin, and wore what looked like a black school uniform; all making him looking like a demonic high school student. The man wearing the coat next to him held a glowing cobalt colored book.

"Took some time to set up a door in that part of the castle," the mamodo said. "My doors usually have trouble setting up far away from my body."

"Who're you?" Leon demanded.

"Kakio and his partner Hideo," the mamodo told Leon. "I am one of the great mamodos blessed with the power over dimensions!"

"Dimension spells?" Leon remembered Levi and thought that maybe he had the same spells as him.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro's eyes flew open and he jumped to his partner's side.

"Are they our new enemies?" Toshiro asked.

"Duraza!" The book owner Hideo yelled. Small doors appeared on the mamodo's arms. Leon looked at them and wondered what they were used for. He got his answer. The doors opened up and the blades of sword shot out of them, the hilt stopping when it reached the end. Kakio held the swords together with his fingers.

"One of the many uses of my spells," Kakio laughed jumping at Toshiro.

"Mizutron!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a blast of water out of his hands but Kakio slashed the water apart with his swords.

"These swords are made out the metal that General Engi makes," Kakio laughed slashing at Toshiro. "They are one of the strongest metals infused with mamodo energy!"

Although he said they were strong, Toshiro moved past the swords and kicked Kakio in th gut. Kakio stumbled backwards and the swords fell out of his arms. They made loud clanging sounds on the floor as each fell.

"It doesn't matter how much swords you have," Leon said. "Toshiro is stronger with his body."

"Amu Dientio!" Hideo yelled. Kakio's arms glowed and he jumped at Toshiro. Kakio's arms were a blur as he tried to touch Toshiro. Toshiro dodged his hands. Kakio's hand touched the floor and they saw a hole appear in the carpet underneath them. His spell faded and Kakio jumped back to his partner.

"His spells are the same as Levi's," Leon whispered.

"Aizumi!" Leon yelled. Toshiro swung his arm forward, water shooting out of his arm. The water grew until it became a large tidal wave. The ground froze where the tidal wave touched.

"Gigano Duraza!" Hideo yelled. A normal sized door appeared behind him and the two entered it. The tidal wave froze the door and it shattered. The two then appeared out of a door on the wall behind Leon and Toshiro.

"Ranzu Dientio!" Hideo yelled. Kakio slapped his hands together and a white lance appeared as he pulled them apart. Kakio laughed as he threw the spear at Leon.

"Aisubreo!" Leon calmly yelled. Toshiro took in a deep breath and breathed out a blue mist that froze the lance as it came into contact with it. But the lance didn't stop. The ice disappeared and the lance cut Toshiro's leg. Kakio laughed as Toshiro fell to his knees.

"My power is so great!" Kaio arrogantly yelled. "I will surely be the Mamodo King!"

"You say that," Leon said. "But your still helping that princess Sera."

"That's temporary," Kakio laughed. "Soon, I'll be far stronger than that spoiled brat."

"Idiot," Leon whispered. This Kakio was really irritating him with his arrogant personality. Leon would feel a lot better when he burns his book.

"Aisumon!" Leon yelled. Toshiro jumped into the air and slammed the ground with his fists. Spikes of ice shot of the ground near Kakio and Hideo. Kakio grabbed his partner and jumped above the ice spikes. He landed right in between the field of ice spikes.

"Duraza!" Swords again appeared out of Kakio arms and he slashed apart the ice. Kakio laughed as he charged at Toshiro, holding his swords up.

"Mizuaima!" Leon yelled. A whip of water appeared in Toshiro's hands. Toshiro cracked the whip, shooting sharp pieces of ice at Kakio. Kakio threw his swords at the ice and the ice stopped the swords. Kakio laughed as he kicked one of the swords at Toshiro.

"Dientio!" Kakio kicked more swords and each teleported to somewhere else. Toshiro got stabbed by some of the swords but he smacked away most of them.

"Duraza!" Kakio threw even more swords at Toshiro and since he was losing stamina, more swords had cut him.

"This is one of my strongest spells," Kakio said smiling.

"Sworudo Diention!" Kakio laughed as each sword he touched lifted in the air around Toshiro. Kakio moved his arms and each sword stabbed Toshiro in different parts of his body.

"I'm so the greatest!" Kakio laughed looking at the falling Toshiro.


	68. Chapter 68: The Injured

Toshiro fell to the ground, swords sticking out of his body. Blood trickled down the blades as Toshiro stared at them. Kakio laughed as he pulled out more and more swords out of the doors on his arms. Kakio threw each sword into the air and each one orbits around him as if he was the sun and the swords were planets.

"Toshiro!" Leon yelled running over to him.

"Stop Leon!" Toshiro yelled. Leon stopped running and was lucky as swords shot down into a line in front of him. the swords pulled themselves out of the ground and flew back to Kakio.

"Damn, missed," Kakio laughed. The swords orbiting around him moved faster and faster until they were only a blur. Kaio pointed at Leon and the swords shot at him. Toshiro's water whip spell was still in effect so he whipped one sword and stopped the others with the ice that formed on that sword. The swords became one large boulder of ice.

Kakio laughed and jumped at Toshiro. Kakio grabbed one of the swords in Toshiro's back and twisted it. Toshiro cried out in pain and kicked Kakio away. Kakio laughed and threw more swords at Toshiro.

"Mizutron!" Leon yelled. Toshiro's spell blew away the swords with a torrent of water. Kakio jumped away from the spell before he was hit too.

Leon ran up to Toshiro. "we have to get these swords out of you."

Leon and Toshiro pulled the swords out of him.

"No time to rest!" Kakio yelled jumping at them.

"Spatia Diensu!" Hideo yelled. The space in front of Kakio warped and in an instant, Toshiro and Leon appeared in front of Kakio. Kakio laughed as he threw swords down at them.

"Aisumon!" Kakio jumped out of the way of Toshiro's spell that creates ice spikes.

Kakio laughed and the swords around him slashed away at the spikes of ice. The swords cut the ice apart until it was no more than small ice cubes.

"My swords are stronger than all your spells!" Kakio laughed grabbing one of the swords. He brought it upon the two. Toshiro grabbed the blade with his bare hands.

"Huh?" Toshiro's fist connected with kakio's face and he fell to the ground. Blood that was Toshiro's covered Kakio face.

"Hideo!"

"Duraza!" More doors appeared on Kakio's arms, each shooting out more swords. As they shot out, Toshiro noticed that the sizes of the swords were getting larger and the largest one looked like a giant broadsword.

"Making me use all my swords," Kakio said. "I respect you for that!"

Kakio threw each sword across the room and soon the whole room was a battlefield filled with swords.

"Spaciaruk!" Hideo yelled. Kakio's arms glowed and the the glow spreaded to the swords he touched.

"I learned this style of fighting from a anime," Kakio laughed. "I really liked the guy's style so I copied it."

Kakio ran at Toshiro, holding a sword at his side. Kakio slashed at Toshiro with the sword. Toshiro dodged the sword but out of the corner of his eye, he saw another blade coming from below. Kakio had kicked a glowing sword at Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" Leon yelled as Toshiro's face was slashed by the sword. Blood splashed on the floor from Toshiro's wound. Toshiro held the wound to make the pain more tolerable. The glow from Kakio's spell made Toshiro's wound glow.

"This is something I added to the style," Kakio said grinning. In an instant, Toshiro grabbed his face and yelled out in pain. the glowing around his wound was getting brighter and it seemed like it was burning Toshiro's face.

Kakio jumped on top of a larger sword and pulled out another sword from the ground. "It's not over!"

Kakio threw the sword at Toshiro and it pierced his shoulder. Toshiro yelled out in pain as the glowing spreaded to his shoulder, covering the top right half of his body. Kakio laughed and kicked his leg. the glowing spreads there as well and the whole right half of his was glowing. His yelling only got louder. Kakio laughed even louder and picked up the broadsword with two hands. He held it above his head, ready to behead Toshiro.

"This is it!" Kakio laughed.

In an instant, the wall to the right of them exploded and a multitude of white energy arrows in the shape of an even large arrow shot towards Kakio and Toshiro. kakio moved his focus from Toshiro to the large arrow. Kakio smacked the arrow with his broadsword and the arrows shot out in many different directions. Leon and Hideo protected their books from the hundreds of arrows. The arrows disappeared and out of the hole the spell made, Altheria and Alicia came out. Soon, Trance, Yamamoto, and the others came out.

"A sword fight?" Trance asked looking at the field of swords. "Need help? I'm sure I can stop his swords."


	69. Chapter 69: Kakio's defeat

Author's note: Reason for my absense, I posted two o my orginal stories on . The stories names are Girl equals boy and Lio and Sarah's adventures in ae lera. Read them and tell me what you think.

* * *

"I don't care how much of you guys there are!" Kakio laughed juggling some swords. "I can defeat all of you!"

Yamamoto looked at Trance. "Are you sure you can defeat him?"

"Of course," Trance said smiling. "Nobody's going to defeat me at a sword fight."

"Spaciaruk!" Hideo yelled. Kakio's swords glowed as he ran at Trance and the others. Kakio jumped and threw three glowing swords at Trance. Tranec smacked each sword aside with his and blocked Kakio's fourth attack. Kakio laughed as the swords below him shot out of the ground and flew into his hands. Kakio slashed at Trance but he blocked every one of Kakio's attacks.

"Ein Sufario!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance flung his wings forward and feathers shot out. Kakio got cut by the feathers. Trance then kicked him away from them. Kakio laughed as he picked up more swords to attack Trance.

"You guys are really injured," Yumi said appearing to Toshiro. A tired-looking Marion stood next to her.

Leon ran up to them. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Yumi said. She looked just as tired as Marion. There were dark rings under her eyes and her hair was wet with sweat. No doubt she was going through a lot of stress.

She turned to Toshiro. "We got to heal you."

"Animosu Saifo!" Yumi yelled. Marion held her hands just above Toshiro's body. Light emitted out of her hands and Toshiro's wounds started to close. But a second later, the light Marion's spell emitted became a dark color. Toshiro yelled in pain as his body felt like it was on fire.

"What's happening?" Yumi asked looking at Toshiro. Marion stared at the writhing Toshiro, terror filling her small body. Marion clinged to Yumi's side until Toshiro stopped writhing in pain.

"Marion has some dark power," Leon told Yumi. "When we saw you a hour ago, Marion was going crazy with power. She used some spell that created a demon bigger than any spell I seen. The dark power must be affecting Marion's spells to make them more aggressive."

Yumi remembered what happened and so did Marion. They were both terrified of the power Marion had.

Leon turned to Kakio, who was still fighting Trance in a sword fight. Toshiro stood up, his pain all gone, and hurried over to the fight.

"Gigano Misuryu!" LEon yelled. Toshiro swung his arms forward and a dragon made of water and ice appeared in the air. Kakio turned to the dragon and slashed it in half. Inbetween the dragon, Toshiro jumped through and punched Kakio.

"Now!" Toshiro yelled.

"Las taria Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance conjured an enormous feather-like blade of light and grabbed the handle. Trance then slashed Kakio with the blade. Kakio tried blocking the sword with his swords but the power of the spell was too great. The blade exploded and Kakio flew through the air.

"Tran Duraza!" Hideo yelled. Kakio grabbed the air and a door handle appeared in the air. Kakio pulled on the handle and a door appeared in the air. Kakio went through the door and closed it behind him. Everyone looked around for a door.

"I'm right here!" Kakio yelled appearing next to his partner. Kakio laughed as the Hideo's book started to give off a blinding light. "My strongest spells!"

"Ulria Nell Diensworudo!" Hideo yelled. Kakio lifted his hands in the air and a enormous sword appeared in the air. The sword shot off three smaller but still big swords. Kakio laughed as the smaller swords shot off even more smaller swords. Soon, there was a hundred swords circling around the bigger swords.

"Heleo Diensuon!" Hideo yelled. Kakio laughed as each of the swords gained a glowing feature. Each swords blade became colorless and transparent.

"You are all dead!!!" Kakio yelled swinging his arm forward. Each sword shot at the group with amazing speed.

"Shin Yanato Norieta!!!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance slapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart, a katana formed in the air. trance grabbed the katana and jumped at the barrage of swords. Trance's arms became a blur as shockwaves destroyed the room. Trance smacked aside every sword that shot near him.

"Idiot!" Kakio laughed.

Trane looked at his sword and noticed it was the blade was disintegrating. He assumed that every time he smacked a sword, the sword was damaged by the spell Kakio used. Even though his spell was disappearing, Trance smacked away all the swords except the four biggest ones.

"Final attack!" Kakio laughed. The four biggest swords shot at Trance. Trance lifted his sword and the remaining energy in it gathered into the tip. Trance swung the sword down, creating a powerful shockwave that shattered Kakio's swords but the shockwave didn't reach him.

"Again!" Kakio laughed. Hideo took out a flask and drank the liquid in it. His book regained its light. Everyone wondered what he drank to do that but the spell moved their focus.

"Ulria Nell Diensworudo!" Kakio created the same hundreds of swords.

"Heleo Diensuon!" The swords blades became transparent.

"Thanks for bringing your books!" Kakio laughed swinging his arms forward. The swords shot at the group again.

"Yamamoto!" Trance yelled. Yamamoto knew he wanted to use the same spell but he knew the spell put great strain on Trance's arms. If he he did it again so soon, Trance would lose his arms.

"Out of the way," Toshiro said pulling Trance behind him.

"I got to thank you," Leon said smiling. "You gave us time to store enough heart energy for this spell."

"Shin Aisubliz!!!" Leon yelled, the light coming out of his book blinding. Toshiro swings his arms forward and a blue blizzard appears. Kakio laughed as his swords froze.

"My swords won't stop if they're frozen!" Kakio laughed. He kept laughing until he felt his hand crackle. He looked at his hand and saw ice spreading across his arm. "What's happening!?"

Kakio stopped laughing and looked at his arms. Ice was spreading across it and Kakio felt his clothes freeze as well. Kakio looked at his swords and saw them shatter as ice spreaded across them.

"We have to get out of here!" Hideo yelled his body freezing as well. "Gigano Duraza!"

Kakio opened the door and the two left the room. When Toshiro's spell ended, the room was like an artic wasteland, covered in ice and snow.

Leon turned around and left the room through the hole Altheria made. "We should leave this place. The room's temperature is too low. Staying here for too long and you might get frost bite."

* * *

Kakio dragged his frozen leg on the carpet of the long hallway. He kept cursing as he walked. Hideo did the same.

"I got to find Luthru," Kakio whispered looking at the doors in the hallway. "He'll heal my injuries."

"Looking for me?" A man's voice said from behind them. Kakio turned around and saw a man sitting on a leather chair reading a book. The man wore a tuxedo with ruffles near the end of the sleeves. His hair was long and wavy, covering his face. To women, this man would be quite handsome.

"Luthru," Kakio said looking at the man.

"Need your injuries healed?" the man Luthru asked.

"Just heal me!" Kakio yelled walking closer to Luthru. He stoppd when he noticed the cloaked creature come out of the wall. Ripples appeared in the wall as it walked out. It was huge, its size at least five times Kakio's height and ten times his width. Nobody knew what it looked like under its cloak. It made a growl as it walked to Luthru's side.

"Chimo," Kakio whispered as he looked at the creature.

Luthru stood up and walked to Hideo. Luthru then took the book from him.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Kakio and Hideo yelled.

"Don't worry," Luthru said. "Your injuries will be healed."

Luthru opened his shirt and took out a book of many colors. Kakio never saw Luthru's book and was surprised by how many colors the book has. Luthru opened the book and it glowed.

"Dioga Fusiodon!" Luthru yelled. His book glowed and to the surprise of Kakio and Hideo, so did theirs. Kakio and Hideo watched as Luthru slapped Kakio's book on top of his.

"HEY!!!" Kakio yelled as his book began to fuse with Luthru's. Kakio felt his body begin to stretch towards the mamodo Chimo. Kakio yelled as his arms began to connect with Chimo's cloak.

Luthru smiled as Kakio was being consumed by Chimo. "You seem to forgot that Chimo is a chimera mamodo."


	70. Chapter 70: Engi experiment

Author's note: Still working on my work at Fictionpress. If you want to check it out, my names Tedi-Medoru.

"What are you doing, Engi?" Odine asked Engi. Engi was sitting down in front a huge sheet of metal. Engi turned around and blew out the high-powered flame on his finger. He lifted the mask off his face.

"Only a little experiment," Engi said grinning. He turned around and threw a small ball at Odine. Odine caught the ball and looked at the intersecting triangles inside it.

"This is Icaru's medium," Odine said feeling the energy coming out of the ball. "How did you obtain this?"

Engi lifted the sheet of metal and liquid-hot metal came out of his hands, covering the sheet and made it thicker. Engi threw the sheet of metal into a bigger pile of sheets. A powerful flame shot out of his hands and melted the sheets together.

"Icaru gave it to me," Engi said. "He wanted me to protect it while he fought with the child mamodo's."

"Then why do you still have it when Icaru is healing his arm?" Odine asked throwing the ball back to Engi. Engi caught the ball with a liquid-hot hand shaped metal.

"He wanted me to fit it into an armor for him," Engi said creating another sheet of metal.

Odine looked at the huge metal. "But that is too big for armor. What are you making?"

Engi laughed and walked to a locker. He opened it and two bodies fell out. The bodies were a knocked out Hiro and Ryo. Engi grinned as he turned his head to Odine.

"A little experiment with these two that tried sneaking in here," Engi laughed.

* * *

"Rikky!" Aimi yelled as their group walked through the halls. Alfonso and Kenzo were really tired from the fights and they had almost no energy left. The mamodo's walked behind the humans as they walked forward.

"Where's Rikky?" Aimi said opening a door.

"Hey, look at this," alfonso said opening a door. Every one looked at the tunnel that was behind the door. "There might be something at the end."

Aimi ran into the tunnel and soon everyone else followed. they walked through the dim tunnel until they saw a light coming up. They walked out of the tunnel and were surpirsed about the room they entered. It was huge and made out of a shiny metal. The group was on a railing in the wall and they looked around the huge room. One thing they noticed was the amount of random objects made out of the same metal the room was made out of, only being of different shades. There were flashs of red coming from the corner of the room, where most of the metal objects were.

"Let's go over there," Aimi said walking to a pair of stairs. She and the rest of them descended the stairs to the floor below. When they reached the floor, they walked to the corner where they saw the flashes of red. They saw a familiar person sitting down in front of a pile of metal.

"Hey, your from that group of children mamodo aren't you?" Engi said when he felt their presence. Alfonso and Kenzo took out their books when they saw him. Engi stood up and turned around to face them.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled lifting his arm. Vines shot out towards Engi. Liquid-hot metal shot out of Engi's hands and wrapped around Dareld's vine. His vines caught on fire and the fire spread until Alfonso cut the vines.

"Gigano Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu threw two huge fireballs at Engi. Liquid metal covered Engi's hands and he smacked aside the fireballs. Kyu's fireballs flew across the room and blew up when they came into contact with one of the metal objects.

"Hey, don't go fighting me all of a sudden," Engi said grinning. Liquid metal shot out of his hands and formed into a bat. engi laughed as he picked up the bat and jumped at the six. Engi laughed as he smacked Alfonso with the bat and then kicked kyu across the floor. Mars jumped at engi and swung his fist at his face. Engi grinned wider as a shield of liquid metal blocked Mars fist.

"Hot!" Mars screamed pulling his fist back. The skin on his fist was burned.

"Stop trying to hit me," Engi said, the shield of liquid metal falling to the ground as a bubbling puddle. "My metal spells will protect my body from all attacks."

"You can't keep using that metal shield," Mars said. "You have a limit to your heart energy."

"True," Engi agreed. Engi smacked Mars with his bat. "But that's why I like using the simple spells, makes it easier to last longer in battle."

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. More vines shot out at Eni but just like last time, Engi wrapped liquid metal around the vines and Alfonso had to cut the vines to prevent the fire from spreading.

Engi laughed as he smacked the mamodo's around with his metal bat. Kyu and Mars both tried to get past his metal shield but couldn't without burning themselves.

"Time for a little different approach!" Engi yelled as more liquid metal flew out of his hands. The metal formed into many spikes and each flew out, cutting the five were fighting. Engi laughed as they fell to their knees.

"He's strong," Kenzo whispered.

"That metal shield of his is a problem," Kyu said.

"We have to get past it to hurt him," Mars told them.

"Hey!" Engi yelled from a stand he created with his metal. "I got something fun to show you guys!"

Afer engi said that, a door appeared in the wall behind him and Mech Dolls began to march out. They held no weapons but the marching seemed endless.

"Mech Dolls?" Alfonso said looking at the line of marching Mech Dolls.

"Now, dissamble!" Engi yelled. By saying that, the Mech Doll fell apart and each part that made them flew into the air. Engi lifted his arms and the pile of metal behind him floated into the air. The pile formed into a ball and turned until it showed the ball embedded in it. The ball was filled with a pink fluid and two figures floated inside. The group recognized them as Ryo and Hiro.

"Reassemble!" Engi yelled. Each and every Mech Doll flew at the ball and reassembled itself into a far larger and thicker Mech Doll, complete with a gatling gun left arm and five saw-like fingers on the right arm. The pink ball holding Ryo and Hiro was embedded right in the kiddle of its chest.

"With Odine's special heart energy restoring elixer, these two will power my all new Maximum Doll!" Engi laughed spreading his arms.


	71. Chapter 71: Pointless Fighting

"Run, run, run!" Engi laughed dancing around the room. His creation Maximum Doll rampaged through bthe room, trying to hit the group with its huge saws. Alfonso held Aimi onto his back with vines. Kenzo used the spell to turn Kyu into his fox form and he carried Kenzo and Mars on his back. The Maximum Doll was huge but it wasn't fast. They could run out of the way before it tried to hit them.

"Its attacking again!" Aimi yelled turning her head. Alfonso and Kyu changed directions when the Maximum doll's saws cut into the ground, sending sparks out as the teeth of the saw dug deep into the metal.

Engi appeared in front of them. He grinned and liquid metal formed into a claw in his hand. "Don't run away! The fun is just starting!"

Engi slashed Kyu and he fell back, blood falling into a puddle under him. Kyu gritted his teeth and growled at Engi. His tails shot out at Engi. Engi's metal shield, however, appeared and blocked Kyu's tails. Kyu pulls his tail back, the tips of them burned.

"You fight too!" Engi said throwing a metal ball at Alfonso. The ball hit Alfonso in the gut and he fell to the ground, coughing out blood. Engi laughed and smacked Alfonso across the face with a bat. Alfonso jumped away from Engi and spat out blood.

"Alfonso!" aimi yelled pointing at the Maximum Doll above them. It pointed at them with its gatling gun. The barrels began to spin and let out a engine sound.

"Gou Vinoruk!" Alfonso yelled. Vines shot out behind the two and blocked the barrage of bullets the gatling gun shot out. The vines fell to the ground, lifeless, as soon the bullets stopped.

Aimi looked at Alfonso and saw his breathing was really heavy. The glow coming out of the emerald book was no more than a candle amount.

"Looks like you don't have much heart energy left," Engi said looking at the emerald book. Engi pulled out a vial of pink fluid from his pocket. "You need something like Odine's elixer."

Engi threw the vial at Alfonso. It landed and rolled in front of Alfonso's feet. "Drink it, I want to beat you guys at full strength."

Alfonso lifted the vial and pulled off the cork. He stared at Engi as he lifted it to his lips. Engi smiled and signaled him to drink. Alfonso tipped the vial and a drop fell on his tongue. Almost instantly, Alfonso felt a little better. Alfonos drank half of the vials contents and the glow to his book became stronger.

"Thought I put poison in it?" Engi asked smiling.

"Kenzo," Alfonso said walking to Kenzo and Kyu. He gave them the vial and Kenzo drank the rest. His book glowed brighter and his injuries healed.

engi lifted his arms. "Now, Maximum Doll, take more power out of that team!"

"Huh?" every one looked at the pink ball in the middle of the Maximum Doll's chest. Ryo and Hiro looked pained as the teal book let out more energy. The Mech Dolls that didn't disassemble themselves now did and turned into a huge sword that the Maximum Doll grabbed. It lifted the sword into the air and brought it down upon Alfonso.

"Me again!?" Alfonso yelled running away from the huge blade. He barely ran out of the way of the blade. The Dolls sword cut right through the metal ground.

"Rioru Kitsuru!" Kenzo yelled. Kyu shot out a spiral of flames out of his mouth that hit the Maximum Doll's leg. It fell backward and Kyu ran out of the way.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. Vines shot at the Maximum Doll's legs and wrapped around them. It stopped the Maximum Doll from getting up as Alfonso and Kyu turned to Engi.

"Gigano Kitsuru! Kyu shot out four giant fireballs at Engi. The fireballs fused into one bigger fireball. Engi didn't even flinch as he batted the fireball with his bat. Engi threw away his melting bat after he watched the fireball crash into the wall.

"You guys need to think a bit more," Engi said looking behind the two fighters.

"Guy!" Aimi yelled. The two turned around to the sight of a huge sword falling down upon them.

"Vinoruk!" Alfonso yelled. Vines wrapped around Aimi and threw her out of the swords way. Aimi landed on her bottom and had to close her eyes when a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and the five fighting laid on the ground, knocked out. The books were safe, however, but anyone could take them away.

"Wow, you guys are weak, even at full power! Or my creation is too strong!" Engi laughed. He looked at Aimi, who was in shock of what just happened.

Engi walked to her."You have that boy's book don't you?"

Aimi looked at Engi and felt the yellow book she had. She knew what he wanted and held the book tighter to her chest. "I'm not giving this to you! Rikky needs this book!"

"So that guy's name is Rikky," Engi said scratching his head. He held out his hand. "Just give his book and I'll let you go."

"Why do you want this book?" Aimi said looking at Alfonso and Kenzo. Engi didn't seem to have any interest in burning their books.

"The princess feels a little anxious when she looks at the boy," Engi answered. "And those guys hold no threat to the princess, so I want to burn that book."

Liquid-hot metal swirled around above his head. "I don't want to hurt a girl, even more so since you're not a combatent."

The metal above Engi's head moved to Aimi and she ran away from the metal.

"I don't like chasing," Engi whispered. "But the princess did order me to burn that book."

"Hey, machine guy," a familiar voice said as a hand grabbed Engi's shoulder. Engi looked at the hand and at its long nails that only belonged to one person he knew.

"Amu Gurabinaguru!" Engi was hit in the face by a black-aura covered fist. Engi flew through the air until a unknown forced slammed his body into the ground.

"Now for the giant," Emery said pointing at the Maximum Doll. Kuro, at his side, lifted his arm to the Doll.

"Baberuga Gurabidon!" Emery yelled. Kuro insane laugh echoed throughout the room as his spell activated. The Maximum doll was crushed by a massive gravitional force. Aimi was even in more shock at how this guy easily destroyed the Maximum Doll and managed to get past Engi's metal shield.

"Why are you two here, Emery and Kuro?" Engi asked standing up.

Emery smiled and crossed his arms behind his back. "I don't want to let anyone else burn that book, engi. And that mamodo is crucial to my plan to burn Sera's book."

"What!?" Engi yelled.


	72. Chapter 72: Gravity

"You're betraying Sera?" Engi asked Emery and Kuro.

The two laughed at Engi's question. Emery stopped laughing while Kuro cackled. "We were never on Sera's side, Engi. We only pretended to so we could burn her book."

Emery's grey book glowed brighter and Engi jumped away from Kuro. Kuro laughed, however, as he appeared right next to Engi. Kuro grabbed Engi and a liquid-hot metal shield appeared where Kuro grabbed Engi. Engi laughed but stopped when Kuro didn't let go. He just held Engi, his hands burning as he held Engi.

"Gigano Reis!" Emery yelled. Kuro's hands glowed. A black blast of energy hit Engi and sent him flying across the room. Engi fell into a pile of small metal objects. Kuro grinned as Engi threw away the objects to stand up.

"You," Engi whispered through his teeth. "I'm going to personally send you back to the mamodo world."

Liquid metal shot out of Engi's hands and shaped into a huge lance. Engi grabbed the lance and threw it at Kuro. Kuro cackled as the lance came closer.

"Berudo Gurabirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro swung his hand in an arc, a black aura coming out of his hand that made a wall. The lance broke into dust-like particles when it hit Kuro's wall. Engi quickly made a thicker bat and ran at Kuro. Kuro ran at Engi, a long grin on his face. Engi swings his bat at Kuro but Kuro disappeared. Engi looked around for Kuro and was kicked below the chin when he looked up.

"Gurabirei!" Emery yelled. A powerful force slammed Engi into the floor. Engi fought against the force and jumped out of the spell's area. Kuro punched Engi in the face, ignoring his burning hot metal shield. Engi stumbled around the room as Kuro cackled.

"You're just ignoring my metal shield?" Engi said.

"Of course," Emery told Engi. "My ability made Kuro unable to feel pain by the way of hypnotism. He will ignore the pain of hitting your shield and actually use it against you."

Engi laughed and opened his mouth wide open. He shoved his arm into his mouth and gagged. Soon, he vomited out liquid metal that covered his body. The metal still came out of his mouth. Soon, Engi was no more than a bubbling mass of metal. The mass of metal rose into the air and formed into the shape of a man. Spikes rose out and the metal became a giant living piece of armor. The eyes in the helmet glowed bright red.

"I didn't know your spells could do that," Emery said looking at the giant armor. Engi's armor moved and lifted its arm. It brought it down upon Kuro.

"Zangu Mareisu!" Emery yelled. Kuro sliced the air with his hand and a thin blade of black energu shot out. Engi's armor came into contact with the blade and its arm was sliced in half to the shoulder. Emery watched as its arm was connected back together by strongs of liquid-hot metal.

"Just keep beating it down!" Kuro yelled.

"Baberuga Gurabidon!" Emery yelled. Again, a massive gravitational force slammed the armor into the ground. Every spot next to the armor was pushed down until the armor fell into a wide hole. Kuro's spell disappeared and the armor laid in a big hole.

"He's all smashed up!" Kuro laughed pointing at the armor. He still cackled as the armor lifted itself up. Engi's armor jumped out of the hole and landed in front of Kuro. Small spike came out of the armor and shot at Emery and Kuro. Kuro smacked the spikes aside. The spikes flying to emery merely moved out of the way, passing him and bouncing off the ground.

"And you call yourself a general," Emery said shaking his head. "You don't have much abilities other than a versatile power and the ability to make mamodo machines."

Engi's armor moved its legs and tried to smash Kuro under it. Kuro moved out of the things way. Engi tried to hit Kuro but had no luck. Kuro kept moving out the armor's way.

"Hey, Aimi girl," Emery said looking at Aimi who was sitting with the knocked out seven. Aimi had taken Ryo and Hiro out of the maximum Doll and dragged them to the group. Emery walked over to her side. He pointed at his leg. "Hold on if you don't want to get in the way of my spell. And make sure those guys are holding too."

Aimi nodded and made sure the five were touching Emery and then she proceeded to hold onto Emery's leg.

Emery grinned. "Good, Aimi girl, hold onto my leg if you don't want to die."

"What!?" Aimi looked up at Emery.

"Ready, Kuro?" Emery asked.

"Always ready, Emery!" Kuro cackled.

Emery turned a page in his book and the light coming out became blinding.

"Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro luaghed louder as he lifted his hands up and a huge black ball appeared in the middle of the room. A second later, Aimi felt something powerful force pulling everything to the huge black ball in the middle of the room. The armor's liquid metal surface was being pulled into the ball. Soon, the entire armor was being pulled into the ball. A small figure shot out of the armor and went through the wall as if it was made of water. The black ball imploded and Emery took out a vial of pink liquid.

"Too bad, he escaped," Emery said throwing the empty vial. "But I know he's going back to the rest of the generals."

"Too bad he ran away!" Kuro repeated with a cackle.

Emery turned to Aimi. "You're looking for a guy named Rikky right?"

"Yeah, I am," Aimi answered.

"Well, I know where he is."


	73. Chapter 73: Chimera Mamodo

"This place is like a maze," Haley complained as their group walked through rooms and rooms of different types. No matter what they did, it seemed they would never reach a straight hallway. They had to turn right, left, up, and down in the rooms they walked through. They were tired before but now they were really tired from all the walking. Right now, they were in a room with only one path. A field of spikes were right below them.

"When will these rooms end?" Trance complained. Altheria walked right next to him.

"Maybe if we break these walls," Yamamoto said pointing at the walls.

"That won't be necessary," a man said appearing at the other side of the room. Everyone turned and the book owners pulled out their books. They looked at the man that had long, wavy, black hair and the tuxedo he wore with ruffles on the end of the sleeves. At his side, he held a book of many different colors.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai lifted his hands and a blast of wind shot out at the book owner. A large clawed hand blocked Kai's spell before it hit him. Kai's spell didn't even damage the cloak the mamodo wore.

"Let's not fight here," the book owner said turning around and he entered the room behind him. Every one looked at each other and followed the book owner into the room he walked into to. They were all surpised by how white the room they entered was. The room was mostly empty except for the pillars rising from the floor. The book owner and his mamodo stood in the middle of the wide room.

"This room is made out of Odine's special mineral that rejects mamodo energy," the book owner explained. "And it can make itself bigger so any spell can be used in here, you can even fly away if you want."

"He looks strong," Altheria said to Trance.

"I don't care," Trance said. "We'll beat him and then beat the other mamodo's here."

"You guys fight while I stay back and restore my energy," Leon said to the others. He and Toshiro stayed behind with Marion and Yumi.

"Let's get started with introductions, shall we?" the book owner said. "My names Luthru and this is my mamodo Chimo."

"Wigar!" the book owner yelled. The mamodo Chimo behind him lifted its huge arm towards the group and a shockwave made of wind shot out of his claw. Trance ran forward.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A sword appeared in Trance's hand and he sliced Chimo's spell in half. Trance then charged at Chimo and Luthru, his sword held at his side.

"Yuruk!" Luthru yelled. Chimo picked up Luthru and he disappeared. Everyone looked around to see where the giant mamodo went.

"Behind you," Luthru said. Every one turned aorund to see the cloaked mamodo.

"Maxkazeshi!" Haley yelled. Kai swung his arms forward and tornados shot out at Chimo.

"Ma Seshield!" Luthru yelled. A giant pink shield with a feather symbol in the middle appeared in front of them. Kai's spell was blocked by the shield.

"Huh?" Haley said looking at the shield. "That spell looks a lot different than his other two."

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a blast of water at Chimo. Chimo blocked the water with his huge hand. His hand froze but Chimo broke the ice and jumped away from the group.

"Let's use our new spell, Chimo," Luthru said smiling as he turned a page in his book.

"Ulria Nell Diensworudo!" Luthru yelled. Chimo lifted his arms and a huge sword appeared above him.

"What!?" Leon yelled looking at the huge sword. "That was Kakio's spell! Why is he able to use it?"

Luthru smiled as the swords broke off bigger swords to make a army of swords. "Chimo is a chimera mamodo. Now can you figure out what that means?"

Leon thought about it. "You have spells that can take other mamodo spells."

"Wrong!" Luthru laughed. Chimo swung his arm down and the army of swords shot out at the group.

"Defense spells!" Leon yelled.

"Rio Aries!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance jumped in front of him and a eight-petaled shield appeared in front of them.

"Mirano Wallrius Effciano!" Alicia yelled. Altheria created a huge multicolored mirror shield that covered the rest of the group. Swords bounced off the two's shields. Altheria's shield glowed when more and more swords bounced off her shield. Soon, a light shot out of her shield and hit the bigger swords. The swords glowed and disappeared.

"Hmmm, I didn't cancel the spell," Luthru said looking at the space where the swords used to be.

"Our spell sealed it," Alicia told Luthru. Luthru looked at her, his face not really interested.

"Oh well, I have a lot of other good spells," Luthru said shrugging his shoulders.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai jumped off a pillar and swung his arms down at Chimo, a giant sword made of wind forming in his hands. Chimo was slammed into the ground by Kai's spell. Luthru jumped away from Kai when he tried to hit him with the giant sword of wind.

"Antrais!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance threw his feather blade into Yamamoto and his book glowed brighter.

"Altheria!" Trance said jumping at Luthru and Chimo.

"Asteria Meraga Antrais!" Alicia yelled. Altheria used the same feather blade spell Trance used and threw it at Yamamoto. His book glowed even brighter when he was pierced by the spell.

"Exclia Trais Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance lifted his arms and two huge blades made out of crystal feathers appeared above his hands. Trance jumped at Chimo and threw his left hand's blade at him. Trance's blade pierced Chimo's cloak and Trance spun his other blade. Soon the blade became a disc and let out a high-pitched hum.

"Take this!" Trance yelled throwing his other sword. It shot out as a powerful beam of energy that went right through Chimo. Trance's spell bounced off the floor and barely passed Luthru.

"Is he dead?" Trance asked looking at the cloaked mamodo with a huge hole in the middle of its body.

"Not really, that was a fake body," a weird voice said from Trance's side. It sounded like many different people talking at the same time. Trance looked to his right and saw a tall human-shaped creature. Its body looked like its body parts came from different creatures and were stitched together.

"Gigano Rigrosen!" Luthru yelled. Ropes with spikes at the end pierced Trance's body.


	74. Chapter 74: A Whole Lot of Variety

"Trance!" Trance was thrown into the air by the ropes that pierced his body. Trance was thrown into a pillar and Altheria quickly ran to him. the chimera mamodo Chimo walked to Trance's book owner Yamamoto.

"Get away!" Haley yelled.

"Diochisoku!" Haley yelled. Kai's body disappeared and Chimo was thrown into the air by an invisible force. Kai was a blur as he slammed Chimo into the pillars around the room with lightning speed. Luthru smiled as his mamodo was being slammed into pillars.

"Ora Norojio!" Luthru yelled. Chimo shot out a beam from his mouth that barely touched Kai but it was only a touch that was needed. Kai became visible and looked like time was a whole slower for him.

"How?" Haley said looking at the slow-moving Kai. She was sure the speed spell was still in place but Kai was moving so slow.

"This spell is perfect for this one," Luthru said grinning. The multicolored book he had glowed brighter. "Dioga Dogurak!"

Chimo opened his mouth and a giant ball of pure energy shot out. The ball was slow moving but it headed for the even slower Kai. Kai tried to run away but was too slow to get out of the spells way.

The giant ball came into contact with the ground in front of Kai. Kai was enveloped in a massive explosion. Flaming rocks flew all around the area. The book owners covered the books with their bodies as the rocks fell.

"Kai!" Haley yelled running into the cloud of smoke that appeared.

"Not smart, girl," Chimo said appearing next to her. Luthru got ready to say a spell.

"No, you don't!" Alicia yelled.

"Calarias Mirano!" Altheria threw her arms down and a mirror-like dome appeared around Chimo.

Luthru continued. "Amuruk!" Chimo punched the dome with a huge fist but his fist went into the mirror. A second later, his fist appeared going the oppisite way. Chimo was punched by his own fist. Although he hit himself, Chimo only spat a drop of blood.

"Thought it did that," Luthru said turning a page in his book.

Alicia got ready to use another spell. "Magita Ariano!"

"Giga La Seoshi!" Luthru yelled right after she yelled her spell. Luthru threw his arms down and a bright green dome covered Alicia and Altheria. Altheria shot out eight arrows that hit the dome and shot back at her. Alicia protected the book while her an Altheria were cut by the arrow spell.

"Too bad, I have a similar spell," Luthru laughed.

"I got you!" Toshiro yelled appearing behind Luthru, his fists going after his face. Luthru only turned his head to Toshiro, his eyes full of pity.

"Yuruk!" Luthru yelled. Chimo ran past the two and grabbed Luthru away from Toshiro.

"Wigar!" Luthru yelled again. Toshiro got hit by the shockwave made of wind and was slammed into a pillar.

"What's with this team?" Leon said looking at Luthru and Chimo. "Their spells have too much variety that I can't tell which one he might use next."

"We have to help," Yumi said. Marion agreed and stepped forward. Leon, however, put his arm in front of them.

"Its too dangerous for you to fight," Leon said. "Marion might be taken over by that power."

"Its alright," Marion said. She pointed at the black jewel on the back of her neck. "Ever since I got this, I feel like i can hold the power back enough to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"We won't use the Maoh spell," Yumi said. "We got four other new spells."

"You got four new spells!?" Leon said shocked by what Yumi said.

"Spells, Leon!" Toshiro yelled. Leon turned to Toshiro who was barely holding Chimo off. Toshiro's bpdy was full of bruises Chimo made.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro shot a blast of water at the close Chimo.

"Ora Norojio!" Luthru yelled. The slow beam hit Toshiro's spell and the water began to move slowly, allowing Chimo to move out of the spells way.

"Amu Shizauruk!" Chimo's arms became a pair of huge scissors. Chimo's blades were moving closer to Toshiro's head, aiming to behead him.

"Diochisoku!" Haley yelled. Kai, as a blur, pushed Toshiro out of the scissor's way. Kai, however, had to take the scissors instead. His arm was cut deeply as he appeared next to Haley. He kept his hand over the bleeding wound to alleviate some pain.

"Sutharies!" Trance appeared with his sword, his wounds still there but he was still able to fight. Trance slashed Chimo's shoulder but Chimo ignored the cut and grabbed Trance's arm. Chimo slammed Trance onto the ground.

"Dogurak!" Luthru yelled. A ball as big as Chimo moved slowly towards the grounded Trance.

"Giltario!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance's body became transparent and the spell merely passed through him and exploded on the gorund behind him. Trance got out of Chimo's grip while his spell was still active.

"He has to be running out of heart energy," Yamamoto told the others. All the book owners walked to one side of the room. They all saw the light coming out of Luthru's book was dim.

Luthru laughed when he heard Yamamoto and Chimo walked to his side. As if to mock him, he pulled out a vial of pink liquid and drank the whole contents. To everyone's surprise, his book's light was restored. "Heart energy isn't an issue for me, I have five of these elixers to restore my heart energy."

He pointed at the rest of them. "And you guys, do not."

"Attack at the same time!" Yamamoto told the rest fo the group. Trance, Altheria, Toshiro, and Kai all ran towards Chimo and Luthru. Luthru laughed as the four ran towards them.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance threw down his huge feather-like blade at Chimo and Luthru.

"Magnarias Ariano Octario!" Alicia yelled. Altheria threw his arms at Chimo and a huge arrow made up of smaller energy arrows shot at them.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai's arms became a blur as huge blades of wind shot out at Chimo and Luthru.

"Gigano Mizumaron!" Leon yelled. Toshiro swung his arm forward and a powerful tidal wave appeared.

"Bringing out the strong spells?" Luthru laughed as his book gave out a blinding light.

"Barigana Fusiorudo!" Luthru yelled. Chimo shoved his hands into one of the stitch lines and his hand went right into his body. Chimo pulled out a multicolored shield that he threw in front of the incoming spells. Luthru watched with a smile as each spell collided with the multicolored shield. Each mamodo's spell began to warp when it touched the shield.

"What's happening?" Trance asked looking at his sword twisting into the shield.

The mamodo's spells all twisted and warped into the shield until the spells were no longer there. Luthru laughed as the others felt their spells disappeared.

"See this shield!" Luthru yelled pointing at the multicolored shield that was still there. "This is one of Chimo's seven original spells. His spells mostly fuse things together but it looks like your spells don't mix well."

"Its going to take a lot more to break this shield," Chimo said with a emotionless face.

Leon looked at the disappearing shield and wondered how they could break it without using too much heart energy.

"Jaguina Aniruma!" Yumi yelled from her dark green book. Every other book owner turned to Marion as she used her spell. In front of Marion, something really long and big was forming. Its skin was like metal and soon, spikes came out of its spine. A spiked tail appeared and so did its legs, complete with sharp and sparkling claws. In a few seconds, the jaguar-like spell appeared in the space in front of Marion.

"Go!" Marion screamed at the jaguar. It roared and jumped off the ground. The force it pushed off the ground was so great that Yumi and Marion were almost blown off their feet.

"My shields still here!" Luthru yelled. He laughed as his book let out more light, making the shield regain its strength.

The jaguar ran into the shield and shattered it like it was glass. Luthru, eyes wide open, watched the jaguar rip off Chimo's left arm with its fangs.


	75. Chapter 75: The Losers

"Kidding!" luthru laughed turning the page of his book.

"Fusio Joruk!" Luthru yelled. Chimo's arm, in the jaguar's mouth, grabbed its head and the stitchs on the arm shot out into the air. The black strings flung around in the air until it hit the jaguar. the strings pierced the spell and soon, the arm in its mouth glowed. The jaguar's face was being pulled into the arm.

"What!?" Yumi yelled watching as the jaguar was being fused with Chimo's arm.

After a second, the jaguar disappeared completly and the arm was know made out of metal and had sharp claws. The arm flew back at Chimo and was stitched back to his body.

"Did you actually think I would let you break my shield like that!" Luthru laughed. Chimo jumped at the mamodo's.

"Sutharies!" A sword appeared in Trance's hand and he swung the sword at Chimo. Chimo slashed Trance's sword into five pieces with his new claw. Chimo kicked Trance away from him.

"How do you like your new arm, Chimo?" Luthru asked.

Chimo jumped at the closest mamodo, Toshiro. He lifted his claw hand "Really strong."

Toshiro got smacked across the face by Chimo's claw. Leon stayed a distance away but could see the blood coming out of his wounds.

"Aisumi!" Leon yelled. Toshiro formed a ball of water over him and threw it on the ground. A tidal wave formed and Chimo jumped out of the freezing spell's way. Chimo jumped from pillar to pillar until he could look down on the others.

"Little girl!" Luthru yelled to Marion. She turned her attention to him. "I fought someone with spells like yours. Summoned all kinds of weird animals but do you know the difference between those spells and others?"

Marion shook her head and Luthru laughed. "Its because their living spells! Chimo's body can fuse anything that's living! That makes your spells absolutely useless againest Chimo."

Marion looked back at Yumi and she looked just as shocked as her.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai jumped from pillar to pillar, a sword of wind in his hands, to reach Chimo above. When Kai was high enough, he brought the huge sword of wind upon Chimo. Chimo blocked the sword with his new arm.

"How about this!" Trance yelled appearing behind Chimo.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance grabbed the huge crystal feather-like sword and swung it down at Chimo.

"Mimiruo Mifanon!" Luthru yelled. Chimo lifted his other arm at Trance's spell and a ring-like beam shot out of his hand. Trance's sword came into contact with the rings and the direction of the blade turned right at the middle. Trance stared, surprised, at his ruined blade.

Chimo grabbed Kai's sword and used all the strength in his new arm to throw him into Trance. Kai hit Trance and both fell to the ground.

"Don't worry!" Haley yelled. The light coming from her book was blinding. "I built up enough energy for our strongest spell!"

"Shin Kazeranshi!" Kai threw Trance farther away from him as his body glowed. Kai exploded in a blast of wind and a second later, Chimo's new arm was sliced off by a blade of wind.

"You're done for," the wind in the shape of Kai said. Chimo was blasted off the pillar by a enormous burst of wind. He was being blasted across the room by powerful gusts of wind.

"Go for the book owner!" Yamamoto yelled. "Get the book while the mamodo is held back!"

Trance listened to Yamamoto and flew at the book owner Luthru. Luthru was calm while Trance flew at him.

"Give me the book!" Trance yelled flying straight at Luthru. Trance lifted his leg and tried to get luthru but he jumped away. Trance only kicked the ground. Luthru, instead, kicked Trance away from him.

"You," Trance whispered getting up.

"Gigano Amuruk!" Chimo's huge fist slammed Trance a few feet into the ground. Trance spat out blood while chimo's fist held him down to the ground.

"What happened to Kai?" Trance asked.

"Kai!" Haley yelled running to the corner of the room. Kai laid on the ground, his body no longer wind. He was holding his arms and was jerking every second. Haley could hear his muscles and bones snapping and tried to stop Kai from moving. Kai gritted his teeth in pain.

"Looks like the Shin spell put too much stress on his body," Luthru said stepping on Trance's head. He looked down at him and gave Trance a sick grin. "Did you guys think that Shin was so easy a power that it wouldn't come with some backfires?"

Luthru kicked Trance across the face and walked away from him. "Training is needed for the Shin spells. Without it, you might as well be holding a gun that could explode in your face when you pull the trigger."

Toshiro and Altheira appeared behind Luthru, aiming for a surprise attack to burn the book.

"Ora Norojio!" Luthru yelled without turning around. Altheria and Toshiro were hit by the slow-moving beam and started to move slowly.

Luthru turned to them and gave them a grin. "Trying to do a sneak attack?"

Chimo picked up Trance and threw him at the slow moving Altheria and Toshiro. "Dioga Dogurak!" Chimo opened his mouth and a huge ball of pure energy shot out at the three mamodo's. Trance fell on the ground and tried to get up but his injuries were too much. Altheria and Toshiro were still slow-moving, so they also had no chance of didging. The spell came contact with three and exploded in a massive blast. All three mamodo's shot into the air and fell to the ground, knocked out and their bodies burned.

Luthru turned to the group of book owners and looked at Marion. "Your spells won't affect Chimo but I really want your spells."

"What!?" Yumi held the dark green book closer to her chest and Marion stepped forward.

Luthru laughed. "Today, I'm so lucky! I get six new books! Chimo, you are really going to become stronger than Sera when we absorb these books."

The two walked to the book owners. They couldn't protect themselves from Chimo without their mamodo's and Marion's spells would only help Chimo, so they had no chance of winning against them.

Just then, a loud chime rang throughout the room. Luthru swore when he heard the chime.

"Damn Sera," Luthru whispered. "That's the chime for a sudden meeting. If we don't get their soon, she'll burn our book."

Luthru walked away with a mad look on his face. Chimo looked just as mad as he walked away. Luthru turned his head to the group before leaving through a door in the white wall. "Your books belong to me, got it? If I used Chimo's strongest spell, all of you would be burning right now."

With that said, the two left the group.

"We were lucky," Yamamoto whispered falling to his knees. "We had no chance of fighting them."

"We lost," Alicia whispered.


	76. Chapter 76: A Short Meeting

"What was with the sudden call, Sera!" Luthru yelled walking into a circular room. He walked to the circle table in the middle of the room and sat down in the chair. He looked around at the others sitting at the table. The Air General Icaru, Admiral Maria, Land General Engi, and the general of them all Odine, all sat down at the table. Every general of the mamodo army sat down at the table. Sera and her partner Tobey sat in chairs that were slightly larger than the rest. Tobey played with a slap of steak while Sera gracefully eat her meal.

"I need to have a talk with all my soldiers," Sera said cutting up her piece of yellowtail fish. "It is about the group of mamodo that are currently in the castle."

Maria scratched the table with her sharp nails. "Where's that stupid Nilliana? I want to rip her insides out for destroying my ship."

"Don't worry," Tobey said looking closely at the meat on his fork. "Sera defeated Nilly and right now, she has no strength to defeat anyone in this castle."

"Why didn't you burn her book?" Maria asked scratching the table some more.

"My other little sister prevented me from burning it," Sera said placing a piece of fish in her mouth.

"The princess was greatly injured in the fight and had to rest," Odine told Maria.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Luthru yelled. "If that was all I came here for, then leaving those five was useless!"

"Five?" Sera lifted her head to Luthru.

Luthru slammed his hands on the table. "I was about to absorb five new books and then you gave the sudden call! I could have became a lot stronger but you had to call me!"

"He fought five mamodo, Sera," Tobey said. "Their names were Trance, Kai, Toshiro, Altheria, and your sister Marion."

"You fought my sister?" Sera asked.

"He won but failed to burn any books because of your sudden call, Sera," Tobey explained.

"You wouldn't have won against Marion," Sera said going back to eating her fish. "Only royalty can defeat royalty, Luthru. Your little way of fusing mamodo to become stronger isn't a great way."

"That's the only way for Chimo to become stronger!" Luthru yelled.

"Quiet down, Icaru is healing his arm," Icaru said lifting up his wing arms. A long scar ran from the wound Trance gave him when he cut his arm off. "But Icaru understands everyone elses feelings. Icaru wishes to fight that Trance boy again."

"Sera, about Emery and kuro," Engi said. His body was dirty and his body was slightly burned.

"I already knew about them," Sera said waving her hand at Engi. "I knew about Emery and Kuro's plans to betray me for some while."

"I told her," Tobey said grinning. Sera stuffed his mouth with his meal to shut him up.

"Leave those two to me," Odine said his spear appearing in his hand. Odine stood up from the table.

"No, Odine," sera said as Odine walked away. "Let Emery and Kuro do want they want. They will be unable to defeat me."

"But, princess..."

"Icaru says to let the princess do what she wants," Icaru said.

"I want to burn that girl's book," Maria whispered scratching the table. Long scratch marks were on the part of the table where she sat.

Luthru stood up and threw his chair into the table. "I'm leaving to finish the job."

"Luthru," Sera said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "I understand what you are getting at, but I have a little apology present for you."

"What is it?" Luthru turned to look at Sera.

"The mamodo Rekre is currently back on the ground," Sera explained. "I know you absorbed Kakio's book, so I want you to go back to the ground and fuse Rekre's book with yours. Hopefully that will be enough for forgiveness."

Luthru smiled. "I did always like that guys rotting spells." Luthru opened his multicolored book and turned to Chimo. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time, Sera, but I will get those other guy's books. Don't burn them."

"I won't," Sera said smiling. She waved to Luthru as he and Chimo left the room. Sera felt Chimo's mamodo energy disappear and reappear near Rekre's position. In a minute, Sera felt Rekre's mamodo energy disappear. Sera smiled at the thought of being closer to queen.

"What does the princess want Icaru and the other generals to do?" Icaru asked Sera.

"Where are your mediums?" Sera asked her generals.

"Engi has Icarus," Icaru said.

Maria took out a pearl-sized ball from her pocket. "Here's mine."

"A Defense Mech Doll in my workspace has mine," Engi said. "He's also holding Icaru's. It's good because unless you destroy the Mech Doll, the medium can't be destroyed while it holds them."

"Mine is still in the head of my horse," Odine answered.

"All of you stay close to your mediums," Sera ordered. "Staying close to them will greatly increase your spells. You will need it since you all lost except for Odine."

"Yes, princess," all the generals said. They all stood up from the table and walked out through different doors in the room. Only Tobey and Sera were left in the room.

"Emery and Kuro are planning to awaken Rikky, Sera," Tobey said holding his legs while he sat on his chair. "Rikky is a problem."

"Don't worry, Tobey," Sera said sipping her drink. "As I told you before, Rikky's mamodo is not royalty and you know what i always say."

"Only royalty can beat royalty," Tobey said remembering what she said.

"Then leave it at that," Sera said standing up from the table. Tobey watched as Sera walked out of the room.

"But Mars' status is greater than royalty," Tobey whispered.


	77. Chapter 77: Three of Six

"Rikky should be here," Emery said walking into a room. Aimi followed behind him and looked around the room made out of stone bricks. The room they walked into seemed to be a prison because of the bars seperating two sides of the room. Aimi looked into the cells and on the farthest one at the left, she saw Rikky laying against the wall.

"Rikky!" Aimi yelled running to the bars of the cell Rikky was in. The lock on the cell unlocked and the door swung open. Aimi ran into the room and hugged Rikky. Rikky's eyes were closed and Aimi saw he was breathing quietly.

"He's been sleeping ever since he got here," Emery told Aimi. "Sleep, sleep, sleep, all he's been doing was sleep."

"At least he's okay," Aimi whispered hugging Rikky.

Kuro came into the room, cackling his head off. "The generals have retrieved their mediums and are now on the floor below the top. You know, that large field."

"Thanks Kuro," Emery said. Emery walked over to Aimi and picked up Rikky on his back. "Come on, me and the others got to get rid of the generals before we fight Sera."

Emery, holding Rikky on his back, and Aimi walked out of the dungeon and to the second top floor field.

* * *

"I want to fight that guy again!" Trance yelled stamping his feet against the stairs as he walked up. The others walked up the stairs with Trance. Toshiro woke up and carried his brother on his back. Alicia, as well, carried Altheria on her back. Haley, Leon, Yamamoto all walked up the stairs to the top.

"We need to make a strategy for when we fight Luthru again," Leon told the group.

"We need to find a place for Kai to rest," Haley said worried. Leon checked Kai and found out that most of his bones were close to being shattered and his muscles were teared. The Shin spell put a lot of strain on Kai's body.

"We need to find out what our new spells do and if they're safe," Yumi said looking at the dark green book. Yumi found the new dark color of her book worrying.

"Oh, look there's a room up there!" Trance yelled. The others watched as Trance ran up the stairs and turned into the room where light was coming from. The others ran up the stairs to the room Trance ran into.

"Look at this big thing!" Trance yelled pointing at what he found. Trance found, inside the room, a huge container of the pink liquid they Luthru drink. The group was surprised to have found the room where they kept the stuff. Leon knew what to do.

"This stuff can help us a lot!" Leon yelled while he looked around the room. He found vials full of the pink liquid. Leon pulled the cork off one and drank the contents. Leon instantly felt revitalized and his book began to give off light. "Hey, my injuries are healing."

Leon looked at Kai and ran over to him. He opened his mouth and made him drink the pink liquid. Kai coughed but he soon opened his eyes.

"My body," he whispered. Toshiro let him down and Kai was able to stand. "I'm healed."

"I knew it," Leon whispered. He gave vials of the liquid to everyone else. "Hurry and drink this stuff. It'll heal you and restore your heart energy."

Everyone listened to Leon and drank the pink liquid. They all felt their injuries heal and for the book owners, their heart energy restored.

"Wow," Haley said looking at the vial. "I feel a lot better."

"We have to bring more of this stuff," Leon said filling the empty vials. Soon, all the book owners had two full vials of the pink liquid. The group decided to go up the stairs to the higher levels.

"We'll beat anyone up there," Trance said. "Now that we're all at full strength."

Trance was the first to reach the en of the stairs. He swung the wooden door open and blocked his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Trance's eyes adjusted to the amount of light and he saw the wide fields of grass. It was one large battle field with the walls covering the outside except for one part, making that part a cliff from the height. Trance walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the city below. The others appeared and were impressed by the battle field of grass.

"This place looks perfect for battle," Yamamoto said looking at the wide field.

"Icaru has found you, Trance!" Trance looked up and saw Icaru flying down from above. Trance jumped back as Icaru landed in front of them. Icaru wore an steel all-body armor that covered most of his body except for his arm-wings. Set in the middle of his chest was a glowing ball that had the same design as the mamodo books.

Maria wearing a sailor's uniform came from below. She stood on a metal serpent that had the same ball Icaru had set in its fore head. She looked angry when she looked at the group. "Damn it, that girl isn't in this group."

Haley looked to her left and saw a man shaped bump in the wall that kept stretching out as if it was walking. Engi appeared in the field and he wore heavy-looking gloves. In the left glove, set in the middle on his hand, was the same ball the others had. "Oh, look its those guys that lost to Luthru."

"Are you good to fight, Kai?" Haley asked the mamodo.

"About eighty-percent but I can fight," Kai answered.

The silver book glowed brightly in Haley's hands. "Good! Go after that engineer soldier! Giga Kazemaron!"

Kai jumped at Engi and a sword made of wind formed in his hands. Kai swung the sword down at Engi. Engi, however, smacked the sword away with a bat made out of his liquid metal.

Icaru ran at Trance, swinging his hand down at him.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A sword appeared in Trance's hand and he blocked Icaru's wing.

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro ran out and shot a blast of water at Maria. Maria's serpent moved out of Toshiro's spells way. The spell froze a small area of grass.

"What are you thinking?" Maria asked them. "We're the generals of the mamodo army units!"


	78. Chapter 78: 3 vs 3

The three mamodo's Trance, Kai, and Toshiro ran back to their book owners and all of them kept their eyes on the three generals. They all saw Engi and Icaru but they never saw the other general Maria. Engi sat on top of a statue's head sticking out of the ground and Icaru flew above him. Maria's serpent wrapped itself around a pole that came out of the wall above them.

"This time, we're fighting three generals," Leon told the others. "Guys, be careful, each one is stronger than us individually but we can win if we work together."

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Altheria's still knocked out," Alicia said looking at the unconscious Altheria on her back.

"Yumi, you protect her until she wakes up," Leon told Yumi.

"Yes, sir." Yumi and Marion stood in front of the two while the others.

"Diochisoku!" Haley yelled. Kai's body became a blur and a burst of wind blasted out when he jumped off the ground. Kai's blur, at an amazing speed, ran towards Engi on top of the statue head. Kai swung his fist at Engi but his metal shield shot out. Kai, however, was too fast for the shield and Engi was punched off the head.

"Do not underestimate the generals," Icaru yelled flying down at Kai. Kai disappeared in a instant. Icaru lifted his wing and it was stopped by Trance's blade. Icaru smiled when he saw him. "Trance, I wanted to fight you again."

"Giga Mizuaisu!" Leon yelled. Toshiro jumped off a rock in the ground towards the two and a blast of water shot out of his hands. Icaru swung his wing down and a blast of wind hit Toshiro's spell. The water remaining from the spell fell on the grass below and froze it.

"You're mine, boy!" Maria yelled as the serpent wrapped itself around Toshiro. Toshiro beated the serpent's skin with his fists but it was too strong and didn't even make a dent. Maria laughed as her serpent rose higher into the air. Trance and Icaru exchanged blows in the air and Maria's serpent bit Trance. Her serpent rose higher into the air with both Trance and Toshiro.

"Maria!" Icaru yelled. "Trance is Icaru's opponent!"

"Stupid third-person idiot!" Maria yelled back. "Sera wanted us to fight together and I'm helping you fight an opponent you lost against."

Icaru gritted his teeth and looked over at Engi. Engi was being smacked around by the near-invisible Kai. Engi, however, had enough of being hit and covered his whole head with liquid-hot metal. Kai's fist came into contact with the metal and his fist was burned. Kai's spell was canceled. Engi smacked Kai across the face with his metal bat.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai lifted his hand up and a blast of wind blew Engi away from him. Engi's metal shield, however, took away most of the spell's power. Engi laughed when he saw Maria from above. Kai looked up and saw Trance and Toshiro falling down at them. Kai got slammed underneath Trance and Toshiro.

"Hahaha!" Maria laughed looking at the three mamodo's. Trance and Toshiro quickly got off Kai and he stood up.

"Ars Arcania!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance used his spell and a huge phantom of himself appeared behind the three. trance flew at the three generals and swung his sword down at them. The phantom copied his movements. Engi lifted his arms and liquid metal wrapped around the phantom's sword. Engi stopped the sword.

"Ein Sufario!" Trance's phantom flapped its huge wings and arrow-like feathers shot out at the three generals. Maria made a circle with her arm and each feather got encased in a ball of water. Maria controlled the water to make one bigger ball of water.

"Child spells will never affect us when we are so close to our mediums!" Maria laughed swing her arm forward. Trance's feather shot back at the others and they were cut by each feather, dodging enough to make sure they wouldn't get any serious injury.

"Icaru's turn!" Icaru yelled swinging his wings forward. A powerful burst of wind blew the three off their feet. Icaru flew forward and grabbed Trance with his talons. Icaru flew higher into the air while Trance tried to stop him with his sword. Icaru's armor, however, was too strong.

"Gigano Kazemon!" Haley yelled. A blast of wind shot out of Kai's feet, sending him into the air towards Icaru.

"Pay attention," Engi said appearing next to Kai. Engi rode on a trail of moving liquid metal. Engi swung his bat at Kai but Kai blocked it with his arm.

"The same tricks never work twice," Kai said clenching his hand into a fist. Kai punched Engi as hard as he could but the metal shield appeared and Kai's hand got burned. Kai moved his feet so that he flew away from Engi. Maria,however, appeared behind Kai and her serpent smacked him down to the ground. Maria laughed as Kai stood up.

"Not much for a king candidate," Maria laughed. she swung her arms around and water swirled around her. She grabbed the water and used it like a whip to strike Kai.

"Aisubreo!" Leon yelled. Toshiro blew out a blue mist that froze Maria's water whip. Maria shattered the whip in her frozen hand and looked at her hand.

"Pretty good freezing spells, child," Maria complemented.

"Shut up, you hag!" Trance yelled, having escaped Icaru. Trance swung his sword at Maria. Maria jumped out of the sword's way and Trance's sword sent off sparks as it scratched the serpent's surface.

"Eletrais!" Yamamoto yelled. Electricity surrounded Trance's sword and he threw the sword at Maria. A wall of water blocked the sword. Maria laughed as the electrified water swirled around her hand. Maria swung her hand forward and her water electrocuted Trance. Trance fell backwards and rolled off the back of the serpent.

"Leon! Is it ready?" Toshiro yelled at his book owner.

The light coming out of the sky blue book was blinding. "Here it is! Our strongest spell!"

"Icaru will not let you do what you want," Icaru yelled grabbing Toshiro with his talons.

"Shin Aisubliz!" Toshiro swung his arms at the two generals and the blizzard blew out at them. Icaru gritted his teeth because his foot was caught in the spell.

"Off with you!" Icaru yelled throwing Toshiro off the cliff of the field. His spell was cancelled and Toshiro fell down to the city below.

"Toshiro!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Maxchisoku!" Kai ran out to his brother but Maria tripped him with a whip of water.

"Can't have you doing that," Maria said grinning.

"I'll save him!" Trance yelled spreading his wings. Trance took flight but Engi grabbed his wings. Trance screamed in pain as Engi burned his wings.

"Toshiro!!!" Leon screamed running to the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the falling Toshiro. Leon tried his best to think of a solution but he used up all his heart energy and Toshiro would have hit the ground by the time he restored it with a vial.

There was only one way to save him.

"Take this, you stupid generals!" Leon screamed throwing the sky blue book at Engi. Engi's metal shield shot up at the book.

Toshiro's sky blue book bursted into flames when it came into contact with Engi's liquid-hot metal shield.

* * *

_"Who are you?" Leon asked looking at the tall man that sat down next to him on a bench. Leon was in Japan, looking for his sister because she was all alone in the country. He had no luck, however, and was depressed._

_"My name is Toshiro," the man that sat next to Leon said. Leon looked at the sky blue book in his hands. "Why are you just sitting here."_

_"I'm looking for my sister and I can't find her anywhere," Leon answered._

_"What a coincidence," Toshiro said looking at the sky. "I'm looking for my younger brother as well."_

_"Really?" Leon couldn't keep his eyes off the sky blue book for some reason. Toshiro noticed it and held the book out to Leon._

_"Take it," he said. Leon grabbed the book and all of a sudden, the book began to give off a blinding light. Leon stared at the glowing book, amazed. Toshiro smiled while Leon opened the book._

_"Mizutron," Leon whispered reading the blue lines off the first page of the book. Leon looked up from the book and at Toshiro. "What are you?"_

_"A mamodo," Toshiro answered. "I'm one of a hundred battling for the seat of king but I'm one of many that do not want the seat. I would rather rmy brother take the seat. I only wish to become as strong as I can."_

_"And how will you know that?" Leon asked._

_"When I'm sent back to the mamodo world," Toshiro answered. "That'll be when I know how strong I was."_

_"Well, it does seem interesting," Leon said. "But I only care about finding my sister. I can't help you until I do."_

_"I understand," Toshiro said. "My feelings for my brother are the same but i have a feeling we'll find your sister when I find my brother."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"Just a feeling."_

_Leon looked at Toshiro and sighed. "Alright, I'll help you if you help me."_

_Leon held out his hand and Toshiro shook it._

* * *

As he fell, Toshiro remembered he memories of when he first met Leon. Toshiro smiled as he remembered the times he spent with him. His time in the human world was fun for him and gave him a lot of experience.

Looking at his disappearing body, Toshiro only wished he could stay longer.

"This is how far I go then... Leon," Toshiro whispered as his body hit the ground and disappeared completely.


	79. Chapter 79: Revenge

"Toshiro!" Leon cried pounding the ground with his fist. Toshiro's book was only ashes next to Engi's foot. Leon was sure Toshiro was sent back to the mamodo alive but it was because Toshiro went back that made him sad. Tears fell from Leon's eyes to the ground below. Kai felt the same way as Leon but Haley felt different.

"We don't have time to grieve," Haley said turning a page in the silver book. "We have to keep fighting!"

"She's right, boy," Engi said to Trance. Trance gritted his teeth and jumped at Engi.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A sword appeared in Trance's hand and he swung it at Engi. Engi's metal shield melted the sword's blade off its hilt. Trance threw away the melted sword and tried to kick Engi. Trance, however, pulled his leg back when Engi's metal shield appeared.

"Up here!" Maria yelled. Trance turned around and Maria's serpent bit Trance and flew up in the air with him in its mouth. Trance tried to get out but it only made the serpent's fang dig deeper into his body. Maria's serpent flew higher into the air with Trance in its mouth.

"Kai, go help him!" Haley yelled. "Gigano Kazemon!"

Kai jumped off the ground and a burst of wind blasted out of his feet, sending him into the air. Kai flew to Maria and grabbed the tail of her serpent. Maria turned her head at him and scowled. She twirled her fingers and at Kai and a bullet of water shot him in the shoulder. Kai's grip on the serpent didn't lessen and he continued to hold on. Kai began to climb up the serpent.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Kai held out one hand and the sword of wind formed in it.

"Icaru and the other generals will not lose!" Icaru yelled appearing next to Kai. Icaru grabbed Kai's sword of wind and Kai's blade instantly disappeared. Kai looked at the spot where his spell used to be. Icaru smiled and swung his wing at Kai. A powerful gust of wind blasted out and Kai shot into the green field below.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. The serpent threw Trance before his spell activated. Trance conjured his huge feather-like blade and swung it at Maria. Maria's serpent moved out of the swords way but the tip of the sword sliced off a bit of its tail. Maria smiled when the serpent turned around and opened its mouth. Maria's body glowed blue and a torrent of water blew out of the serpent's mouth. Trance got slammed into the wall of the castle by the torrent.

"We have to help," Yumi said stepping forward.

"No, you have to protect Alicia in case they come after them," Leon told Yumi and Marion. "And your spells might have a bad effect on Marion. She might go into that crazy form from before." Marion looked up at Leon. "You can't hide the fact that the energy is still affecting you even with that jewel on you."

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai's arms became a blur as blades of wind shot out at Maria in the air. Maria laughed as Icaru moved in front of the spell. He swung his wings forward and he seemed to use the same spell as Kai. Each blade of wind hit each other and disappeared in a small explosion of air.

"Your spells are useless when Icaru is making his spells move in the opposite way," Icaru yelled.

"My turn!" Engi laughed grabbing Kai's arms with his gloved hands. Kai screamed when he felt Engi pour liquid-hot metal on his skin.

"Kazeshiarm!" Haley yelled. Wind swirled around Kai and became armor. Engi let go of Kai when the wind cut his glove and almost cut his medium. Kai noticed Engi jumping away from him when his wind almost touched his medium. Kai swung his fist at Engi's medium on his glove and Engi did what Kai predicted; he protected the medium and jumped away.

Kai jumped away from Engi and made sure he was closer to the group near the door. Kai moved closer to the group until he was sure they could hear him.

"Haley!" Kai yelled without keeping his eyes off the generals. They were ganging up on Trance in the air. Trance was barely fighting them off.

"What is it?" Haley yelled back.

"I got a way to defeat these guys!" Kai yelled.

"Really!?" Haley looked the others and they were just as surprised as she was.

"But their guard is too strong," Kai said. "I need to use the strongest spell and I need a opening. Don't worry about me getting hurt, I can hold out for at least ten seconds."

Haley tried to think of a way to make a opening for Kai but a hand pushed Haley aside.

"A opening? I can make one for you," a man's voice said.

"Trance!" Yamamoto yelled. He could feel what was coming. "Get out of the way!"

"Ion Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro jumped forward and swung his arm forward. A massive gravitational force smashed the three generals into the ground. All three generals were flattened into the ground. emery smiled as he looked at the three. "There's your opening."

"Here's your chance!" Haley yelled. The light from the silver became blinding and Haley took a deep breath. "Shin Kazeranshi!"

Kai's body glowed and exploded in a blast of wind. Kai, in his wind form, shot out of the smoke and began to spin. A huge tornado began to form where Kai was and the tornado kept getting bigger. Maria's serpent surrounded the other generals and Engi covered them in a shield of metal. Kai's tornado, was too strong and blasted the shield apart. All three generals were shot out off the cliff. Maria's serpent was crumbling and so was her medium.

"Damn it all!" Maria screamed as her body disappeared.

Engi's and Icaru's medium was still safe.

"Icaru will defeat you all!" Icaru yelled turning in the air so he can go back to the field.

Trance, however, appeared right in front of Icaru. "You forgot I'm able to fly, idiot!"

"Shin Yanato Noriata!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance slapped his hands together and his strongest spell's katana appeared.

"This is for Toshiro!" Trance yelled slashing Icaru's medium. Icaru's medium was cut in half and shattered under Trance's sword.

"You can still beat me, Trance," Icaru whispered disappearing completely. He was sent back to the mamodo world.

Engi, despite his comrades defeats, had different plans. "I'm out of here, guys!" Engi created a rope of metal and threw it at the bottom of the castle where it wrapped around a pole in the wall. Engi disappeared in a instant.

Back up at the field, everyone looked at Emery and his mamodo Kuro. Emery smiled as Kuro looked aorund the field for a door upstairs. aimi and the others soon appeared in the field. Rikky was on the tired Ryo's back.

"Thanks for helping us," Haley said to Emery.

"Don't mention it," Emery said back smiling. "But there is one thing I should say."

"What?"

"The two minions left upstairs are far stronger than these generals," Emery said, his face completely serious.


	80. Chapter 80: Sera's Strongest Warriors

"You two," Emery said pointing at Alfonso and Kenzo. The whole group was still on the grass field. "You two will bring the Leon guy and Aimi to somewhere safe."

"What? But we want to help," Alfonso said.

"You guys do not have enough strength to help," Emery said bluntly. "for now, all you guys can do is bring the humans without books to somewhere safe. The battle that is coming will be too fierce that anyone without a mamodo is going to find it hard not to get caught up in the battle."

"He's right," Kenzo said. "We only have dioga spells while most of them have shin level spells."

"Alright," Alfonso whispered. He wanted to fight but they would only hold them back.

"We'll be going now," Emery said turning to where Kuro found the door to the next level. Everyone else restored their heart energy with the pink liquid and followed Emery. Kenzo casted their flying spell and the fox form Kyu carried Leon and Aimi to the city down below. Alfonso tied himself to Kyu's leg with a vine and they were also carried down.

The group ran up the stairs to the next level. altheria woke up as they ran and she was let down to run with them. The stairs spiralled up and soon they were soon reaching the end. When they reached the door outside, however, they heard the clanking of metal running up the stairs.

"Mech Dolls!?" Emery yelled. "That damn Engi must have sent them up here."

The clanking sound was getting closer and closer. They looked at themselves and wondered what to do.

"We'll stay behind to keep them back," Hiro said. Every one else was about to say something but Hiro cut them off. "I'll be okay, these things are weak and these stairs are narrow. We'll manage."

"The kid can handle it," Emery said. "We have to defeat the mamodo's behind this door."

Every one else left Ryo and Hiro behind while they kept the Mech Dolls back.

"Are you sure about this, Hiro?" Ryo asked.

"I want to help them," Hiro answered. Ryo looked at the mamodo and nodded as he opened their book. It shined brightly as the Mech Dolls appeared.

* * *

The group ran through into the wide white disc-like roof of the castle. They looked around to see white pillars rising out of the floor.

"This place looks like the place where we fought that Luthru guy," Haley said looking around. "The only difference is that we can see the sky."

"That is because this place is made out of the same stuff in that room," Luthru said walking from behind a pillar. A knight-like man walked out from another pillar, a long spear in his hands. In the middle of his chest armor, the medium keeping him in the human world was embedded.

"We are the last of the Princesses warriors," Odine said spinning his spear with one hand. "But we are the strongest of them all."

"What he said," Luthru said pointing at Odine. "Just remember that you guys had no chance against me."

"We can win this time!" Trance yelled spreading his wings. He flew at Luthru and chimo appeared behind him.

"We can help," Yumi whispered. Marion stepped forward but Emery held his arm out.

"I'm the only one strong enough to fight these guys," Emery said. "You guys will only act as support."

"Ora Norojio!" Luthru yelled. Chimo shot Trance with the slow-moving beam. Trance flew out of the way and slashed Chimo's arm with his sword. Chimo's arm fell off his body but he grabbed Trance with the other.

"Hold him for me!" Odine yelled thrusting his spear at Trance.

"Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro lifted his arm and a small area force around Odine's spear slammed it into the ground. Odine pushed against the force and pulled his spear out of the field. Odine's spear released a colorless aura and he threw it at the group.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai jumped forward and swung his sword of wind at Odine's spear. The sword exploded when it came into contact with the spear. Kai expected the spear to be destroyed but it appeared out of the cloud of smoke, coming right for Kai. Kai grabbed the spear and kept it from going through his stomach. The spear lifted Kai into the air and slammed him against a pillar. Kai managed to moved the spear enough to make sure it didn't hurt him. The spear flew back to Odine and he caught it in mid-air.

"Exis Enis!" Alicia yelled. Altheria's hands glowed and many arrows shot out at the two mamodo. Odine swung his spear at the arrows and a shockwave shot out, revealing the arrows to be only a illusion.

"Illusions will never defeat me," Odine said another colorless aura covering his spear. Odine's arm holding the spear became a blur as many spear heads shot at the group.

"Calarias Mirano!" Alicia yelled. A mirror-like dome surrounded Odine and his spear heads. The spears head hit off the wall of the dome but instead of reflecting, they shot right through the dome. The dome fell apart.

"Have this guy back," Luthru said as Chimo threw Trance back at the group. Trance turned around in the air and landed on a pillar.

"Let's use our new spell," Luthru said turning a page in his multicolored book. The book shined brighter and Luthru took a deep breath. "Raja Decasu!"

Chimo jumped at the group and threw his arm at them. A wide brown blast shot down at them from above.

"Gigano Reis!" Emery yelled. Kuro cackled and a big black ball shot at Chimo's spell. The two hit each other and exploded. Kuro laughed and ran at Chimo. Odine ran in front of Kuro and swung his spear at him. Kuro smacked the spear aside and grabbed Odine's arm. he threw him away from him and ran at Chimo.

"Yuruk!" Luthru yelled. Chimo disappeared but Kuro lifted his arms. Chimo's only arm was grabbed by Kuro.

"Zangu Mariesu!" Kuro swung his hand down like a chop and a black blade shot out at Chimo. Chimo's remaining arm was cut off his body. Chimo jumped away from Kuro and ran to Luthru's side.

"Got no more arms?" Luthru said looking at Chimo's stumps where his arms used to be.

"I need my strongest spell," Chimo said, his voice still sounding like many people talking at once.

Luthru's book let out a blinding light as he grinned. "Alright here it is!"

"Girugadomu Fusioruk!" Luthru yelled at the top of his lungs. Chimo screamed and arm shot out of his shoulders. Chimo continued to scream as more pairs of arms shot out of his body. His body grew larger and heads appeared on his body. His body became more muscular and he grew a pair of bat wings. When he finished changing, Chimo was a huge mass of different looking animal parts. Chimo opened his mouth to show different kinds of teeth in rows like a sharks.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Haley sai looking at Chimo.

"Same here," Yamamoto said.

"Don't relax!" Emery yelled. He was sweating and the light from his book grew brighter. "Chimo is now far stronger now."


	81. Chapter 81: Universal Power

"Kuro!" Emery yelled. Kuro jumped away from the giant Chimo and landed on top of a pillar far away from lifted his right arm and Emery's book glowed brighter.

"Baberuga Gurabidon!" Emery yelled. A massive gravitational force slammed the huge body of Chimo's into the floor. Chimo fought against the force but was crushed under it. Chimo's gorrila-like arm was protecting Luthru and he smiled as the field of gravity crushed Chimo.

"You're stronger than this, Chimo!" Luthru yelled. Chimo roared and Kuro's spell disappeared. Kuro laughed as Chimo lifted its huge body. Chimo roared and charged at the group.

"I will help!" Odine yelled jumping in above Chimo and throwing his spear at the group. His spear grew in size and was covered in the colorless energy.

"Rio Aries!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance conjured his eight petaled shield and it blocked Odine's huge spear. The spear, however, broke right through the shield and went closer to the group.

"Diborudo Jii Gurabidon!" Emery yelled. A black ball surrounded Odine's spear. Many smaller black balls moved around inside the larger black ball, the features of the spear warping whenever it touched a ball.

"Chimo get rid of that ball!" Luthru yelled. Chimo grabbed the ball with six of his arms and the ball shattered under Chimo's strength. Odine's spear was unharmed and he grabbed it. Chimo roared and charge at the group.

"Exclia Trais Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Two crystal feather-like blades appeared in Trance's hands. Trance spun them both and they let out a high-pitched hum.

"Let's see if you can block this!" Trance yelled throwing both of the swords. It shot out as a huge beam of energy that hit Chimo. Chimo roared as the beam shot right through his body.

"Yeah!" Trance yelled. Chimo roared and the hole Trance made with his sword regenerated. Trance stared at the mamodo.

"Do not let your guard down!" Odine yelled smacking Trance with the hilt of his spear. Kai appeared next to Odine.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai's arms became a blur as he shot blades of wind at Odine. Odine lifted his spear and a colorless aura shot out, blocking each of Kai's blades of wind. Kai's arms became visible and Odine smacked him with the hilt of his spear.

"Chimo attack them!" Luthru yelled. Chimo roared and grabbed Kai and Trance with two of his arms. Kai and Trance screamed as Chimo sqeezed them.

Yumi looked at Emery. "We have to now!"

Emery stared at her. Yumi stepped back when she saw his piercing blue eyes glow. "You will stay here and protect Rikky and Mars."

Yumi looked at Mars, who was staying near Rikky waiting for him to wake up. The yellow book was in Mar's hand. Yumi looked at Marion and the two of them stood near the two.

"Gigiano Sarius!" Alicia yelled. Altheria lifted both her arms and pointed at Trance and Kai. The two glowed and teleported to Altheria's side.

"Thanks," Trance said.

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. a sword appeared in Trance's hand and he jumped at Chimo.

Kuro was fighting Odine, dodging his spear. Kuro punched Odine's helmet but did no damage. Odine's spear glowed and he hit Kuro with the shaft of the spear. Kuro laughed as he grabbed his side. Odine wondered why he was laughing.

"Ion Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro laughed as he lifted his arm towards Odine. Odine jumped away from the field of his gravity spell and Kuro followed him with his arm. Odine jumped away while the ground in front of him was being crushed. Odine didn't know he was being forced to move into Emery's trap. Odine tripped on a small pillar unaffected by Kuro's spell.

"NOW!" Emery yelled, his blue eyes glowing brighter. Odine's body was slammed into a bigger pillar and Kuro jumped on him.

"Amu Gurabinaguru!" Emery yelled. Kuro smashed Odine with his glowing black arms. Each time he hit Odine, a force slammed him harder into the ground. Kuro grabbed Odine and punched him to Chimo, who was fighting with the other mamodo's. Odine landed next to Chimo's falling elephant-like foot and he was crushed under it. Odine, however, wasn't hurt by it and slipped out from under it.

"Watch where you are stepping," Odine rold Chimo.

Chimo roared and smacked Kai away from him. Trance slashed away at his skin but it was too hard. Altheria tried her best to help. Chimo's body was too strong, however, and he easily beat the others down.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance threw his feather-like blade spell into Chimo but the blade just sunk into Chimo's body. Chimo roared and slammed Trance into the floor with one of his longer arms. Chimo roared and looked around. The other's stayed a distance away from Chimo but he noticed a group in the back not fighting. He noticed Yumi and Marion and behind them, the sleeping Rikky and his mamodo Mars.

"Get them, Chimo," Luthru said smiling. "But make sure you don't burn the books. We have to make that body of yours stronger with more mamodo's."

Chimo smacked the mamodo's away as he ran to Yumi and Marion.

"We can finally help," Marion whispered.

"Finally," Yumi repeated.

"Jaguina Aniruma!" Yumi yelled, the dark green book glowing brighter. The metal jaguar formed in the air and growled at the charging Chimo. The jaguar jumped at Chimo but Chimo smacked it down with two of its arms. The jaguar screamed as it was being crushed under Chimo's arms. Chimo stepped on the jaguar, crushing it under its massive weight, and charged at Yumi and Marion.

"Another spell," Yumi said turning the pages of the book. Next to her, Marion screamed and grabbed the back of her neck. "Marion!?" Yumi looked at the jewel on Marion's neck and noticed a dark mist coming out from under the jewel. Yumi heard Chimo roar and noticed it stood over them. Chimo raised all of his arms.

"Move aside, Yumi." Yumi was pushed aside by a strong arm.

"Excelles Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars jumped in front of three and a X-shaped bow appeared in his hands. He lifted the bow and pulled it back and letting it go. A far larger X-shaped blast slammed into Chimo's gut and pushed him across the roof of the castle. Chimo roared as he fell on his back when the spell ended.

"Rikky," Yumi whispered looking at Rikky's back.

"Oh hey, we got some new spells, Mars," Rikky said looking at different pages of the yellow book. Mars nodded at Rikky and Rikky knew what he meant.

Luthru was looking at Rikky and a grin spread across his face. "I want his spells," he whispered grinning wider. "Get that book, Chimo!"

Chimo roared and got back on his feet, anger spreading across his ugly face. Chimo charged at the team of Rikky and Mars. The two smiled as Chimo ran at them.

"Bizam Roka Staruga!" Rikky yelled. A six-pointed star formed in front of Mars and every intersection of the star glowed. Six, yellow, rocket-like energy shot out of the six-pointed star. The rockets shot through the air towards Chimo. The first rocket to touch Chimo, exploded in a huge explosion. Each rocket exploded when it touched Chimo. When the cloud of smoke cleared up, Chimo was a moaning mass of flesh missing a few arms and legs. It took some time to for him to regenerate though, and Rikky took advantage of it.

"Up you go!" Rikky yelled grabbing Mars' collar. Rikky's eyes turned red and he threw Mars into the air above Chimo. Mars grinned as Chimo's eyes looked up at him.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars opened his mouth and a very huge five-pointed star formed in the air, in less than a second. A far larger staruga sparkling beam shot out of the star, absolutely destroying Chimo. Chimo screamed as he was being burned by Mars' spell. Chimo was a far smaller mass of moaning flesh when the spell disappeared.

"That's how you use spells!" Mars yelled landing behind Chimo.

Odine, holding back Kuro with his spear, stared at Mars with amazed eyes. "What is with his mamodo energy? It spiked for a moment, as if he borrowed energy from a natural element. But what element did he borrow from?"

Mars grinned and pointed at Chimo. "My power is as vast at the universe, you freaky-looking mamodo!"


	82. Chapter 82: Fighting Many

Luthru stared at his mamodo Chimo, his face serious. "Chimo, no more games, we will be playing at our best in this fight." Luthru's book glowed brighter and Chimo's body began to regenerate at a faster rate. In no time, Chimo was back to the huge body he had before.

"Wow, that guy is ugly, now that I look at him," Rikky said staring at Chimo. Mars ran back to Rikky's side.

"Did you see that, Rikky! I made the spells a lot stronger," Mars said.

"I can see that your spells are bigger, Mars," Rikky said remembering Mars spells he used before.

"Hey, you alright, Rikky," Emery asked.

"Who're you?" Rikky looked at Emery and tried to think if he remembered a guy like him.

"I'm Emery," He answered. "I am a psychic and a book owner in this battle for the mamodo's."

Chimo roared and the three of them looked at the huge creature. Chimo was charging at the three. Emery's mamodo Kuro was holding back Odine but without Emery's help, he was having a hard time. He was, however, still laughing his head off as he smacked Odine's spear aside.

"You guys better hold him back," Emery said to Rikky and Mars.

"We can help!" The others yelled. Chimo was getting close and Kai jumped in front of him.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai's arms became blurs as blades of wind shot out at Chimo. The blades cut right through Chimo but his body regenerated.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance jumped on top of Chimo and threw his feather-like blade into his head. The blade just sunk into his flesh and disappeared again. Chimo grabbed trance with one of his arms and threw him into the ground.

"My turn," Mars said jumping at Chimo.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. A five pointed star formed in front of Mars and spun until it fired a sparkling beam at Chimo.

"Ma Seshield!" Luthru yelled. A huge pink shield formed in front of Chimo and blocked Mars' spell. Mars' spell disappeared into the shield.

"He can use spells in that form!?" haley yelled looking at shield in front of Chimo.

Luthru laughed at Haley. "Of course he can, I didn't use any because it would be a waste of heart energy..." Luthru looked at Rikky and Mars with a spiteful look "But they forced us to use them."

"Yuruk!" Luthru yelled. The huge body of Chimo disappeared and Kai was smacked into the floor. He appeared behind Kai and crushed him with one of his feet.

"Diochisoku!" Haley yelled. Kai disappeared from under Chimo's foot and two of his feet were sliced off by Kai's blur. They regenerated, however, and Chimo roared as he tried to catch the fast-moving Kai. Mars ran right below Chimo and dodged his feet as he looked up at the underside of chimo.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled. The enormous sparkling beam shot out of Mars' mouth and into Chimo's underside. Chimo screamed as his body was being teared apart by Mars' spell.

"Jioruk!" Luthru yelled. Chimo's body glowed and while Mars' spell was going through Chimo, his body was regenerating a lot faster. Mars' spell disappeared and Chimo was unharmed. Chimo roared and crushed Mars under one of his foots.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled. The wo mars appeared and both used all their strength to hold up Chimo's foot. Both slid out from under his foot and Chimo smashed the floor between the two Mars. Two of chimo's arms grabbed both Mars and threw out from under him.

"Dino Rignon!" Luthru yelled. Anchors shot out of Chimo's arms and Chimo swung the anchors around. Both Mars dodged each anchor.

"Ganreizu Staru!" Rikky yelled. Both Mars threw shuriken-like stars at Chimo. The stars cut into Chimo's body but didn't do any damage. Mars' spell stopped and the white Mars got hit by one of the anchors. The white Mars disappeared and the black Mars changed back into the normal Mars. An anchor hit Mars in the side and he flew across the roof and hit a pillar.

"Shake it off, Mars!" Rikky yelled. Mars shook his head and focused on Chimo. He ran towards Chimo and the yellow book in Rikky's hand glowed brighter.

"Maazu Stajupi!" Rikky yelled. A jupitar-like ball appeared above Mars and he threw it at Chimo. Chimo felt his body being pulled to Mars' spell and his body was lifted into the air. Mars' spell pulled Chimo into the ball and he was stuck on the surface of the ball. The ball glowed and exploded with Chimo on it. Chimo, a big mass of flesh, fell out of the cloud of smoke.

"Take this!' Trance yelled flying towards Luthru. He lifted his sword and flew faster at Luthru to burn his book.

"Ein Sufario!' Yamamoto yelled. Trance flapped his wings and arrow-like feathers shot out at Luthru.

"Amulon!" Luthru yelled. The mass of flesh, which was Luthru, shot out a arm and it stretched out to Luthru. The arm blocked each of Trance's feathers. Trance swung his sword at the arm and sliced it off. Trance then proceeded to attack Luthru.

"Emulon!" Luthru yelled. The arm that Trance cut off it arm shot out at Trance, fire covering the new fist that formed. Trance was struck in the face by the fire-covered fist. Trance yelled and grabbed the part of his face where he was burned.

"You stupid mamodo, just give me your book and we'll leave you alone," Luthru laughed kicking Trance away. "That is, after you become a part of Chimo."

Luthru laughed while a arm grabbed Trance and threw him away from the book owner. Luthru turned to Odine to see that he was fighting Kuro evenly. Odine had a few injuries and his armor was dented in some places but he was fine. Kuro, however, was alot more injured. Blood trickled down his arms, legs, and head but Kuro still chuckled. Emery stood behind Kuro with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Do you need some help Odine?" Luthru yelled. "These guys surprised me for a second but Chimo is handling them fine."

Odine smacked Kuro across the face with his spear, cutting open a new cut on Kuro's face. "No help is needed, Luthru. I am holding back Kuro with good enough force." His spear glowed in the colorless aura and Odine threw it at Kuro. Kuro smacked the spear aside but Odine punched Kuro in the stomach. Kuro grabbed his fist, however, and grinned at Odine.

"I got you!" He cackled.

"Bidom Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Odine was slammed into the ground by a massive gravitational force and his armor cracked in a few places.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled. Luthru looked to see Chimo hit by the enormous sparkling beam. His body was being ripped apart again and Luthru felt the light dim in his multicolored book as Chimo regenerated. Luthru took out a vial of pink liquid and drank the whole contents. The light was restored to his book.

"Dioga Dogurak!" Luthru yelled. Chimo opened his mouth and a huge ball of slow-moving energy shot out at the mamodo's in front of him.

"We can dodge the spell this time," Kai yelled.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars opened his mouth and the enormous sparkling beam shot out at the huge ball of energy. The two collided and Chimo's spell exploded. The others blocked themselves from the explosion.

"We only got one more spell, Mars," Rikky said. Mars nodded and Rikky's book gave off a blinding light.

"Our next strongest spell then," Luthru said. His book glowed brighter until it was blinding.

"Daroa Starudon!" Rikky yelled. The six-pointed star formed in front of Mars and it glowed brighter and brighter until it exploded. The chinese dragon that looks like a starry night sky flew out of the smoke and towards Chimo. Rikky was surprised by the size of the dragon. It was a lot bigger than the last time he used the spell. He looked at Mars to see blood shooting out of his wounds and more cuts appeared on his body.

"Bala Deraga Decasudon!" Luthru yelled. Chimo opened his mouth and a snake made out of brown gas shot out at the dragon, baring its fangs at it.

"Shin Yanato Noriata!" Yamamoto yelled. trance formed his strongest katana and ran under Mars' spell. He swung his sword at Chimo's spell and a powerful shockwave destroyed the spell. Trance got rid of his spell and grinned at Chimo.

"I'm tired of you! Go back to the mamodo world" Trance yelled as Mars' dragon opened it mouth and bit Chimo. Chimo screamed as the dragon lifted Chimo into the air and pushed him back. Luthru noticed the direction the dragon was pushing chimo.

"What are you doing Chimo!? You're bringing the dragon over here!" Luthru yelled turning to run from the incoming Chimo. He screamed as Chimo was coming closer and closer. Luthru tried to run away but Chimo and Mars' spell was too close. Luthru was crushed under Chimo and Mars' spell. The spell exploded and a smoke of cloud appeared. The smoke cleared, showing Chimo in his smaller form and Luthru looking at their book. The book was on fire and Chimo's body was becoming transparent.

"My book," Luthru cried staring at the burning multicolored book.

"I got a little grudge against you," Trance said appearing above Luthru. Luthru looked up at Trance and tried to run away but Trance grabbed his shirt. Trance lifted his arm and clenched his fist. "This is for kicking me all those times!"

Meanwhile ,back to Kuro and Emery's battle, Kuro was still having a hard time fighting Odine. He stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face. Emery smiled when he saw Kuro's serious face.

"Wow, you made Kuro serious, you must really be strong Odine," Emery complimented. He chuckled as he closed his eyes. Odine stared at Emery curiously as he reopened his eyes. The piercing, bright blue, and serious eyes Emery had made Odine back away from him. Blood flowed out of his nose as Emery glared at Odine.

"Seeing the future and transferring my thoughts to Kuro always gives me a bloody nose," Emery said wiping the blood off his nose.


	83. Chapter 83: Kuro vs Odine

"I did not know you were able to see the future, Emery," Odine said spinning his spear.

Emery laughed at Odine and his book glowed brighter. "I don't tell people any of my secrets until I choose to reveal it, Odine."

"Dioga Gravidon!" Emery yelled. Kuro lifted his arm and a huge black ball with multicolored beams swirling around it shot out of his hand at Odine. In response to Kuro's spell, Odine threw his spear at the huge ball of energy. Colorless aura surrounded the spear and a bigger spear, as big as Kuro's spell, appeared in the air. Odine's spear broke through the spell.

"My spells are still stronger," Odine said his spear flying back into his hand. From behind, Odine's head was slammed into the ground by Kuro's hand. Kuro growled as he lifted Odine into the air. Odine twisted his hand and attacked Kuro with his spear. His spear, however, missed Kuro by a inch without Kuro even moving.

"Your attacks will not reach Kuro now," Emery said wiping his bloody nose. Emery was looking more and more tired as the book glowed brighter. "Amu Gravinaguru!"

Kuro punched Odine over and over again with his black aura-covered fists. Every time he hit Odine, a gravity force slammed Odine into the ground. When Kuro's spell ended, Odine's armor was full of dents and cracks. Odine tried stabbing Kuro but his spear again missed by a inch.

"Dioga Gravidon!" Emery yelled. This time, Odine was hit by the huge black ball. The spell exploded and Odine flew through the air. Kuro smiled when Odine hit the ground.

"Are you finally defeated?" Emery asked. His nose stopped bleeding but he still looked tired.

"My medium is far stronger than the others," Odine said lifting himself up. "A Dioga level spell is not enough to break mine."

Kuro's smile turned mad as he ran at Odine. Kuro's leg got stabbed by Odine's spear. Odine pulled his spear out and Kuro fell to the ground.

"Looks like you cannot use that ability for long," Odine said standing up. A colorless aura extended from the tip of his spear and shined like a knife. Odine's arm became a blur and many spears flew out at Kuro.

"Berudo Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro swung his arm and a shield made out of black energy came forth. Each spear was crushed by gravity when it touched the black shield. Odine, however, jumped above the shield and threw his main spear at Kuro. The colorless aura stabbed him in the shoulder and the spear went right through it. Kuro pushed the spear out of his wound and his arm went limp against his side.

"Don't worry, Kuro, I can keep you from dying from blood loss," Emery said. His nose began bleeding again and Kuro growled at Odine, his remaining hand was like a claw. Kuro roared, jumping at Odine with his claw-like hand.

"An animal running on anger," Odine said lifting his spear. "Is not a threat." He thrusts his spear forward at Kuro but it missed by a inch. Kuro slashed Odine's helmet, leaving five slash marks.

"Baber Gravidon!" Emery yelled. Kuro lifted his remaining arm and a powerful gravity field slammed Odine into the ground. Odine's body released colorless aura and he lifted his body off the floor. Kuro screamed and slashed Odine again, his spell disappearing. Odine smacked Kuro's hand aside with the shaft of his spear and grabbed his face.

"You are nothing more than a animal running on instinct, Kuro. That makes it easy to predict your attacks," Odine said tightening his grip on Kuro's head.

"Gigano Reis!" Emery yelled, the book's light was getting dimmer. Odine was blown away from Kuro by a big black ball and landed a distance away from Kuro.

Odine quickly got up and threw his spear at Kuro, a colorless aura spreading across the spearhead. A far larger spear appeared above Odine's spear. Both spears were aiming for Kuro.

Emery quickly drank his last vial of pink liquid and the light was restored to his book.

"Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei!" Emery yelled. A black ball appeared in front of both the spears. For a second, nothing happened until a massive gravitational force pulled both the spears into the small ball. The bigger spear was destroyed but Odine's main spear was unharmed. The ball imploded and Odine's spear fell on the ground, no apparent damage done to it.

Emery was looking more and more tired and blood kept running down his nose. "Kuro, finish this up quickly, I have to save some power for Sera."

Kuro jumped at Odine but he smacked his leg and Kuro fell down.

"This is the final attack," Odine said lifting his spear. He threw it down at Kuro's head.

"Reis!" Emery yelled. Odine's spear missed Kuro's head because of a small black ball hitting his spear. "Gigano Reis!" Odine was blown away from Kuro by a bigger black ball of energy. Odine landed on his feet and spun his spear around.

"This is the time for a final attack," Emery said. The light coming from his book became blinding. He turned to the other's watching and they ran for cover near the pillars.

"Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei!" Emery yelled as Odine threw his spear at Kuro. The spear grew until it was far larger than the castle and it fell down onto Kuro's equally sized black ball. Gravity pulled Odine's spell into the ball. The spearhead of his spell went through the ball and moved closer to Kuro. Cuts appeared on Kuro's arm as he gritted his teeth and added more power to the ball.

"My spell is breaking through," Odine whispered, the armor on his arms breaking. His armor creaked and more cracks appeared on it as he added more power to his spell. His spear moved closer and closer to Kuro.

"We need you in there too!" Emery yelled his eyes glowing blue. His hands shook as Odine was lifted into the air and thrown into the Kuro's spell. Emery smiled when Odine went inside the black ball. "I'll take any way to win, Odine."

Kuro's spell imploded, taking Odine and his spell with it. Kuro cackled as the broken Odine fell through the air, his medium broken and his body transparent. He landed on the floor and he turned around to stare at Kuro.

"Defeated, Odine!" Kuro cackled.

"I am sorry I could not see your orders through, Princess," Odine whispered as his body disappeared.

"That is okay, Odine, I knew Emery and Kuro would betray us one day." everyone looked round and saw Sera appear at the stairs, Tobey right behind her with Sera's book.

"What happened to Ryo and Hiro?" Haley asked.

"Do you mean that mamodo that tried to hold me back?" Sera said. She threw a teal book in front of her. "I beat them both close to death."


	84. Chapter 84: Alpha

"Ryo, you have to get out of here," Hiro whispered crawling over to Ryo. The two of them were in the green field below but there was one difference. Many smoking holes were everywhere in the green field. Hiro was the same as the field, many burning holes all over his body. Despite his injuries, he tried to help Ryo get up.

"Please, Ryo, you have to get up and leave," Hiro cried pushing Ryo. His wasn't moving at all.

* * *

"Sera!" Marion yelled moving closer to her sister.

"The final boss," Emery said smiling. "Meaning you're the strongest one here."

"Emery, you were the most dangerous of all my minions," Sera said flicking her hair out of her face. "But the battle with Odine has left you worn out."

"Oh I don't think so," Emery said. He walked over to the group and held out his hand. "Give me one of your vials."

Haley gave him one of her three, the extra one coming from her brother Leon. Emery drank half of the vial and gave the rest to Kuro. Most of Kuro's less serious injuries healed and he cackled as he poked at the hole in his shoulder Odine gave him.

"We have to start fighting again, Rikky," Mars said.

Rikky, having drank the pink liquid Yumi gave him, was ready to fight. "She's the one that shot me, we got to pay her back."

"We don't have nothing against her but she's a mamodo that needs to be beaten if I want to be king," Trance said walking to Yamamoto's side.

"I don't think Sera would make a good Queen," Altheria said.

Sera frowned listening to the mamodo's in front of her. "You peasants do not know anything."

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera's arm rose and a laser shot out towards her sister. Marion dodged the spell and Sera jumped at her. Trance came in front of her and swung his sword at her. Sera grabbed Trance's wrist, stopping the blade, and threw him away from her.

"Magita Ariano!" Alicia yelled. Altheria shot many energy arrows at Sera. Sera's arms became a blur as each arrow was smacked away.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars appeared in front of Sera and a five-pointed star formed in front of him. Sera lifted her arms as a guard against Mars sparkling beam. Sera was pushed into the air by Mars spell and Kai was up there with her.

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai swung his sword of wind at Sera but she grabbed the blade of the sword with her bare hands. Sera threw the blade away and stabbed Kai with her nails. Kai's hands kept Sera's nails from going any further into his body.

"Move to the right, Sera!" Tobey yelled. Sera listened and turned to the right in mid-air. "Biratsu Redan!"

Sera clasped her hands together and swung it aside, a long thin laser shooting out. Everyone ducked under the laser as it hit the pillars behind the group but not cutting them. Sera fell down and gave Mars a falling kick to the head.

"Mars!" Rikky yelled. Mars reacted instantly and grabbed Sera's leg. Rikky, as well, reacted immediately. "Teostaruga!"

A five-pointed star formed in front of Mars and a far larger Staruga beam shot out, injuring Sera greatly. Sera, however, didn't yell as she was being burned by Mars spell. She swung her hand down and Mars' spell was cut in half, both sides shooting out to the sky.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. In the middle of Mars' spell, Sera shot hers right through it. Mars moved out of the spells way but the beam burned through his shirt and burned a bit of skin.

"Ars Arcania!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance's phantom appeared and grabbed Sera. It threw sera into the ground and threw its sword at Tobey. Tobey jumped to the side and the sword missed him by a inch. Sera jumped off the phantom's head.

"Hairu Biratsu!" Sera swung her hair around and needle-like lasers shot out of her hair. The book owners protected the books as their mamodo's were hit by the needles.

"Gravirei!" Emery yelled. Kuro cackled as he lifted his arm and a black aura covered his hand. Sera was slammed into the floor by a field of increased gravity. She jumped out of the field.

"None of you have enough power to fight me, not even you Emery!" Sera laughed pointing at Emery.

"Our turn!" Yumi yelled opening the dark green book. "A new spell… Anifla Garudon!" Marion lifted her hands and feathers appeared above her. More and more feathers appeared and fused together. The feathers flung out, revealing the huge bird made out of steel inside it.

Marion jumped on top of the bird. "Attack!"

In one second, the bird stabbed Sera with its beak and flew off the castle and to the area above Tokyo. Sera pulled the beak out of her. Marion was surprised with the little blood she made.

"You got some powerful spells didn't you, Marion," Sera said grinning. "But they're still the same level as the others."

"Eletrais!" Yamamoto yelled. Sera turned her head to see Trance swinging a blade covered in lightning. The lightning shot out at Sera.

"Weak spells," Sera said smacking the lightning aside. The lightning did have some effect. Sera's hand that touched the lightning was numb.

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled, having ran away from the group trying to burn the book. Sera's feet emitted white energy and she flew away from Marion and Trance to her partner Tobey.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Kai ran to the edge of the castle and threw many blades of wind at Sera.

"Biratsuruk!" Sera's hands emitted white energy that she shot out at Kai's spell. Each blade of wind dissipated when the lasers hit them. Sera dodged the remaining blades and flew to her partner. She picked up Tobey and flew to the highest pillar. The two looked down at the other teams.

"I guess there's the fruits of her special training in the mamodo world," Emery said.

"Bizam Roka Staruga!" Rikky yelled. The six-pointed star formed in front of Mars and each intersection glowed until rocket-like energy came out. Mars' spell whizzed through the air towards Sera.

"Here's some more power," Sera said as her body changed. Her eyes became yellow, her skin turned dark, and her nails grew longer until her hands looked like claws. Everyone knew she was using the Maoh power.

"Dioga Biratsudon!" Tobey yelled. A powerful and huge beam shot out of Sera's hand. Mars' spell exploded as her spell shot through them, doing nothing to stop it.

"Exclia Trais Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance conjured two crystal feather-like blades that spun until they began humming. Trance threw both the blades at Sera's spell, the swords turning into a enormous laser of energy. The two spells collided and both dissipated.

"Well, at least you peasants have some good spells," Sera said smiling, her teeth turning into fangs.


	85. Chapter 85: Beta

"I didn't mean to use Maoh," Sera said looking at her hand. "Ever since I gave the jewel to Marion, I've had a little trouble keeping the power back." Sera looked down at the other mamodo's and grinned. "But I was going to use it anyway."

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. Sera pointed at Kai and a bigger purple laser out of her finger. Kai barely dodged the laser.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai lifted his hand and a blast of wind came out of his hand. Sera smacked Kai's spell with one hand. The back of her hand was scratched by the wind of Kai's spell.

"This is weird," Sera whispered looking at the back of her damaged hand. "It seems the power of their spells are getting stronger."

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. A new sword appeared in Trance's hand and he flew into the air towards Sera.

"Right wing," Tobey whispered. "Biratsu!" Sera pointed at Trance's right wing and a laser shot out of her finger. Trance could only move out of the laser's way enough so his wing wasn't pierced but the laser hit his shoulder. Trance yelled out in pain as he right wing wasn't moving.

"I got you!" Kai yelled jumping from pillar to pillar. Trance fell in Kai's arms and Trance instantly jumped out to another pillar.

"Ignarias Tempestas!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance flapped his wings at Sera and a huge pillar of light fell down from the sky at her. Sera lifted her fist at the spell.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. A giant laser shot out of Sera's fist and went right through Trance's spell. The pillar fell apart around Sera and a figure came out of the remains. Kuro slashed at Sera with his remaining arm.

"Zangu Mariesu!" Emery yelled. Kuro's claw slashed at Sera, creating a black blade. Sera jumped out of the blade's way and landed on a pillar below. Kai appeared right behind her.

"Giga Kazenro!" Haley yelled. Sera quickly lifted up her arms to block the many blades of wind Kai shot at her. Sera was pushed to the ground by Kai's spell. Kai stopped attacking and looked at the bleeding cuts he gave Sera.

"Why is there spells hurting me now?" Sera whispered. She stood up quickly and looked up to see Trance above her, his sword coming at her. Sera gracefully moved out of Trance's way and kicked him in the side.

"Anirosu Gorem!" Yumi yelled. Marion, a distance away from Sera, threw a dim ball of light into the ground. The ground rose and formed into human-shape with huge arms and fists. Marion stood on top of the golem and lifted her fist, the golem doing the same. Marion swung her fist and the golem did the same.

"Without your Maoh, Marion, your spells are so weak," Sera said grabbed the golem's fist with one arm.

"Keep her occupied," Alicia said turning a page in her book. "Lactavias Lunivia!"

Altheria didn't do anything and Emery turned to her. Emery knew what was going to happen when he read Alicia mind.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky's eyes turned red and he threw Mars at Sera. Mars opened his mouth and a enormous sparkling beam shot out at Sera. Sera was blasted by Mars spell. Her body slammed against a pillar and both Trance and Kai jumped on pillars near them.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled. Trance threw his feather-like crystal blade at the occupied sera

"Giga Kazemaron!" Haley yelled. Kai swung his sword of wind down at Sera.

"Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled. Both spells were blasted away by two large lasers and Sera came out of Mars spell, her body smoking and injured. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"My dress is ruined," Sera whispered looking at her ripped and dirtied white dress. "Expected it but never to some peasants like you." Sera ripped the bottom of her dress, revealing her thighs. "This will make it easier for me to move."

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Tobey yelled.

"Get away from her!" Emery yelled.

It was too late, Sera punched Kai in the gut. Kai spat out blood as he felt Sera's fist dig deeper into the wound she gave him before.

"Right forearm," Tobey whispered. Sera tapped Kai's right forearm and a laser shot through it. "Left thigh." Sera shot a laser through Kai's left thigh. "And the left wrist." Sera kicked Kai's left wrist and a sickening crack came out. Kai screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Kai didn't get up.

"Your turn," Sera said turning her head to Trance. Trance spread his wings but Sera chopped Trance's right shoulder, the one she hit with her spell. She kneed him in the chest, knocking the air out of Trance. Trance gasped for air as he stumbled away from sera. Sera gathered the remaining white energy in her body into her right hand and blasted Trance away with it.

"Harder for me to make my spells concentrated like this," Sera said looking at her dark skin. Sera felt her nails growing longer and the bones cracking in her back.

"Lactarias Lunivia!" Alicia yelled. This time, Altheria lifted her hands in the air and big balls of light fell from the sky towards Sera. Sera looked up at the sky and jumped up the pillars to Tobey.

"Biratsurudo!" Tobey yelled. Sera swung her arms above her many times and a purple shield made out of energy appeared over her and Tobey. The balls of light slammed against the shield and it cracked but Sera kept restoring the shield until the spell ended.

Alicia and Altheria both looked at Sera with disbelieve. They both believed the spell to do at least some damage.

"Nobody here other than Marion had a chance at defeating me," Sera said looking down at the others.

"Gekitamaro!" Ryo yelled grabbing his book off the floor. A exhausted Hiro pulled out a plane from inside his clothes and it grew to life-size, with Hiro on top. The plane flew at Sera at a amazing speed. Everyone else looked over at the exhausted Ryo who appeared at the door.

"We're not out yet!" Ryo yelled as Sera was hit by the airplane and lifted into the air.. "We'll give you some injuries, at least!"

"Kuro," Emery said. Kuro jumped to Emery's side and leaned closer to Emery. He whispered in Kuro's ear.

Emery turned Ryo. "What are you doing sending that mamodo in that condition?"

Ryo gritted his teeth. "I know how serious Hiro's injuries are but he kept insisting that he needed to help the others instead of healing his injuries with that liquid."

"Then you know what's going happen?" Emery asked.

"Yes," Ryo said with his head down. He didn't want anyone to see the tears falling from his eyes.

Kuro kneeled in front of Ryo, his smile turning into a frown.

"Reis!" Emery yelled. Kuro blasted the corner of Hiro's book with a small black ball. A small fire appeared on the corner of the teal book.

"This is the only way to save that mamodo," Emery whispered.


	86. Chapter 86: Gamma

_Rain fell from the dark cloud above, falling on the park where Ryo stood. He held an umbrella over him and a textbook under his other arm. Ryo stared down at the small child collapsed on a park bench, his clothes drenched and his face bright red. Ryo wondered where the child came from and why he was out in the rain but his questions changed when he looked at the teal-colored book under the child's arms. Despite his weak-looking appearance, the child was holding onto the book tightly._

_"What am I doing?" Ryo asked turning around. "I got a test in two days. I have to study."_

_Ryo, however, couldn't walk away. He continued to stare at the child until he lifted him unto his back._

_"Why am I doing this?" Ryo asked himself as he walked to his house._

_

* * *

_"What are you doing!?" Haley yelled at Emery. "Why did you burn his book!?"

Emery didn't move, he continued to stare at Ryo's burning teal book. "The child's body is hurt too much to survive. The only way for him to recover is to go back to the mamodo world."

"But-"

"Haley, it's okay," Ryo interrupted. His hand was still on the burning book.

Haley turned to Hiro, who was swinging a huge mallet at Sera. Sera gracefully spun away from each of Hiro's attacks but every now and then, the mallet grazed across her arm. All the other mamodo's were also fighting with Hiro, trying to hit her with their fists. Only Marion and Altheria didn't go into close combat.

"It be best if you give your mamodo a spell," Emery said turning to the fight. "Both of you."

Haley nodded and turned a few pages in her book. The book glowed brightly as Haley read out a spell. "Dio Kazeron!"

Two swords made of wind formed in Kai's hands. Kai slashed away at Sera but she was too quick, making him only slash at air.

Sera, grabbing Mars' collar and throwing him aside, kept her eyes on the transparent Hiro. "You're going back yet you want to keep fighting?" Sera said spinning away from an attack from Trance's blade. "I've met some mamodo that gave one last suicide attack. Are you the same?"

Hiro didn't answer. He kept swinging his huge mallet at Sera.

"Guess you are," Sera whispered stopping Hiro's mallet with her hand. As soon as she stopped it, Hiro had let go of the mallet and jumped away from Sera. His body was almost gone by now, but he still had a fire in his eyes.

"I got enough heart energy, Hiro!" Ryo yelled, his hand burning in the flames of his book. "Casting the strongest spell!"

"Shin Gekiactiva!" Hiro pulled out three toys from his clothes. The figure came apart and reassembled themselves into a knight figure that grew until it towered over everyone around. It moved its huge arms behind its back, where it pulled out an enormous broadsword. The broadsword sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm not going to be hit by that!" Sera yelled turning to the side.

"Starinas Arga!" Rikky yelled. A yellow orb exploded on Sera's side, wrapping her in tight yellow ropes. Sera fell to the ground, struggling to break the ropes wrapped around her.

"We're not letting you dodge this spell!" Mars yelled.

Sera stuggled more as the knight lifted its huge sword. The knight took a step forward and swung its sword down at Sera. The blade cut through the air as the sword swung down at the struggling Sera.

"I hate using my spells like this!" Sera yelled opening her mouth wide open.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Tobey, still sitting on the tallest pillar, yelled.

Hiro's spell hit the ground where Sera was and a huge explosion came out of the sword, sending shockwaves in every direction. A cloud of dust shot out of where the sword had hit and blocked the vision of those outside the cloud. The knight and its broadsword disappeared.

"I did it, Ryo," Hiro whispered before completely disappearing.

Ryo stared at the spot where Hiro used to stand, his burned hand on the ashes of the teal book. His eyes were tearing up.

"Damn it, a shin spell really hurts even if it doesn't hit you," Sera's voice said from inside the dust cloud. Ryo and everyone else looked at the shadow of Sera coming out of the cloud of dust. They couldn't believe she had survived the attack. Sera, however, didn't come out of the attack with no injuries. Her arms and legs were all cut up and she constantly spat out blood.

"How?" Alicia whispered, not believing she could have survived their strongest spell.

Sera looked at Alicia. "I survived because I did my spells in the way I most hate to use them." She pointed at her mouth with a bloody finger. "I made my spells go out of my mouth. The force of my spell moved me out of the sword's way but the shockwaves still got me. If I didn't have those body training in the mamodo world, I would have been defeated by that spell."

"Mars!" Rikky yelled pointing at Sera. "Teostaruga!"

Mars shot out a huge sparkling beam from the five-pointed star that formed in front of his mouth. The beam collided with Sera and sent her flying into a pillar. Sera slid down the pillar, coughing out more blood.

"She's still injured, guys," Rikky said. "If we continue to attack, we can beat her!"

"He's right, Sera still got hurt by that spell," Emery said, his book glowing brighter. "Just keep attacking until she runs out."

Trance, Kai, Kuro, and Mars all ran towards Sera, who was still recovering from Hiro's spell. Altheria stayed behind to support with her long-range spells.

"Aren't you going to help, Marion?" Yumi asked. She looked down at Marion. She was breathing hard and holding her arms, trembling. Yumi instantly got down her knees and grabbed Marion. "What's wrong, Marion!?"

Yumi's eyes went to the black jewel on the back of Marion's neck. A long crack appeared across the jewel.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the really long absence. Got really bad writer's block with this work.


	87. Chapter 87: Delta

Marion's scream pierced the air, making everyone stop fighting and turn their heads to the small mamodo girl. Marion clasped her head and stopped screaming. Her hair started to turn black and her skin turned dark. Her fingernails grew in length and her teeth turned sharp. Soon, her eyes turned blurry.

"It's happening again," Yumi said looking at the dark green book releasing a black aura. She felt the black aura crawling itself into her arm. She soon began to come in and out of consciousness until she was out completely.

"What's happening?" Rikky wondered looking at Yumi and Marion.

"How!" Sera yelled. "I put the jewel back on her neck."

A thought crossed her mind. "Maybe there was too much Maoh energy to be sealed with the jewel?"

Black light exploded from the dark green book. Yumi took a deep breath as the black light got stronger. "Maoh Terio Aniriruk!"

Marion grinned as black energy shot out of her like steam. The black energy twisted and jerked, becoming bigger as more energy came out of Marion. The black energy formed into the shape of a human and started to become dense. The energy became more and more dense until it made the shape of huge muscles. Armor covered the muscles and soon the shape was complete. Standing on a platform many times smaller than it, was the huge demon Marion had created before. Marion had her hands and legs fused with the forehead of the demon. Yumi was next to her, most of her body inside the demon.

"MAOOOOOOH!" It howled into the sky… until it found out that it couldn't stand on the small platform. It shook the whole castle trying to keep balance on it.

"It's too big!" Yamamoto yelled trying to keep balance on the shifting platform. He, as well as the others, ran around to avoid getting stomped on.

"Shoot it off!" Haley yelled. She opened her book. "Kazetorano!"

Kai pointed his palm at the humongous ankle of the demon, a tornado coming out of his palm. The tornado crashed against the demon's foot, pushing it off. The demon howled as it lost its balance and fell off the castle, crashing into the empty city below. It stayed motionless in the ruins.

"Did it die already?" Altheria asked looking off the edge of the platform.

The demon howled and jumped to its feet. It shook off the rocks, throwing its arms into air and howling when it was done. It looked up at the castle and growled, its arms grabbing a nearby skyscraper. Using all it's strength, the demon ripped the building off the ground and threw at the castle.

"It threw a skyscraper at us!" Rikky yelled.

"Biratsu redan!" Tobey yelled grabbing onto Sera's neck.

Sera jumped off the edge of the castle, clasping her hands together. She swung her clasped hands at the incoming skyscraper, a purple laser coming out of her hands and cutting the building in half. The building fell to pieces in the air. Sera turned her hands and the purple laser went through the demon's shoulder, cutting it to the waist. Sera smiled as she fell down to the far away ground.

"Rio Biratsuruk!" Energy shot out of Sera's feet and hands, allowing her to fly. She flew closer to the demon, staying a distance away from his longs arms.

The demon howled as black strings shot out of its wound, repairing it. Soon, its shoulder was fixed.

The demon swung its huge at Sera, stepping forward to cover the distance. More energy blasted out of Sera's feet, shooting her into the air and away from the huge arm.

"I have more spells this time!" Sera yelled pointing her palm at the demon's forehead, aiming for the exposed dark green book.

"Gigano Biratsu!" Tobey yelled. A purple beam fired out of Sera's palm, going right for Marion's book.

"Las Taria Oritia!" Yamamoto yelled, Trance's phantom swooping down. A huge crystal feather sword appeared in the phantom's hand. The phantom swung the sword in front of Sera's spell, cutting right through the beam.

"Excelles Staruga!" Rikky yelled from atop of the Trance phantom. Mars held up his arms and a x-shaped bow appeared in front of him. A string of energy appeared and he pulled it back. Releasing it, he fired a huge x-shaped blast at Sera.

Sera scowled and swerved out of the blast's way. The blast kept going until it made a x-shaped hole in the side of the castle.

"Darn, it missed," Mars said the bow in his hands disappearing.

Trance flew as fast as he could away from Sera, who was now occupied with dodging the demon's huge arms.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Rikky asked looking at the forehead of the demon, seeing a dark-skinned Marion.

"I don't know, but we have to get her out of it before she destroys everything," Trance said seeing the demon smashing whole building under its feet. The demon tried to smack Sera out of the air, which Trance would have thought to be funny since it looked like the demon was trying to kill an annoying fly.

"Get close to Marion," Mars told Trance. "Maybe talking to her will stop this."

Trance nodded and flew closer to Marion at the head of the demon. The demon was still focused on Sera, who was still shooting her lasers into the arms. Trance flew just above the demon's head, low enough that Mars was able to survive the fall. Rikky, however, grabbed Mars.

"We'll be doing this together," Rikky said. Mars nodded, agreeing with him.

Rikky's eyes turned red and he jumped off Trance's phantom, falling down to the large demon's head. Rikky landed on the black skin of the head. A sharp pain shot up through his legs but it went away quickly. Rikky let Mars down and the mamodo hurried to where Marion's body was sticking out of the demon's head. Mars had to stand above Marion, going any farther and he would slip and fall to his death.

"Marion!" Mars yelled.

Marion looked up, her yellow eyes focused on Mars.

"Stop doing this!" Mars yelled. "You're destroying the whole city!"

Marion didn't make any reaction to Mars. Instead, she pulled her arms out of the demon's skin and then her legs. She climbed up the demon's skin until she was at Mars level. The two stared at each other for a second.

"Um, Marion?" Mars said noticing Marion's silence.

To his surprise, Marion grinned wickedly. "Sorry, but there's no Marion here, only the Maoh," Marion said, her voice darker and more insane-sounding.

Marion's claw-like hand shot out, stabbing Mars in the gut.

…...

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter sounds bad, I'm just writing this forcefully to get rid of my really long absence. I promise from on, updates won't be longer than a week.


	88. Chapter 88: Act 2

Rikky grabbed Marion's wrist in an instant, his eyes turning red, and pulled her hand out of Mars chest. Marion laughed as Rikky threw her away from them. The skin of the demon's head wrapped around her feet and Marion's body sunk into the black skin. With Marion back inside the demon, it roared and changed its targets from the evasive Sera in the air to the slow Rikky and Mars on its head. It swung its hands at its head, planning to squish the two under them.

"Mars!" Rikky yelled, seeing the incoming hands. The yellow book shined in his hand. "We have to use our strongest spell!"

Mars coughed up blood but he was alright, even with a small hole in his chest. "I'm ready!" he yelled taking his hands off his wound.

"Daroa…"

A huge and grey spiked ball smacked into the left hand from the side, ramming it into the other hand. A aura spread across the hands and both fell downwards, as if the demon couldn't hold the weight of its hands. The demon roared as it tried to lift its hands but they were too heavy.

"What the?" Rikky whispered, seeing the demon trying to lift its hands.

"What are you two doing up here! You aren't strong enough to take care of this!"

Rikky and Mars turned where they heard the voice and saw Nilly, her arms and legs covered in demonic gauntlets and boots, running up the demon's shoulder up to the head. In her hands, she held the chain that was attached to the spiked ball that had hit the demon's hands. Zhou held unto Nilly's neck, the spell book shining under his shirt.

"Where were you?" Rikky asked when Nilly ran up to them.

"Resting," Nilly answered. "And it took some time for us to get the book back. Good thing Zhou's little nap restored most of his heart energy."

"But how did you get up here?" Mars noticed.

"He helped," Nilly said pointing in the distance, where a small red figure could be seen. Rikky and Mars knew it was Kyu and his partner. "But I jumped off and ran up the body when it was too dangerous for them."

The demon roared again and Nilly held her chain tighter. Her spell had run out and the demon could its hands again.

"Can't talk much longer," Nilly said while she spun her spiked ball in circles. "You two, jump off this thing."

"What!" Rikky yelled. "I sure can't survive a fall from this high!"

"Don't worry, he'll catch you," Nilly said.

Rikky and Mars hesitated when they looked over the edge but Nilly gave them a little kick. They fell off the edge of the demon's head down to the far away ground below. The two screamed as they fell.

"Do something, Rikky!" Mars screamed while hanging unto his body.

"What do you expect me to do!" Rikky screamed back.

In an instant, the two fell unto a soft pile of thick leaves. They both stopped screaming immediately, choosing to wonder where the soft pile of leaves came from. They looked down to see that they had landed in a very large tree and at the bottom of the tree, they saw Alfonso and a small boy with green skin wearing a thick coat standing beside him.

"I'd hurry and get down before that demon moves," Alfonso yelled at Rikky and Mars.

They listened and hurried down the trunk of the tree. Once they got down on the ground, they ran as the demon's large foot crushed the tree.

"Nice to see you again, Rikky," Alfonso said as the four ran away from the moving demon. He pointed at the green skinned boy running beside him. "This is Dareld in his true form," he told Rikky.

Rikky was caring too much about being squashed under the large foot to be surprised that the green-skinned boy was Dareld. He just kept running as fast as he could, using all the strength of the vampire blood to increase his speed and stamina

Meanwhile, Nilly was smacking aside the demon's huge hands with her spiked ball. Each time her spiked ball hit one of the hands trying to slap her off the demons, the hand that was hit fell down due to the increased weight.

"How much longer can we keep doing this, Zhou?" Nilly asked her partner.

"For about five more minutes," he answered, keeping his hand on the shining spell book under his shirt. "but I'm sure I can cast the shin spell now."

"Save it," Nilly said seeing her sister still flying in the air. Even from where she was, she could see Sera satisfied smile as Nilly was doing her work. "I still need to use it on Sera."

Nilly looked down at Marion, who was laughing loudly as she moved the demon's arms and legs. Nilly noticed Marion's skin turning a darker shade of purple and her horns coming out of her hair. She also noticed her body becoming taller and her limbs growing in length. Her appearance was changing the longer she rampaged.

"I have to stop Marion first," Nilly said. "You just get off this thing before I do it."

Zhou nodded, agreeing with Nilly.

Nilly moved closer to Marion and climbed down the head of the demon to where her body was fused into the skin. Marion turned her head to see her sister hanging onto the skin with both hands.

"Why won't you just let me hit you?" Marion asked, her voice sounding far more insane than before.

Nilly ignored her and threw her arms around Marion's waist. Marion stared at her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

"This is for your own good, Marion!" Nilly yelled. "Cast the spell, Zhou!"

"Diode Tonneruk!" Zhou yelled jumping off the head of the demon, sure Alfonso or Kyu below will catch him.. Demonic armor covered Nilly's body and a aura spread across her body and Marion.

It was then that Marion knew what she was doing.

"Let's take a trip down, little sister," Nilly said with a grin.

Marion screamed as her body was being pulled out of the demon's head. She tried to lift Nilly but she was too heavy. The demon also tried to kept its master inside it, strands of black strings trying to hang onto Marion's arms. But Nilly was heavy and she was going to pull Marion out. Marion screamed once again as she finally came out of the demon's body and the two fell to the ground. Due to Nilly's weight, they were falling faster than normal.

"I hope you can take this, Marion," Nilly whispered into her sister's ear. "I'm holding back as much as I can."

The two hit the ground and made a huge explosion, making a large crater where they fell. Nilly had taken most of the force of the fall but Marion took enough that she was now unconscious. Her appearance was changing back to normal, except her body was older-looking and her hair was still pitch-black.

"Wow, it worked," Nilly said looking up at the motionless demon. Without the mamodo controlling it, it melted into nothingness, leaving an unconscious Yumi on the ground in the crater.

"Thanks for doing my work, Nilly."

Nilly turned to see Sera at the edge of the crater, her partner Tobey standing beside her. She had a smug smile on her face as she stared down at her sister.

"Care for a rematch?" Sera chuckled.

To her surprise, Nilly grinned. "Sure," she said. "But this time, I'll be having help."

Vines wrapped around Sera's neck and threw her into the air. Sera ripped the vines off her neck and looked down to see Alfonso, with Zhou covered in vines besides, Rikky and Mars standing a distance away from the two.

Sera landed on her feet and smiled. "No more interruptions, this time I'll be burning all your books."


	89. Chapter 89: Grip

"We're the only ones still up here," Alicia said to Emery, who was standing on the edge of the platform with Kuro chuckling to his left. Altheria walked beside Alicia, her injuries minimal due to her staying in the back the whole battle.

Emery turned his head to Alicia. "What happened to that Haley girl?" he asked.

"She jumped off with Kai," she answered. "She said that Kai had a spell that'll help them get to the ground safely."

"We're the ones stuck until one of the flying mamodo come back," Emery said. He looked over at Kuro. "Why don't you have any spells that negate gravity, instead of ones that make us fall faster?"

"No fun," Kuro answered cackling. He poked at his wounds as he cackled.

Emery sighed. "Ah yes, that would be no fun for you, Kuro."

"Hey! Shouldn't we get the other humans who haven't left the castle?" Altheria asked Alicia.

Alicia remembered that Luthru was still in the castle, remembering him running away when the battle had started. She didn't want to help him but she felt that it wasn't right to just leave him in the castle. Besides, he no longer had a mamodo, he wasn't dangerous.

"No point in getting Luthru, or even any of the mamodo partners who lost their mamodo," Emery told them.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"They aren't here," Emery answered.

"They left the castle?"

Emery sighed, shaking his head. "No, I mean they aren't even in this city anymore."

Alicia still didn't understand Emery. "What are you talking about?"

Emery looked down at the ruined city below, seeing explosion in the spot where he felt Sera was. He could also feel everyone else there, weak and barely fighting back. Most of them had little heart energy, only enough to cast a few small spells or their strongest. Emery felt them fighting back with all they had left and smiled.

"Hopefully, he'll stay out of the fight and continue to watch," Emery whispered to himself.

…...

"Biratsu!"

Rikky and Mars dived out of the spell's way, the laser burning a hole into the stone wall behind them. The two rolled on the ground and quickly recovered, running as soon as they got back on their feet. They both ran as fast as they could, moving as far away from Sera as they could.

"Keep your distance from Sera," Nilly yelled as she threw her large spiked ball at Sera. "None of you have the skill in close combat to fight her."

Sera frowned as she moved out of the ball's way. The ball rammed into the cement ground, burying itself in the street. Nilly pulled on the chain and the ball flew back to her. She began spinning the chain again, letting the spike ball get momentum before she threw it again.

"Gigano Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled. Many vines shot out of his sleeves and wrapped themselves around Sera's body. Sera looked at the vines covering her body and sighed. Alfonso and Dareld pulled on the vines but Sera wasn't moving.

"You two are so weak I don't even have to use my spells to block yours," Sera said grabbing the vines. She pulled on them, overpowering the two in an instant, and threw Alfonso into the air. As Alfonso flew through the air, Sera pointed her hand at them, aiming for the spell book in Alfonso's hand.

"Biratsu!" Tobey yelled.

"Staruga!"

Mars spell hit Sera in the side, forcing her spell to miss Alfonso. Sera, however, didn't move from her spot and merely smack the beam down with her other hand. She gritted her teeth in anger as her skin darkened to a more blackish purple and horns extended from her black hair. She turned her head to the direction the spell had come from, seeing Rikky and Mars a distance away from her. The two, along with Zhou and Alfonso, were hiding behind a small stone wall, hoping it would make Sera unable to see them.

"Why are you peasants mocking me with these weak spells!" Sera yelled. "Why are you still fighting, even after witnessing the power of royalty!"

"Being born a noble doesn't make you better than everyone else, Sera," Nilly said jumping onto Sera's back, her armor glowing red.

Sera fell to her knees under Nilly's weight. She was so heavy that she would crush her if she fell.

"Tobey!" Sera yelled as she tried to kept herself from falling.

"Dioga Biratsudon!" Tobey yelled.

Sera pointed her hands at the ground and a massive purple laser fired out of her hands, launching her and her sister into the air. Sera spun in the air, ripping Nilly's arm her and kicking her away. Nilly fell fast into the wide and deep hole created by her sister's spell.

Sera fell next to the hole, looking down at Nilly at the bottom. "Even you, one of the royalty, can't hope to beat me."

"Doesn't she seems different to you?" Alfonso asked Rikky.

"I noticed," Rikky said. "She's getting more aggressive."

"She's going crazy," Dareld said, coming out of Alfonso's collar as a rose.

"No, it's more like she losing control over the Maoh power," Zhou told them. "Even she would be almost out of heart energy and strength by this point. She's losing her grip on the Maoh and it's taking control just like that girl."

"Not going to be good for us if she goes crazy too," Mars said.

"Come out of there, you peasants!" Sera yelled walking towards the five.

"Kazedron!"

"Gigano Kitsuru!"

"Las Tarias Oritia!"

Kai's, Trance's, and Kyu's spells melded together as they hit Sera, creating a huge explosion around her. Sera jumped out of the cloud of dust that was left behind and hurried to Tobey's side before he could be attacked. Sera looked up to see Kai and Kyu, in his fox form, floating above them in the air. Haley and Kenzo sat on the Kyu's back, their books open. Trance flew in the air a few meters away from the others, Yamamoto sitting on the shoulder of the huge Trance phantom.

"Even more peasants coming," Sera whispered. She looked down at Tobey. "Can we still cast the strongest spell?"

"I have just enough for one, Sera," Tobey answered. "But after that, nothing."

Sera smiled, her teeth becoming sharper. "I'll kill them all in one shot, they don't have enough heart energy to block my strongest."

The straw-colored book glowed brighter, the light becoming blinding. Tobey took a deep breath before he yelled the spell.

"Shin Kiru Biratsudon!"

"All of you are going to die!" Sera yelled as her strongest spell fired out of her hands.

...

Author's note: Watched Scott Pilgrim today and really loved the fighting and music.

Also sorry about the degrading quality.


	90. Chapter 90: Final Act

Nilly sensed the increasing energy coming from Sera and quickly pulled herself out of the ground at the bottom of the hole made by her sister's spell. She jumped out of the hole, seeing the blinding light coming out of Tobey's book and the laughing Sera whose hands flashed with her incoming spell. She hurried over into the path of the spell. Once there, she spread her arms out and prepared to take on the spell.

"Zhou!"

Zhou reacted instantly, casting their strongest spell. His book's light flashed brighter until it was blinding. "Shin Ki Tonneruk!"

Demonic armor formed around Nilly's body, building more spikes and density onto the demonic armor Nilly was already wearing. The spell finished when Nilly's head was covered by a demonic helmet, her silver eyes glowing through it.

"Shin Kiru Biratsudon!" Tobey yelled.

"All of you are going to die!" Sera yelled, choosing not to notice her sister.

Sera's strongest spell fired out of both her hands. The ground shook violently as the massive beam, big enough to wipe out a tenth of Tokyo, fired towards Nilly and the others. Everything in the laser's path was obliterated under it's unimaginable power. Nilly noticed that it was far bigger than the other two times she faced the spell. She knew that Sera and Tobey put all their energy into this last spell. If they could beat this spell, they beat Sera.

Nilly readied herself for the impact the spell was going to have once it hit her in less a second.

'Shin Yanato Noriata!" Yamamoto yelled, his spell book letting out a blinding light.

"Shin Kazeranshi!" Haley yelled, her book also releasing blinding light.

Trance and Kai appeared next to Nilly once the spell had come into contact with her body. The two, along with Nilly, pushed against Sera's spell with their own. Trance's katana glowed brightly as he put his whole strength into the blade. Kai pushed against the spell with his body made of wind, pushing against it with powerful gusts of wind. Creaking came from both their bodies, caused by the stress of their strongest spells.

"More power, Yamamoto!" Trance yelled. "Put everything you got into this spell!"

"Haley, you do the same!" Kai yelled.

Both Haley and Yamamoto nodded and used all of their heart energy for both their strongest spells. The two felt the book drain more from them, even when they had nothing left. They both fell to their knees, breathing heavily with sweat falling off their brows.

Trance and Kai felt their spells gain more power. But with the increase in power came the increased stress it placed on their bodies. Kai felt his whole body breaking apart while Trance felt his arm's bones cracking. Even then, they continued to push against Sera's laser.

All three pushed against the massive laser, hoping to stop it from destroying everything in its path. The ground cracked underneath them as the intensity between the three and the laser increased.

"Stop resisting and submit to the Queen, you peasants!" Sera screamed, knowing that her strongest spell was being held back. "I am royalty and you all are of the lower class! I won't let you go back to the mamodo world, I'll kill you all for rebelling! "

She really lost it, Nilly thought.

"Shut up, you insane bitch!" Trance yelled. "I'm going to be King and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No way am I not going to win this battle after Toshiro was sent back!" Kai yelled as well.

Sera felt her spell being moved back, as if the force created by the three was overpowering her strongest spell. Fear spread across her face as her spell was being pushed back.

"More heart energy, Tobey!" Sera ordered.

Tobey looked up at Sera. "I'm already using all of my heart energy," he answered.

Sera felt her spell being overpowered even more. The three were now pushing the back towards its user.

"No, I'm letting this happen!" Sera screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sera's spell exploded, the massive power it held being sent in all directions. Surprised by the explosion, the three mamodo were sent flying. The shockwave caused by the explosion wreaked many nearby building. Each one of the three sent flying by the explosion landed on the their feet but fell afterwards, the stress of their spells catching up to them. A huge cloud of smoke filled the area around Sera and Tobey, blocking the others vision.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Sera forced her spell to break apart," Zhou answered. "Which resulted in that explosion due to the huge amount of energy the spell had."

Sera came running out of the smoke towards the book owners. Her face was twisted with anger as she ran. Her body was changing even faster into a more demonic appearance. Sera, in this form, looked like a demon goddess as she destroyed everything in her path, no longer caring that what she destroyed wasn't living. She just had to relieve some of the anger caused by those fighting her.

"I'll kill every one of you with my bare hands!" Sera screamed as she threw a huge piece of cement out of her way.

Rikky, however, smiled as Sera rampaged. "We win," he whispered as the yellow book released blinding light.

"Dioga Kitsudon!" Kenzo yelled.

Kyu, in his fox form, jumped in front of the rampaging Sera and opened his mouth. Sera tried to grab Kyu but his spell fired out of his mouth first. In an instant, Sera was engulfed in a huge spiral of flames coming out of the fox's mouth. She screamed as her body was burned in the flames. When Kyu's spell disappeared, Sera's body was charred black from the flames.

"Vinobion!" Alfonso yelled.

Vines wrapped around Sera's ankle. Alfonso and Dareld pulled on the vines with all their strength, Alfonso spinning around in circle. Alfonso kept spinning around in circles before he threw Sera in the air with added momentum. Sera flew high into the air, unable to move due to damage done by Kyu's spell.

"This is the end!" Mars yelled looking up at the airborne Sera.

"Daroa Starudon!" Rikky yelled as loud as he could.

A large six-pointed star formed above Mars, glowing brighter and brighter as it spun. When the light became too bright, the star exploded and out of the smoke, a Chinese dragon with skin like a starry night sky flew out. The dragon roared as it opened it mouth and bit down when Sera was close. Sera screamed loudly as the dragon brought her higher into the sky, before exploding with her in its mouth. Her screaming stopped as she fell out of the cloud of smoke left behind. Her beaten and charred body hit the ground. The others stared at Sera's body, hoping she wouldn't get up. They watched as Sera's body changed back to normal, her hair turning silver blond and her skin changing back to its pale color.

Tobey hurried over to Sera's side, kneeling next to her.

Sera screamed when she regained consciousness, scaring Tobey and making him jump.

"I can't move!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. She tried to move her arms and legs but they wouldn't move even an inch. "I couldn't have lost to a bunch of peasants. I'm Sera Tyran, first daughter of the Mamodo King. I should be Queen by default…"

Sera went on, saying how she should be queen and how she couldn't have lost to them. She stumbled every now and then, a lump appearing in her throat. When she stopped talking to herself, she kept crying like a child. Tobey hugged Sera, hoping it would comfort her. Her loud crying could be heard by the book owners and their mamodo.

"Wow, I didn't know she could be like this," Haley said watching Sera cry.

"She's like a spoiled child who couldn't get what she wanted," Yamamoto said.

"I can't believe she was the one making so much trouble for us," Mars said, sitting down on the ground.

Nilly got up and limped towards her sister, her armor falling apart as she limped. She looked down at her crying sister with eyes full of pity.

Sera saw her sister looking down on her through her tears. "Going to make fun of me, Nilly?" Sera asked, her voice cracking. "I don't want to be lectured by you anymore. You always disagreed with me, even when we were just babies."

"I'm not going to lecture you, Sera," Nilly said sitting on the ground next to her sister.

"Then are you here to burn my book?" Sera asked.

"I'm not going to do that either," Nilly answered. "I just want to talk with my big sister." Nilly took a deep breath before continuing. "You're very strong, Sera, why did you even get the soldier mamodo's help when you didn't need it? Why not just fight fairly?"

Sera frowned. "There you go again, lecturing me," She whispered. She ,however, answered Nilly anyways. "Cause it was offered, Nilly. You know I'd rather let others do the dirty work for me, especially when I was already strong enough that only the last ten mamodo remaining deserved to fight me."

"Wait, did you say it was offered?" Nilly asked, noticing something off.

"Yeah, by Dion," Sera answered. "He gave me all the soldier mamodo's, as well as creating this space so I could go all out without worrying about hurting non-combatants."

"Who's Dion?" Nilly asked.

"The strongest mamodo of the Dimension Clan, as well as one of the three 'God' Mamodo," a man's voice answered.

Nilly spun around in an instant, seeing a tall man around the same age as Sera. He had short flame-red hair and wore a white poet shirt with slacks. He had a playful smile on his face as he bowed to Nilly. "It is an honor to meet another princess," he said. His voice had a sort of out of this world feeling, sending shivers up Nilly's back.

"Dion," Sera said, seeing him.

"Where the hell did he come from!" Rikky yelled, noticing the appearance of Dion. He and Mars readied themselves in case he attacked.

Dion felt the aura coming out of Rikky and Mars and turned to them. "Why if it isn't Mars?" he said seeing Mars, his smile becoming wider.

"Huh, how does he know me?" Mars asked Rikky.

"I don't know," Rikky answered.

Rikky looked back at Dion and he wasn't there. Arms wrapped around Rikky's neck and cold sweat fell from Rikky's brow.

Rikky turned his head to Dion. "How did you…"

"You must be Mars partner," Dion whispered into Rikky's ear. "It is such an honor to meet you, Rikuo."

…...

Author's Note: Finally the end of Sera's arc, hopefully the quality will increase.

Next Arc: Training


	91. Chapter 91: Playground

Rikky's eyes turned red as he grabbed Dion's arms and flung him over his back. Dion laughed as he disappeared, reappearing some distance from Rikky. Dion laughed loudly as he clapped his hands. "Oh, you're so much fun, Rikuo," he laughed. "What they say about you is true." The others didn't understand what he was talking about, or what fun Rikky gave him.

"That's enough, Dion," Sera told him. "Just bring us back to the real world."

Dion spun around, disappearing and reappearing next to Sera. He kneeled down next to her and smiled as he stared at her injured body. "Oh how is the princess Sera doing? All burned and beat up, this is such a great experience to see," Dion said playfully. His body kept disappearing and reappearing in random places. The whole time he kept talking. "Sera the princess that thought she could be Queen, only to have the title taken away from her." Dion continued to laugh as he kept reappearing in different places.

"What's with this guy?" Yamamoto asked. "He keeps disappearing and reappearing."

"He has to be using a spell," Dareld said, coming out of Alfonso's collar. "That's the only explanation."

Dion appeared in front of Alfonso, making him jump at his sudden appearance. Dion smiled as he stared at Dareld. "What a cute rose mamodo," he laughed. His hand shot out and grabbed the rose that Dareld was using to speak. With one pull, Dion pulled the rose off the vine. "What a nice red color," he said studying the rose he pulled off Dareld.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dareld yelled, reappearing as another rose out of Alfonso's collar. "You can't just go and pull off one of my roses!"

"Shut up," Dion said giving Dareld a wicked grin. He crushed the rose in his hand. "I wanted a closer look, that's all, don't get so worked up. I hate serious people like you. Serious people just ruin the fun for me."

Dion glared at the rose mamodo and for a second, Dareld and Alfonso felt a murderous intent so large that he seriously thought Dion was going to kill them both. Alfonso fell to his knees under Dion's pressure. Just as fast as it appeared, Dion's murderous intent disappeared when he grinned at Alfonso.

"Now, that's more like it," Dion said. "You're so much more fun like that. And besides, I'm not using any spells. It's just that when I'm in my dimension, I get to make the rules."

"What part of take us back to the real world do you not get, Dion?" Sera asked. She was getting annoyed by Dion's playfulness.

"Be quiet, loser" Dion said glaring at Sera. "You don't interest me anymore so I don't need to listen to you." Dion turned to Mars and smiled. "But Mars still interests me," he said excited. "And so does Rikuo."

"How the hell do you know our names?" Rikky yelled at Dion.

"Not so much fun if you find out, will it?" Dion said with another playful smile. "Let's just say I always keep a close eye on every mamodo."

Mars looked up at Rikky. "Got any heart energy left, Rikky?"

"Just enough for the first spell," Rikky answered, opening the yellow book to the first page.

"That's good enough," Mars said. "I just want to hit him once."

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled using the rest of his energy.

A huge sparkling beam fired out of a five-pointed star that formed in front of Mars' mouth. The beam spiraled towards Dion, who smiled as the beam came closer. He reacted by only flicking his hand at the air in front of the beam. The air itself seemed to collapse where Dion had swung his hand. The beam collapsed into itself, disappearing into thin air.

"Oh, so that's the Staruga spell," Dion said staring at the space where Mars' spell disappeared. "Didn't think I would see it up close. But I do have to say that it lacks power for someone of your level, Mars. You can do so much better if you learn how to control you power."

Nilly kneeled closer to her sister. "Who is this Dion, Sera?" Nilly asked.

"Don't worry, he won't attack anyone," Sera answered. "Dion is just a amazingly strong mamodo with dimension spells. He created this space and opened the way for the soldier mamodo to come into this world."

"Dion is one of the mamodo Sera thought as a threat," Tobey said.

"And don't forgot that I'm one of the three God Mamodo, Sera," Dion said appearing on top of Sera. Dion's weight was too much for Sera in her weakened state. To add more to her pain, Dion spun around on the ball of his feet before jumping off her.

To Sera's surprise, Dion twirled her straw-colored book in his hand. Tobey didn't even notice him taking from him.

"Dion!" Sera yelled.

"You don't interest me anymore, Sera," Dion said frowning. "You reached the limits of your strength, you can't grow anymore. And things that can't get any stronger should just be rid off."

Nilly jumped at Dion. She tried to wrap her arms around him but he disappeared. Nilly looked around for him, finally him sitting on top of a street light that was leaning to the side.

"I shouldn't tell you this but don't you guys notice something off?' Dion asked with another playful smile.

Everyone looked around and noticed that something was off. Kenzo and Kyu were gone, as were Alfonso and Dareld. Nilly also noticed that Zhou had disappeared. They hadn't even noticed that they were gone until Dion had spoken.

"What happened to them?" Haley asked, both confused and afraid. She held an unconscious Kai in her arms.

Trance was the only one who knew what Dion had done. "You took them out, didn't you?" Trance asked. "Took them out of this dimension."

Dion laughed. "Of course!" He laughed. "I also took out that Emery, Alicia, and their mamodo out of this dimension."

"Why would you do that and keep us here?" Yamamoto said.

"Simple, you three teams interest me and like everything that interests me, I love to see it grow," Dion answered.

"What about me?" Nilly asked.

"Oh, you just interest me a bit," Dion said, his smile becoming less wide. "You'll provide me with a little entertainment but even then, it won't be long."

After he said that, Dion disappeared and reappeared behind Nilly. "Which means you can't be a part of my playground."

Dion slapped Nilly's head and in an instant, she disappeared. Dion went on to slap Tobey as well, causing him to disappear like Nilly.

Dion turned to The remaining three teams. "And now, you three will enter my playground."

"Like hell we'll be toys," Trance yelled at Dion. His arms were hurting like hell but he could move them. He flapped his wings and took flight. Trance flew towards Dion as fast as he could with his weakened wings.

A gloved hand appeared out of thin air and grabbed one of Trance's wings. Trance yelled out in pain as the hand's grip got tighter. The arm the hand was attached to came out and soon, a whole man's body came out. The man wore a black parka, with a ski cap over his head of curly yellow hair. He looked down on Trance through his sunglasses.

"You'll be better off not attacking Dion with your body," the man said letting go of Trance's wing. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for killing you."

"Who're you?" Trance whispered looking at the man. He noticed the almond-colored book under his arm.

"I'm Dion's partner, Chris Ulther," he answered readjusting his ski cap. He stepped on Trance's head with his boot. "Just let Dion put you in his playground, it'll be better for you in the long-run rather than fighting him in your state right now."

"Watch your back!" Rikky yelled swinging his leg at Chris' head. His eyes turned red before his leg came into contact with Chris' head.

Instead of his leg hitting Chris, Rikky had kicked Dion in the head instead. Dion stared at him, a wide grin across his face.

"You're going first," Dion laughed. He touched Rikky's leg and the air collapsed where he touched. Rikky yelled out as he felt his body twisting into his leg. He didn't feel pain, however, just the uncomfortable feeling of his body twisting.

"Rikky!" Mars yelled grabbing onto Rikky's arms. It was a mistake, as he too was being pulled.

"Become stronger!" Dion laughed as Mars was being pulled in with Rikky. "Become so strong that you can escape my playground, Mars! Defeat my strongest toy and you can leave! I know you can do it, Mars!"

Mars yelled at Dion but what he said was cut short when he finally disappeared into thin air.

Dion smiled as he turned to the other two teams. "Now it's your turns to enter my playground."

…...

Rikky opened his eyes to a painful and blinding sunlight. His skin felt like it was cooking in the sunlight, which Rikky knew it must be because of the vampire blood. He was laying on sand, which made it a bit bit harder to get up as the sand slid under his hand. Rikky held the yellow book tightly, relieved that he still had the book. He looked around, seeing only vast lands of sand everywhere.

"Rikky!"

Rikky heard Mars yell and turned to where he heard him. In the distance, he saw Mars running towards him but he also saw something behind Mars. Mars ran as fast as he could, trying to run away from what was chasing him. Rikky could understand why Mars was running but what he couldn't understand was what was chasing Mars.

A huge grey shark fin moved through the sand like it was water, something Rikky was sure he only saw on television. It was something that didn't exist in the real world. No animal could move that fast through the sand.

Mars jumped into Rikky's body. "I finally found you, Rikky!" he cried.

"What the hell is that, Mars!" Rikky yelled pointing at the incoming shark fin.

"Don't know!" Mars answered. "It just came out of nowhere and chased me. Just cast a spell!"

"I'm sure I can't cast a spell right now," Rikky said.

The animal jumped out of the sand. It looked just like a huge shark with brown skin, except that it head was shaped like a drill. Rikky understood how it could move that fast under the sand when he saw the drill but in his situation, it was useless to know that.

Rikky and Mars yelled as the shark opened it mouth, revealing rows and rows of tiny but sharp teeth.

It was then that Rikky smelled the strong stench of methane.

"Explode!" A young female's voice yelled with a hint of excitement.

The shark exploded, sending chunks of meat flying everywhere. Rikky and Mars were both splattered with blood and guts.

"You're covered in guts, haha," the female's voice laughed.

Rikky turned his head to see a girl around the same age as him walking to them. She wore a large cloak over her body but she took off the hood, showing Rikky her smiling face and purple hair. Rikky saw a bright lavender spell book in her hand and looked down next to her, seeing that a child the same size as Mars standing besides her. The child wore simple clothes but he had a gas mask over his face.

"You must be new here," she said. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Julie and this is my mamodo, Luza."

"Welcome to Dion's Playground," the mamodo Luze said, her muffled voice telling them she was a girl.

…...

Author's note: I can feel the inspiration coming back to me, just so you know.


	92. Chapter 92: Explanation?

"And that's how I got here," Rikky said after he explained everything that happened to him, starting from when he first met Mars. The story was long but Julie listened to every bit with her full attention.

The two, along with their mamodo, sat at a wooden table which was in the old western bar that Rikky hadn't even noticed was nearby when he first got there. Rikky kept looking at the other people in the bar. Some of them looked human but there were others wearing a huge cloak over their obvious huge bodies. He even noticed that some of the humans had a spell book hidden under their cloths. They were hiding them but Rikky caught a glance of the strange markings that only the spell books had.

Rikky felt uncomfortable being around so many book owners. Thoughts of them all ganging up on him kept flashing through his mind. He couldn't understand how Mars, Julie, and Luza seemed so uncaring about it. Mars was even having fun playing cards with Luza.

"And now you are stuck in Dion's playground, just like the rest of us," Julie said sipping the glass of apple juice she took from the suspicious bartender behind the bar's counter.

Rikky glanced at one of the book owners in the bar, a tall man wearing a tattered cloak like Julie that had a ash grey book. In fact, now that Rikky looked closer, he saw that everyone in the bar was wearing cloaks. That is, except for him and Mars as well as Luza. Rikky could even swear that some of them were talking about a weak looking school boy.

"Can't get the thought of so many book owners out of your mind?" Julie asked, noticing Rikky's uncomfortable face. She waved her hand in circles. "None of them can attack you right now, we are all stuck listening to Dion's rules."

"Rules?" Rikky asked.

"I win," Luza said, her voice still muffled by the gas mask she wore over her face. She laid out her cards on the table, showing that she had gotten a royal flush. Apparently, the two were playing poker.

"You cheated! No way you can win ten games in a row!" Mars yelled pointing at Luza. "You're hiding cards in your sleeves!"

Luza lifted her arms and showed that her shirt had short sleeves. "What sleeves, idiot? I'm just lucky, unlike you."

"I know you're cheating!" Mars responded.

"How?" Luza asked, her voice uncaring.

Mars racked his brain, trying to think up how she could be cheating. "Somehow," he finally said, his mind blank.

"Unlucky idiot," Luza mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not…"

"Be quiet!" Rikky yelled at Mars. "I'm trying to learn more about our situation, so the least you can do is be quiet!"

Rikky's sudden yell surprised the others and they began to talk among themselves in low whispers. Rikky, however, could still hear them.

"He's really a new guy," one of them whispered. "Doesn't look to be very strong either."

"He doesn't know how to control his mamodo," another whispered.

"Dion's going to lose interest in him fast and then he'll be out."

Rikky continued to listen to the whispering. Each whisper annoyed Rikky, both how they were saying he was weak and how stupid he looked. Rikky could only take so much. He couldn't be feeling anymore stress than he was feeling now.

He finally snapped.

Rikky jumped out of his chair and punched the man who whispered last, who was the tall man with the ash grey book. The man fell off his chair after being punched by Rikky. He held his cheek where he was punch and glared up at Rikky. He was man in his late twenties, whose face was covered in dirt. He threw his hood off, showing his short sandy hair. For a second, he reminded Rikky of a outlaw in the westerns movies he used to watch as a child. Rikky thought it funny that he was in a western bar in the middle of the desert.

The man quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Rikky's collar, pulling him closer.

"What was that for?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rikky griped his hand around the man's wrist. "I don't care how weak you people think I look but I will not be taking insult right now. I've been shot through the heart, thrown off a castle floating a few hundred feet in the air, kicked a few times by a insane princess, and that all happened to me a few hours ago. And even then, I've been having countless situations where I was some punching bag for some guy. You don't know how much stress I'm feeling right now. I really don't need you guys making fun of me."

Rikky's eyes turned red, surprising the man.

"Hey, how did your…" he didn't finish as Rikky lifted the man off the ground and threw him into the back of the bar. The man crashed right through the wooden wall, landing on the sand outside. The others looked at the hole in the bar, amazed by the strength Rikky had just shown them.

"All of you shut the hell up and mind your own business," Rikky ordered as his eyes turned back to normal. Rikky turned back to the table he was sitting at.

"Stop!" Rikky turned around, seeing the man he just thrown out of the bar getting back on his feet. He threw his cloak off, showing the dirtied vest and jeans he wore underneath. The man took out his ash grey book and opened it, yelling out his mamodo's name. "Ion, get over here!"

"Yes, Richard," a small voice said. A tiny boy threw off his cloak as he ran over to the man Richard. The boy wore green t-shirt that was too big for him as well as gym shorts. He stopped in front of Richard and spun to his side, him facing Rikky.

"Oh, finally I get to fight again," Mars said running over to Rikky's side. He and Rikky hurried outside, as well as the others in the bar.

Julie glanced at Luza. "Want to stop this?"

"Sure, those idiots don't know Dion's rules," Luza answered. She stood up and walked out through the hole Rikky made, Julie following behind here.

"I'm not sure I have a full tank, Mars, but we're going to show this guy what we're made off!" Rikky told Mars.

Richard frowned, hearing Rikky. "Ion, crush this newbie," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ion answered putting up his hands out in front of him.

"Nioreido!" Julie yelled from her lavender book.

Everyone looked at Julie, seeing the light coming out of her book and the uncaring look on her face. They then turned their eyes to Luza, who they expected was the mamodo casting the spell. Nothing happened. They just stood where they were with the uncaring looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Richard asked. "Are you a friend of his?"

"I just met him," Julie answered. "He just came here and doesn't know Dion's rules. In fact, you should know his rules too."

"We know the rules," Richard told her. "I was going to do it if you didn't cast a spell."

"Hey, come on, aren't we fighting?" Rikky asked with a smile on his face.

Richard smiled as well. "Of course we're fighting, boy."

Rikky began to laugh. "Oh, really? Why aren't you casting a spell?"

"You don't know Dion's rules, boy," Richard said. He was beginning to laugh at Rikky. "We can't just go fighting whenever we want."

Rikky continued to laugh. "I just got here, I don't anything about this messed up world," he said in between laughs. "Why am I laughing? This isn't funny."

The others began to laugh as well. Their laughter got louder and louder. Rikky, Mars, Richard, and Ion were all laughing as loud as they could. They kneeled over, hugging their stomach as they continued to laugh. The only ones not laughing were Julie and Luza, but they had a smile on their faces.

"I can't stop laughing, Rikky!" Mars laughed.

"Just a little Nitrous Oxide, to calm you guys out," Julie said with a playful smile.

Just then, a booming, as well as a familiar out-of-this-world voice drowned out their laughter. "Attention, every one of you twenty-seven mamodo I trapped in my playground, First Strongest Myers is fighting Fourth Strongest Marlene! Get over to the closest gate if you wish to watch. Something I, Dion, one of the three God Mamodo, really recommend my friend Mars to watch. And, Rikky, don't go breaking my toys like that anymore or you'll have to play a punishment game."

"How the hell does he know what we're doing?" Rikky laughed. The effects of Julie's spell was beginning to wear off but he and the others was still laughing.

"We're in Dion's Playground," Luza answered. "Since this is his dimension, he knows everything that happens here."

"Dion wants you to watch," Julie told Rikky. "So you better go to one of the Gates to watch the match."

Rikky opened his mouth, to ask another question, but Julie beat to it.

"Just follow me, we'll tell you everything on the way to the Arena," Julie said walking back into the bar. Luza followed behind.


	93. Chapter 93: Challenger

"Dion placed all gates around this dimension so the book owners can go to different terrains to train," Julie explained to Rikky and Mars when they stood in front of a simple wooden door.

"But that's a normal door," Mars pointed out.

Julie sighed. "I know, Dion really doesn't care what how creative the small things are, he just makes the simple forms of them." She sighed again and turned the doors handle. "He could make some of the things a lot cuter. Dion just cares how effective his creations are in helping one's growth."

Julie turned the handle of the door. "Anyway, here's the Arena," she said opening the door.

A blinding light, as well as a powerful gust of air, came out as Julie opened the door. Rikky and Mars followed Julie through the air, almost jumping when they saw the sight of the Arena.

The first thing Rikky noticed was the abundance of plants surrounding the entire area. Plants wrapped themselves around the benches made out of the cracked stone. Rikky saw that a few book owners and their mamodo sat down on the benches, their eyes glued to the vast circular area of dirt in the middle. Rikky thought the whole place looked like a old coliseum used for fights, which he knew was Dion's purpose for this place.

"The air is kinda… damp," Rikky said sniffing the air.

"That's because outside the arena, there's a really big waterfall as well as a huge forest invested with huge beasts," Julie answered taking a seat on the closest bench. Luza sat down beside her. Rikky and Mars sat next to them, as well.

"I was going to tell that Dion's rules force teams to fight in the Arena before you went and snapped at that guy," Julie said.

Rikky frowned. "I'm really not having a good day," he whispered.

"Since I've been answering all your questions since we met, it's my turn to ask a question," Julie said holding up a finger. "How does a human like you have enough strength to throw that guy through a wall?"

Rikky sighed after hearing Julie's question. "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you," Rikky said remembering he left the part about Deyu being a vampire, as well as him injecting Rikky with some of his blood, when he told Julie everything that happened to him after meeting Mars.

A loud siren interrupted Julie when she tried to speak. Julie and Luza, as well as the other book owners and Mamodo, turned their eyes to the opening gate to the left. Rikky and Mars looked down at the gate as well, seeing the figure of a woman walking out.

"Now, introducing the challenger… MARLENE!" Dion's booming voice announced. "And her partner, Curtis," He added with less enthusiasm.

The Mamodo Marlene stepped out into the light. She was a slim and beautiful woman, somewhere around the age of fifteen, wearing the top half of a tuxedo and a pleated skirt. A long staff with a large circle at end was somehow stuck to her back. Marlene's shiny dark-blue hair was tied with a red hair band with a star pattern. As she walked into the Arena, Marlene hugged her chest tightly, constantly looking at the audience with scared eyes.

"Where's her partner?" Rikky asked, noticing that nobody was behind her.

"You'll see, Marlene's partner always does the same act every match she has," Luza answered.

Smoke exploded around Marlene and when it cleared, a tall man wearing a black cape over his tuxedo was bowing with a top hat and a wisteria-colored book in his hands. The man looked up at his audience and spoke in a grandiose voice. "Ladies and Gentleman! Prepare to witness the breath-taking magic act of Curtis and his lovely assistant, Marlene!"

Curtis bowed again, smiling slightly as he heard clapping. Except only Marlene was clapping with an excited look on her face. Everyone else just stared at Curtis with emotionless eyes. Mars tried to clap but Rikky stopped him before he could.

"Ah, I already took their breath away. They can't even clap to my amazing appearance," Curtis said smiling as he scratched his head of messy brown hair. He raised his voice so the audience could hear him. "I'm still not telling you how I do it, my beloved audience!"

Marlene pulled on his cape. "Oh please, Curtis, tell us how you do it!" She said holding her hands together. "Please!"

"Marlene, you of all people should know the sacred rule of magicians," Curtis said. "Being my assistant, that is."

"Magicians never reveal their secrets," Marlene said from her memory.

"Any magician who doesn't do that isn't a magician," Curtis told Marlene.

"Can I beat him up?" Rikky asked Julie as Curtis continued to talk to Marlene. Rikky could hear everything he was saying, thanks to his exceptional hearing, and he was really annoying him.

"Can't get past the barrier surrounding the field," Julie answered. "But I assure you, everyone here wants to punch him right now."

"And introducing my strongest toy… MYERS!" Dion's booming voice announced as the other gate opened. "And his partner, Anan."

Out of the gate, two tall men walked out. The first was the mamodo Myers. Rikky knew he was a mamodo by the black lines extending down his eyes and by how he was chomping on a bone, his teeth biting right through it. What Rikky found weird was the red track suit and worn-out sneakers he wore, as well as the normal short caramel-colored hair he had. He would have blended with humans had he had not gave off the same feelings as a mamodo.

Myers partner walked beside him. He was a slim yet strong-looking African man that wore a track suit like Myers, except it was blue. He looked just like a runner in the Olympics, which Rikky thought he must be before he got into the battle.

"Another challenger," Myers said grimaced, showing off his sharp teeth. "When will you guys just leave me alone? All of you challenge me whenever you get a new spell during training."

"It's true we have gotten a new spell," Curtis answered him. "But we got a strategy against you."

Anan spoke, his voice very deep. "Myers isn't going to lose to anyone anytime soon," he told him. "So no one is going to leave this dimension. Give up now and get used to living here."

Marlene spoke up. "No way!" She yelled. "Curtis needs to get back to Chicago! His fans has to be missing him right now!"

Curtis laughed with Marlene. "My fans around the entire United States are missing my shows," He laughed.

"Come on! Enough talking! Go on and fight!" Dion's voice ordered.

"You heard Dion, Anan," Myers said cracking his knuckles. "Let's get started."

"Sure," Curtis agreed. "My next show starts now!"

"Pay attention," Julie told Rikky. "You have to beat Myers if you want out."

Curtis opened his spell book and the book began to shine. "Fei Magiruk!" Marlene grabbed her staff and twirled it in front of her, stomping the bottom of her weapon on the ground. A light breeze swirled around Marlene and she floated into the air. She spun around in the air, twirling her staff. Her feet glided over the ground. Marlene smiled as she kicked the air, shooting herself towards Myers. She swung her staff at Myers, which he didn't even bother to dodge. The staff hit square on his cheek and sent Myers flying into the stone wall. Anan didn't flinch as Marlene spun around again, swinging her staff at him.

"Dragner Nagur!" Anan yelled.

Myers jumped out of the cloud of smoke, moving so fast that he appeared in front of Marlene in less than a second. His fists glowed as swung his fist at Marlene. She stopped her attack in an instant and glided out of the punch's way. Myer's punch missed but the strength behind it was so strong, that it sent out a shockwave that Marlene had to glide farther away from him.

"Don't tell that was your best," Myers said, his cheek showing only a tiny hint of Marlene's staff hitting it.

"The new spell, Curtis!" Marlene yelled gliding away from Myers.

"Secon Nagur!" Anan yelled. A bright aura covered Myers as he tapped his feet on the floor.

"Miro Magikumir!" Curtis yelled.

Marlene swung her staff and mirrors shot out of the ground. The mirrors surrounded Myers and Marlene, showing both of their reflections. Myers stared at the mirrors, the one closest to him. His reflection stared back at him.

"I need your help with this trick, Marlene! Will you help!" Curtis yelled excited.

"Of course, Curtis!" Marlene yelled back, grinning while she twirled her staff.


	94. Chapter 94: Overwhelming

Marlene moved quickly, jumping into one of the mirrors. Instead of hitting the glass, Marlene went through the mirror, disappearing into the reflection. Curtis did the same, jumping and disappearing into one of the mirrors. Myers stood in the middle of the field of mirrors, staring at each of his reflections. His partner, Anan, kept his distance from the mirrors, ready to yellout a spell from his book in case Myers needed it.

"Magiru!" Curtis' voice yelled.

Myers spun around to the source of Curtis's voice but was struck in the back by a purple ball of energy. The ball of energy exploded into many crackling lights after it had struck Myers. The spell had left behind a small burn mark on Myers track suit where it had exploded. Myers spun to the direction where the ball had come from. Marlene wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Behind you!" Marlene yelled swinging her staff at the back of Myers head. The staff made a dull sound when it struck him. Myers knees buckled but he kept standing, blood trickling down his forehead.

Myers swung at Marlene but she glided away from him, disappearing back into one of the mirrors. Myers was left behind on the arena with him and a bunch of his reflections in Marlene's mirrors.

"Where did she attack from?" Mars said, amazed how Marlene was fighting.

"That Marlene does love her disappearing acts," Julie said smiling.

Mars looked up at Julie. "Disappearing acts?"

"Just pay more attention, idiot," Luza told Mars. "You'll see how they do it."

Rikky ignored Mars angry yells at Luza and continued to watch the match below. Myers tried to catch Marlene before she disappeared but even with his spell still active, she was a whole lot more agile than he was. She moved an inch out of Myers reach every time he tried to grab her, then disappearing into the mirror. Rikky tried to figure out how her spell worked but all he could figure out was that Marlene disappeared whenever she jumped into one of them and that she almost always appeared right behind Myers' back, hitting him with a spell or her staff.

Myers breathed harder, the small injuries Marlene was giving him starting to add up. He could also feel his spell wearing off. He took a quick glance at Anan, seeing his cold expression.

"Do you need the third spell, Myers?" Anan asked, noticing his partner's glance.

"Not yet," Myers responded scratching his head.. "I got to figure out how her spell works."

"Alright, I'll stay out of your way," Anan told Myers.

"Rin Magiruda!" Curtis yelled.

A loud humming sound came from under Myers and his instincts made him jump. He looked down to see Marlene, this time without her staff. Instead, Marlene had three wide hoops around her arms, the humming sound coming from the blades on the edge of the hoops. Marlene spun the hoops around her arms as she disappeared back into the mirror.

Myers frowned and ran towards the mirror Marlene disappeared into. "Breaking these mirrors is an option," Myers said as he swung his fist at the mirror. His fist touched the glass of the mirror.

But instead of breaking, Myers reflection came out of the mirror punched him before his fist could break the mirror. Myers jumped away from the mirror, watching as his reflection went back into the mirror.

"His reflection punched him!" Mars yelled surprised. Rikky was just as surprised as he was.

"Wow, that spell is really useful," Julie said. "Protects the mamodo and the partner and lets them attack without worrying about their opponents breaking the mirrors."

Despite just being punched by his reflection, Myers recovered quickly, keeping his cold expression as he stared at the mirrors.

"Anan! The third spell," Myers demanded.

Anan nodded, his pale green spell book shining brighter. "Thirds Nagur!" He yelled. The aura surrounding Myers flashed brighter, increasing in size and intensity. His hair began to stand up on his own. A faint smile crossed Myers face as he swung his arm around. "No way are you getting away from me now," Myers said.

"Gigano Magiru!" Curtis yelled.

A bigger ball of purple ball shot towards Myers back but instead of hitting his back, Myers spun around and smacked the ball away from him. The ball flew into the air, exploding into many crackling lights before disappearing. Myers saw Marlene standing front of a mirror, a trail of smoke coming off the circle part of her staff.

"I got you now!" Myers yelled jumping off the ground towards Marlene.

Marlene disappeared back into the mirror. Myers stopped himself before he ran into the mirror, wondering if his reflection would hit him again if he had even a bit of contact with the glass. He stood their, staring at his reflection and waiting for Marlene to attack again. "Sorry, but I got your spell down," Myers whispered turning around.

Marlene jumped in surprise as Myers stared at her about to swing her staff at his head. Marlene reacted quickly and glided away from Myers but he appeared in front of her, his cold eyes staring right into her green eyes.

"My third spell is in effect right now," Myers told her. "You can't beat me in terms of speed. Neither can your power too, I guess."

"Hurry, Marlene," Curtis yelled. "Get back into the mirrors!"

Marlene tried to get back to the mirrors but Myers went into her path each time, blocking her from going any further.

"No way am I letting you go back," Myers told her. "I'm tired of your stupid disappearing acts…" Myers sighed and scratched his head. "Besides, I already found out a way to break these stupid mirrors."

Marlene believed him and felt terrified when Myers took a deep breath. She knew what was coming next.

"Cover your ears!" Marlene screamed at the audience.

"HA!" Myers screamed at the top of his lungs, sending out a shockwave of sound. If Marlene hadn't told the audience to cover their ears, everyone of them would have lost their hearing because of Myers scream. The shockwave caused by the scream shattered every one of the mirrors, sending glass flying everywhere on the dirt floor of the arena.  
Curtis fell to the ground from one of the broken mirrors, the light coming out of his book dimming.  
Marlene took her hands off her ears. "How did you know you could break the mirrors with sound?"  
"I didn't," Myers answered. "I just guessed that sound could break them." Myers swung his left arm around. "Anyway, now that you're new spell has been beaten, how do you expect to beat me? I already know how to beat all your other stupid trick spells."  
Marlene gripped her staff. "I'll win," she whispered but she didn't believe she could win. Her body was shaking and the grip she had on her staff was weak. Her legs felt like they would give out.  
Myers saw her fear and gave her a smile. "Ah, well, don't prolong this battle," he told her cracking his knuckles.

"Fours Nagur!" Anan yelled.

...

Ripped violet cloth, broken knives, pieces of chains, along with a bunch of ruined purple boxes were everywhere on the arena. Marlene and Curtis stood in the middle of all the ruined objects. They were both beaten and exhausted. Marlene's staff had cracks all over it and the light coming out of the spell book was dim. They both stared at Myers and Anan, who had barely any injuries. His huge aura shook the ground and was making the two even more exhausted as they tried to stand in its pressure.

"Are we finished yet?" Myers asked. "I have to go back to training so let's end this right now."

The aura surrounding Myers began to fade as he turned around and walked away with Anan.

"We aren't finished yet!" Curtis yelled. Marlene ran towards Myers as the spell book in Curtis' hand released blinding light.

"Bagirugo…"

Myers slammed Curtis' head into the ground before he could yell out the spell. Myers kept Curtis' head on the ground. "Why won't you just give up?" Myers asked through his teeth. "I don't even need my fifth spell for someone like you. Two and Three can make me use my strongest spell but the fourth strongest doesn't even get farther than spell four." Myers let go of Curtis and walked away. "When you two can beat number three Zym, you can come back for a rematch."

Anan looked at Marlene. "Be glad that we aren't allowed to burn your books," he told her. "Else, you be going back to the mamodo world right now."

"Well, Myers wins another match!" Dion's booming voice yelled out. "I hope my friend Mars saw just how much strength Myers has, and that's not counting his spells." Dion's laughing filled the arena.

Rikky looked at Mars, who was shaken after seeing the one-sided match.

"And if you don't quite understand his strength," Dion added. "Let me give you an example, one you can understand easily."

"Myers should be around the same level as Sera, if not a little stronger, so good luck training to beat him!" Dion laughed.

**Author's note: I would have updated a lot sooner had my internet not went out.**

**I'm very sorry even though I promised that would update every week.**


	95. Chapter 95: Announcement

Author's Announcment:

I am very sorry but right now I have temporary internet, meaning it will go out again for an unknown amount of time. I will be trying to convince my no technology knowledge relatives to replace our current internet equipment and others so I can fix it but until then, this story will be on hiatus for an unknown amount of time... hopefully a month from now since that will be when I get some money.

Again, I am sorry to announce this since I took such a long hiatus before but this time I am unable to help it.

As an apology, I will be posting five chapters when my internet comes back, including the 100th chapter.


	96. Chapter 96: Talk

"Aren't you going to train, Rikky" Mars asked his partner as lifted a large boulder over his head.

Rikky laid down on the square of grass nearby Mars. He kept his eyes closed as Mars trained. He didn't even bother to answer Mars.

After seeing Myers match, Rikky and Mars had decided to train. They went to a mountain range and for the last few hours, Mars had been lifting and breaking boulders while getting lessons from Julie and her mamodo. Rikky, however, spent the whole time trying to sleep.

"If you want to get out of Dion's Playground, you should really train," Julie said from atop the boulder Mars was holding up. Her mamodo Luza was sitting next to Rikky, annoying him by breathing through her gas mask.

Rikky opened his eyes and stood up. "I'm just thinking about what I should do to train," he answered. He plopped himself back onto the grass. "After a long rest, that is."

"Never thought you were the thinking type," Luza said.

"Shut up." Rikky tried to fall asleep but he couldn't ignore the muffled sound of Luza's breathing.

"Let me down, Mars," Julie said looking down at Mars. Mars nodded and carefully dropped the boulder. Julie then slid down the surface of the rock and landed on her feet. Julie hopped over to Rikky and sat down next to him.

"If you want to get stronger, you should train with your mamodo," Julie told Rikky while she watched Mars lifting the boulder again. "New spells will come faster that way. Plus, you'll be able to sync much easier."

"We've been doing fine till now," Rikky responded.

"Maybe… but battles require a strong connection with your mamodo," Julie said. "You need to know what the other is thinking so you don't make any mistakes that might cost you the fight."

Rikky sighed and got up again. "I think we can sync okay. We won most of the battles we were in."

"Dumb luck," Luza whispered. "You guys wouldn't be able to beat the weakest team before you two came."

Rikky glared at Luza. "What was that?"

Luza chuckled. "I said you guys aren't strong enough to even beat the weakest team here. You must've won all your battles because of flukes."

Rikky stood up quickly and looked down at Luza. "We didn't win any of our battles by flukes. Every one we won because we were the stronger team."

"Prove it, beat the team that followed you two." Luza pointed down the mountain path. Rikky didn't notice it but he saw two shadows hiding in the bushes. Two very familiar faces.

"You two can come out now, we knew you were there all along," Julie yelled.

Richard and his mamodo Ion crawled out of the bushes. Richard mumbled to himself while Ion frowned. The two were covered in dirt and grass stains, showing that they followed them by crawling through the bushes and grass.

"We were hoping to see the newbie's spells but it seems it was pointless to spy on them," Richard complained. "The partner wasn't training."

"You guys really followed us?" Rikky asked annoyed.

"Of course," Richard answered. "We have to get back at you for humiliating me before." He took out his ash-grey book. "So, where do you want to battle?"

"Here," Rikky answered. "Right now."

Julie grabbed Rikky's arms. "That isn't a good idea, Rikky. The mountain range arena is…"

"I accept," Richard said before Julie could finish. He had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Julie's face.

"Finally! Mars gets to battle!" Dion's booming voice made Rikky and Mars jump. They both looked around, looking for any sign of where Dion might be. "Even though I don't believe this is the right arena, you both agreed to the place and must now battle!"

A soft light enveloped Rikky, Mars, Richard, and Ion. Richard and Ion weren't surprised but Rikky and Mars couldn't help but stare at the light that covered them.

"What's happening?" Rikky asked Julie.

"You're being transported to the mountain range's special arena," she answered. She pointed her finger at the sky. "Which is called the Sky Arena…"

"What!" Rikky and Mars disappeared, being transported to the arena, before Rikky could ask more questions.

…...

Rikky and Mars opened their eyes to find they were floating in the sky. Rikky was ready to scream if he began to fall but he didn't. He looked down to see that they were standing on a solid cloud. He and Mars continued to look around, until they both noticed that Richard and Ion were standing on a cloud just opposite of them. They both had the same smug smile on their faces as they stared at each other.

"Cause I'm anxious to see the battle," Dion's voice said. "Let it begin right now!"

"Enerko!" Richard yelled, his spell book shining bright.

Ion's eyes flashed green as he opened his mouth. A large burst of green energy fired out of his mouth. The spell came to Rikky and Mars quickly. The two dived out of the spells way and turned to see the spell collide with a nearby cloud. The spell exploded in a brilliant flash of green light.

"Rio Enerkan!" Richard yelled. Ion jumped into the air and wings of green energy sprouted from his shoulders. A tendril came off the wings and wrapped itself around Richard's waist. Ion flapped his wings and soon took flight. Ion flew high above Rikky and Mars.

"I'm getting the feeling we picked the wrong place to fight," Mars said looking up at Rikky.

"I'm getting the same feeling," Rikky said with a frown as he stared at Ion flying above them.

...

Author's note: Figured you would chapters rigth now then later so here's two today. Even though i don't have internet at home, I can still go to a book store or coffee shop. Forgot about option for a while.


	97. Chapter 97: First Battle

Unlike Myers battle, Mars battle only had a few teams watching his in the stands surrounding the arena, including Julie and Luza. The few teams were whispering amongst themselves how impatient it was for Mars to fight so soon as well as why he chose the Sky Arena. They watched as Mars and Rikky ran from Ion's spells from above, the two jumping from cloud to cloud as the one before was destroyed by the spells.

"Idiotic of them to agree to this arena," Luza said as she watched Rikky jump to another cloud to dodge the exploding green ball that fell on the cloud he used to stand on.

"It'll still be fun to see how strong they really are," Julie told her.

"It might be," Luza agreed.

Meanwhile, Rikky and Mars had finally stopped running from Ion's bombarding spells. Rikky looked up at Ion's small figure flying in the sky, with Richard right next to him.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled. Mars looked up at Ion and a large five-pointed star formed above him. A huge beam of sparkling energy fired out of the star. The beam blasted through the clouds in the way towards Ion and Richard. The two, however, were high enough in the air that dodging the beam was easy. Ion merely flew out of the beam's way and watched it go through many more clouds before disappearing.

Rikky cursed, figuring out that that they'll need to go higher in order to hit them.

"Come on, Mars," Rikky said holding out his hand. Mars grabbed Rikky's arm. Rikky's eyes turned red as he lifted Mars off the ground. He then threw Mars into the air as fast as he could towards Ion.

"What the!" Ion and Richard reacted when Mars shot past them and was now right above them. They both looked up at him.

"Teostaruga!" The same large five-pointed star formed in front of Mars and huge sparkling beam fired out at Ion. The two had little time to react.

"Enerka claw!" Richard yelled. Green claws made of green energy appeared on Ion's hands. Ion shielded him and Richard with the claws. The sparkling beam collided with the claws, sending Ion and Richard shooting into a nearby cloud. The beam smashed the two into the cloud but due to the softness of the cloud, Ion and Richard received little damage. The beam disappeared soon after.

"Thought you guys couldn't be hit in the air, right?" Mars yelled triumphantly. It was then he remembered he was still in the air and gravity would come soon. "Catch me, Rikky!" He yelled as he fell.

Mars fell safely into Rikky's arms. He let out a breath of relief as Rikky let him down.

"Lega Eneryo!"

Rikky and Mars looked up to see huge claws coming down from above. They both jumped away as the claws stomped the area they used to stand. Rikky and Mars turned around to see that Ion now had claws made of green energy around his feet as well still having the claws on his hands.

"Bod Energa!" Rochard yelled another spell. This time, green energy sprouted out of Ion's chest, forming in a giant torso covered with green feathers. "Horo Enera!" More green energy came out of Ion's mouth, surrounding his head until it formed a huge bird head. "And finally, Baberuga Energasa!"

Rikky and Mars watched Ion's shadow began to cover them completely.

"This looks bad for them," Julie said smiling when Ion's spell finished. "I wonder how they will deal with this."

Standing in front of Rikky and Mars, Ion had become a thirty foot tall, green, bipedal bird covered with armor. Ion screeched as he flapped his huge wings, creating a strong gust of wind.

"Choosing this arena was a really bad idea," Mars told Rikky.

"I agree," Rikky said staring at the huge bird in front of them.

"Crush them, Ion!" Richard yelled from a cloud high above them. Ion screeched as he lifted his claw and swung it at the two below him.

"Excelles Stagita!" Rikky yelled pointing at the incoming claw. An x-shaped bow appeared in Mars hands and he quickly pulled the string back and letting it go, shooting a huge x-shaped beam at the claw. The x-shaped beam collided with the claw but didn't slow the claw down, instead being struck down instantly.

Mars and Rikky braced themselves as the claw struck them and sent flying into the air. They shot through clouds until they were no longer in the area where clouds were. Nothing there to stop them from falling to the far ground below.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled. Mars split into a white Mars and a black Mars. Rikky grabbed the white Mars while the black Mars grabbed them both and threw them as hard as he could back to the arena. It wasn't enough; they were still out of the arena's area and were still falling.

"Again!" Rikky canceled the third spell and the normal Mars appeared in his arm. "Gemiruk!" He yelled again and again, the white and Mars appeared. Rikky grabbed the black Mars as the white one threw them higher and closer to the arena.

Rikky had to cast the third spell three more times before they had finally reached the closest solid cloud. Rikky and the normal Mars breathed hard as they stood on the small solid cloud.

"That was close," Rikky said wiping his sweat.

Ion's screech reminded them it wasn't over.

Rikky and Mars jumped as quickly as they could to the next cloud as Ion's huge claw slashed through the cloud they used to stand on. The two ran as fast as they could to gain some distance between them and Ion. Ion, however, flapped his wings and flew towards them. Ion flew until he was gliding right above them.

"You can't run away in this arena!" Richard yelled from his safe cloud.

Rikky grabbed Mars collar and his eyes turned red, him throwing Mars into the air. Mars hung in the air until he fell closer to Ion's back. "Teostaruga!" Mars spell fired out of the five-pointed star and right into Ion's back, pushing him down. Ion's chest rammed against the cloud and skidded across them until he came to a stop. Mars landed on his feet and hurried to Rikky's side.

"Time for us to attack the book owner," Rikky said looking up at Richard.

Richard saw Rikky staring at him and the glow coming from his book got stronger. Ion recovered and stood up, flapping his wings until he flew. He then flew right over to his partner, knowing that Mars was going to attack him.

"Put everything you have into this spell, Mars, we can't afford it if they defeat this spell. We'll need a lot of power to break through that bird," Rikky told Mars. Mars nodded.

"Gemiruk!" Mars split into two, one white and the other black. The two Mars concentrated on Ion and Richard, gathering as much of their power as they could. The yellow book began to give out a blinding light as Rikky put his all into the book.

"Our strongest spell! Daroa Starudon!" Rikky yelled as loud as he could.

Two six-pointed stars formed in front of the Mars and the stars spun faster and faster until they exploded, two dragons with skin like a starry night coming out of the smoke. The dragons twisted around each other as they flew towards Ion, roaring as they got closer. Ion screeched louder, showing he wasn't intimidated by the dragons. Richard, as well, wasn't scared of them.

"Fei Ba Eneryoga!" Richard yelled, his book glowing brighter.

Ion screeched and swung his whole body forward, bullets of green energy shooting off his body. Ion's body grew smaller and smaller as more bullets shot out. Ion's real body came out as the energy his other body was made of became bullets shooting toward Mars' spell. Ion smiled as the bullets shot towards the dragons.

The first dragon flew in front of the other, shielding it as the bullets struck its body and took a part of it with them. The first dragon was breaking down as more and more bullets struck and took more of its body. The dragon disappeared completely when the last barrage of bullets past. The second dragon roared louder and opened its mouth, showing its large fangs, as it got close to Ion.

Ion and Richard grinned as the light coming out of their book became blinding.

"Darugo Enerkoga!" Richard yelled as loud as he could.

A circle of green energy formed in front of Ion, six more circles forming around the first larger circle. Ion opened his mouth and the large circle fired a huge beam of green energy right into the open mouth of Mars' spell. The green energy flooded into the dragon, bursting it open from within. The beam continued towards Rikky and Mars, after destroying the dragon. Rikky turned his back to the spell and covered the yellow book with body. Mars jumped in front of the spell and blocked it with his body, hoping to weaken the spell enough that it wouldn't burn his book.

The beam exploded, sending Rikky and Mars falling to the ground far below. The two lost consciousness as they fell.

"I'm sorry to say but Mars has lost this match," Dion's booming voice said. "Hope you use this lost as motivation for your training."

…...

Rikky awoke in the middle of a cave, with a sleeping Mars at his side. He rubbed his head, remembering how he and Mars were hit by the Ion's spell.

"You lost pretty badly out there," Julie said. Rikky turned around to see Julie and Luza sitting around a fire. "You made bad mistake by choosing the Sky Arena when you didn't have a way to fly. The Sky Arena is meant for mamodo who can fly, so you already had a disadvantage from the start."

"I could tell," Rikky said standing up and picking up the yellow book.

"You wasted heart energy by casting that spell four times. And seeing as how you didn't do heart training yet, you couldn't waste any energy," Julie added. "Most of why you lost the battle could be accounted to the fact that you don't have a flying spell."

"I get it," Rikky said. "I lost the battle, that's all I need to know."

"Ion is number twenty," Luza said. "Meaning he's one of the weakest mamodo here and you lost to him."

Rikky punched the stone wall, making a loud noise that surprised Julie and Luza. "I know," He said through his teeth while looking at his bloody knuckles. "I know I need to train harder."

Julie smiled. "Well, if you want to train, how about I teach you?" Julie offered.

Rikky turned to Julie. "You want to train me?"

"Sure, I am ranked eighth. I can teach someone like you," Julie answered. "I find you guys interesting and I want to see how strong you two can get."

"And how long you can last," Luza added.

...

**Author's note: Trance's situation next chapter.**


	98. Chapter 98: Fear

"I wonder what kind of animal it is." Yamamoto wondered.

"I don't care what it is; it's trying to eat us!" Trance yelled as the two ran through a thick forest, away from a huge animal that had tiger stripes but looked like a boar. The animal grunted loudly as it trampled the trees in its way as it chased after the two.

"I think it's a tiger," Yamamoto said smiling.

"It's obviously a pig!" Trance yelled at Yamamoto. He held up his sword, which had a many chips along the blade while his other hand rubbed the bump he somehow got on the back of his head. "All I know about it is that my sword won't hurt it."

Yamamoto held up the white book. "Then how about a stronger spell?"

Trance's wings began to flap and he soon took flight. He flew high into the air, above the animal. Yamamoto looked up at him as he sprinted away from the animal.

"Las Tarias Oritia!" He yelled, the white book glowing brightly.

A giant feather-like sword appeared above Trance's hand. Trance swung his hand down at the boar and the sword shot downwards towards the animals back. The blade struck the back of the animal but bounced right off, not even piercing the skin. Trance watched, confused, as his spell disappeared slowly.

"How?" Trance whispered. "My sword should have pierced it…"

"Come on, Trance, stop it already!" Yamamoto was beginning to run out of stamina and his running started to slow down.

"My blade just bounced off its skin," Trance told his partner.

"Your blade is too weak," a man's voice whispered into Trance's ear.

Out of nowhere, a long spear embedded itself deep into the boar's forehead. The boar was dead in an instant, stopping and falling to the ground. Yamamoto stopped running and turned around to look at the huge lifeless body of the boar. He stared at the spear in its skull and at its owner pulling it out. The owner was a tall man with long messy hair and was only wearing ruined jeans, showing off the many scars he had on his body. The man had two dark lines running down his eyes to his chin.

"Hey…" Yamamoto spoke but couldn't finish because as soon as he spoke, the man sunk his teeth into the body of the boar, tearing off a large chunk of its meat. He chewed the large piece in his mouth before swallowing and tearing himself another piece of bloody meat.

Trance flew down to Yamamoto and watched the man eat the boar.

"Don't mind him," a female's voice said. "He always eats his animals raw and on the spot."

Yamamoto turned around to see a young dark-skinned woman standing behind him. She wore a long black dress and had her black hair tied back. Yamamoto looked at her hands and saw that she held a moss-colored book.

"I haven't seen your faces around," the woman said staring at Yamamoto and Trance's face. "Mind if you tell me your names."

"I'm Yamamoto." Yamamoto pointed at Trance. "And this is my mamodo Trance."

"Nice to meet you," The woman said holding out her hand. Yamamoto shook it. "I'm Rosa and that's my mamodo Zym."

Rosa continued and explained to Yamamoto about Dion's Playground and its rules. Trance, however, turned to Zym and walked over to him. Zym had already eaten most of the boar down to the bone and was now crunching the bones. He looked up at Trance when he appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You said my blade was weak," Trance said. "What do you mean by that?"

Zym spit out a piece of the bone. "Its means that your blade is weak. Fragile, breakable, brittle, just plain weak."

"I'll show you weak." Trance looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, can you cast the strongest spell?"

Yamamoto looked at Trance and then at the white book. "I guess…" He answered. "But why?"

"I want to show this guy my sword's not weak."

Yamamoto listened to Trance's request. The white book began to release a blinding light as Yamamoto yelled the spell. "Shin Yanato Noriata!"

Trance slapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart, a bright light formed into his strongest sword. Trance took hold of the katana.

"Wow, a shin spell," Zym said unimpressed.

Trance grinned as he turned around and lifted his katana above his head. Trance focused the blade's power. He then swung the katana down at the large trees in front of him. A huge shockwave fired out of the blade, ripping the trees out of the ground and destroying them. Zym watched as the shockwave continued until the area was only dirt covered with broken trees. Trance figured the destruction was alright since he was in Dion's dimension.

"See that," Trance said pointing at the result of his spell. "My blade is not weak."

Zym stood up and swiped Trance's katana right out of his hand. Before Trance could take back, Zym struck the blade with his knee, shattering it into pieces. The remains of the katana fell to the ground and shimmered away.

"That's what I mean by weak," Zym said dropping the hilt of the katana. "The sword breaks too easily and is dull. This may be a shin spell but its power is wasted on such a poorly formed blade."

"My swords can't be dull." Trance couldn't believe it. "My mother taught me how to sharpen my mind. My swords are always sharp because of that training."

Zym scowled. "I don't know the reason but you've obviously lost the ability to sharpen your mind."

Zym turned around and went over to Rosa. "Let's go back to training," he said continuing to walk. Rosa turned around, taking one last look at Yamamoto.

"Wait, tell me what's wrong!" Trance demanded running after Zym.

…...

Trance sat down in front of the entrance to a cave, where he saw Zym and Rosa enter. Trance sat in front of the cave for hours and Zym knew it, having seen him whenever he exited. Trance demanded answers from Zym and he was going to stay where he was until he got them. Even when it began to rain, Trance didn't move from his spot.

Yamamoto, after having foraged some food, came back to Trance. He sat down with him and gave him an apple he picked up.

"Still sitting out here?" He asked.

"That guy is giving me the answers I want," Trance said determined. "He knows what is wrong."

"He only said your sword is badly formed," Yamamoto. "How about you try to form a stronger sword?"

"Watch…" Trance held out his hand. "Cast the spell."

"Sutharies," Yamamoto yelled while opening the white book.

Trance concentrated as hard as he could on forming the sword and soon it appeared in his hand. The blade gleamed despite the rainy weather. To Yamamoto, the sword looked powerful. Trance swung the sword at a nearby rock. The sword struck the rock but shattered upon contact. Trance cursed as he threw the useless hilt away.

"I've tried to redo mom's training but I just can't get right anymore," Trance said. "My swords are dull and fragile, just like he said, and I can't fix it."

Trance looked into the cave and saw Zym standing at the entrance, his wild eyes staring right at Trance. He scowled as Trance ran over to him.

"I already know what you're going to ask, kid," Zym said before Trance got to him.

"Then will you tell me?" Trance looked up at Zym, his eyes full of determination.

"Will you leave me alone then?"

Trance nodded.

Zym sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you," he said. "Your problem is…"

Zym sighed again. "Fear."

"Fear?" Trance didn't understand him. "But I'm not afraid of anything."

Zym scowled. "Look, kid, I'm an expert of the ways of nature. I can see that you're afraid of something and its dulling your blade." Zym stared at Trance a little closer. "And looking at your heart, I got to say your fear came recently. You're afraid that your blade won't hit and you'll be killed. That kind of fear is the worst in nature."

A headache came upon Trance when he tried to remember. The bump on the back of his head throbbed painfully as Trance remembered what happened before he came into Dion's Playground.

…...

_Trance breathed heavily, sweat dripping down his chin, as he held his sword up. He kept his eyes right on Dion, who had just made Kai and Haley disappear as well as knocking out Yamamoto. He stared at the amused smile he had on his face. Dion turned around and fixed his eyes on Trance. He chuckled as he and his partner Chris moved closer to him. Trance strengthened his stance as Dion came closer._

"_Oh, you're still planning to fight," Dion said._

"_I'm not going down without a fight," Trance yelled at Dion. He flew as fast as he could towards Dion and swung his sword at his head. The sword passed right through his head, disappearing into nothingness. Dion's arm shot out and grabbed Trance's throat. Trance struggled to get out of his grip but the harder he struggled, the tighter Dion's grip became._

_Trance looked down at Dion and into his eyes. Dion's eyes seemed to drown out everything, Trance couldn't look away from them. His eyes told Trance everything Dion was capable of, how he could easily extinguish him in an instant. Trance felt the power Dion had and it was choking him. His heart raced as he tried to get out of Dion's grip._

_Dion smiled. "You're so lucky that I'm giving you the chance to become stronger," he said._

_Dion shoved his fingers right into Trance's arm. Trance yelled out as pain shot throughout his arm. "But you are so ungrateful," Dion said with a quivering smile. "You should be begging me to give you this chance to become one of the stronger mamodo but not quite as strong as me, Heat, and Eden."_

_Dion threw Trance into the ground and pulled his fingers out of his arm. "Don't worry, every injury you get will be heal when you enter my Playground," Dion said, before stomping on Trance's leg, crushing the bone. Trance gritted his teeth as his legs went numb. He felt Dion's finger grip his face._

"_Ungratefulness must always be punished," Dion said._

_He slammed Trance's head right into the concrete floor, knocking him out._

…_..._

"It seems like you remember," Zym said looking at Trance holding his head. He turned around. "Well, you better leave now."

Zym spun around instantly and caught Trance's fist before he could punch him. "What's the meaning of this?" Zym said throwing Trance fist away.

"I changed my mind," Trance said smiling. "You seem to be a strong mamodo so you're going to help me get rid of that fear." Trance held out his hand. "Yamamoto, a spell, please!"

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled.

Trance swung his newly formed sword at Zym, who blocked the blade with his bare arm. With his other hand, Zym pulled out his collapsible spear out of his jeans and snapped it to full length.

"If you want it that way!" Zym yelled thrusting his spear at Trance.

Trance parried Zym's spear with his sword but it shattered under the force of Zym's strength. Trance flew away from Zym, Yamamoto giving him another sword. Trance tried to struck Zym again.

"I am ranked third in this world," Zym yelled shattering Trance sword again with his spear. "You have no chance of surviving against me."

"We'll see!" Trance yelled flying at Zym with another sword.


	99. Chapter 99: Status

A week later…

"Come on, Rikky! A strong body is better suited to a stronger heart!" Julie yelled into Rikky's ear as he ran, with her on his back, up a very steep hill in the middle of a land made entirely of hills. Even with his extra strength, Rikky was running out quickly. Mars, with Luza and an extra weighted rock, was slightly behind Rikky. The two were close to complete exhaustion.

"We've been running for five hours in this idiotically named Hill Plains," Rikky gasped. He shook some of the sweat off his face. "This is too much, even for Mars."

Julie covered her mouth, preventing herself from laughing. "I told you my reasons," Julie answered.

"Mamodo increase their energy by strengthening their bodies," Luza told Rikky as Mars ran by. "By doing this, you can make your spells a lot stronger instead of relying on new spells."

"I'm not a mamodo," Rikky complained.

"Okay, enough exercising," Julie said looking at her watch. Rikky gladly stopped and let go of Julie's legs. He gasped for air as Julie knocked the dust off her cloak. Rikky, however, didn't get much rest. Julie jumped back onto his back and pointed behind them. "Back to the base, Rikky!" she ordered.

"You're heavy, even for me," Rikky whispered as he ran. Mars was silent as he ran with them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Rikky continued to run until he and Mars reached the base. Their base was a huge hole, created by a few acid spells Julie had used. Two tents were set up around a pile of small logs, one for the boys and the other for the girls. A few utensils, as well as a huge pot, were on the ground next to the logs. Rikky let Julie go and plopped onto the ground. Mars did the same.

"It'll be some time before you guys feel the results," Julie said as she picked up the utensils.

"Did you two do the same training?" Rikky asked. He was slowly beginning to breathe normally.

"I got the proof," Julie said giving Rikky another smug smile. "Don't you wonder why I wear this cloak?"

"Not really, he lied. Rikky did wonder. She had been wearing that cloak for as long as he knew her. He only knew she took that cloak off when she took a bath in an arena called Hot Spring Arena, which for some reason, was just one huge hot spring.

Julie grinned as she threw off her cloak, revealing the shorts and tight leather jacket she wore underneath. "My body is perfectly sculpted thanks to the exercise I did," She said, proud of herself. "I got all the right curves and toned muscles." Julie threw off her jacket. "As an added bonus, I'm a D-cup."

Julie looked at Rikky, only to see that he was looking at the yellow book with Mars. "We got a new spell," he said reading the page, not even glancing at Julie.

"You're not even looking at me!" Julie fumed.

Rikky turned his head. "Oh, you're not wearing the cloak," he said. He glanced at her body. "You look good."

"Is that all?" Julie expected him to be breathless.

"That's all," Rikky answered.

Julie bit on her lower lip as Rikky went back to looking at the yellow book. "Okay, that's it!" She yelled stomping her foot. "Another five hours of running!"

…...

Meanwhile, in the dense forest where Trance and Zym were, loud clanks could be heard echoing throughout the whole area. The two had been fighting on and off for the last week, only stopping to rest. Animals kept their distance as Zym charged at Trance, swinging his spear at his sword. Trance dodged his swing and swung his sword at him. Zym blocked the sword with his bare arm but the sword had finally cut his skin.

Zym grinned as he shattered the sword with his fist.

"You can cut me," Zym said looking at the tiny cut on his arm. It was no bigger than a paper cut but the fact that Trance had actually cut him impressed Zym. "You're making some progress."

"Of course," Trance responded. Another sword appeared in his hand as Yamamoto, who was sitting a distance away, cast the spell.

"This guy is something," Zym whispered. "He's avoided some of my deadlier attacks and is slowly regaining his power."

Zym spun his spear until he gripped it with both hands. "Let's see how sharp you can make your blade!" He yelled, thrusting his spear towards Trance.

…...

In the middle of a sea, Haley and Kai rowed their boat towards a single figure in the distant. Haley hummed as she and Kai pushed and pulled the rowers of their tiny wooden boat. Kai, however, was doing most of the rowing.

"This guy is number twenty-five," Kai said reading a piece of paper Haley had gotten from another team.

"His name is Yurma, right?" Haley asked.

"Who's here!" a loud voice echoed from below the sea. Water splashed from next to the boat and a scaly being flew out of the water. It splashed back into the water before showing its fish-like face to Haley and Kai.

"We're challengers," Haley explained. She looked around the sea. "Where's your partner?"

Yurma pointed east, where Haley saw a middle-aged man floating on the surface of the sea. Haley looked closer and saw that he had flotation rings around his arms and legs.

"He can't swim," Yurma said, sounding embarrassed.

Haley wondered why a man who couldn't swim was in the middle of a sea. "Well, we're challengers," Haley told Yurma.

Yurma sighed. "All right but we're choosing the Oceanic Arena."

"That's fine," Haley said smiling. She watched as Yurma went over to his partner to confirm the challenge and then turned to Kai. "You can make a typhoon, right?"

"I guess," Kai answered.

Haley smiled and picked up the spell book as soft light surrounded them. "All right, time to initiate plan 'Work our way up the Ladder'."

…...

**Author's note: Simple chapter this time. Next one will be set in the Real World**


	100. Chapter 100: Searching

In the Real World, a month after the battle with Sera…

Another day went by without Rikky appearing in the class. Aimi couldn't help but stare at the empty desk where Rikky used to sit. He had been missing for a month and the police were looking for him but they had no luck. Aimi tried to call everyone she knew who had a mamodo. Alfonso, her first choice, was currently unavailable for an unknown reason. Yumi told her that she didn't know either. She got the same answer from everyone else. Aimi hadn't felt so helpless in her whole life. She wanted at least a little bit of information that could help her.

Aimi left the school, feeling worse then yesterday.

"Where are you, Rikky," she whispered to herself.

"He's over here," a child yelled, running past Aimi and turning at the corner. Aimi took a glance down the street the child ran down and saw a group of kids crowding around a mat covered with many metallic toys. The kids were giving coins to someone and getting a toy in exchange. One kid playfully punched another in the arm and Aimi got a sight of who ran the little shop. An extremely familiar man in ash-covered overalls with a lollipop in his mouth.

Aimi gasped when she recognized him as Engi.

"Just a hundred yen, kids," Engi said holding up one of his toys. "And you get a cool and tiny automaton. It can move by itself and do so much more…"

"Where's Rikky!"

Engi turned his head, only to meet the soles of Aimi's shoes. The kids cried as Engi went flying and crashed into a pile of trash because of Aimi's drop kick. Engi threw off the remains of rotting fruit as he looked at his attacker. He, instead, got pulled out of the trash and shoved into the wall.

"Tell me!" Aimi demanded shaking Engi back and forth.

"Please, I'm so sorry about what I've done!" Engi cried. "Don't break my medium! Please, don't tell Sera I'm still here! I don't want to go back to the mamodo world!"

"I want to know where Rikky is," Aimi said. "And you're going to tell me everything you know."

Engi looked down and saw that his attacker was Aimi. He calmed down almost instantly. "You're that girl who got herself caught up in the battle."

Engi turned to the group of kids. "I'm closing up for today, kids."

The kids complained but soon left the two. As soon as they were gone, Engi looked back at Aimi.

"What are you doing here?" Aimi asked.

"Getting some money," he answered. "Everyone needs to eat and unlike my mamodo brethren, I hate seafood."

"I thought you ate metal and stuff like that?" Aimi really did think that.

"No, I don't. And, could you please let me down?"

Aimi did let him down but didn't release her grip on him.

"You are so lucky I am not close to my medium and have been starving for the last two days," Engi said, his stomach growling.

Aimi let go of his shirt. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Really? You'll give me food?" Engi smiled hopefully. "Even though I caused you so much trouble?"

"Sure," Aimi said smiling. She felt it would be easier on her conscious if she got out of him without more violence. "But you have to ask my questions."

"Anything," Engi said through his drool. He wiped his drool on his dirty sleeve. "Could it be something very high in calories?"

Engi followed Aimi as she went into a fast-food restaurant. She felt a whole better, knowing that she might actually have a lead on Rikky. She didn't even pay attention to how much food Engi was ordering, which was entering the ten thousand yen range. She paid the enormous amount for the food, and as the two sat down at a table and Engi was stuffing his face, Aimi started to ask her questions.

"So tell me," Aimi said. "Where's Rikky?"

"Don't know," Engi answered, throwing a whole box of fries down his throat and washing it down with cola. "I was lucky that Dion didn't throw me back into the mamodo world. I'm an adult mamodo, which means I can't get any stronger in the human world."

"You really don't know?" Aimi, feeling terrible after losing her only hope, stared at the floor. "Who's Dion?" she asked, curious.

"This scary guy with the strongest dimension powers I have ever seen," Engi answered devouring another hamburger. "Strong enough that he could open a way into the mamodo world, that is, after he stored energy for a few months." Engi continued as he slurped another drink. "Dion isn't someone you mess with, no matter what the situation. That guy is way too strong to fight. Only one guy…"

Engi stopped, a look of realization plastered on his face. "Of course, he might be able to you" he whispered.

"What? Who's this guy?" Aimi felt a little more hope.

"The only guy who's strong enough to fight Dion," Engi said. "I'm sure he knows where you can find Rikky too."

"Really?" Aimi stood up, a smile coming back to her. "Where is he?"

"I got a signal made just for him on my train," Engi remembered. "I can bring you to him."

"You'll really bring me?" Aimi couldn't hold in her excitement.

"You bought me food and forgiven me, it's the least I can do," Engi answered.

Aimi didn't forgive him but she wasn't complaining when he offered to bring her.

…...

Aimi boarded Engi's train, which was running on a circle rail in the sky, with some help by Engi. He told her that the train couldn't be seen from within the cloud it made around itself. Aimi thought that people would still notice a train in the air, even though it was covered by a thick cloud. She sat down in the train car right next to the engine room, which she could see through the open door.

"Pull this and this," Engi whispered to himself as he pulled some switches. A being made out of his liquid metal was helping him, shoveling coal into a roaring fire. Aimi watched as Engi ran around the engine room, pushing and pulling switches. Soon the train came off its rail and created new rails underneath it as it went to the destination Engi set for it. Engi took a deep breath as he let another liquid metal being control the train. He hurried over to Aimi and sat down across from her.

"Okay, I've set the transporter to the mamodo's energy signal," Engi told Aimi while looking at his watch. "It should activate right… about… now."

Aimi fell onto her feet as the train stopped for an instant and restarted a second later. Aimi got back up onto her feet.

"Where are we now?" Aimi asked. She hurried over to a window and looked outside, seeing that they were in another city. She stared at the many lights coming from the building below but the loud noise and bright lights coming from a stadium took her attention. Aimi continued to look around as the train circled around the city.

"Somewhere in the place you human call the United States," Engi answered looking at a paper. "Don't know where exactly."

Aimi looked to the front of the train and saw a figure in the distant. She thought it was a large bird until she looked closer and saw that it was a large floating rock. And standing on the rock, an amazingly beautiful woman wearing a loose shirt and a flower-patterned drape around her waist. Aimi picked up a pair of binoculars, which were hanging on a hook next to the window. She looked at the woman closer and saw that her skin had a strange rocky appearance. She also had a small boy wearing old clothes, with shaggy and oily hair, sitting next to her leg. The boy hugged a copper-colored book in his arms. The boy was staring right at her with eyes full of hate.

"What are you looking at?" Engi asked picking up another pair of binoculars. He looked outside and saw the woman.

Engi instantly began to panic.

"No, she can't be here!" He panicked as shoved his arms into two cylinders attached to the furnace. Aimi looked outside and saw that a huge drill was forming on the front of the train.

"Who is that?" Aimi asked, starting to panic too.

"No one is allowed here!" The woman yelled her voice louder than the train's noise. "Heat has asked that I make sure no one talks to the mamodo!"

Aimi noticed the woman was right in the path of the train. She was going to be pierced by the drill.

"You're going to run over her!" Aimi yelled at Engi.

"Sorry, but this is the only way you're going to talk with that mamodo," Engi said as the train's drill began to spin and let out an ear-splitting screeching.

The train stopped in an instant, sending both Engi and Aimi shooting towards the front of the train car. Cold liquid metal protected Aimi as Engi bounced off the wall. Aimi landed on the floor, uninjured thanks to Engi.

"What happened?" Aimi said looking outside. Her vision was blocked by a shower of sparks but she could see the reason.

The woman had stopped the drill with only her hand

Aimi couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman had stopped the huge drill by placing her hand out, and with adding the force of the train's speed, seemed impossible.

The drill continued to shoot out sparks until the woman crushed the tip of the drill in her hand. Cracks shot up the rest of the drill and soon shattered completely.

"How?" was all she could ask Engi.

"The mamodo with the diamond body," Engi answered, sweat pouring down his face. "And one of the mamodo as strong as Dion. I knew it was foolish to hope she would jump out of the way."

The woman spoke in the same loud voice, shaking the remains of the drill off her hand. "I am Eden, one of the three God Mamodo!"

…...

Meanwhile, on a deserted island, Alfonso sat on the beach where his jet had crashed. His suit was ruined and slowly falling apart. Dareld still hung onto his body as Alfonso stared out at the sea and at the dense jungle behind him.

"There's no woman on this island," Alfonso cried as he hugged his legs.

"Just animals that want to kill us," Dareld cried.


	101. Chapter 101: Made Of Stone

Eden didn't take her time to enter the train, by ripping apart the thick steel doors with her hands. The liquid metal being tried to slow her down but she threw them out of the windows, the heat of their bodies not bothering her. Many more traps sprung on Eden but they broke as soon as they struck her body. She and her book owner proceeded further into the train without a single of the traps slowing them down.

"Annoying how hard it is to kill these pests," Eden said as a metal bat trap struck the side of her head, only to be bent as a result. Eden rummaged through her pockets and took out three pebbles. She looked down at her book owner.

The boy nodded and opened the copper book. "Ani Grounda!"

Eden threw the pebbles into the air and as they dropped, the pebbles grew in size and shape until they were human-shape. The human-shaped rocks stood up and a mouth of fangs formed on their heads. They extended their claws as Eden ordered them to search the train. They charged through the train, ripping apart every chair and compartment as they searched for Engi and Aimi. Eden walked outside the train; stepping onto her floating rock and making sure the two don't exit the train.

"It would be so much easier to destroy this train," Eden said. She blushed and twisted her whole body. "But Heat told me not to use any big spells or else it might alert him. As much as I might hate it, I'll do anything my dear Heat asks."

Inside the last car, Engi glanced outside to see Eden keeping watch on them. "Damn, we can't exit with her watching."

"They're getting closer," Aimi said seeing the rock creatures tearing up the fourth to last train car.

Engi turned to Aimi. "Okay listen," Engi said holding up a finger. "The only way we can survive this situation is if we somehow get the attention of the mamodo here. He can take on Eden, no problem."

"But there is a problem, right?" Aimi felt that something was wrong every second.

Engi chewed on his nails. "The problem is that Eden might kill me before he gets here," Engi answered. "She is capable of killing me in less than a minute and I'm not even sure he would come."

"He might not come!"

"He's not really the type of person who would help people unless it is really needed."

The sound of the creatures coming closer interrupted Aimi and Engi. Engi was forced to create more of his liquid metal beings. They watched as the liquid metal beings ran towards the creature and were defeated as soon as they got there. "I wish I could still create the Mech Dolls," Engi wished. "But I don't have Odine's energy to help create them anymore."

Engi hurried to the back of the train car and pulled the door open.

"What are you doing?" Aimi asked running over to him.

"Getting us off this train," Engi said wrapping a line of cold liquid metal around Aimi's waist.

Engi then jumped out of the door with the line around Aimi bringing her with him.

"There you are!" Eden yelled seeing Engi jump out of the train. Her floating rock shot towards the two. Her book owner hung onto Eden's leg for safety.

Liquid metal poured out of Engi's hands and wrapped around him and Aimi, until the two were encased in a heavy ball of Engi's metal. The two began to fall faster than Eden could follow. Aimi screamed as the falling sensation got worse as they got closer to the ground.

"Now, for the signal," Engi said. His whole body began to glow brightly. Aimi saw the ball they were in was glowing as well. Aimi wondered what he was doing. Engi noticed her puzzled expression. "I'm using all of my mamodo energy at the highest level I can. Even normal mamodo should be able to notice the amount of energy I'm putting out."

"She should be able to notice it too," Aimi pointed out. "So, we can't go hiding now, can we?"

"No," Engi answered sadly. "We can't hide."

Aimi frowned as the ball of metal they were in had hit the ground with a loud watery sound. Aimi expected a loud crash but noticed the metal had changed into liquid metal right before contact with the ground. The liquid metal got sucked back into Engi's hands as they stood in the middle of a road.

"We have to run," Engi said grabbing Aimi's hand. The two sprinted down an alley as Eden crashed into the road, not caring what was in the way.

A truck's horn blared as Eden turned her head to see a truck about to run her over. Eden, in an instant, grabbed the bumper of the truck and flipped it. The truck driver yelled as his truck flew in the air until it skidded across the road, sending sparks everywhere. The truck driver fainted, unable to process what just happened.

"Don't go hiding now," Eden said forgetting the truck and walking down the alley Engi and Aimi ran down.

"Groundsen!" Eden's book owner yelled. Eden picked up a pebble off the ground and the pebble exploded in size until it formed into a large cannon attached to Eden's arm. Eden aimed at where she sensed Engi's energy and fired a moderate-sized rock out of the cannon. The rock crashed through the brick walls as well as the many random things inside the building in the way as it came to Engi. Aimi screamed as Engi was struck in the side by the rock and sent crashing into a wall.

Aimi ran over to Engi and threw the rocks and bricks off him. Aimi got more worried as Engi spit out a bunch of blood.

"Come on, we got to hurry," Engi managed to say as he stood up.

"You're hurt!" Aimi yelled. "You have to get treated soon or else…"

"I'm a fast healer, all mamodo are," Engi said. "I'll be fine soon."

Aimi wanted to argue but another rock fired by Eden missed Engi by an inch. That forced them both to start running again. More rocks fired by Eden missed them by only inches but every time Aimi heard the loud exploding sound of Eden firing a rock, she would tense up and imagined Engi getting by the rock again. Thoughts of her getting by the rock were there too but they weren't pretty. Aimi tried her best to keep those thoughts out of her head.

"I'll get you sooner or later," Eden said firing another rock. The rock smashed a trashcan, next to Aimi's foot, into scrap metal. "But I'm in a hurry, so please die right now."

A metal bat formed in Engi's hand as Eden fired another rock. Engi swung his bat at the rock, breaking the rock.

"Keep running," Engi yelled at Aimi.

"But…" Aimi didn't feel right leaving him behind.

"I am the Land General of the Mamodo Army, I'll be fine," Engi told her. "Even though I never really wanted that title in the first place," He quickly added.

Engi broke another of Eden's rocks before Aimi ran away. Engi glanced at her back as she ran away, disappearing once she turned down another alley. He turned back to Eden and saw that she was walking through the rubble in the building she had created. Liquid metal formed into spiked gloves around Engi's hands. He then ran at Eden.

"Thanks for making my job easy," Eden said as Engi struck her with his spiked gloves. His gloves only made sparks as it scratched across her skin.

Eden's hand shot out and grabbed Engi's throat. Engi struggled, pouring liquid hot metal on her, but her hand wouldn't let go. She only smiled as the metal dripped off her hands.

"That feels good," Eden said smiling. Her smile got thinner as the metal dripped off her hands. "But Heat makes me feel so much warmer."

From behind, Aimi lifted the biggest piece of rubble she could and smashed it against Eden's head. The rock shattered against Eden's hard head. The remains of the rock disappeared in Eden's short and stone-like hair.

"What are you doing!" Engi yelled.

"I don't know," Aimi answered, her hands shaking. "I just couldn't leave you here."

Eden turned her head to Aimi and surprised her with a smile. "My hair was feeling a little soft," She said. "Thanks for the hardening."

Eden thanked her by throwing Engi at her. Aimi fell on the ground with Engi on top of her. They scrambled off each other and return to running from Eden. Eden, however, appeared in the way of their exit.

"Gai Groundka!" Eden's book owner yelled, still clinging to her leg.

Eden stomped the ground and the floor moved like a board. The ground under Aimi and Engi flew up, sending them into the air. Eden smiled as she stomped on Engi's stomach, smashing him into the ground. Engi gritted his teeth as Eden stepped off the floor, placing her entire weight on him.

"Heavy, ain't I?" Eden said as she kneeled down. She laughed. "Being as hard as diamonds does that."

"Get off him!" Aimi yelled trying to push Eden off Engi.

She laughed as she uselessly tried. "You aren't worth my time, girl. You aren't a book owner and as such, no danger." she looked down at Engi. "And you're a soldier mamodo. Well, I never thought those guys were very strong."

She stood up and looked at her book owner. "Demitri, let's kill them now."

Her book owner, Demitri, turned a page in the copper book. The book glowed bright as he opened his mouth. Eden picked up a pebble in response.

"Groundbai Cobra!" He yelled.

Eden threw the pebble up and it exploded in size until it formed into a huge and long cobra that smashed through the roof above it. Eden smiled as the cobra lunged at Aimi.

"Bad luck, girl," Eden said. "You're first."

Aimi screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the cobra to kill her. She expected her life to flash before her eyes but it didn't. She didn't feel anything different. She opened her eye just a bit.

The cobra had been pinned to the wall behind Eden, by a claymore sword made out of crystals. The cobra crumpled into dust as the sword disappeared.

"Eden, I don't care if you attack the guy but attacking a non-combatant? That's something even I can't ignore," A male teen's voice said.

Aimi turned her eyes to the source of the voice, seeing a teen standing at the hole in the building opposite of Eden. He had really long silver hair that was slightly messy, as if he just got out of bed. His clothes, a long white-blue jacket, red t-shirt, and blue jeans, had the same crumpled look. His eyes looked tired as he stared at Eden across the room. Aimi couldn't help but think he looked familiar, even though she was sure she had never met her in her life.

"You," Eden said seeing the teen.

"Did you seriously think I didn't know you were around?" He asked. "I knew you were following me for the last four months. I just didn't feel like getting rid of you. As long as you didn't bother me, I was going to let you stay but then you go and pull this act." The teen walked towards them. He pointed at Engi. "You're Engi, a general in the army, right? Sorry if I don't remember you, I just don't like to do the work."

"You sensed my signal?" Engi asked through his teeth. Eden was still standing on him.

The teen sighed. "Of course, it was like someone was banging pots and pans next to my ear. I couldn't ignore that."

Eden jumped off Engi and walked over to the teen. She was the same height as him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Eden made the first move. Her hands shot out at the teen but he grabbed her wrist before her diamond nails pierced his throat. He yawned as he let go of her arm.

"If you don't want to fight, then don't," the teen said as he yawned. "I'm okay with a few months of no fighting."

"You don't have your partner with you," Eden pointed out. "I can beat you."

"I can stall for time with just my sword," he said, his claymore appearing in his hand. The crystals of the claymore gave out a dim light.

Eden made another attack on him but the teens arm still moved faster. An ear-splitting sound came out as his claymore slashed through Eden's arm. Aimi and Engi covered their ears until they could only hear ringing. When Aimi opened her eyes, she saw Eden's arm resting right in front of her.

She screamed as loud as she could and hurried to get away from the arm.

Eden held the place where her arm used to be, no blood coming out of her wound. Only stone was in the place where blood should be.

"She's literally made of rocks," Aimi whispered seeing Eden's wound.

"You're still faster than me," Eden said walking over to her arm. She picked it up and placed it back where it belonged. The arm reconnected itself when it touched the wound. "And can cut me."

"Let's take this somewhere that's desolate," the teen said as he noticed people coming to check out the damage. It was nighttime but he heard a lot of people coming.

"I'm not going anywhere," Eden told him.

The teen frowned. "Shame," was all he said as radiant, violet, crystals wings exploded out of his back. In an instant, he grabbed Eden and shot up into the air. Her book owner clung to her leg as they were brought to the sky. The teen spun in the air until he threw them both, towards the mountains in the distant. Eden protected her book owner as she crashed into the mountain. The teen flew as fast as he could to the cloud of smoke where Eden was.

As the smoke cleared, the teen saw that Eden was broken into pieces while her book owner was unharmed. The pieces of her were rolling to each other and placing themselves back together. A single arm helped the smaller pieces. It appeared her clothes were made out of some kind of mineral and was repairing itself along with the body. As soon as her head had reformed, the body picked up the head and placed it back where it belonged. Eden recovered in less than a few seconds. She dusted her clothes and stood next to her book owner.

"I'm hungry," Eden said picking up a few rocks. She chomped them in a hurry. Her skin began to become smoother as she ate the rocks. Once done eating, she looked up at the teen.

"Done?" He asked, wide-awake.

Eden cracked her neck and grinned, her diamond teeth glowing. "Well, Arcane, member of the Royal Guard, let's fight."

…...

**Author's note: I forgot what Arcane's sword was, so I made it a claymore. I really love claymores.**

**I hope you don't mind.**


	102. Chapter 102: Earth vs Sky Part 1

"My train… it's ruined," Engi mumbled as he and Aimi walked through the torn train cars leading to the engine room in the front. Engi's train was still airborne but insides were torn apart by the stone creatures Eden had let out inside. It took some time, but Engi had managed to break all three of the creatures and was able to control his train again.

"What's the plan?" Aimi asked Engi as he created more liquid metal beings.

"We're going to give Arcane's partner a ride when she's able to come," Engi answered.

"His partner? Where is she?"

Engi pointed out the window, at the stadium full of lights and noise. Aimi picked up the binoculars left on the ground and peered through them. She saw the stadium was full of people, all screaming to the idol who was singing onstage. Aimi gasped when she noticed the idol's pink hair. She was wearing a flashy dress and make-up, but Aimi knew who she was.

"That's Lyn!" Aimi yelled. "I love her music!"

"She's Arcane's partner," Engi pointed out.

"Really?" Aimi was surprised that such a famous idol was the partner of Arcane.

The train began to whistle and move. Engi pulled a few switches as he spoke. "Well, in about a few minutes, you'll meet her face to face."

Aimi found it hard to stop her rabidly beating heart. "I'm going to meet Lyn?"

…...

"Gai Groundsen!"

A massive boulder smashed through many trees as it went on its path towards the flying Arcane. Arcane, however, flew higher and the boulder was stopped as it crashed into another boulder fired by one of Eden's cannons. Eden laughed as other huge cannons as big as the boulder erupted out of the ground, each one aiming at Arcane. The cannons exploded as they fired the boulders at the airborne Arcane. With incredibly swift movement, Arcane dodged each boulder fired at him. He continued to dodge the boulders until he felt the energy coming out of the copper book lessen.

"You're making one big mess," Arcane said looking at the many boulders Eden fired and missed.

"Fight me on the ground!" Eden yelled at Arcane.

"No chance of that happening," Arcane answered. "I know how strong you are on the earth. I'm going to take my chances against you in the sky."

Eden stomped the ground, leaving impressions of her shoes in the dirt. She turned to her book owner, who stood closely to her leg. He nodded as the light coming from the copper book glowed brighter.

""Gai Guraitu!" He yelled.

Eden kicked the earth and many shards of earth fired out at Arcane. Arcane sighed as his left wing grew in size and protected from the shards.

"If you insist on these small spells," Arcane said. "Then what is the point of me running away?"

"Grounda Gaclaw!"

Eden shoved her hand into the earth and a huge claw made up of dirt erupted out of the ground. The claw grew in size until it reach the sky. Eden made the claw swipe at the airborne Arcane.

"Now, this is a problem," he said as the claw came closer. The claw was far too big for him to cut through and too fast to dodge. Despite this, Arcane still put up his claymore.

"You have no chance against me without your book owner!" Eden laughed as Arcane was struck by the massive claw of earth.

…...

"That was great, Ms. Lyn," a middle-aged lady told Lyn as she handed her a towel.

Lyn took the towel and wiped off her sweat, along with the make-up she wore. "Are we done for today?" Lyn asked her manager.

"The concert's over," she answered, checking the board in her hand. "But we do have to be in Chicago in about two days."

"I'll be there," Lyn said running away.

Her manager tried to stop Lyn but she lost her. Lyn grinned as she walked around the backstage while the workers were packing up. She noticed, however, that arcane hadn't come up to her when she was done singing.

Lyn pulled on the sleeve of a man pushing a row of dresses. "Have you seen Arcane?" she asked.

The worker thought about it. "I haven't seen Mr. Arcane around for the last hour," He told her. "I think he left some time ago."

"Thanks," Lyn said before hurrying to her dressing room, where she had left Arcane's spell book. Grabbing the spell book, Lyn hurried to the exit. She grabbed the handle and for an instant, she sighed as she remembered that she would have to fight her way out of the screaming crowd of fans. She knew Arcane had gone off to fight alone. She was going to have to endure the fans for now.

"Let's do it," She whispered opening the door.

Surprisingly, there were no fans crowding around the exit, just a man in overalls and a Japanese girl still wearing her school uniform. Lyn stared at the two, choosing to stare more at the beaten man who was covered in some kind of liquid and various snack wrappers. The excited Japanese girl was clean, most of the garbage being on the guy.

"Hello, Lyn," the garbage man said as Lyn jumped down the stairs.

Lyn stared at the man for a while. "Who are you?" she asked smiling innocently.

The garbage man sighed. "I went through all that trash and scaring fans to get someone who couldn't even remember me," he complained. "I'm Engi, one of the forty soldier mamodo you and Arcane fought about two months ago. Decimated about thirty of us before you fought the four general, whom I was one?"

It took a minute before Lyn finally remembered him. "You're Engi, right?" She said still smiling. She began to laugh. "I remember you now! You tried to run Arcane over with some train."

"Before you two destroyed over half of my train," Engi said. He sighed again. "That's not why I'm here now. I have to bring you over to Arcane."

"Where's Arcane?" Lyn asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Just come with us," Engi said turning around. "I'll give you a ride on my train… seeing as how my life is in danger if Arcane loses."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Engi said as he showed Lyn the way to his train.

Aimi, excited because she was meeting an idol in real life, was speechless the whole time as she followed right behind Lyn to Engi's train.

…...

"This feel so good!" Eden laughed as she stomped Arcane's bloody head into the ground. Arcane's whole body was covered in blood and dirt because of Eden's attacks. Eden grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her face. "You are always refusing to fight us, like you think we're not worth your time! Especially me! You think I'm so weak that I won't be any challenge!" Eden smashed Arcane's head back into the ground and pulled him back up. "Well, who's stronger now!" She screamed.

Arcane spat out blood. "I don't remember saying I was better than you three," he said. "I just didn't want to fight you yet."

Eden grinded her teeth, shooting out sparks. "Heat was the only one you fought. Dion and me, you ignored us every time we wanted to fight. Why choose to fight me now?"

"I saw no way out," he answered, spitting more blood. "You would have killed them if I didn't interfere."

"That's right, you may be lazy but you aren't heartless," Eden said. She slashed Arcane's chest with her diamond nails. While she spoke, blood splattered on her rocky skin. "No wonder Heat is interested in you. You're strong but you don't want to use your strength for anything. Dion doesn't like how you don't use your power for anything but rest."

"Why should I care what that insane person thinks about me?" Arcane said, ignoring the searing pain in his chest.

"I don't blame you if you hate him," Eden said throwing Arcane into the ground. "The guy does make no sense but he is useful. We can go anywhere we want because of him. No mamodo can run away from us too."

Eden looked over at her partner. "We're done here, Demitri. Cast a spell so I can kill him."

Her book owner nodded and the copper book's light intensified. "Gai Amuruk!"

Eden lifted her hand and made a fist. Her hand was soon covered with glittering diamond. Eden held Arcane down with her foot.

"Heat will be so happy when he hears I killed the only guy in our way," Eden said blushing.

"Still obsessed with the guy," Arcane said.

Eden looked down at him. "Those are your last words," She said grinning. Eden swung her diamond fist down at Arcane's skull.

"Datarias!"

Before Eden's fist had crushed Arcane's skull, his claymore flew back into Arcane's hand. Arcane slashed at Eden's stomach, a huge shining sphere ramming into her. The force of the sphere ramming into Eden was so strong, that Eden was broken into two halves. The upper half of her body went flying and fell some distance away from her lower half.

"Catch me, Arcane!" Lyn yelled cheerfully.

Arcane looked up and in the sky, Lyn was falling. Arcane spread out his wings and Lyn landed softly on them. Arcane continued to stare at the sky, seeing Engi's train rolling above them. He assumed that Engi must have brought her here.

"That was fun," Lyn laughed. She saw Arcane's wounded body was lost her smile in an instant. "Arcane! What happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Arcane answered. He pointed at Eden with his claymore. Lyn saw Eden climbing onto her legs and placing herself back on top of them.

"You're fighting…" It took Lyn a while to remember her name. "Edeth, right? The girl made out of rock?"

"It's Eden!" Eden yelled at Lyn after repairing her body and eating a few rocks to restore her smooth skin.

Arcane threw his claymore and it pierced Eden's face, going right up to the hilt. Eden's arms pulled the sword out and she yelled at Arcane once her face was restored. "You love making me mad, don't you?"

"No, I just want to end this quickly," Arcane responded. "This is going to end differently now that Lyn's here with me."

…...

Author's Note: Have a great Thanksgiving, people.


	103. Chapter 103: Earth vs Sky Part 2

"Sonica Ravarias!" Lyn yelled from atop of Engi's front train.

"Gai Diaruk!" Demitri yelled in response from under the protection of a diamond-hard shield of rock around him.

Aura surrounded Arcane as he swooped down on Eden, whose whole body was being encased in glittering diamond. Creating a sonic boom, Arcane flew faster than sound. He slashed at Eden's diamond skin, creating sprays of sparks every time his claymore scraped across her skin. Arcane continued to barrage Eden until the diamond covering her began to crack. Eden, however, was too slow to capture Arcane while he kept slashing at the speed of sound. She could only keep her arms up to guard.

"Your skin cannot stop my sword," Arcane said as he shaved off another layer of diamond off Eden's arms.

"It buys time," Eden whispered parrying Arcane's claymore. She could feel the spell's power wearing off and Arcane slowing down.

"Araiatas Fastalias!" Lyn yelled.

While his other spell was in effect, Arcane punched Eden in the cheek with his fist brightly shining. For a second, Eden didn't feel anything. Until the spell exploded and sent her flying with the shockwave, shards of razor-sharp diamonds embedding into the trees and ground. Eden bounced across the earth until she thrust her hand into a nearby rock, which stopped her. Eden stood up and felt her cheek, which was cracked and falling apart. The diamond skin around it was turning back into her normal rock skin.

Eden opened her mouth to speak but Arcane flew past her, slashing off her arm while her guard was down for about a second. Eden cursed and went after her arm to put it back but Arcane flew back towards and lifted her off the ground, throwing her far away from her arm. Arcane then flew down and picked up Eden's arm. He threw the arm as hard as he could at Eden. The arm still had the diamond skin and when it hit Eden's chest, it broke right through her skin and cracked her rock underneath.

Eden pulled her falling apart arm out of her chest and placed it back where it belonged.

"Gai Groundgarugo!" Demitri yelled.

Eden screamed out of anger and stomped the ground, many huge spikes of rock erupting out of the earth. The spikes erupted out of the ground while moving towards Arcane. The spikes pierced trees and rocks until they were close to the flying Arcane.

"Gigano Datarias!" Lyn yelled.

As the spikes came closer, Arcane lifted his sword and swung it at the incoming spikes. Huge shining spheres of light shot out of Arcane's sword and created a massive explosion once they touched the spikes. The spheres exploded along the line of spikes, turning them into dust as they exploded. The explosions created a chain reaction and incinerated everything in the way, including Eden.

"This is why I don't fight you," Arcane said making his claymore disappear. "You're too slow to be much of a challenge."

"Slow!" Eden screamed, climbing out of the ground. Her skin was cracked and both of her arms were shattered because of the explosion. She was falling apart but was kept together by the remains of her diamond skin spell. Eden picked up larger rocks and shoved them into her mouth, the rocks dissolving quickly in her mouth's acid. Her body was soon repaired.

"Gai Claydo!" Demitri yelled.

"I'll show you slow!" Eden yelled swinging her arms at the ground.

Arcane flew higher as the ground he was floating above turned into clay-like mud. The clay shot up to Arcane and wrapped itself around his ankles. The clay tried to pull Arcane down but he quickly cut them off.

Eden, however, appeared in front of Arcane and kicked him in the side. Arcane gritted his teeth as the wounds on his chest reopened. Eden smiled as she twisted her waist and kicked Arcane with her other leg, sending crashing into a tree. Arcane spat out blood but felt Eden's aura coming to him fast. He dove out of the way of Eden's fingers, which pierced right through the tree behind him. Eden grinned as she pulled the tree out of the ground, including the root. Eden swung the large tree down at Arcane but he slashed the tree in half before it hit him.

"Do still think I'm slow!" Eden screamed, moving so fast that she surprised Arcane. She lifted her leg and tried to stomp Arcane's leg into the earth but he dodged her attack. Eden's foot hit the ground and the earth shattered around them, disrupting Arcane's balance.

"I got you!" Eden grabbed Arcane's neck but he quickly sliced off the hand holding him. Eden cursed as Arcane flew away.

"When did you get such speed?" Arcane asked flying high enough that only some of Eden's earth spells could reach him.

"A mamodo of my level grows stronger every day," Eden answered. "Speed used to be my weakness but not anymore!"

"That doesn't quite explain it," Arcane whispered to himself. "Heat must have something to do about it."

Eden laughed as arcane stayed in the air, keeping his distance from her. "It's time for you to die, Arcane!" She yelled. "Demitri has enough heart energy to cast my strongest spell. There's no way you can beat this spell!"

The light coming out of the copper book became blinding. Demitri smiled as he yelled the spell.

"Shin Georuk!"

"Oh great," Arcane whispered as Eden's body began to glow.

The earth around Eden rose up and enveloped her whole body. The earth then sunk back to place, nothing happening next. Arcane knew the silence was false. He knew exactly what Eden's spell does and how dangerous it was for him.

Lyn jumped down from the top of the train car and went inside. She turned to Engi. "Hurry up and make this thing go higher!" She ordered. "Go as high as you can!"

Engi didn't question her. He ran around the engine room and pulled switches. The train changed its course and began to rise higher into the sky. Arcane flew aside the train as it went as high as it could. Inside, Lyn and Aimi both had nosebleeds because of how high they were. They both felt weak at that height. Engi and Arcane, however, were fine.

"What are we doing up here?" Aimi asked.

"Look outside," Lyn answered.

Aimi did and what she saw almost caused her to faint.

The very earth had changed itself in the shape of Eden's body. Eden was now so massive that she could flatten skyscrapers under her feet. The trees that were growing out of her body were changing into the shape of clothes. Her hair was the roots of the trees. Eden opened her eyes, which were made out of bedrock, and stood up. Looking closer, Aimi saw that Eden's feet were still part of the earth.

"And she can control the rocks that make up her body," Lyn told Aimi. "In this form, Eden is very dangerous."

"But I can deal with it," Arcane said gripping his claymore tighter.

"You're seriously going to fight that!" Aimi yelled pointing at the massive Eden below.

"Heat is much more dangerous than Eden," Arcane answered. "Eden wasn't this big before but Heat must've done something to her. Knowing her, she was more than happy to let Heat do what he wanted."

"ARCANE!"

Engi, Aimi, and Lyn covered their ears because of Eden's booming voice.

"Got to go," Arcane said flying away from the train.

Aimi looked at Lyn and was going to question why she let Arcane fight but the confident look on her face answered her question. The spell book in her hand was shining brighter than before.

Eden laughed as she saw the tiny figure of Arcane flying down towards her. She responded by swinging her huge arm at him. The arm, made up of bedrock and dirt, moved slowly through the air but it was too big for Arcane to cut or dodge. Arcane stopped flying as lifted his sword.

"Ragnarias Estafloria," Lyn yelled, feeling Arcane's thoughts.

Arcane swung his sword at the incoming arm and a huge sphere made out of lasers rammed into it. The orb shined brightly before releasing a massive explosion. Eden stumbled back as the explosion took out her whole forearm. Dirt and rocks moved through her legs as she restored her forearm.

"You may be bigger," Arcane said. "But I can still easily beat you."

Roots shot out of Eden's chest and tried to wrap around Arcane but his swift hand slashed them all apart before they could get a grip on him. Rocks fired out as well but Arcane flew out of their paths. Eden, however, smacked Arcane with her huge hand while he was dodging the rocks and roots.

Arcane crashed into the ground, only surviving because of landing in the trees. He quickly flew back into the sky before he was impaled by rock spikes that fired out of Eden's legs. He flew until he was right above Eden's head.

Eden stared at Arcane. "See how much bigger I am now?" She asked her voice still unbelievably loud. "It's all thanks to Heat that I'll kill you!"

"You can't move, can you?" Arcane noticed, looking at her legs. He lifted his sword. "Then this will be much easier. Not that you could stop it anyway."

Eden felt Arcane's energy skyrocket, meaning he was using one of his strongest spells as well. Eden reacted by firing all kinds of trees, rocks, and minerals at him. She also swung both her arms at his small figure.

"You are accused of attempted murder and interrupting the rest of a member of the Royal Knights," Arcane whispered. "You are sentenced to Divine Judgment."

"Dioga Seis Fortuna Arianca!" Lyn yelled, the book releasing a blinding light.

A colossal magic circle formed in the air above Eden. The magic was so large that it was wider than Eden. The circle glowed brighter and brighter, energy building up inside. When the magic circle's light was blinding, it released the energy all in one burst of downward light. Eden's whole body was caught in the intense energy fired by the magic circle. Everything she used to attack Arcane dissolved in the light. Eden screamed as her body was annihilated. Everything under the magic circle was incinerated.

Once the spell disappeared, it left behind a huge gaping hole in the earth. Smoke came off the blackened edges of the hole. Arcane flew down the hole until he reached the bottom, where Eden laid. He stared at her shattered body, which only her head had survived the spell. Her body was slowly repairing itself but it was going to take some time, time she did not have. Black oil trickled down her eyes as she rolled herself over to Arcane.

"Why?" She asked. "I'm as strong as Heat and yet I still lost. I control the vast earth but you still beat me."

"You lost because you weren't strong enough," Arcane said. "That's all the reason I have."

Arcane looked up and saw Eden's book owner Demitri looking down the hole, the copper book held tightly in his hands. Demitri ran way when he saw Arcane's glare.

Arcane spread out his wings and took flight. "You're going back to the Mamodo World, Eden," Arcane said flying out of the hole.

"Eden's one of us, Arcane. She ain't going anywhere," a familiar voice whispered into Arcane's ear.

"Dioma Leruk!"

In less than a second, Arcane spun around and blocked Dion's energy-covered kick with his claymore. Dion chuckled as the blue energy covering his leg ate away at Arcane's sword. Arcane kicked him away before his sword was completely eaten. Dion laughed as a blue hole appeared in the air and he fell through it. Arcane looked down and saw Dion appear next to Eden's head.

Dion kneeled in front of her. "Oh, Eden, you look quite disappointing as a head. I don't why Heat is still forgiving you. I mean, you failed him twice today."

"Heat forgave me?" Eden asked, her tears stopping. She didn't pay attention to the other things Dion said.

"Sure, sure, he forgives you," Dion answered. "As long you come back with me. He said he wouldn't know what he'd do if you were sent back to the Mamodo World."

Eden rolled around happily. "Heat isn't mad at me!" she yelled cheerfully.

Dion picked up Eden's head, while she was still talking, and threw her into a blue hole he created. Eden disappeared in the hole. The blue hole closed up once Eden was gone.

"Damn, she's annoying," Dion said.

"Are you going to fight me too?" Arcane asked. He lifted his damaged claymore and kept it in front of him.

Dion waved his hand. "Me? Nah, I don't want to fight you," he answered. "I'd rather see Heat fight you. It's so exciting to see you two fight. You both grow stronger every time one attacks the other."

Arcane scowled as he made his claymore disappear. "I'm not going to fight him again, Dion. The first time, he almost killed Lyn. Unless Lyn wants to, I won't fight Heat again."

"So lazy," Dion said frowning. "You'd be much more exciting if you were like your little brother. He's doing quite fine in my Playground."

"Trance is in your dimension?" Arcane didn't care if Trance was in his dimension but was more curious why Dion had put him in there.

"Maybe he can become stronger than you," Dion answered. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about you anymore."

"You would have to worry about Trance then," Arcane pointed out.

Dion frowned. "Yes, that would be annoying." Dion pointed at Arcane. "But it would be exciting to see the siblings fight."

"If you're going to keep talking about these pointless things and not fight, then leave." Arcane found Dion much more annoying.

A blue hole appeared behind Dion. "If that's what you want," He said.

Dion stepped into the blue hole and disappeared as it closed up, leaving Arcane by himself.

…...

Author's note: One more chapter in the real world.


	104. Chapter 104: Reality

As Lyn dressed Arcane's wounds, he talked with Aimi in the middle of the forest, while Engi fixed his train. He explained to Aimi about the three God Mamodo, mostly talking about Dion. When Aimi heard that Dion trapped teams in a separate world, she figured it out.

"Rikky is in that world!" She yelled.

Arcane stared at the excited girl. "That would be correct but now that you know, is there anything you can do about it?"

"Uh…" Aimi's excitement died when she heard Arcane's words.

"Once you are in Dion's Playground, you don't leave until he lets you," Arcane told her. "Or you take the forceful exit…"

"Forceful exit?"

Arcane sighed. "Listen, I'm really tired right now, seeing as how I went out of my way to save you two when there were only a few reasons I should. I already used up what explaining ability I have for today."

"I'm sorry," Aimi said. "But I need to know."

Arcane was about to refuse but once he saw the determination Aimi's eyes, he sighed and stood up. Lyn had just finished dressing his wounds as he stood. Arcane glared down at Aimi, who didn't look away from him. In an instant, an immense pressure surrounded Aimi as she continued to stare at him. Aimi fell to her knees but still didn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't breathe or move under the pressure Arcane exerted on her but she continued to show him her determination.

Arcane lifted the pressure off of Aimi. She took a gasp of air as she was able to move. Aimi breathed deeply as she held her shaking legs.

"I'm warning you now, girl, Dion is just as strong as Eden, maybe even stronger," Arcane explained. "The boy you are looking for has to complete Dion's conditions to leave. You are helpless, seeing as you aren't a book owner. I'm saying that you should just wait and hope that he can impress Dion enough that he'll let him out."

"But…" Aimi wanted him to help but she could see that he wouldn't help her unless he had a very good reason to. She somewhat understood that helping out a stranger wasn't good enough reason for him.

"Arcane," Lyn said. "We should help."

"Lyn, there is nothing I can do if someone is trapped in Dion's Playground," Arcane told her. "I'm too strong to enter Dion's dimension. Even if I did enter, it would be like suicide. Dion has complete control over anything in his dimension. In his dimension, he could be called a God."

"I'm done!" Engi yelled from inside his train. "Fuel has been restocked and I have repaired all of the insides. We can take off anytime you want."

Arcane spread out his wings. "Come on, Lyn, I'll fly you to your next concert."

Lyn wrapped her arms around Arcane's neck and looked back at Aimi. She felt sorry that she and Arcane couldn't do anything about Rikky.

Arcane flapped his wings and his feet lifted off the ground. He looked down at Aimi. "All you can do is believe he and his mamodo can escape Dion's Playground." Arcane said before flying away into the distance.

After Arcane left, Aimi continued to stare at the starry sky, the bright moon shining above. She had never seen so many stars in her life. Seeing the stars reminded her of Mars and the times she played with him in Rikky's apartment.

"Hey, can we go now?" Engi said walking up to Aimi. "I want to get as far away from the Battle as possible, so I say we should go."

Engi turned around and walked back into his train. A minute later, a whistle blew and steam came out of the pipes atop of the train. Aimi got out of her daze and hurried into one of the train cars as the wheels began to roll. Another minute later, the train rose into the sky, riding along the rails that were created underneath it. Aimi sat down on one of the seats in the back of the train car. She stared out at the stars outside of the window.

"Mars… please bring Rikky back," Aimi whispered to the stars, hoping that Mars could somehow hear it.

…...

Mars sat atop of a tall hill, hugging his knees and staring up at the stars. Mars felt relaxed every time he stared at them. He spent many hours just staring at the sky. Memories of his time in the mamodo world came rushing into his head. Lonely nights in his tiny shack of a home were a little less lonely whenever he stared at the stars.

"Can't sleep?"

Mars turned his head around, seeing Rikky sitting next to him. A month of almost constant physical training had placed some muscle on him, evident whenever Mars looked at him.

"I'm not sleepy," Mars answered.

"Me neither," Rikky responded. "Just can't sleep, knowing how much stronger we got in the last month." Rikky looked down at his hand and formed a fist. "I want to see how far we can go, now that we have a bit of training."

Rikky looked down, at the bottom of the hill where Julie and Luza slept in their tent. Rikky could hear Julie's especially loud snores, even they were more than a few yards away. The real reason Rikky wasn't sleepy was because that day, he had lost the make-shift earplugs he made from junk in an Area full of all kinds of objects.

Mars looked back at the stars. He felt something different as he continued to stare at it.

"I got an idea, Rikky," Mars said looking back at Rikky.

"Listening," Rikky said.

"Let's really see how far we got," Mars told him.

"You mean fighting someone?" Rikky said grinning. "Well, I do want revenge…" Rikky patted Mars' head. "Let's sneak out and challenge that bastard again, Mars."

Rikky stood and hurried down the hill, Mars following right behind. Rikky went inside their tent and took out the yellow book, also taking a few other things stored inside a bag. He and Mars ran out of the tent and hurried to the closest gate. Once there, Rikky grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Time to escape this crazy place, Mars," Rikky said, looking down at the mamodo.

Mars nodded in agreement as the two walked into the door.


	105. Chapter 105: Second Time

"I'm beginning to think that we might've left prematurely," Rikky said as he and Mars walked through the desert they had appeared in when they appeared in Dion's Playground. "It was kind of foolish to think that he would still be in this area since it was a month since we last fought."

Rikky looked around the desert for any sign of life but none, other than a few of the smaller animals Dion created, could be seen in the range of his enhanced eyesight. Mars was also using his earrings but he noticed that being in Dion's Playground negated their abilities. The two were walking around blindly through the vast desert. The only option for them was to travel to another area but Rikky was stubborn, he was going to stay in that area until they found another team.

The two climbed up the dunes, each time reaching the top hoping that they would see someone. If it were not for Julie's physical training, Rikky and Mars would surely have passed out by now. The two, however, were not even tired climbing so many sand dunes. Rikky's eyes stayed a constant red as he continued to walk across the desert.

"Rikky," Mars said. He pointed to the distance. Rikky looked where he was pointing and frowned at what he saw.

"Is that possible in a desert?" Rikky

A massive tornado of sand was heading right for them.

It did not take long for Rikky and Mars to start running away from the tornado. Rikky and Mars were fast but the tornado was faster. The tornado came to them and soon, the sand flying up from the ground was covering the two. Rikky and Mars were lifted off the ground and were sent flying into the tornado. They yelled their eyes stinging because of the sand in them, as they were flung around.

Then, in an instant, the tornado dispersed.

Rikky made a small sound as he and Mars crashed into the ground. They pulled themselves out of the ground and shook off the sand covering each inch of their bodies. Rikky spat out the wet sand in his mouth and looked around, confused.

"Is that you Rikky?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Rikky and Mars turned around, to see Haley and Kai standing there. Rikky noticed that Haley's clothes were the same from the last time he met her but they were ripped and falling apart. Kai was the same but only his pants were left, showing off his body. Mars saw the many scars covering Kai's body, with one particularly long scar running down his chest.

"It really is you!" Haley yelled, giving them a smile. "Wow, you don't know how great it is to see a familiar face." Haley's smile went away as she noticed Rikky's glare. "What's wrong? You don't seem to be happy."

"Was that tornado one of your spells?" Rikky asked, knowing Kai's nature was wind.

Mars showed Haley his sand-covered clothes and the sand falling out of his hair.

"We didn't notice you were caught in it until I saw you two spinning around," Kai explained. "We were just using the tornado as a somewhat less draining form of transportation."

"I'm really sorry," Haley apologized.

"It's okay," Mars told her.

"It is great that we met you here," Rikky added. "Besides, what have you two been doing since you got here?"

Haley pointed at Kai's scars. "We've been fighting almost nonstop for the last month."

"We're ranked twelfth," Kai added. "We lost many times but we won the next we fought. A lot of the mamodo here are strong and knew how to fight effectively. That's how I got so much scars, I had to protect Haley from the spells aimed at her."

"But we kicked their butts afterwards," Haley said making a v with her hand. "We got a lot stronger thanks to the fighting experience we gained from fighting so many different types of mamodo."

Rikky and Mars were impressed by the two's rank but one question rose to their minds.

"Did you fight a mamodo called Ion?" Mars asked.

Haley looked at Kai. "Ion? Wasn't that the mamodo who turned into a huge bird?"

"That's him," Rikky told Haley. "Do you know where he is?"

"When we challenged Ion and his partner," Kai remembered. "They were training in the Valley Area."

"Then to the Valley Area it is," Rikky said looking down at Mars. He waved at Haley and Kai. "See you two later."

Mars waved at them too. The two both turned around and headed in the direction of where they could see the small Gate in the distance. Rikky remembered that Dion made the Gates whenever someone needed to go somewhere. One thing he couldn't figure out was that he always placed them far away from the teams if they were outside.

"Wait," Haley said. "We're coming with you."

"Do whatever you want," Rikky told them.

…...

Ion and Richard were still in the Valley Area, as the four saw when they stepped out of the Gate. They were sure it was Ion because of the huge and green bird Ion became when he used his spells was flying in the sky. Rikky studied the vast plain surrounded by a mountain range, seeing the damage made to the land by Ion's spells. Rikky knew Ion did it because once twenty-four hours passed, all the damage done to the area would be erased immediately. He found out this fact when he was training with Julie.

Rikky walked towards Richard, who was yelling out spells as Ion threw huge balls of green energy.

"So, he can use his other spells in that form?" Rikky said once he reached Richard.

Richard spun to see Rikky standing some distance from him. He also saw Haley and Kai but Rikky took all his attention.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked, not caring much about his reasons.

"It should be obvious," Rikky said, smiling just a bit. "We're to challenge you again."

Richard scowled. "We already beat you once, kid, there's not much reason to fight you again," He said turning his gaze back to Ion, who was still flying in the sky.

"There's a lot of reasons," Mars argued.

"Not for us," Richard answered. "We finally reached rank eighteenth last week. You two are still dead last. If I fight and lost, I would lose my rank."

"That's only if you lose, right?" Kai asked. "If you know you'll win, then why not accept the challenge?"

Richard glared at Kai, knowing he once lost to him but his words made sense to him. If he knew that he was going to win, what danger was there in accepting Rikky's challenge?

"Fine," Richard said. "I accept the challenge. You can choose the Arena, it doesn't matter which one you choose though."

"The Sky Arena," Rikky said after a split-second.

Richard let out a loud laugh after hearing Rikky's decision. "The Sky Arena! You must not have much brains, kid. It was one-sided the last time we fought and this time, I'm stronger than I was before. You might not survive more than a few minutes on that Arena."

"Doesn't matter," Rikky said. "I want to fight you on that Arena again."

Richard grinned wickedly. "It's your funeral, kid. Dion might say it's against the rules but he doesn't care. I'll burn your book this match."

"Let's just fight," Rikky said. "No more talking."

...

Author's Note: Some things prevented me from updating, just so you know.


	106. Chapter 106: Rematch

Mars' second match had even fewer spectators than before. In the stands surrounding the Sky Arena, there were only two teams and one cloaked man, one team being the cheering Haley and silent Kai. Rikky and Mars didn't care who was watching there match but the one team that mattered were standing in the stands, angry looks on their faces.

"What do you two think you're doing!" Julie yelled, planting her foot on top of the seat below her. "You only trained for a month and you already think you're ready to fight?"

"Idiots, that's what they are," Luza said, staying seated.

"I'm so going to beat the crap out of you two when this is over," Julie yelled before sitting back down. She kept her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Inside the arena of clouds, Mars glanced at Julie and Luza. "We should apologize after the match, Rikky," He said turning his gaze to Rikky. "We did leave in the middle of night."

"Right," Rikky sighed. His stare turned serious afterwards. "But after we win the match, Mars."

"Once again, Rikky and Mars have challenged Ion and Richard," Dion's booming voice said. "As I am busy at the moment, I won't take much time. Let the match begin!"

Richard made the first move, opening his spell book. The spell book emitted light as he yelled a spell. "Enerka Claw!"

Green energy covered Ion's arms until they formed into two large claws. Ion charged at Rikky and Mars and swung his claws at them. Rikky and Mars stayed where they stood as Ion came closer. They only jumped away once Ion got less than a few feet from them. Ion slashed at the cloud they used to stand on, cutting it into four pieces. Ion, noticing that the pair had jumped in the opposite directions, chased after the book owner Rikky.

"Richard was right, you aren't very smart," Ion laughed as he slashed at Rikky.

"Ion, above you!" Richard yelled, noticing Mars position.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled as the talons were less than an inch away from his body.

Ion was smashed into the ground by a blast of sparkling energy that came from above. Ion yelled out in pain as he was crushed underneath the power of Mars spell. The spell disappeared and Ion jumped away from Rikky as Mars fell to the spot where he used to stand.

"Rio Enerkan!" Richard yelled.

Ion took flight as wings made out of green energy sprouted from his back. He flew to Richard and after picking him up, flew high into the air. Ion placed Richard on the highest cloud and turned his attention back to Rikky and Mars, who were still standing in the same place.

"Full form, Richard," Ion told his partner.

Richard nodded and the spell book in his hand emitted a brighter light. "Lega Eneryo! Bod Energa! Horo Enera! And finally, Baberuga Energasa!"

With every spell Richard yelled, body parts made out of green energy formed on Ion's body. Soon, he became the massive bird creature that Rikky and Mars fought in their first match with them. Once done, Ion let out a screech as he soared downwards towards Rikky and Mars. Ion crashed right through the clouds in his way down.

Rikky and Mars ran out of Ion's path, making Ion crash through the cloud they used to stand on. Ion swooped back up to the clouds and continued to fly towards to the two.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled as he and Mars ran away from Ion. While running, Mars split into two, one white and the other black. The white Mars ran in front of Rikky, him grabbing the kid's arm. Rikky's eyes glowed red as he spun around, throwing Mars above Ion. As the white Mars flew, the black Mars ran underneath Ion.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled.

Both Mars fired a huge sparkling beam out of a five-pointed star. The sparkling beams rammed into both Ion's back and gut, the energy of the spell going right through Ion's spell. A hole appeared in the energy that made up Ion's body. Ion screeched as he swung his claws at the Mars underneath him. The black Mars smiled as he disappeared, the white Mars above turning into the real Mars.

"Maazu Stajupii!" Rikky yelled, the yellow book releasing more light.

Mars swung his hands down at Ion and a huge Jupiter-like ball crashed down on top of him. The ball smashed Ion into the clouds below and while Ion was trying to throw the ball off of him, it wouldn't move. The ball glow brightly as Mars ran away from it. A second later, the ball exploded with Ion still underneath it.

"Ion!" Richard yelled seeing his mamodo fly out of the cloud of smoke.

Ion had lost most of his green energy in the explosion, only having his slightly damaged wings and his left claw left. The rest of the energy clung onto his body like ripped strips of clothing. Ion flew up to Richard, where he caught his breath and recovered.

"What's wrong, Ion? That mamodo couldn't even hurt you before and he already got rid of most of the armor," Richard said. "Are you letting him get some hits in?"

"I'm not," Ion answered. "His spells have more power behind them. He's grown a lot in the past month."

"They couldn't have gotten strong enough to beat us," Richard said. "We're almost ten ranks above them."

"Pay more attention to your opponents!" Mars yelled as he appeared right below the cloud Richard and Ion were standing on.

Richard and Ion jumped at the sound of Mars but quickly focused on him. The light coming from their book shined brighter as the green energy hanging onto Ion wrapped itself around him, restoring his bird form. He screeched as he swung his claw at Mars.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled.

A five-pointed star formed in front of Mars mouth and it fired a sparkling beam into Ion's claw, slowing it down. Ion still struck Mars but with less force. Mars flew through the air until he landed on a nearby cloud. The cloud fell a bit once Mars stood upon it.

Ion jumped off the cloud and flew towards Mars.

"Bizam Roka Staruga!"

A six-pointed star formed in front of Mars. Every intersection of the star glowed brighter and bright until it exploded, firing six large rockets at Ion. The rockets moved too fast for Ion's huge body to dodge and each of the six rammed into different parts of his body, creating a large explosion. Ion, however, flew out of the cloud of smoke with little damage to his body of green energy.

"I'm putting more heart energy into this," Richard said with a smile.

Mars lifted his arms as Ion's swung his claw down at him. Ion's claw smack Mars and sent him shooting towards the clouds below. Mars shot through each cloud on his way to the floor of the arena.

"I got you," Rikky said catching Mars before he fell through the floor of the arena.

They both heard Ion's screech and looked up to see Ion right above them. Ion slashed at the cloud below them, dispersing it and leaving Rikky and Mars with nothing to stand on. Inside the green energy, Ion grinned as Rikky and Mars fell through the hole he created. Ion flapped his wings and hovered over the hole, watching with pleasure as the two fell towards the mountains below.

"Garu De Staruk!" Rikky yelled, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on to him tightly.

Mars' body shined with a brilliant white light as a five-pointed star formed above him. White energy blasted out of Mars' feet and propelled him towards the arena. As he was moving upwards, his body began to spin and the five-pointed star above him spun as well. The white energy Mars expelled out of his feet sparkled as it fell. To the small audience, Mars looked just a shooting star.

Mars moved so fast that Ion couldn't dodge once Mars' rammed his head into the chest of his body. The impact of the attack was so strong that Mars went right through the green energy and struck Ion inside. Ion was pulled out of the green energy forcefully as Mars continued to shoot upwards. Without Ion inside, the green energy simply dispersed. Ion yelled as he felt the power of Mars spell burning his chest.

"They have a flying spell?" Richard said as Mars rose higher into the high.

"Not really," Rikky whispered, after hearing Richard. "It's more like being a rocket."

Rikky let go of Mars once the spell began to weaken and gravity came. Rikky landed softly on a nearby cloud. He watched as Mars grabbed Ion's arms and spread them out, exposing his burned chest. Mars smiled as Ion tried to get out of his grip.

"Teostaruga!" Rikky yelled, the yellow book shining brighter.

Mars opened his mouth as a large five-pointed star formed in between him and Ion. Ion yelled as a large sparkling beam fired out of the star. Up close, the power of the spell was many times stronger. Mars couldn't hold onto Ion and he was sent with the large beam. Ion crashed into the clouds below as the spell began to disappear. Ion stood up but his knees shook. He took too much damage and his body couldn't handle anymore.

Mars landed on a cloud and jumped up other cloud towards Rikky.

"Built up enough heart energy?" Mars asked Rikky.

"Just about," he answered. A second later, the yellow book released a blinding light.

"They're using their strongest spell, Richard," Ion yelled as he hurried up cloud to get to his book owner.

"That's alright," Richard said grinning. "Their strongest spell couldn't have gotten any stronger than ours."

"Darugo Enerkoga!" Richard yelled, using all the heart energy he had.

Ion, on a cloud just below Richard, opened his mouth as a large circle made out of green energy formed in front of him. Six smaller circles formed on the large circle. Green energy fired out of the circles in massive amount, creating one colossal beam. Richard laughed as the beam got closer to his opponents.

"Beat that!" Richard laughed. "It's a lot larger than the last time!"

Despite seeing the stronger and larger form of Richard and Ion's strongest spell, Rikky and Mars smiled.

"Who said we have the same strongest spell?" Rikky said turning a page in the yellow book.

"Babelga Luna Starudon!"

Richard's laugh died out when Mars used the spell. Above Mars, an even more colossal Moon-like ball formed. Mars' spell was far larger than their spell and when Mars throw the moon down at them, Ion's spell only cracked the surface of the spell. The moon descended upon Richard and Ion. As it fell, Richard and Ion fell to their knees as a the gravity increased.

"It even increases the gravity!" Richard yelled as he fell on his chest.

"This is our win," Mars said as the moon was close to the two.

Richard and Ion cried out as they were crushed underneath the massive moon.

'Winners… Rikky and Mars," Dion said quickly before turning silent again.

…...

"Is sorry all you have to say!" Julie yelled as she squeezed Rikky's neck between her thighs and pulled his legs back. Rikky's face turned blue as Julie squeezed tighter.

"I don't think he can breathe," Mars said pointing at Rikky's blue face.

"He deserves it," Luza told Mars. "For abandoning the training when it wasn't over."

Julie lessened her grip on Rikky., letting him breathe. "Then why aren't punishing Mars too?" Rikky yelled once he got enough breathes in… before Julie choked him again.

"I don't feel like it," Luza answered. "It's Julie's job to punish the human while it's mine for the mamodo."

"Well, we did win," Mars added.

"That you did," a man's voice said from nearby.

The four stopped and turned their attention to the man walking up to them. The man was taller than Rikky by over a foot, making him towering over the four. He wore a cloak over his clothes but Rikky could see the deep violet spell book in his long fingers.

"You're Hayden," Julie said, still keeping her legs around Rikky's neck. "The book owner of the sixth strongest team here."

"I'm flattered that you know me," Hayden said his cheeks reddening. "But I'm not about to challenge the one team that gave me trouble. I'm here to talk to Rikky and Mars."

"Save your breath," Julie said. "These guys aren't challenging anyone for some time."

Hayden chuckled. "I don't want to fight, I can easily crush them as they are now. I just want to give them a message from my friend, the book owner of the second strongest team. You know the message he gives every team that wins their first match?"

'Oh, that message," Julie sighed.

"What message?" Rikky asked.

"If you get in my way of defeating Myers, you'll be very sorry," Hayden answered. "He says that to every mamodo team that wins so don't get all happy the second strongest sent you a message. But I would listen to him, cause when he gets mad, his mamodo will do anything to get rid of you. Believe me, you don't want her stalking you everywhere."

Rikky and Mars reaction to the death threat, however, surprised Hayden.

"Tell him that we don't care," Rikky said with a grin.

"We're leaving this place as soon as possible," Mars added.

As surprised as he was, Hayden let out a loud laugh. "Really! You guys don't care?" Hayden looked down at Rikky. "I'll give you a bit of advice though. Numbers four through ten are at a different level than the rest and the top three teams are on a even higher level. I'm sure that you won't stand a chance against them."

Hayden turned around and waved the four good-bye. He left them without speaking again.

'Um, who was he again?" Rikky asked. "I'm afraid that oxygen deprivation has messed with my memory."

"He's Hayden," Julie sighed. "The sixth strongest team, the mamodo being the largest of the species."

"The biggest mamodo, huh?" Rikky whispered.


	107. Chapter 107: Top Ten

"Cause you'll be asking later, I figured I should tell you the names and abilities of the top ten mamodo teams that are stuck in Dion's Playground," Julie said tapping a stick of chalk against the surface of a blackboard. Julie began writing on the blackboard for the team that were with her in the School Area, an area made to look just like a Japanese high school. While Julie talked, Rikky and Mars felt uncomfortable in their chairs.

"Do you the get the feeling we're being watched, Rikky?" Mars asked glancing at the classroom's door.

Rikky turned his eyes to the windows and saw a the head of bright red hair, belonging to a girl that looked sixteen, dive out of sight. Rikky frowned as he continued to stare at where he saw the red-headed stalker. It was so obvious that she was still there, outside the window, that Rikky wondered if something was wrong with her head.

"Are you listening!" Julie yelled swinging her arm at Rikky.

"Ow!" Rikky let out as a piece of chalk bounced off his forehead.

"As I was saying," Julie said, Luza giving her another piece of chalk. "Team Ten, Shiro and Otem, are a purely defensive team that rely on exhausting their opponents to the point that it is no longer a challenge for them. Since it was easy for me to beat them, I don't know any advice to give on them."

Julie wrote down another team name. "Team Nine, Yuki and Sophie, are the ice element team. The last ten matches they had were in the Glacier arena, which is the reason why they are number nine in the first place. I don't much about them either but I do know Yuki must have gotten a C in chemistry."

"Freezing my spells isn't a very good idea," Luza added.

"Freezing carbon dioxide is a really bad idea," Julie said while writing down another name. "Since I'm number eight, I won't say anything and move on to Number Seven, Vincent and CJ. Those two have really good teamwork so that's one reason they'll be hard to beat. The fact that they actually have a Shin spell is another."

"I think she's holding a knife," Mars pointed out, still staring at the girl outside the window.

"Ignore her," Rikky said. "Maybe she'll go away if we pretend she doesn't exist."

"Um, her lips are moving and I think she's saying that we're dead."

"Damn it, Mars, look the other way and pretend she doesn't exist." Rikky kept his eyes on Julie but he knew the gestures the girl outside the window was making.

"Team Six, Hayden and Ardem, focus mostly on overwhelming the opponent with Ardem's massive size. But his spells are just as dangerous as his strength too." Julie turned around and looked at Rikky and Mars. "And since you two made Hayden interested, he might be willing to challenge you two in the near future. And the way you two are now, defeating them would require quite a lot of thinking and wise decisions. Both are something you two are incapable of doing."

"Thanks for the motivation," Rikky whispered.

"Team Five, Ienzo and Glass, are the speedy team. Can't beat them unless your speed is at a certain level. However, I heard that another team fought them and they almost lost their rank to them. Can't remember the name of the team though." Julie began writing down another name. "Since you already know Marlene and Curtis, as well as how all their spells are like magic tricks, I'll skip to number three Zym. I don't remember the name of his partner but his abnormal strength separates him from the other teams. Only Myers and the explosive team in second place, Dan and Lily, can beat him."

Julie placed her chalk down and looked at the two. "So any questions?"

Rikky raised his hand. "Yeah, I got one…" he pointed at the girl outside the window. The girl dived out of sight as quick as possible. "Is that Lily?"

"That's her," Luza answered. "She thinks that being out of sight means nobody knows that she's there. She's still the same idiot she was in the mamodo world."

That answered Rikky's earlier question. She did have something wrong with her head.

"I'll take care of it," Luza said walking out of the classroom. A few minutes later, the three heard talking outside. Rikky noticed Lily leaving and Luza coming back into the classroom. Luza sat back down in the chair she was sitting in. "Lily says that Rikky and Mars will be dead by next month, preferably the most painful as well as embarrassing way."

"Tell me, in what way was that 'taking care of it'?" Rikky asked.

"You got some time," Luza answered. "Lily would have killed you here and now if it weren't for me."

"Well, that means more time for training," Julie laughed.

Before Rikky or Mars could argue with her, Julie's cell phone rang in her jacket's pocket. Julie pulled it out and flipped it open, reading the message that appeared on the screen.

"Phones work here?" Rikky asked surprised. Mars, however, was surprised by how much phone straps hung on her phone.

"Not really, they only give out updates of the ranks or current matches," Julie answered. "It seems that team that was with you guys earlier won their match, which happened just two days ago. Stupid updating system." Julie sighed and read the rest of the message. "Anyway, They're rank eleventh and are now challenging the rank tenth team."

"Haley and Kai are fighting?" Mars asked interested.

"Wait, I know what you're thinking!" Julie said before Mars continued. "You want to watch the match, right?"

Mars nodded.

"Well, it'll be good to watch how the other mamodo's fight," Julie said. She began to walk towards the door. "Let's watch them fight Shiro and Otem."

…...

Inside the Dome Arena, the audience stands were located at the very top of the dome, surrounding the circular steel floor below. As Rikky and Mars sat down in one of the theater-like seats, Julie was telling them about Shiro and Otem. Rikky looked down at the ranked tenth team below, ignoring Julie's explanation. The book owner Shiro was a fifteen year old male student that was still wearing his school's uniform, which was somehow in good condition. The mamodo Otem was a foot shorter than Shiro and had a squirrel-like appearance. Otem twitched every now and then, as if he was hyped up on caffeine.

"Don't think this is kind of sudden?" Shiro asked, scratching his cheeks with his chewed fingernails. "I mean, you just fought the rank eleventh only two days ago."

"Tenth, eleventh, it's just one rank difference," Haley said opening her spell book. Kai got ready for battle next to her.

Shiro gritted his teeth but it wasn't out of anger. "Just one rank?"

"I don't really care but lets get the fighting started!" Dion's booming voice yelled.

"Gran Kazeyesho!" Haley yelled, taking the first move.

Kai placed his hands together and wind began to swirl around the palms of his hands. The wind compressed until Kai let it go, releasing a very dense blast of wind at his opponent. The steel floors warped as the wind passed over it.

"Diora loshield!" Shiro yelled.

Otem held his hands out in front of him and a huge shield made out of bright yellow energy appeared in front of him. Kai's spell rammed into the shield and while the shield did crack, it didn't move. Kai's spell spun around in the yellow energy until it finally disappeared. Haley stared at the shield, speechless.

"But that was our strongest piercing spell," Kai said.

Shiro chuckled. "Our offense might need some help but our defense is the strongest around," He said with a grin.


	108. Chapter 108: The Defense of the Tenth

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled. Kai fired a blast of wind at their opponents.

"Seoshi!" Shiro yelled in response.

His mamodo Otem conjured a clear dome around him and his book owner. Kai's blast of wind rammed into the shield and shattered it but Shiro and Otem were untouched by the spell. They didn't even move as shards of their spell fell to the ground.

"Is your spells only that strong?" Shiro asked. "I might not even need the high level spells."

Haley glanced at Kai. "Should we go with the physical approach?"

Kai nodded. "We can't beat them with the long ranged spells, so physical is the only way," he answered.

"Maxchisoku!" Haley yelled, the spell book shining brighter. A silver aura surrounded Kai's body.

"What is that spell suppose to do?" Shiro asked. "Is it a body-enhancing spell?"

Kai answered Shiro's question by running towards them, his increased speed making him reach the two in less than a few seconds. Shiro and Otem jumped away when Kai appeared in front of them but Kai grabbed Otem's shirt and pulled him back. Kai raised his fist but Otem reacted quicker. He snapped his head at the hand holding him, sinking his teeth into Kai's skin. Kai yelled out and threw Otem off of him. Otem fell on his feet and scurried back to his partner.

Kai looked at his hand, seeing the bleeding teeth marks on his hand. "You bit me!" Kai yelled.

"I'll do anything to avoid pain," Otem said in his quick voice.

"Again, Kai!" Haley yelled.

Kai ran towards them again but this time, Shiro was prepared.

"We have a spell meant to prevent close combat! Largea Noroshield!" Shiro yelled.

Otem placed his hands on the floor and a very large area of yellow light surrounded them. Once Kai entered the field, his feet began to move a lot slower. His whole body couldn't move faster than a snail. Shiro laughed as Kai tried to exit the field but instead of attacking him while he was open, Shiro and Otem ran away until there was a large distance between them and Kai.

The field disappeared and Kai was able to move normally. He, however, wondered why they attack him while he couldn't dodge. Kai hurried to Haley's side, keeping his eyes on his opponents.

"They had a chance," Haley said. "They could've attacked but why didn't they?"

"I guess when they call them the Defense Team, they actually mean that they are all defense," Kai responded. "They must have very weak attack spells or only have defense spells."

"That means their whole strategy must be to make us exhaust our energy. Nothing else…" Haley thought for a few seconds. "Then we should only use the spells that use the least amount of heart energy."

"Or don't use any spells," Kai added.

"That's good too," she said. "But we're going to need some spells."

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored over here," Shiro yelled from the other side of the wide arena.

"Keep your distance from them, Kai," Haley told him. "That way, they'll be the ones wasting their energy."

Kai nodded as Haley flipped the pages of the silver book. "Maxchisoku!" She yelled. Silver aura enveloped Kai's again and he disappeared as soon as the effects of the spell activated. Kai ran over to the other side of the arena but instead of going close, He kept his distance and ran in circles around Shiro and Otem. The two followed Kai's blurry figure as he ran around them. Wind began to spin around them as Kai ran faster. Soon, they were trapped in a twister created by Kai's speed.

Up in the audience, Rikky and Mars watched as Shiro and Otem didn't even move from the middle of Kai's twister.

"That guy doesn't seem very strong," Rikky pointed out. "I mean, if all they have are defense spells, then why are they the tenth strongest?"

"It's the strength of their defense spells," Luza answered.

"Plus, the way they are able to use those defense spells," Julie added. "That mamodo should be more cautious of Otem. The only reason it was easy for me to beat them was because they couldn't defend against Luza's spells. Everyone else, well they took the hard way."

Back to the arena, Shiro and Otem still stood in the middle of the twister.

"Running out of air," Shiro said while having trouble breathing. "Must be because of the twister."

Otem raised his arms as Shiro turned a page in his chestnut-colored book. "Dirrec Mashield!" He yelled.

A tall transparent shield appeared in front of Kai. The shield had a purple aura coming off it and it wasn't that thick, only being a centimeter wide. Kai, however, ran into the shield and instead off hitting it, Kai went right through. For a second, Kai wondered what the shield was supposed to do. He found out when he ran right into the arena's thick walls. Kai bounced off the thick walls, his nose bleeding and his brain shaken. Kai stumbled backwards, slowly recovering.

Shiro and Otem were laughing as Kai wiped the blood off his chin.

"Kai, that was a teleportation spell!" Haley yelled. "It made you appear next to the wall!"

"That spell's meant for the physical spells but it works well enough on your speed," Shiro explained.

Kai shook off the rest of his confusion and ran towards Shiro and Otem. "Kazenuri!" Haley yelled as Kai jumped high into the air. Kai took in a deep breath and blew out a huge twister at Shiro and Otem below.

"Dioga Radeshield!" Shiro yelled.

A massive shield made out of yellow energy erupted out of the ground and blocked Kai's spell. The shield absorbed Kai's spell and sent it back, with much more power. Kai braced himself as he was cut by the twister. The twister threw Kai higher up in the air.

"Gigano Kazemon!" Haley yelled before Kai hit the ground.

A powerful gust of air blasted out of Kai's feet before he had hit the ground. Kai landed safely some distance away from Shiro and Otem. Instead of attacking them again, Kai hurried to Haley and the two kept their distance from the other team.

"These guys have a defense spell for everything," Haley said once Kai reached her.

"But they can't defend against… that spell," Kai said. "The one we gained a week ago. I'm sure their spells can't defend against it."

Haley looked at Kai with worried eyes. "But that spell wrecks your legs, Kai, and it drains heart energy like crazy."

"It's our only spell besides the shin spell," he said. "It helped us beat rank eleventh, it can help us beat the tenth strongest."

"Alright, I'll use it," Haley said. The light coming from the silver book grew more intense. "Trichisoku!" She yelled.

Silver aura exploded out of Kai's body after Haley yelled the spell. Most of the silver aura gathered around his legs. Kai gritted his teeth as the bones in his legs made loud cracking sounds.

"Is this another speed spell?" Shiro asked. "You know we got two spells for anything like that. I'm really questioning your brains if you used another speed…"

Shiro didn't finish speaking as Kai appeared in front of them, punching Otem in the face with such force that he went flying. Shiro stared at Kai, not able to process his presence for a second. Kai had appeared in front of them so fast, that their brains hadn't even processed it. Shiro, however, quickly reacted once he knew Kai was standing next to him.

"Dioba Seoshi!" He yelled. Otem hurried and used the spell around Shiro.

A thin but powerful shield of energy enveloped Shiro. Kai struck the shield with his unbelievable speed but not a crack appeared on it.

"You hit me," Otem said quivering. He wiped the blood off his nose and stared at it. "My blood…"

Shiro noticed Kai's foot move and quickly yelled a spell before he disappeared. "Largea Noroshield!" He yelled.

A large area of yellow energy surrounded Otem but when Kai stepped into the area, his speed was only decreased to the point that he was visible. Kai still kicked Otem in the side of his head, sending flying once again. Otem fell on the ground but was kicked again, this time into the wall.

"Stop hurting me," Otem cried.

"Get a hold yourself, Otem!" Shiro yelled. "G'lear Bashield!"

Despite yelling a spell, no shield appeared in front of the crying Otem.

"No shield?" Haley said confused.

Kai figured it was because Otem couldn't cast the spell and ran at him full speed. That was Kai's mistake.

Kai rammed into an invisible shield made out of bars.

Otem began laughing as Kai stumbled back, his body starting to show large bruises. Kai had an empty look in his eyes as he struggled to stand. Blood spluttered out of his mouth and flowed out of his nose.

"That's what you get for running into the shield when running that fast!" Shiro laughed.

"They even have a spell for my fastest spell?" Kai whispered before collapsing.

"Kai!" Haley screamed. She ran towards Kai but he was on the other side of the arena.

"He's exhausted, time to end this," Shiro said his book releasing blinding light. "Too bad, I was having fun playing with him."

Otem jumped on top of his invisible shield and jumped even higher. He floated in the air for a second before Shiro yelled the spell. "Girugadom Boliishield!" he yelled. Otem's hands stretched and widened until they formed into a massive shining spiked shield. The shield was facing Kai and began to fall. Otem grinned as the heavy shield fell.

"I can't move my legs," Kai whispered, his legs numb.

"Get up, Kai!" Haley yelled. "Shin Kazeranshi!" She yelled.

Kai's body tried to change into wind but every time it changed, it turned right back. Kai's body had too much damage for his strongest spell. He couldn't change into wind and he couldn't move out of the falling shield's way.

"KAI!" Haley screamed as Kai was crushed underneath Otem's shield.

"Winner, team Shiro and Otem," Dion's booming voice yelled.

…...

"You should happy that Dion prevents the mamodo from dying," Julie told Haley as she sat next to the sleeping Kai. "He even heals most of the injuries if they are in danger of dying."

After the match, Haley and Kai were sent into a hospital-like area, where Kai fell asleep almost immediately. Rikky, Mars, Julie, and Luza appeared almost a minute after they had appeared.

Haley stared at Kai sleeping on his bed. "I actually thought he was going to die," she said.

"I thought that too," Mars said.

"You made some mistakes in that battle, Haley," Julie said. "For one, you challenged one of the top ten without preparing for it. That was just too impatient. The other was using powerful body-enhancing spells without proper training for the strain it brings. Once your mamodo hit that invisible shield and lost control of his spell, the match was over. If he had just trained his body to withstand the strain, he might've been able to stand back up."

"You're right," Haley said. "I knew what the spell would do to his body and I still used it. It's my fault Kai got hurt…"

"Hey, don't go thinking that," Julie said. "You two are really strong, maybe even strong enough to beat those guys. But you two are way too impatient. Just take it easy and make the mamodo train his body and you'll be ready to fight him again."

Haley nodded and Julei sighed as she turned around.

"Let's leave her alone," Julie said grabbing Rikky's shirt and dragging him out the door. Luza did the same with Mars. The two shouted complaints as they were forcefully taken out, even though they would've left anyway.

Haley sat next to Kai for another five minutes of complete silence until…

"What's wrong with being a little impatient?"

Haley turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes stopped when she saw the eighteen year old girl standing in the dark corner of the room next to the windows. The girl had violet blue hair and wore a whitish blue robe. Atop her head was a wrinkled violet witch's hat. The girl had a slim figure and was a little shorter than Haley. Hanging from her neck was a green rosary that glowed dimly.

As Haley stared at her, the girl stared back with a sly smile.

"Impatience is not something you should get rid of," the girl said shrugging. "I mean, if someone wasn't impatient, they wouldn't get the first copy of a very popular game by ordering it off the internet before it even came out. They wouldn't get the sheer pleasure of playing the game before any of their friends. If they weren't impatient, they couldn't brag to their friends about how cool it was…"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?" she laughed, scratching her head. She walked away form the corner and stopped in front of Haley, leaning towards her. She poked Haley's cheek as she continued. "I'm trying to say that impatience is a good thing, especially when you're stuck in this place. The rest of them think you have keep training and training until they can beat Myers." She chuckled a bit before continuing. "I say that is just plain stupid, not to mention time consuming. I would rather get out of here and go back to civilization."

"But you can't get out of here without beating Myers," Haley argued.

The girl gave Haley another sly smile. "But I know of a way out, without beating Myers," she chuckled. She held out her hand. "My names Solaria. You wouldn't know me since my partner gave you our rank without a fight."

"Haley," she answered, shaking Solaria's hand.

"Well, Haley, would you like to get out of here?" Solaria asked. She pointed her finger at the wall across from them. Haley jumped when a violet hole in space appeared where she pointed.

"That hole… it's just like Dion's," Haley said.

Solaria chuckled again. "Well, I guess I am one of the dimension clan's mamodo. Making rifts in space are one of the many natural abilities they have." She laughed as she continued speaking. "But I'm sure they don't know I'm one of them."

Solaria stepped into the violet hole in space and looked back at Haley with another sly smile. "If you want out of this dimension, come with me. But I got to warn you…" She chuckled. "It would be really impatient if you came."

Haley looked at Kai and noticed that he disappeared. She looked back at Solaria. The smiling expression she had told Haley that she already knew her decision.

Haley stood up and walked into the violet hole with Solaria.

"That's great," Solaria laughed as Haley walked further into the hole. A wicked expression appeared on her face as she walked behind Haley. "That's really great…"

…...

Author's Note: **Ah, it's the time for new anime, the time I like the most. I recommend Gosick, the opening is really great, and Yumekui Merry, the George Nakata has an Army of Cats and is Chasing You part is too funny (Not really spoilers). And Beelzebub, if you're not already reading the manga.**

**Also, thanks to Winraider submission, the plot has become a little more interesting.**


	109. Chapter 109: What Happens Next

"Where am I?" Haley asked as she followed right behind Solaria.

Reaching the end of the violet space, Haley had stepped out into a vast canyon of grey. Everything in the area, from the trees to the rocks, was all different shades of grey. The river at the bottom of the canyon was black, however, but Haley couldn't stare at it for long because of Solaria's warning. Haley looked up at the sky, which was also a bright shade of grey, but she noticed that the sun was eclipsed. She wondered how the area seemed so bright when there was an eclipse above. She couldn't understand it but then again, she couldn't understand anything that resided in this area.

"This isn't one of Dion's areas, is it?" Haley asked.

"No, it isn't," Solaria answered. "This area is only accessible by those of the dimension clan and even then, we have to be in one of Dion's self-created dimensions."

"Then why are we here?"

"I'll show you," Solaria said with a smirk.

Solaria jumped off the ledge of the canyon, startling Haley until she remembered that Solaria was a mamodo and that she could survive the fall down. Haley, however, was going to take the long way down. She climbed down the rock wall until she reached the spot where Solaria landed. Haley looked at Solaria, seeing her walk into a dim cave. She followed right behind.

"What are you doing here?" A loud voice yelled.

Haley looked farther into the cave and saw two tall figures in the distance. The taller figure was a large and heavy mamodo wearing spiked clothing. The mamodo had orange skin and curved horns coming out of its bald head. The shorter figure standing next to the large mamodo was another mamodo, one wearing a forest-themed kimono over his long stick-like body. The shorter mamodo was looked slightly human, except for the lines extending down his eyes, his claw-like hands, and his height. A sheathed katana was stuck to the mamodo's sash. Haley recognized the two mamodo almost immediately.

"Surio," Haley said looking at the shorter mamodo. She turned to the taller mamodo. "And Greme."

Solaria and Haley walked up to the two tall mamodo. Both of them were twice the height of Haley and both glared down at her. Haley, however, had already beat the two and weren't afraid of their glares.

"What is she doing here?" Surio said with a scowl. His hands moved towards the katana.

"Oh, don't mind her, guys," Solaria said with a smile. "She wants to help us escape Dion's Playground, so can't you two just be quiet and work with her."

"She took my rank of twelfth!" Greme yelled.

"And my rank of fourteenth," Surio added.

"So what?" Solaria said. "We all want the same thing, that means we should work together to accomplish that goal." She added with a whisper "I think…"

Haley looked around the cave. "Where's Kai?" She asked Solaria.

"He's over there," She answered, pointing to an area of white grass. Lying on top of the grass was a sleeping Kai. Haley would've ran to him if Solaria had not extended out her arm. "I got to show you something first."

Solaria raised her hand up to the cave's wall. The rosary around her neck glowed brightly as an aura surrounded her body. Solaria whispered a few words and to Haley's surprise, chains shot out of her hand and into the cave wall. The chains embedded themselves into the rock and the rock began to melt, revealing another wall behind it. Haley's mouth fell as the rock disappeared, showing what was behind it.

Towering over the four was a massive lock made out of some unknown metal. Letters like the ones in the spell book were etched into the metal all around it. Haley could feel an enormous pressure coming out of the lock, like it was telling her to leave.

"That lock," Solaria said, a chain made out of feathers wrapping itself around her arm. "Was made by Dion and the way to the real world is on the other side. That thing has to be hit with power greater than Dion's for it to break."

…...

Five days after Kai's match with Otem…

"Boring!" Mars yelled while running alongside Rikky, the both of them running with Julie and Luza on their backs. "I want to fight!"

"Not with that idiotic attitude," Luza said dragging her feet on the ground, forcing Mars to use more strength to keep running.

"You guys aren't ready for another fight," Julie added. "I would say you two were lucky beating Ion but that would be a lie. Ion was still one of the weakest mamodo here. I'm not training you guys so you can beat the weaklings, I'm doing it so you can beat the Top Ten."

"But aren't you one of the Top Ten?" Rikky asked.

"Yeah but I don't expect you guys to beat us," Luza answered. "You need a certain amount of brains to beat us."

"Are saying I'm dumb?" Mars asked.

Luza whistled innocently while Mars continued to run. Rikky and Mars ran across the green plain for a few hours until Julie decided it was time to go back to camp. While Rikky and Mars were catching their breathes, Julie checked her phone for updates. Only one updates appeared on the screen of the small phone but what it said surprised Julie.

"Shiro and Otem were defeated!" Julie shouted.

Rikky, Mars, and Luza were shocked by the news. They stood up immediately and waited for the rest of the message.

"Who defeated them?" Mars asked.

"The team of Trance and Yamamoto," Julie said reading the rest of message. "But why's Dion adding this?" Julie said reading the bottom of the message.

…...

"Impossible… what's with your strength?" Shiro said on his knees, staring into a cloud of smoke where a tall and large aura shined through. Otem laid on the ground next to him, covered in many cuts. Shattered pieces of Otem's shield also laid on the ground around them.

The aura shrank and the cloud of smoke cleared, revealing Trance standing in the middle. Trance let out a sigh as the sword in his hand disappeared. Yamamoto walked over to Trance and gave him a smile while he closed the spell book.

"I don't have to say but…" Dion's voice rose in volume. "Welcome to the Top Ten, Trance and Yamamoto. I knew bringing the brother of Arcane was an interesting choice and you proved that today!"

Gasps came out of the mamodo's sitting in the audience. Trance gritted his teeth as he heard the whispers.


	110. Chapter 110: Trance's anger

"That kid is Arcane's brother!"

The audience went into a frenzy over the bit of information Dion had gave them. Each mamodo sitting in the stands knew about Arcane and his reputation in the mamodo world. They knew that Arcane was one of the favorites in the battle, right next to the King's daughter Sera and the mamodo Heat. Each one remembered the level of power and skill Arcane displayed as one of the Royal Guard. Being his brother, they believed Trance was just as strong as him.

Trance, however, couldn't stand being compared to his brother. Before he could shout at them, someone else beat him.

"Because I feel like it," Dion said loudly. He added with a more cheerful voice "I'm going to send you all back to the areas you were in before the match. Talk all you like there!"

Light surrounded all the people in the area and soon each team was sent back to their respective areas.

Trance and Yamamoto were sent back to the City Area, an area made to look just like a real city but without the people. Once there, Trance screamed as loud as he could and flew straight up. Yamamoto watched him fly, destroying the windows of the nearby buildings, with a sad expression. He knew about his inferiority complex to his brother. Trance would always go berserk whenever someone compared him to his brother. He usually took it out on anything nearby.

"I'm nothing like my brother!" Trance screamed throwing a large block of cement into a building of glass. The building shattered, leaving only the framework and some panes behind. Trance breathed deeply as he floated in the air. He slowly descended down, landing on his feet next to Yamamoto.

"Feeling better?" Yamamoto asked.

"A bit," Trance said, still breathing deeply.

"As long as you're okay," Yamamoto whispered. He looked around the destruction Trance caused. "Now that we're rank tenth, how about we go after number nine?"

Yamamoto took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He read the paper while Trance listened. "Number nine is the team of Yuki and Sophie. Zym says that they focus on freezing the mamodo. They do it by forcing the opponent to fight in a dangerous territory like the Glacier Arena, where the temperature is in the negatives."

"So they fight using the environment?" Trance said.

"Basically," he answered. "But Zym also says that the level of their spells is the same as Shiro and Otem's."

'If they are only as strong as those guys, then it'll be easy," Trance said. "Especially since I have…"

"There they are!" Julie's voice yelled.

Yamamoto and Trance turned their heads to see four figures appear in the distance. They recognized Rikky and Mars in an instant but what surprised them were Julie and Luza. One of the Top Ten was walking with them. Trance remembered what Zym had said about the rank Eighth team of Julie and Luza. Not only were they very strong, their spells would make it very hard to fight back.

"Hey Trance!" Mar shouted happily stopping in front of the mamodo. Trance looked down at Mars as he stared up at him. He heard Julie, Luza, Yamamoto, and Rikky talking to each other but he didn't listen.

"Why didn't you say you were Arcane's little brother?"

A vein popped out when Trance heard Mars. He gritted his teeth as Mars continued to talk.

"I was so surprised to hear it, Trance," Mars continued. "I still remember the day when Arcane was accepted into the royal guard. All the mamodo in school were brought to the palace that day. Arcane looked so cool, standing up there with the King."

Trance remembered that day as well but he remembered how insignificant he felt as his brother was accepted into the Royal Guard. He only heard how proud he should be, being his brother. All the talk about how great Arcane was only made Trance feel inferior. Trance even felt that the only reason he was chosen as a King Candidate was because Arcane was his brother.

"No wonder you beat Otem," Mars said. "You must have some of Arcane's talent…"

"Shut up!" Trance yelled at the top of his lungs. "My strength is my own, not one bit of my power is because of Arcane! My hard work!"

Mars was shocked by Trance's sudden and angry yell. The three book owners and Luza turned to Trance.

"I'm sorry," Mars said.

"Sorry! You kept talking like Arcane is the reason I'm strong. You thought I liked being compared to my brother? Huh, did you!"

"Hey, he said he's sorry," Julie said stepping between them.

"I don't care if he said sorry," Trance yelled at Julie.

"Is being compared to your brother that bad?" Mars asked.

Trance lifted Mars by his collar. "Of course it's that bad. Can you imagine the expectations everyone placed on me? Everyone was impressed by Arcane and thought I was the same." Trance stared at the ground. "They never saw me as Trance, just as Arcane's little brother."

"So you're brother is the celebrity and you're the shadow," Rikky said. "That doesn't mean you should make a big deal about it."

Everyone turned to Rikky, surprised by what he said.

Rikky continued. "Don't keep whining about how everyone is comparing you to your brother. It's not going to change anything."

"Rikky, don't go any farther," Yamamoto warned. "Trance can get really emotional about this kind of thing."

"I don't care," Rikky told him. He turned back to Trance. "All that matters is what you've done, not what someone has. You'll get nowhere if you get angry because someone compares to your brother."

Trance snapped. He jumped at Rikky, spreading out his wings. Rikky's eyes turned red as he was pushed to the ground. Despite his heightened strength, Trance kept him pinned to the ground. Trance then begun pummeling Rikky as hard as he could. Rikky blocked Trance's fists but he was stronger than him by a lot. He could the bones in his arms cracking. If Trance continued, he would have broken both of Rikky's arms.

Someone intervened however…

"Now, now, that's no way to fight in my playground," Dion said appearing behind Trance and grabbing both his arms. "If you want to fight, challenge him. You can hurt him as much as you like in a challenge," he laughed.

The others were shocked by Dion's sudden appearance. Julie and Luza especially. They both knew that Dion barely ever appeared in the dimension, choosing only to speak when someone challenges. Even if someone broke one of his rules, they would simply disappear. Appearing in his dimension to stop the fight between Trance and Rikky really surprised the two. They were speechless while Dion threw Trance off Rikky.

Trance landed on his feet and stared at Dion with eyes full of anger. "Why did you tell everyone that Arcane is my brother?" He asked.

Dion laughed loudly at Trance's question. "Isn't it obvious? It was fun, that is the only reason I need to do anything," He answered. "Besides, I do expect some great things from you. You know, for being Arcane's sweet little brother."

Trance yelled yet again, jumping at Dion. Dion, however, waved his hand at the incoming Trance and in an instant, chains erupted out of the cement and pulled him down. Trance struggled to get out of the chains but they didn't break.

Dion stomped Trance's head into the cement. "Didn't I teach you a lesson back then?" Dion said. He chuckled as he exerted more pressure on Trance's head. "Since you want to beat up Rikky, I suggest you challenge him right now."

Dion voice didn't sound like a suggestion, more like an order.

Yamamoto looked at Rikky, who got off the ground and rubbed his arms as they slowly healed. Rikky looked back.

"If you want to," Yamamoto told Rikky.

Rikky smiled. "I always wanted to find out which one of is stronger," Rikky responded.

"Then it's decided," Dion said smiling. "Rikky and Mars will fight the rank Tenth team in the City Arena."

Dion disappeared, going back to wherever he was.

"Wait, you idiots," Julie yelled as a light surrounded the two teams. They disappeared before Julie could speak again. Julie cursed as she and Luza ran to the closest gate.

…...

In the Real World, inside of a volcano, Dion snapped back to reality with a loud laugh. Eden, eating a few rare rocks and reading a magazine, jumped in surprise.

Eden wore a bright red dress made out of lava rock and her body was pulsating red like the lava. Her hair had even changed into a dark red. She jumped out of her chair and walked towards Dion.

"What's so funny?" Eden asked.

"I'm sorry," Dion laughed. "It's just that I'm going to be unavailable for an unknown amount of time."

"Unavailable?" Eden said. "Is Myers fighting someone new?"

"No, no, It a personal favorite fighting Arcane's little brother," Dion answered. He looked at Eden, her body gaining a brighter red color.

"Don't mention Arcane in front of me." Eden crushed a rock underneath her foot. "Ever!"

"Eden, what have I said about your temper," another voice said from the back of the cave.

Eden and Dion turned their heads to a man that looked the same age as the two of them. The man wore all black clothing, even having slick black hair. He looked like a normal punk teen with a slim figure except for his eyes, which were a bright yellow. He sat on a large piece of lava rock, his elbows on his knees, but his clothes didn't burn as they touched the burning rock. He had a thin smile on his face as he stared at the other two mamodo.

"When did you wake up, Heat?" Eden asked blushing.

"About five minutes ago," Heat answered. He turned to Dion. "How's the playground, Dion?"

"Going fine," Dion answered with a chuckled.

"Don't forget the purpose of that playground, Dion," Heat told him.

"I won't forget but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it," Dion chuckled. "If you want to, I can show you guys the match I'm watching."

"I pass," Heat said.

"If Heat isn't going, then I'm not either," Eden told Dion.

"Suit yourself," Dion chuckled, going back into his playground.


	111. Chapter 111: Wings to Reach the Stars

The audience stands of the City Arena were different than the other arenas. For one, each angle of the fight was captured by cameras and displayed on the massive screen on the wall. The audience was free to talk with each other or sit on one of the many benches in the room. Somehow, there were pretty woman out snacks. They wore red uniforms and looked human but there movements were too perfect. Julie, drinking apple cider, couldn't help but stare at one of them as it handed out a bag of peanuts to another human partner.

"They aren't alive. Dion just made them for this arenas audience," Hayden said sitting next to Julie and Luza.

"I knew that," Julie responded. She took another sip of her drink. "Shouldn't you be taking care of Ardem? I remember he gets really upset if left alone for too long."

"Ardem will be fine… the question is why a beautiful and strong girl like yourself is training a pair of weaklings?" Hayden smiled at Julie, who narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not into really tall guys," Julie told him. "In fact, you just plain annoy me."

"An idiot whose stupidity is matched only by his height," Luza added.

"Instead of insulting me, how about you answer my question," Hayden said, although it sounded more like an order. "Dan is quite interested in your reasons as well."

"She's not going to answer you, idiot," Luza told Hayden.

"I'm more interested in watching the match," Julie added.

"Arcane's little brother," Hayden said looking at the screen. He chuckled. "You know, I met Arcane before I got stuck in this place."

"You met Arcane! How are you still in the battle?" Luza asked.

Hayden chuckled again but with a strained smile. "He ignored me; the bastard ignored me and went on sleeping. I would have attacked him in his sleep but something was screaming in my head not to. Ardem felt it too. I bet if we had attack him, Ardem's book would have been burned with so little effort. The only person that I felt the same pressure was Dion."

"Really? Then his little brother should be the same," Julie said. She ignored Hayden and kept her attention on the screen. She stared at the two teams standing on the same street in the middle of a large area of buildings.

…...

"Are you sure we should fight, Trance," Yamamoto said. "I mean, we just finished fighting that other guy. It hasn't even been two hours."

"I don't care," Trance answered. He stared at Rikky with a scowl. "I won't feel any better until he apologizes or I beat the crap out of him."

Yamamoto felt uneasy about fighting but Trance didn't listen to the feelings of his partner. He focused only on the anger Rikky caused. Trance spread out his wings as soon as Dion spoke. Rikky and Mars also got ready for the fight.

"Brother of the famous Arcane versus a personal favorite of mine," Dion's loud voice said. "I'm sure this will be a very exciting match, so without any further distractions, the match shall now BEGIN!"

"Sutharies!" Yamamoto yelled. Two swords formed in Trance's hands as he rose into the air. Trance shot towards Rikky and Mars, surprising them by his speed. Trance swung one of his swords down at Mars.

"Gemiruk!" Rikky yelled, reacting quickly to Trance's attack. Mars split into the two black and white Mars, Trance's sword striking the ground where the real Mars used to stand. Trance's sword cut through the cement of the street so easily that his sword left behind a clean cut.

"Staruga!" Rikky yelled. Both the Mars turned their heads to Trance. Two five-pointed formed in front of them and shined brightly before sending a beam of sparkling energy. Trance, being in the path of both the beams, didn't brace himself for the impact.

"Winario Antria," Yamamoto yelled before Trance was hit by Mars spell.

For a second, Trance's body became transparent. Both of the Mars beams went right through him and collided with each other and disappeared soon after. Trance turned solid as he slashed the black Mars in half. The black Mars disappeared and the white Mars soon turned into the real one. Trance spun in the air, kicking Mars in the gut. Mars gritted his teeth as he grabbed Trance's foot.

"Don't let go of him!" Rikky ordered. The yellow book shined brighter as Rikky yelled another spell. "Teostaruga!"

Mars opened his mouth and a large five-pointed star formed in between him and Trance. The star spun and began to radiate light. When the light became blinding, the star exploded and fired a large beam of sparkling energy. Trance crossed his swords and took the full force of Mars' spell. The sparkling beam carried Trance into the air but Trance spun his whole body. The force of the spell rolled off Trance and he barely flew out of the spells way. The swords Trance used to block the spell crumbled until only the hilts remained.

Yamamoto saw Trance's swords and reacted with another spell. "Sutharies!"

Light enveloped the hilts and soon, blades formed. Trance, seeing his repaired weapon, flew down towards Mars.

"Run, Mars!" Rikky said closing the yellow book and turning around. He and Mars both ran as fast they could away from the incoming Trance.

Trance, however, was greatly faster than them both when he flew. He caught up to the two and swung his swords at them. Rikky ducked under the swords and pulled Mars out of the way.

Rikky knew that Trance was going to swing his swords again. He had to get out of his way by then. Rikky's eyes darted around, trying to find a way to escape. His eyes stopped on the door of the closest door. Rikky grabbed Mars again and spun around, making Mars face Trance. The yellow book glowed in Rikky's hand.

"Ganreizu Staru!" Rikky yelled jumping off the ground with all the strength he could.

Mars' arms became a blur as he threw many star shurikens made of sparkling energy toward Trance. Trance swatted away each of the shurikens that came near him, the rest simply missing him and cutting into various objects. Rikky expected Trance to block the spell.

The only purpose of the spell was to slow him down so Rikky could enter the building with Mars.

"Keep running," Rikky told Mars. "We need to make sure he doesn't know where we are."

"Got it," Mars responded.

The two didn't have much time because they both heard the entrance being sliced apart. They continued to run through the empty and white hallways until they could no longer hear Trance cutting down the walls. Rikky looked around until he saw the door to the stairs. Both of them ran into the stairwell, Rikky pausing to see which way they should go, up or down?

"Up's no good, he might decide to destroy the foundation," Rikky figured out. He looked down. "Then down it is."

Rikky and Mars hurried down the stairs, sometimes jumping past the steps. The two descended more than three floors before they reached the bottom. They ran out of the stairwell and into the parking lot that was underneath the building.

Rikky looked down at Mars. "Mars, hurry and do that thing Luza taught you."

"You mean hiding my mamodo energy?"

"Yes that, now hurry up and do it." Rikky was afraid that Trance might've gained the ability to sense mamodo energy during the last month.

Mars listened to Rikky and closed his eyes, focusing on lowering his body's energy to zero. A few seconds later, Mars opened his eyes.

"Okay, he can't sense us anymore," Mars said.

Rikky sighed and sat next to the wall. Mars sat next to him. "That guy really got stronger," Rikky said staring into the empty lot. "I'm sure Teostaruga could hurt him a lot a month ago, now he brushes it off like its nothing."

"He dodged it, Rikky," Mars pointed out.

"He was hit by the spell, Mars, and then he rolled out of the way," Rikky responded. "There's a difference."

Silence fell over the two for a few minutes and then Mars spoke.

"Trance looked like he really wanted to cut us up," Mars said, remembering Trance's face when they fought. "You must've hit a nerve, Rikky."

"He made me mad first," Rikky told him. "Getting all worked up over just because his brother has a little talent. I'd just be glad for that brother of his and not make a big deal over people comparing us. Trance is Trance, he can only be Trance. He can only do what Trance can do, not what his brother can."

Rikky stood up. "It's been long enough, let's go back up. Our strategy is to attack him when he's not looking."

"Not much thought, is there?" Mars said.

Rikky frowned. "Who cares? We're going to win, even if it means we have to use up every bit of our strength. Besides, attacking with only that thought in mind is how we won our battles before."

Mars looked up at Rikky with wide eyes. He nodded and followed Rikky to the exit. Rikky placed his hands on the handle of the door…

And then the ground shook violently.

"An earthquake!" Rikky yelled leaning on the door for balance. Mars held onto Rikky as the ground shook.

Massive fissures appeared in the parking lot. Rock dust fell from the ceiling and cracks formed across it. The light flashed on and off. The ground still shook violently as parts of the ceiling fell into the fissures below. Rikky hurried, opening the door and grabbing Mars. The stairwell was falling apart as well. Rikky's eyes turned red as he and Mars jumped up the stairs.

Mars looked up and saw that the rest of the stairs collapsing.

"Rikky!" Mars yelled.

"I know!" He responded opening the yellow book. The book shined bright as Rikky yelled the spell. "Daroa Starudon!"

A huge six-pointed star formed above Mars and Rikky. The star shined brightly until it exploded. A massive dragon, with skin like a starry night sky, came out of the smoke and rammed its head into the falling debris. The dragon roared as the energy making up its body gushed up. The debris crumbled in front of the spells power. The dragon roared again as it destroyed the rest of the falling debris. The dragon erupted out of the ground, roaring louder as it flew into the sky. The spell disappeared as Rikky and Mars climbed out of the hole created by the spell.

Rikky looked around and saw the giant phantom of Trance flying towards them. "Damn it, the spell gave away our location. There goes the surprise attack plan."

"But why was there a earthquake?" Rikky asked.

…...

The theater Dion sat in felt the same earthquake that went throughout his entire playground. Many arenas were ruined, thanks to the earthquake. Dion gritted his teeth as he stared at the ruined theater he sat in. The screen, however, was still intact and still showed the battle. If it weren't for the screen, Dion would have lashed out at the reason behind the earthquake.

"Chris, what do you suppose I do?" Dion asked his partner, who came out of a blue hole.

"Send Myers to the problem," Chris answered. "He's loyal to you, as long as he has the incentive."

"Nice idea," Dion said. "A mind like yours is exactly the reason I love having you as my book owner. Myers will do anything I say, as long as he has the incentive to."

Dion chuckled but his smile was strained, like he could explode in less than a second. Even the careless Chris could the choking malice coming out of Dion. Chris knew that nobody should mess with Dion's toys, a fact that he saw Dion taught to a certain mamodo.

"Well, call Myers and I'll send him to the source of the problem," Dion told Chris. He smiled again. "I still want to watch the rest of this match."

…...

**Author's Note: Got my internet back! Expect faster updates for a while…**


End file.
